Melds and Matter Manipulations
by MargravineB
Summary: If someone had told Shepard she'd go from being scourge of the battlefield to a well-dressed ballroom disaster in the blink of a politician's eye, she would have laughed in their faces. But the war has left her nation in desperate need of allies, and an asari heiress needs a charming suitor... Benezia has concerns. Aethyta has feelings. Aria has plans. Tevos just wants to get laid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"This is an outrage!" Udina slammed his hands on the round table, making the other councilors jump in their cushy chairs. The military leadership stayed calm however, Hackett's one raised eyebrow the only evidence that they heard him. Shepard didn't even extend him that courtesy, her eyes cold as she looked right through him – like he didn't deserve her attention, and Udina fumed even more.

"Your arrogance is as well-known as it is infuriating, _Commander_," he hissed at Shepard directly this time, spitting the title as if trying to mock it. Shepard didn't react. She honestly couldn't care less. Donnel Udina's _feelings_ were the last thing on her mind these days. "But this Council humored you so far because of your unique talents during the Civil War, not to mention the rabid support of your superiors." He glared at Hackett and Anderson before fixing his eyes on Shepard again. "But now, you've gone too far! Just when our nation has started coming together again, just when we've begun to heal, you want to hand it over to…to…those aliens!"

"Donnel, please sit down." Hackett started, his voice calm and commanding. Udina just clenched his hands and continued staring at him. Hackett sighed. "Like I said before, this peace won't last. The country is ravaged by war – food is already getting scarce, the mines haven't been opened in years and trade is nonexistent. The peace between the noble houses is tenuous at best. It won't survive the first disagreement, and battle lines will be drawn again." He leaned back in his chair, the expression on his face patient, like he was talking to a small child, and Shepard saw Udina tensing even more. She fought off a smirk.

"We need an ally. Powerful and rich. And we're lucky enough that the asari feel the same way. This marriage will unite us, tie the asari to us, and hopefully save both of our kingdoms from destruction." He swept his eyes around the table, making sure to connect with every councilor before returning to Udina. "This wedding is happening, Donnel, no matter how you feel about it. Shepard has already agreed to marry the T'Soni heir."

"Oh, I bet she has." Udina grinned, an ugly sneer splitting his face.

Shepard slid her eyes to him, but refused to be pulled down to his level. Anderson wasn't that restrained."What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He ground out.

_He always was protective of me,_ Shepard thought. A second father after she lost her first so early. A comforting feeling warmed her chest even as she wished he didn't say anything. Because now, Udina was sure to enjoy explaining.

"You'll forgive me if I speak plainly, I trust." Udina said then continued without waiting for an answer. "I think we all know that Shepard will be hardly _tortured _by having to share a bed with an asari, so don't try to act like she's doing us all a favor by doing what she probably does every chance she gets." Anderson leaned forward, his mouth opening to answer, but Udina wasn't done yet. "But I'm even more disgusted by your shamelessness, Shepard. We've all heard of the T'Sonis and how long they can prolong life if they so choose. And I happen to know that your mother was exchanging letters with Lady Benezia months before any of us heard about this union. To think that you'd sell all our souls to the devil, merely to live longer - "

"Stop right there." Hackett said. "Shepard had nothing to do with that. She didn't even know until after the fact. I was the one that sent Hannah to negotiate, and she did as I asked." There was an apology in his eyes when he glanced in Shepard's direction before he continued. "And I chose Shepard to bear this burden. She's a perfect candidate – a commoner without connections to the noble houses, which eliminates favoritism and jealousy. She is also almost universally loved by the people, and respected for her role in uniting us after so long."

Shepard squirmed in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable. She almost wished Udina would butt in and interrupt.

"But most of all, she has my complete trust to do what's right."

"But she doesn't have mine!" Udina slammed his hands again. "This Council will never accept this! We won't bend over just so the precious Commander can rule over us all for God knows how long. There is nothing behind this besides the disgusting selfishness of one woman and her mommy's desire to set her daughter up for life and I won't…"

Shepard had enough. Dealing with this mess of a situation had been emotionally draining and now that she had finally come to terms with it, she had no patience to listen to Udina's ridiculous conspiracy theories. Especially not when he insisted on bringing her mother into it.

"Selfish?" She said quietly, a tight grip on the volume of her voice, but her words still came out deadly enough to make Udina shut up. "I've been fighting for this kingdom for years, risking my life every day while you hid behind pretty words and an illusion of importance and power. And now you're clinging to them desperately." She stood up, her hand resting on the pommel of her sword. "You have no power here. No importance. Because I will marry the T'Soni woman no matter what you say. I will save my kingdom." She leaned forward, her fingers splayed on the table as she fixed Udina with a stare. "And I'll even be kind enough to take your stupid, blind ass with me,even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Not waiting for a response, she turned to the door, smiling a little when she heard Anderson's poorly disguised chuckle in the silence that followed her exit. Her smile widened when she caught Garrus waiting for her outside the Council chamber. He pushed off the wall and fell in step with her effortlessly.

"So how did it go?"

Shepard sighed.

"Not bad, I guess. Udina threw a temper tantrum, of course, but there's nothing he can do. I'm riding for Armali tomorrow. To meet my future wife." She said quietly, carefully forming the words like they felt strange in her mouth. She still could barely believe what was happening.

"So when are we leaving?" He said, making a big show of looking nonchalant when she looked at him, not able to stop his mandibles from flaring when he saw her grin. "What? You'd probably get yourself killed without me to watch your back and then I'd have to explain that to your mother."

"Yeah, yeah." She drawled and threw his hands around his waist, her face pressing awkwardly against his jutting breastplate. "God, turians aren't made for hugging, are they?"

"Wow, don't get all emotional on me, Shepard." He said, even as he placed a reassuring talon on her shoulder before they stepped apart. "Better keep all that for your new mate."

"You know what? I think I will." She said, grinning again before winking at him. "She's an asari after all. Much more suitable for all kinds of affection. She won't know what hit her."

.o0o.

Liara T'Soni looked down to her hands, clasped firmly in her lap, then frowned when she noticed a dark green stain on her finger. She'd been working in her tower when her mother called for her and even though she'd tried to make herself as presentable as possible, some of the chemicals were too stubborn to be cleaned off quickly. She hoped her mother didn't notice – she had little patience for Liara's interests even when they didn't influence her appearance. Liara rubbed her hand more forcefully, before she allowed herself to speak.

"So it is done, then?" Her voice was light, as if they were discussing the weather, and not the rest of her life.

"Yes." Benezia answered, pausing for a tense moment before continuing. "I received a letter from her mother this morning. She is already on her way. Among others." Another pause, this time a bit longer. "And when she arrives, you'll have plenty of time to get to know one another."

Liara nodded. "Yes. I know. You've mentioned that we would have a few weeks before…we are bonded. Or was it a month?" _A month to get to know a person with whom I'll spend the rest of my life _. Liara took in a deep breath, trying to find something else to say and coming up with nothing. Shouldn't she be more upset about the situation? Shouldn't she rebel? But as she examined her emotions, all she felt was calm. Ready.

She closed her eyes for a long moment and then lifted them to her mother's, surprised when she caught the expression on Benezia's face. It almost looked…guilty.

"Or even longer if you so wish, Little Wing." She said and Liara's eyes widened. _She hasn't called me that in almost 40 years_. A curious gentleness filled her chest, but Liara didn't allow herself to bask in it.

"Mother? Are you …well?" She asked, confused, but Benezia continued, earnest as she spoke.

"Or if you don't like her you can always refuse to bond with her. If she is some horrible brute of a human, we can send her home. There will be consequences, of course, but I could handle it, find allies elsewhere…" Her words quickened near the end, almost tumbling over each other and Liara decided to interrupt.

"That will not be necessary, mother." Liara said, taken aback for a moment. Seeing Benezia like this was highly unusual, to say the least. She wanted to offer some comfort, but she was unsure what the problem was. They'd talked about this matter before and Benezia never reacted like this.

"We all know that this is a political union." Liara started again, deciding that speaking rationally would appeal to her mother the most. "We don't have to like each other. We don't even have to see each other if we don't wish to. All I have to do is map her essence once to ensure an heir. And I can wait a few years for that. I'm sure no one expects a child so quickly." She smoothed out her dress and when her eyes caught that stain again she closed her hand in a fist and clasped it with the other. "But I still have every intention of trying to forge a partnership between us. Friendship, if I am lucky." _Lucky enough not to embarrass myself every time we speak, that is. _"But I don't want you to worry, mother. I will do my duty."

"But that is exactly what I'm worried about, Liara!" Her mother's voice rose, making Liara's eyes widen at the overt display of emotion. "Ever since I first talked to you about this, you've been…resigned. You haven't been happy, or angry, or even excited about the possibility. You merely…accepted it. I don't want to force this on you, child. Is this what you want to try, or are you humoring me?"

Liara lowered her head, trying to avoid her mother's eyes as she thought. This situation was definitely not what she pictured her life to be when she allowed herself to fantasize. In her mind, her perfect bondmate would be kind and smart and strong, and definitely wouldn't care about her title or the fact that she was a pur…wouldn't care about her parentage. It was certainly never a stranger who had a reputation for being such a destructive force on the battlefield that her enemies joined her rather than to stand against her.

But none of that mattered. Her dream was childish, she knew now. There was no true love in her future. Her mother never found it, Shiala didn't either, and why would Liara be any different? And she wasn't built for it anyway, so none of this was of any consequence. As long as she had her laboratory, she'd be happy enough.

"I'm not a child anymore, Mother." She said carefully. "I can take care of myself. If I had any objection I would have fought you just like I did with my research."

She rose from her chair, smiling slightly when her mother relaxed a little, then walked around the table and pressed a light kiss onto Benezia's temple."There's no need to protect me, I'm perfectly content."

.o0o.

Benezia was still in her study, feeling conflicted and powerless as she cradled her head in her hands, when she heard two loud crashes outside the door. She straightened in her chair and forced her face into a neutral expression, just as her heavy wooden door almost burst from the hinges and she saw a figure in the wreckage. She wasn't startled. She was expecting her.

"Is it true?" A familiar deep voice washed over her as the figure stepped forward, strong and alluring both, and she had to fight off a familiar tingle of desire, annoyed that she even felt it. Would she never be rid of it?

"I trust my guards are only unconscious and not worse?" She said to buy herself more time, but Aethyta would have none of it.

"Is. It. _Fucking_. True?" She ground out again, and when Benezia only nodded, she clenched her jaw and brought her hands to her crest. She chewed her lower lip for a moment, but it was obvious that she was about to burst, and Benezia steeled herself for the attack.

"I can't fucking believe you." Aethyta started, sounding like she was forcing herself to stay as quiet as possible, but was losing the battle horribly. "I mean, I knew that you liked your precious titles and power more than anything," '_More than me_' wasn't spoken but it still managed to hit a particularly sore spot deep in Benezia's chest. "But to think that you would sell your own daughter to the humans as some kind of breeding -" Benezia twitched as if slapped, and Aethyta's voice died down suddenly.

"You think this is about me?" Benezia whispered, angry that Aethyta's words cut deeper than they should. "I'm trying to _save _her. _Our _baby."

Aethyta blinked a few times rapidly, then looked away, mollified for a moment but still furious."How?" She croaked.

Benezia rose then weaved around the table to come closer, offer some comfort, then stopping suddenly and steeling herself when Aethyta recoiled, as if stung by the mere prospect of touching her. _And can you blame her?_

"Her position in court has…deteriorated in the last few decades, ever since I stopped making her accompany me anywhere I went."

She paused, trying to decide how to phrase her next sentence, then opted for being blunt. "There are whispers about her being a pureblood shut-in, experimenting on Goddess knows what in her tower; that she is a weakness and that the kingdom would be better off with someone more suitable."

Aethyta tensed, a growl escaping her, but Benezia continued. "Only whispers for now, but I won't have her be in danger. This human - this Shepard, she is both feared and loved and would be a powerful ally if they are joined." She hesitated, then continued briskly. She couldn't stand Aethyta despising her for this. "Liara can still _refuse_. If she doesn't want this, we can find another solution."

Aethyta finally looked at her, her eyes uncharacteristically raw in their emotion, before she spoke. "The kid won't refuse, because she's like you."

Benezia straightened, defensive. "She is a T'Soni. We have a responsibility to the people. We have to do our duty."

"And that's where we disagree, Nezzie. You don't have to do shit. You choose it." She licked her lips, fixing Benezia with one last look before turning away.

"Our little agreement is now over. I'm not staying away anymore. Either you tell me everything that's going on once the humans arrive, or I'm tearing my way in again."

.o0o.

Aria T'Loak was frustrated.

Eyes closed firmly, she bit her lip in concentration as she tried to focus on the head between her thighs, the skillful tongue that seemed relentless in its attack, but the pleasure seemed to escape her no matter what she did. It was infuriating.

"Harder." She ground out. "Suck it into your mouth." The human obeyed immediately, but after an all too brief sting of sensation, the pleasure lowered to that same ridiculous plateau she was unable to break free of. Her eyes snapped open, and she spread her legs wider, her knees touching the bed.

Reaching out with her free hand she grabbed a pillow and positioned it beneath her shoulders, then hooked the riding crop in her other hand around the girl's blonde head, pulling her closer.

"Hold still." She ordered then started weaving her hips roughly, without a care for the girl's comfort as she rubbed herself all over her face. It was still fucking _useless_. Even when she turned her eyes down, hoping that the image would push her a bit higher, she felt absolutely cold. What the fuck was wrong with her?

She stared down, those big blue eyes looking up at her, perfectly eager and submissive, and she couldn't even muster up a hint of excitement. It wasn't that the girl was bad - after all Aria trained her herself - but…

_Maybe that was the problem_, she thought as she pushed the girl away and fell back on the bed, the sheets feeling cool against her crest. Maybe Aria herself was too good, and now that she had her slave broken, without even a glint of pride or spirit left, she was bored. Aria groaned and threw her forearm over her eyes. There was no challenge left for her, not in her bed and definitely not in her business and she was fucking _bored _out of her skull.

She'd just planned to dismiss her bedmate when Sheerk knocked on the door and entered, his mandibles drawing together uncomfortably at the sight that greeted him. Aria grinned, lounging even more provocatively just to see him squirm. _Shouldn't he be used to this by now?_

"What is it?" She drawled, beckoning him further inside.

"A letter for you. Urgent." He only said, handing it to her then turning on his heel to disappear as quickly as he could.

She ripped into it and started reading, a few choice phrases catching her eye before she returned to the beginning to reread the whole thing. _An alliance…a wedding to seal the union…Council reacting poorly to the announcement…Tevos might be the best chance of success..._

Aria leaned back again, a smile spreading lazily across her face as the opportunities flitted through her mind. She could just picture the panic and the flailing that must be happening in the every noble house already. The Council was bound to get turned on its head, too. And Aria, the benevolent philanthropist that she was, was more than ready to help them. If that spread her influence just a bit further, so be it. _Leave it to Shepard to cause such a mess._

She grinned wolfishly as a plan began forming in her head, barely noticing as her hand drifted down and the riding crop sneaked between her legs, the leather square at the tip already soaked and glistening.

"Um, do you want me to leave, Mistress?" Her little slave asked, sensing she was forgotten, but Aria shook her head. In a flash of movement,she surged forward and pulled the girl on the bed next to her, face first into the pillows before she rolled on top of her, straddling her thighs and reaching over to rummage through her nightstand.

When she found what she was looking for, she equipped herself with practiced ease, then leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of blonde hair before forcing her riding crop between the girl's teeth. It was a rare show of generosity, but Aria was in an extremely good mood.

"Bite down, honey, you're going to need it." She whispered as the girl squirmed beneath her, so eager it was almost off-putting. "I'm not going to be as gentle as I usually am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liara fought off an urge to rub the bridge of her nose as she looked at the selection in front of her. She'd very clearly asked for a modest and comfortable gown, because she didn't want to worry about spilling out of it the whole night. Not when she had to worry about making a good first impression on her future bondmate. That was all she wanted. Now she had three choices in front of her, none of them fitting her description, because apparently both her mother and Shiala decided that she couldn't be trusted with dressing herself for the ball.

She glanced at Shiala wearily, but her friend was completely unapologetic, judging by the smirk on her face.

"Try the blue one. That one was my idea."

Liara approached the first mannequin hesitantly, already knowing without a doubt that she wouldn't be caught dead in that particular dress. It was almost the exact shade of her skin - which she feared would make her look naked to the casual observer - but that wasn't the worst part. She shivered when she caught the plunging depth of the cleavage and the thin, almost nonexistent straps that threatened to slip off even on the motionless doll. _I wouldn't be able to breathe properly without fear of exposing myself to the whole court._

Pretending to consider it as an option to avoid a discussion, she moved on to the next one and relaxed a little. The royal purple dress was obviously her mother's choice: strapless but supportive, the fine silk flowing elegantly to the floor. Liara bit her lip, her forehead creasing. Was it too much of an attention-grabber? She already felt under pressure; she didn't want to invite any more if she didn't need to.

Maybe she shouldn't have postponed this for so long. The ball was tomorrow and if the last dress wasn't…

Chewing her lower lip nervously, she moved to the last mannequin and then sighed in relief. _Thank the Goddess_. Shiala groaned and muttered something that sounded awfully like '_I knew it'._ Liara ignored her. This one - if not what she would have chosen precisely - was still a step above the others. She quickly disrobed and tried it on, moving to stand in front of the full length mirror.

White and more conservative than others, the dress hugged her whole back and even rose to cover the back of her neck, which made Liara feel much less exposed, even with the square that opened in the front to hint at the curve of her breasts. That seemed to happen a lot with her dresses. What was it with their tailor and her obsession with breasts?

"Oh, wow." Shiala said, coming to peer over her shoulder. "Maybe that dress isn't the dullest thing I have ever seen."

_Well, that was a backhanded compliment._ "I'm not wearing the blue one, Shiala." She cut off, her tone grave.

"No, I'm serious. This one might just be perfect if the things I heard about humans these last couple of days were right. I've been doing research you know." She winked before pursing her lips thoughtfully. "White and virginal, which is apparently a must for their brides, but with your figure the contrast is devastating."

"What's wrong with my figure?"

"Nothing at all, and that's exactly my point." Shiala smirked. "I wouldn't be surprised if your Commander decides that she can't wait until the bonding and tries to join with you tomorrow night."

Liara stared wide-eyed, blush heating her cheeks.

"Shiala! That's - that's not going to happen." She smoothed out her dress with a nervous hand, taking another look at herself. The dress was indeed adequate and Liara thought it was somewhat flattering on her, but the mere idea that her future bondmate would find her so irresistible that she might try something genuinely romantic was…ludicrous. Yes, ludicrous. _If a bit exciting_, she allowed herself to think for a moment.

After all the idea of being the target of a genuine interest - no matter how purely carnal it may be in the beginning - was still vastly superior to the desolate wasteland her social life was now. And they were already set to be bonded, so there was no harm in perhaps trying to build something…

She let the thought course through her, an ember of hope glowing warmly in her chest until an ugly worry wrenched her out of her daydream. What if the Commander did try something tonight but only because she heard stories about the asari and she thought she was entitled to something because they're betrothed? Liara's face soured and she straightened, cutting off her train of thought.

She was being ridiculous and very possibly unfair. _You haven't even seen her, yet let alone talked with her. Better to reserve judgment and stop the ridiculous daydreams._ Throwing the mirror one last glance, she started undressing again before reaching for her pants and blouse, both a bit stained by her lab hadn't even had time to change before Shiala dragged her here.

"I can't say that I blame you." Shiala sighed, apparently noting Liara's expression but drawing the wrong conclusion. "I've heard about the scar, too. Aurelia from the kitchens told me that the front gate's guard's sister heard from the noblewoman in town that her scar splits her face from her forehead all the way to her jaw."

Liara stopped dressing and blinked, jarred from her thoughts. "I - the noblewoman is scarred? What does that have to do…"

"No! Shepard!" Shiala said exasperated, her voice slowly but surely getting drowned in the rising commotion outside the door as she continued. "They say it's hideous, jagged and red,earned in a fight with a whole krogan battalion and I definitely wouldn't…" She trailed off when the sound of hurried steps joined the clamor outside and she went over to check what it was, leaving Liara to contemplate the image she just painted.

_I wouldn't mind the scar, if she is kind and_… _and if she is not_…Well, then Liara could handle that, too. If somewhat more violently.

She just grabbed her labcoat when Shiala burst inside again, her face alight. "It's her! Your Commander! She's here!"

Liara froze. "But - but she's supposed to arrive tomorrow. She's _early_!" She threw her labcoat over her shoulders, her fingers shaking a bit. The Commander was _supposed_ to arrive tomorrow, receive a formal reception from Benezia in the Grand Hall, then after getting a couple of hours to rest from the travel, she was supposed to attend the ball held in their honor. And only there was she to meet Liara, who didn't feel mentally prepared for any surprises.

And now the Commander was early.

"Maybe she couldn't wait to see you." Shiala teased, foot already out the door. "Come on. I'm dying to see what she looks like."

Liara jumped forward to run after her before she remembered her mother's lessons about decorum and decided to walk to the nearest window facing the entrance instead; though she did walk more briskly than usual. Thankfully the servants all rushed to the lower floors to get a better look, so she was alone with Shiala. She hoped that at least one of them had the sense to send word to Benezia, because there was no chance of Liara herself was doing it. At least not until she had a good look.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped next to her friend and looked outside just in time to see a group of riders pulling up, a long trail of carts a little way off behind them.

It was obvious that the figure in front was was no mistake; from her black leather armor to the signature paired swords secured to her back, to the red stripe hugged closely by two white lines blazoned on the side of her hood. Liara had been doing a bit of research herself.

Drawing closer to the window, she cursed the light drizzle that'd been falling all day, making Shepard bundle up. Nervous, she watched closely as the Commander slid off her horse in a fluid movement, still hoping to catch a glimpse. Her breath caught when Shepard threw the reins to one of the stable hands and lifted gloved hands to her hood.

Liara's heart hiccupped as a stream of thoughts flashed behind her eyes. She quickly told herself to prepare for that horrible scar, or mean, tiny eyes, or a cruel line at the corner of the mouth, anything to stop herself from being disappointed after what seemed like an eternity of wondering and waiting. She even had time to scold herself for caring so much about her bondmate's appearance. But when the hood finally fell and the Commander looked up at the castle…

_Oh. _Liara let out a short huff of breath, staring.

"Not bad. No scar either." She thought she heard Shiala say, but her friend sounded miles away.

And when another rider came down – was that a turian? – and slapped the Commander on the shoulder while saying something, she watched as Shepard's face lit up in a grin, her eyes still looking almost at her as they danced with delight.

_Oh._

_Maybe I should wear the blue one._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 000ooo000ooo000ooo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…and I would like to extend a warm welcome to you and your people, Commander. Under the Goddess' loving eye, our borders and our House open to you in friendship." Benezia finished her short, impromptu welcome speech, taking a few steps toward the commander and her entourage, well aware of the fact that every pair of eyes in her Grand Hall was glued to them.

_The Council won't like me welcoming her alone and robbing them of the opportunity to strengthen their position_, a stray thought flickered through her mind, but Benezia brushed it off immediately.

They always found something to complain about, and now she was far more interested in assessing her daughter's future bondmate. Benezia only hoped that the Commander wouldn't disappoint. She kept her eyes leveled with Shepard's as she approached, pleased when the Commander returned her gaze steadily before she spoke.

"On the behalf of my people I thank you, your Ladyship." Shepard said, commanding attention effortlessly and making Benezia relax a bit. "And I am honored to arrive as a friend and stay as family." She finished, executing a flawless traditional bow, her eyes drifting to the floor in a show of respect for a moment before returning to Benezia's.

There was a moment of startled hesitation when Benezia offered her hand, as if the Commander wasn't expecting it, but then Shepard clasped it with her own, a smile flashing across her face as her eyes filled with appreciation for the little gesture. The softening of her features was effortless, like her face was accustomed to it, and Benezia relaxed a bit further.

It was far too early to tell, of course, but the signs were encouraging. That unguarded smile and the youthful, barely restrained excitement that glinted in Shepard's eyes were reassuring, as was her calm and confidence in speaking before a large crowd. What Benezia found especially comforting was the way the Commander's eyes took in the room as soon as she entered, as if mapping possible routes of attack and escape by habit, and the fluid way she moved that spoke of her experience in battle.

She didn't dare hope yet, but if the signs were right…then she might have made the right choice. The thought carried a wave of relief so strong that it threatened to topple her, but Benezia pushed it away, not allowing herself respite while there was still doubt, even when she was desperate for it.

The act was merciless, but she was used to it by now. She'd lost count of how many nights she lost sleep, torturing herself with nightmare scenarios one after the other, each worse than the one before. No matter how many cautiously optimistic reports she got from her carefully placed spies, she still couldn't shake off her worst fear. That she'd made the worst mistake of her life and her daughter would be the one to pay for it. Her too sweet, too innocent Little Wing damned for her whole life, just because her mother…

Squaring her shoulders, she cut that train of thought viciously and stepped away, motioning for the Shepard to follow her.

"If you would come this way, Commander, I'll find someone to take you to your chambers. I'm sure you're hungry and exhausted after so many days on the road." Her words signaled the end of the spectacle, and most of the nobles started gathering in groups and gossiping, still throwing looks at their guests, but fixing them on Shepard almost inevitably in the end. The servants instead jumped forward to take care of the arrivals, but Benezia couldn't spot the commando she assigned to shadow Shepard. _As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Ilirra at all today._

She escorted Shepard toward the huge wooden door that led deeper into the castle in the hopes of buying some time, chancing a look at her companion only to find her looking around with unrestrained curiosity, taking in the room with obvious awe. Benezia was just opening her mouth to ask about Shepard's interest in architecture when she almost found herself mowed down by a figure storming through the door just as she reached it.

Embarrassed by the lack of decorum by one of her staff and even worse – that it should occur in front of their guest, she lifted her head high and prepared to scold the intruder before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Aethyta!" She croaked before she could stop herself, thrown off balance by both her former lover's entrance and her dress. It was clearly a servant's uniform even though it looked both too long and alarmingly wrinkled.

"Your Ladyship." Aethyta said smoothly, bowing to her once before fixing a firm stare on Shepard.

"Commander." She bit off somewhat sharply, making Shepard step back at her intensity. Noticing her mistake, Aethyta continued in a much sweeter tone. "I'll have the honor of being your personal attendant until the Bonding."

_Oh, for Goddess'_...Not now. Not _this_.Benezia swallowed back a curse. She couldn't be serious, could she? _She couldn't actually believe that I would allow her to prance around the castle, doing Goddess knows what? _And _have free access to Shepard?_

Benezia couldn't guess Aethyta's next move in the best of times, but now… no, she needed to stop this immediately. "Actually Aethyta, that won't be necessary. I've already chosen Ilirra for the task and considering she's much more experienced in household chores, she's a better fit for this duty."

"I thank you my Lady, but I think you know just how _experienced_ I am." Benezia ground her jaw together, the remark throwing her off, no doubt as intended. "Besides, poor Ilirra is feeling a bit under the weather."

Suspicious but careful, Benezia glanced at Shepard, noting that the Commander looked half amused-half uncomfortable, and decided to choose her words carefully. "She is?"

"Yes, Your Ladyship. She fainted. Suddenly." Aethyta ground out, probably in effort not to swear. _She's probably bursting at the seams for holding out so long_, Benezia thought uncharitably. She felt her own face twist in a similar endeavor. But before she could think of something – anything - to say to fix the situation, Aethyta already approached Shepard and motioned her ahead. "I'll just take the Commander to her room and make sure she's got everything she needs."

She waited until Shepard said goodbye and was a few paces away before she turned to whisper to Benezia. "Your commando is in the broom cupboard on the first floor. And I don't want to see her incompetent ass near me again, even when she wakes up."

Benezia glared at her, not even remotely backing down, but Aethyta wasn't finished.

"But be sure to find someone else to wash the Commander's panties, because I sure as fuck ain't doing it." She threw with a toothy grin and stalked her way to Shepard's back, her predatory demeanor vanishing as soon as she reached her.

Benezia sighed. _There's no way this is going to end well._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 000ooo000ooo000ooo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Commander Shepard was a dumbass.

Either that or a really good actress, but Aethyta somehow doubted it was the latter. If a thousand years of experience - the last hundred or so spent working in a tavern no less - had taught her anything it was to read people and trust her gut when it told her they were harmless. Or dumbasses, like her soon to be daughter-in-law obviously was.

Her image of the infamous Commander Shepard, so slowly and carefully constructed by any scrap of information she could get in the days leading to the arrival, had already started crumbling on the way to the Commander's room.

Insanely curious and just a little bit hostile, Aethyta had started prodding her for information almost immediately. Just a few tiny, easy to answer questions about the trip, to soften her target and build a bit of a trust between them, but Shepard had answered each of them with ease and without a hint of haughtiness, seemingly not seeing a problem in answering a pesky servant.

At first Aethyta was encouraged, glad that her rocky start (which was all Nezzie's fault anyway) wouldn't affect her mission, but then they reached Shepard's door.

A mountain of suitcases had just been placed outside the chambers by the stable hands, but before Aethyta could call someone else to bring them inside Shepard just started hauling them in herself. _Is she trying to show how humble and down to earth she is? I hope she doesn't expect me to help her._

Aethyta rolled her eyes covertly, then made a show of straightening the sheets on an already pristine four poster bed to look busy, but Shepard never asked her for a hand. Didn't even throw her a dirty look, just kept chattering away, innocently answering another question about her family.

It started to dawn on Aethyta then, but she decided to push, just to be certain. When Shepard started unpacking, alone and again without asking for help, Aethyta threw herself into a leather armchair in front of the fireplace, letting out a long sigh of relief. Shepard's only answer was to smile at her while pulling out a dress, presumably for tomorrow, and hanging it up, saying something about hoping that the wrinkles would disappear. Aethyta's spirits sank.

When Shepard unpacked the necessities and started cooing over the large marble bathtub while loosening up her collar, Aethyta decided to push once more, just to see how Commander would react.

"Say, do you mind fetching those pillows for me?" She said pointing to the loveseat to her right, and the pillows barely a foot away. "I want to prop up my feet."

Pausing only to slip her leather chestpiece off her shoulders, Shepard scooped up three pillows and handed them to her without so much as an annoyed look. _Complete fucking dumbass_.

And Aethyta found herself inexplicably frustrated. Almost disappointed, even though she knew she should be relieved. She tried not to think about possible reasons for her irritation, but a pang of guilt still coursed through her, even as she struggled to push it away.

Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Not now, when she finally got the opportunity to be of some fucking use to her youngest. _Shit!_

After so many years, she'd become accustomed to being completely insignificant in Liara's life, even though the fact still hurt like hell. She was used to Nezzie's letters being the only bond between her and the kid. Well, that and an occasional glimpse she'd catch in town when Liara would have her regular monthly trip to the bookstore, and Aethyta would always find a way to be there.

It wasn't nearly enough, but that was all she had for more than a century. Until now. Until this fucking trade deal of a bonding. Suddenly Aethyta's special set of talents could come in handy and she jumped on the opportunity to do her fatherly duty and protect her little girl.

Aethyta sighed heavily, shifting in her seat. She knew she was hardly a paragon of virtue, but this line of thought was beneath her. This was undeniably better for Liara and her daughter definitely deserved a better father. Aethyta swore she was going to be one.

"Wow, asari really know how to live, don't they?" The dumbass said, smelling one of the bathing oils with of rapture spreading across her face. Aethyta rolled her eyes again. Liara also certainly deserved someone better than this, but it wasn't Shepard's fault that she was so inadequate. Who was good enough, after all?

Aethyta watched as Shepard sat on the bed heavily to untie her boots, before sighing one last time. _Oh, fuck it. _Shooting up from her chair before she gave herself enough time to change her mind, she stalked to the pump next to the bath and started working it, the water splashing inside almost immediately.

_Better do some actual work or Nezzie's gonna have my ass_, she told herself, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the real reason for springing into action. The thought backfired as she got sidetracked by fantasizing about being bent over Nezzie's heavy wooden desk with Nezzie _actually _having her ass. Roughly. _Mercilessly_. Scolding her about something or other, her face a snarl. Nezzie always did look hottest when she was spitting mad.

She lazily let the image evolve and before she knew it, the tub was almost overflowing. Stopping at the last moment, she grabbed two fire runes from the edge and slapped them together before throwing them in, the surface of the water clouding with steam almost immediately.

She threw a weary look at the Commander, before taking the dress from the closet door. "I'll iron this for you. Make sure it's ready for tomorrow." Or rather, she'd find someone to do it for her, but Shepard didn't have to know that.

She was just turning to leave when Shepard kicked off her boots and stood up from the bed, yanking her tight long-sleeved undershirt from her pants as she approached.

"Before you do, Aethyta… ", she started, tugging off the shirt in one smooth, languid movement,displaying an impressive scar on her back. It began on her hip then curved up and across her back until it disappeared beneath the strip of cloth that bound her breasts. Aethyta's eyebrow rose. The dramatic mark didn't quite fit with Shepard's mindless display so far. Dare she hope she was wrong? "I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Aethyta said, curious again.

"I was wondering…would you know where my fiancé usually is this time of day?" Shepard said, her back still turned as she kicked off her pants and underwear,hands already unwinding the cloth around her chest.

Aethyta crossed her hands across her chest. "Why?"

"Because I want to see her, of course." Shepard said, groaning as she sunk into the tub before flashing in the same good-natured smile that Aethyta was finding increasingly annoying.

"And you can't wait till tomorrow to meet her?" Aethyta asked, suspicious. What was she playing at? Waiting just a second too long, Aethyta added: "Commander."

Shepard only smiled wider. "That's just my point. I want to actually _meet _her. I don't want to exchange a few awkward, rehearsed words tomorrow night, with everyone gawking at us and judging our every move. Although I'm not going to lie, I'm very excited to do it. And call me Shepard, please. Everyone does."

Aethyta huffed, trying to buy herself some time to think. "Yeah, so excited you arrived a whole day early and made everyone panic just because you were impatient, _Shepard_. That was just rude." She sniffed, like she'd never dream of doing anything _rude_.

"I'm only asking a question. What would be the harm?" Shepard asked, grabbing a washcloth and dipping it in the water. "I mean, you've been working in the castle for a long time, right?"

_Not at all. _

"And so you know Liara very well, don't you?"

_Even less true._

And did Aethyta imagine it or was there a pinch of challenge in Shepard's eyes as she spoke? Aethyta liked her better when she was a dumbass.

"So you must know if she'd prefer a more private first meeting. If not, I'd be delighted to wait, of course."

Aethyta frowned. She couldn't care less about Shepard's _excitement _but she still restrained herself from telling the Commander to kindly fuck off. Even if she didn't know much about Liara, she did know that the poor kid was shy. This might actually be something she'd appreciate. _Although I don't expect her to thank me when Shepard barges in unannounced._

Still, Aethyta would take it if it meant she could help. Maybe not by swooping in and kicking ass like she preferred, but it was something.

"I'll see what I can do. Be ready when I get back." Not that she'd have to worry about that it seemed. By the time the words left her mouth, Shepard had already jumped up stark naked and stupidly tried to reach for a towel that was at least a foot too far, slipping and almost breaking her neck in her haste.

_Dumbass._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 000ooo000ooo000ooo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, here it is." Aethyta motioned to the impressive wooden door on her right. "She should be in there now, working on…whatever it is that she does."

Shepard nodded gravely, back almost painfully straight, and resisted the urge to run her hand through her hair. She'd made sure it looked okay before they left and it wouldn't do to mess it up now. Still, she wished she had a mirror to double check.

"Just remember, it's almost dinner time, so you won't have very long. Twenty minutes and I'm coming to get you."

Shepard's eyes snapped to meet Aethyta's. "You're not coming inside with me?" She didn't know if she felt relieved or even more - not that she was nervous. Of course not.

"No." Aethyta said, looking like she'd want nothing more than to stay. "I'll keep watch. I'd rather not have to explain this to Her Ladyship. Besides, how much trouble can you get into inside twenty minutes?" She added, as if trying to convince herself.

"Right." Shepard nodded again and slid her eyes to the doorknob, straightening her leather vest before running a hand down the plane of her stomach, as if to soothe wrinkles. She had no reason to doubt her outfit choice, right? Her tightest black breeches were tucked into knee high boots and a soft cotton blouse hugged her form beneath the vest. Flattering and comfortable both. Though, the cleavage might be a bit too revealing. She bit her lip.

"You going inside or what?" Aethyta said, eyeing her strangely. Sheppard nodded, still standing her ground.

"Yep." She said unnecessarily, hands coming to rest on the grip of her swords. And there was another thing she questioned now. Was it too much? After all, she was fairly certain no one was going to jump out behind some tapestry, screaming for her blood.

But she'd always felt naked without her weapons and she needed every bit of confidence today. Maybe that way why she made a conscious choice to hang them from her waist belt. Their added weight gave her security, grounded her, and the fact that it also gave an extra swing to her hips only came as a very welcome bonus. If her future wife were to take notice of that, well, Shepard wouldn't complain.

"Any day now." Aethyta crossed her arms beneath her breasts, annoyance in her eyes warring with something very similar to amusement. She smirked. "Feeling a wee bit nervous there, Commander?"

Shepard flinched before squaring her couldn't have that, now could she? It was time.

"Nope." She croaked and reached for the doorknob, hearing Aethyta's snicker as she walked away, her stomach doing a strangled flip. She didn't even try to reassure herself, convince herself that she'd faced much worse and that she'd breeze through this meeting, because she learned to trust her gut. Today, something big was about to happen.

Something important.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There were books _everywhere_.

Bathed in soft candlelight, floor to ceiling bookcases lined the walls of the large study, so packed and overflowing with leather bound tomes that they seemed to spill all over the huge wooden desks in the center of the room.

Shepard had to resist the urge to touch everything as she drew closer, opting instead to be careful and watch, momentarily mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Some sort of mechanical contraption was whirring away on the table closest to her, powered by a flawlessly drawn transmutation circle underneath that bathed it in soft blue light. And on the table next to that lay a complicated looking chemical array, bubbling and distilling a glowing purple liquid.

Shepard leaned forward to get a closer look, already impressed by the display. She was familiar with alchemy of course, but her knowledge was limited to the protection circles she drew into her skin before each battle. She had to learn to draw them herself because she didn't always have the luxury of a practitioner at hand, but this…this was way above her head.

There were leaves of parchment in tidy stacks on one table, lined with small, curved writing or illustrated with images of plants and circles. Some of the latter were crossed with a scratched note beneath the image, proving that her future wife not only had impressive knowledge in her field, but also experimented and tried to further it.

Shepard had just extended her hand to grab one leaf and take a better look when she heard a thud and a muffled groan which sounded disturbingly similar to 'Oh no'. She tensed, her hand returning to her sword, thumb already releasing the blade from its sheath by an inch as she hurried to the only other door in the room. Clicking it open as quietly as she could, she hurried through the short hallway beyond with long strides, her body falling effortlessly into the fluid battle grace. But as soon as she reached the next room, her stance deflated and she blinked at the scene before her.

A pair of buttocks swayed and wiggled in the center of the chamber as their owner bent over a transmutation circle drawn on the floor. The circle was at least eight feet in diameter and emitting blue wisps of light, looking way more complicated than the ones in the study. But as fascinating as that was, Shepard just couldn't find it in herself to pay attention.

She'd caught a glimpse of a crest as the asari bent over further, hands connecting with the stone floor now but being very careful not to touch the drawn lines, and Shepard relaxed, sword clicking back into place as she took a leisurely look at her future wife, not feeling guilty at all about staring.

Sadly, T'Soni was wearing a lab coat and the fabric hit the mid of her thighs, obscuring the view, but it still stretched beautifully around her well-rounded posterior as she tried to reach the orb levitating in the center of the circle, suspended a foot from the floor in some kind of blue bubble. Shepard sighed, momentarily conflicted. Should she step forward and gallantly help her out, or continue to enjoy the view? _Well, if I put it that way…_

Grinning, she slid her eyes over the delicious form in front of her one last time, opening her mouth to make her entrance, but before she could speak a pulse tore violently from the orb, knocking her a few feet back and making her stumble.

"Goddess!" She heard as she regained her footing, followed by a yelp, and when she looked up she saw the asari lifted into the air, suspended by the same bubble of light that held the orb. Clenching her jaw, Shepard jumped into action, doing the only thing she could think of.

Releasing her sword from her belt, scabbard and all, she threw it at the orb like a spear, hoping that the speed would prevent it from being caught. It hit the bloody thing perfectly and knocked it out of balance and onto the etching on the floor, making the whole drawing fizzle out. She offered a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. Even when the asari fell unceremoniously on her ass, making Shepard twitch.

Straightening her back proudly, Shepard prepared for the onslaught of gratitude that was no doubt incoming, but the asari never even turned to her, let alone jumped into her arms for a hug. A tragedy, deepened further by the fact that Shepard had already come up with a humble and yet sexy comeback. _Please my Lady, I'm a soldier, it is my duty to protect._

She was even more disappointed when instead T'Soni scrambled forward to the orb and examined it with careful hands. "Oh no." She said. Then after a few more moments of taking in the brand new cracks on the stone-like exterior, she repeated. "Oh no."

Momentarily at a loss for words, Shepard shrunk a bit, not liking this new development at all. Liking it even less when her fiancé spoke again, still cradling that murderous orb like it was a newborn kitten.

"What did you do? This was a priceless artifact, one of a kind!" She said, pain lacing her tone. "I told you not to come in when I'm working."

Shepard cringed. _Right, she has no idea who I am. And I just killed her orb. Fuck_. This is not how it was supposed to go. Clearing her throat once, she ventured a careful: "I offer my deepest apologies, my Lady."

The asari froze on the floor, her head tilting comically slowly to the sword next to her before she shot up to her feet and whirled to face Shepard, tense and wide-eyed.

Shepard was about to explain herself but when their eyes connected the words stuck in her throat, making her let out a strangled huff of air. Well, she knew good things were in store for her when she first caught sight of Benezia T'Soni, guessing correctly that her daughter couldn't be far away, but sweet Maker, she didn't expect this!

_She is stunning._

Forcing herself to pull it together, Shepard clicked her jaw shut, until she was sure she could string a meaningful line of words together. She needed to be on her best. She'd already fucked up enough.

"C-Commander!" T'Soni said, hand flying to her collar to straighten it then shooting down to hold the remnants of the artifact after she almost dropped it. Blush spreading across her cheeks, she clutched the orb closer, pushing it to her breasts. _Yep, definitely Benezia's daughter. _

"I'm s - I mean I didn't know…" T'Soni started, fidgeting in place, her eyes connecting with Shepard's only to dart down again under the pretext of rearranging her hold on the artifact. _Did her eyes just linger on my cleavage? _Shepard's face froze somewhere between her previous mortification and a newfound amusement and she was glad the asari wasn't looking at her anymore. Better to spare her that sight.

"Welcome… to my home. And yours, too now, I suppose." T'Soni continued and winced, blush spreading across her cheeks as she struggled to continue.

Relieved that she didn't seem to be in trouble anymore, Shepard relaxed a little, still feeling guilty about her less than impressive entrance. And coming to her fiance's lair unannounced. And to the castle a day early.

She shrunk back a little, the uncomfortable feeling in her chest only growing because it seemed that her future wife was shy. And dorky. Shepard smiled at her in what she hoped to be a friendly and encouraging manner.

_She's not what I expected at all._

After all, her future wife was more than a hundred years old, raised in luxury with servants answering her every whim – and Shepard expected a healthy dose of ego to come with that background. She may have even indulged in a couple of 'taming of the shrew' fantasies on her long trip, but this…

_She's adorable. I must be careful not to tease her too much._ Her grin broadened before she forced herself to push down the urge.

"I hope you had a nice trip, Commander…That it wasn't long or tiring, I mean. I have… I admit I wasn't expecting you so quickly." T'Soni spoke again after a long moment, then her eyes widened and she hurried to continue.

"Not that you're not welcome! You are! Like I've already said… obviously." She said, muttering a barely audible aside to herself, a pained expression on her face as she locked eyes with Shepard only to let them slide downward again. Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

She finished and blushed again, obviously embarrassed with her admission. Shepard decided to take mercy on her, resisting a ridiculous urge to hug her.

"I'm glad to hear it, my lady, because the prospect of meeting you had me absolutely dizzy with excitement." She bowed, glad she'd found her voice again, her eyes never leaving the asari's. "I hope my eagerness hasn't inconvenienced you." She said, feeling entirely too nervous about the answer even when she had a good idea what it might be.

"Not at all. I'm happy to have you."

Shepard froze, a disquieting twinge of excitement coiling in her stomach, but the asari was already talking again.

"In the castle." She cut off, then shifted on her feet, trying so hard to make her face seem impassive that it was absolutely endearing. _She has the most expressive face I've ever seen. _

"And please call me Liara. If we are to be - I would appreciate if you would call me by my first name," she said. And it seemed that her earlier annoyance with her own bumbling made Liara a bit more steely, grounding her and helping her focus. Her back straightened and her shoulders squared, revealing that same graceful dignity that Benezia practically exuded earlier that day. _It's almost like she's hiding behind it._

"Only if you do the same." Shepard said, tension leaving her already. She was making progress. "Or you could call me Shepard like everyone else does. Either is fine."

Liara nodded regally, but after the silence stretched between them once more, she grew nervous again. Shepard jumped in with the first thought she could muster up to keep their rhythm going. And even though she'd rather forget the incident ever happened, her guilt was still nagging at her.

"About before…I'm really sorry for ruining your artifact. I just…I thought it was attacking you so I reacted. Poorly and impulsively." She said, clasping her hands behind her back, but Liara didn't seem angry.

"There's no need to apologize. If I had been in your position…I understand completely. And who knows, I may be able to repair it yet. I already have a few ideas how to go about it." She ventured with a careful smile in Shepard's direction, and Shepard felt that same tendril twisting low in her stomach again. She couldn't help but smile back, but it still seemed like she was better off while Liara avoided her gaze, because now she had trouble enduring her full attention without blushing. The reaction startled her, but she pushed the thought away to be examined later.

"Thank you." She said, smiling wider. "I have no doubt that you'll be able to do it if it is at all possible." She spoke, holding Liara's gaze so that she could make sure the asari knew she was honest. But to be fair, she had doubts she'd be able to look away even if she tried. _And why should I try?_ "I've seen your sketches in the study." Shepard said. "They were very impressive."

The asari blushed again at the compliment, but it seemed that the change of topic was what really got her excited. Her eyes lit up immediately and she seemed to forget hiding behind her shield as she spoke eagerly. "You are familiar with the Art, Com…Shepard?" She said and her blush deepened, ripening into a lovely shade of purple.

Mesmerized for a moment by the sight, Shepard just mumbled noncommittally, afraid that her lack of knowledge would stifle Liara's interest and force her back into her shell.

"Of course you are, I should have guessed." Liara's smile widened even further. "The first idea about using circles as an aid was the work of human genius, after all. The asari don't have much use for it because they wield the power naturally, but I've always been fascinated by the science behind it." She gestured to her chest as she spoke and the fractured orb came dangerously close to falling, catching Shepard's amused gaze. Liara wasn't deterred, only redirected. "Actually this particular piece was imbued by the famous Paracelsus. It cost me a fortune to acquire but it was worth it. Even broken, it is priceless because the enchantment was drawn in the _very center of the orb_." She finished dramatically, then faltered at Shepard's blank look.

"You haven't read his work?"

_Ah well, she had to notice sooner or later_. "Sadly, no. I only have some limited skill with the defensive circles."

Liara nodded, looking a bit disappointed. "Of course, with your background, it must have been very useful. Still, I can't blame you for not reading it. It's a very dry nine volume tome, no matter how brilliant. Only a couple of scholars have taken an interest and tried to make sense. I've written a few papers on the subject." She said with a hint of pride and Shepard wondered if Liara wanted to impress her even further, but then the asari deflated and mumbled something eerily similar to 'though barely any practitioner acknowledged it'.

She'd looked so frustrated and disheartened that Shepard felt the ridiculous urge to slap some sense into the collective theoretical alchemist's community, a bit surprised by the sheer strength of the emotion. She had no idea who these people might be or where to find them, but some smacking around was in order.

Liara sighed then smiled sadly, foot scuffling against the floor as her eyes dropped. "I'm sorry. Everyone else finds all of this terribly boring too, but I just never learn." She said quietly.

"Oh no!" Shepard said, drawing closer before she could catch herself. "I enjoy listening to you, it's just that I'm so unbelievably out of my league." She said, smiling because she couldn't fight the urge when she saw Liara's blue eyes round in an obvious display of hope. "But I could work on it. Maybe borrow a couple of your books for a start? I've always loved reading, but lately I haven't had much time for it. Maybe this is just what I needed to start again."

"You enjoy reading?" Liara asked solemnly, like that fact was more important that anything Shepard had said tonight. Judging by the pile of books in her study, Shepard could see why – it was their first tangible connection, something to build on.

She grinned and nodded.

"That's excellent." Liara grinned back and this time Shepard didn't feel an immediate response in her stomach. It was more like being slammed in the chest by a krogan... _with _a krogan. _I need to make her do that again._

"I wouldn't be so cruel to take advantage of your offer and make you read Paracelsus," Liara started, a teasing tone slipping into her voice for the first time, and Shepard had to resist an urge to bounce. "But you are free to use the library anytime you want. You might find me there, too. Occasionally." She said as an afterthought, that delightful blush warming her face again.

"You should probably store your books there, too, because it's the perfect environment for preservation. If you have any with you, of course."

Still giddy with how well their encounter was going, even with that rocky start, Shepard answered without thinking. "Only one. Like I said, not much time for it on my trip."

Liara perked up in interest. "What was it?"

It took Shepard a moment for the question sank in, but then she froze. "I beg your pardon?" She said, trying to buy herself some time.

"The book you were reading. What was it?" Liara repeated, looking a bit confused at Shepard's reticence.

Shepard debated for a moment, but then decided to go with the truth. She didn't know if it was because she couldn't resist the temptation of coaxing another blush out of Liara, or if she was just suddenly very interested in letting her fiancé know she'd be very open to that particular relationship. Either way, she didn't want to examine the feeling further.

"Vaenia." She said finally, her voice catching a bit as she prayed she hadn't made a mistake. Vaenia, after all, hardly seemed the type of book her Liara would value very highly.

Her risk paid off when Liara let out a strangled sound, purple filling her cheeks with a vengeance after a brief respite. _Sweet Maker, was her crest darkening, too?_ As Liara continued to sputter, Shepard fought of a grin and schooled her face into the most innocent expression she could muster.

"I see you've read it then." She said just when Liara seemed to catch some semblance of control, her timing perfect.

"No! I've heard of it, that's all." Liara said, looking anywhere but at Shepard. "Not that there's anything wrong with… that kind of literature, but - but I think we could both agree that the work doesn't have much literary value."

Shepard couldn't help but push a little more, not even trying to suppress a grin. "Perhaps, but it has _illustrations_."

Liara shot her a pained look, completely aware that she was being teased, but Shepard could swear she still caught an unwilling, shy smile threatening to break out at the corner of her lips. She opened her mouth to extend Liara the same generous offer of borrowing all of _her _reading material, but before she could, a loud bang echoed through the hallway from which she entered. Someone wasn't shy about making a lot of noise.

"Code red!" She heard Aethyta yell from the study.

"I…what?" She said eloquently after being yanked so mercilessly from her very enjoyable conversation.

"Code red!" Aethyta repeated slowly, like she was talking to a varren, but with a hint of urgency sneaking into her tone. "The dragon has left the cave!"

Liara looked at her in confusion, but Shepard finally realized their time was up. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she couldn't dawdle. Acting on an impulse, she extended her hand and, after a moment of hesitation, Liara lifted hers to accept it.

Shepard looked at her squarely, her thumb brushing Liara's knuckles as she lifted her hand. "My Lady, I'm enjoying your company more than I ever could have hoped for, but I'm afraid I have to leave." She bent and pressed her lips to Liara's fingers for a moment too long before pulling away with surprising reluctance. Her lips tingled even as the contact was lost and she thought she heard a quick intake of breath, but she couldn't tell whose.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow evening." She said finally, hoping that her voice sounded normal. She didn't feel normal. At all.

Stealing one last look, she turned around without waiting for an answer, but she could swear she heard a faint 'As am I' following her. Heart in her throat, she stormed through the hallway, then the study, flying through the door Aethyta kept open for her, not stopping until they turned a few corners and she finally felt she was safe from detection.

"So…" Aethyta started, watching her with careful eyes. "How'd it go?"

"Good." Somehow, Shepard wasn't in the mood to share. She felt strange urge to keep the encounter close to her chest a little while longer.

But Aethyta wasn't letting her go so easily. "What did you think of her?"

Shepard smiled involuntarily. "She is…" _Smart. Shy. Absolutely stunning._ "Interesting. She is interesting. I look forward to talking with her again."

Aethyta looked at her strangely before she spoke, a careful undercurrent in her tone. "Well, you won't have to wait long." She said as they continued walking to Shepard's room, the Commander's step noticeably bouncier. "Although, I'm not sure how much time for talking you're gonna get because the nobles will swarm you just for the chance of kissing your ass. Maybe during the bonding dance, but…"

Shepard froze in her tracks so suddenly she ran the risk of toppling over. "Dancing? You said Liara and I will be _dancing_ tomorrow night?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Aethyta scoffed. "Of course you will. It's tradition."

"But I… but I thought the custom was abandoned two thousand years ago. I thought it died out!" Shepard hissed, feeling awfully close to yelling.

"We're asari, du… Shepard. If the dance wasn't done two thousand years ago, it just means that Benezia's mother was a bit of a rebel. Or that she married a turian. There's quite a bit of grinding, so turians aren't really the best - "

"And Benezia? Did she do it?"

"She never bonded. Officially." Aethyta ground out, then sighed heavily. "Look, I understand your people are prudish and boring, but a bit of groping and you'll be done. It doesn't mean shit. And there's no way you're getting out of it. You're a human marrying a T'Soni, so you can bet your pale ass they'll make you jump every single hoop. You're lucky you don't have to slay a legendary beast like in the old days…"

"Yes!" Shepard almost cried out in relief. "Can I choose? I'll just do that instead! I can do that, right? _Right_?"

When Aethyta just kept looking at her evenly, Shepard's shoulders slumped until she took in a deep breath and squared her jaw, like she was going into battle.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," she grabbed Aethyta's shoulders, "you're gonna have to teach me how to dance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Oh, for the love of… She's fucking hopeless!_

"Stop. _Stop!_ You're gonna poke my fucking eye out." Aethyta growled, shoving Shepard away in complete exasperation and lifting her chin to unleash her fury on the Commander, then stopping abruptly when she saw how tired Shepard looked. Still, she couldn't help but poke at least a _little _bit. "What is your hand even doing in the air? It's supposed to be around my neck after the second turn." They've been at this for fucking _hours _and just when Aethyta thought Shepard memorized the moves she almost got slapped in the face. _And if she steps on my toes one more time…I'm gonna blast her right back into the wall, I don't care. Fuck the cover, the dumbass deserves it._

"I know, I know." Shepard raised her hands in a calming gesture. It only pissed Aethyta off further. "I _do _know! You showed me that already! I know the steps." She said, then lowered her eyes to the floor, avoiding Aethyta's gaze and bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Well, what the fuck is the problem then? Each time we start over, you're even more rigid than before. Rigid, and yet prone to sudden movements. Like jerking around when people least expect it." She had no idea how Shepard managed to be both at the same time. It must be some kind of human talent. _For disaster._

She waited for Shepard to defend herself, but instead the Commander just looked more miserable, as if even she thought she deserved to be chewed out. Aethyta wouldn't let that stop her from voicing her…displeasure. "I just don't understand. You're supposed to be some kind of badass fighter, right?" She said with a hint of scorn and almost grinned when she saw Shepard twitch. _So she's proud of her battle prowess, eh?_

"Shouldn't you be well-coordinated then?" Shepard straightened her shoulders a bit and another idea struck. Aethyta had to use it. "Truth be told, I feel bad for your lovers. Although with that sense of rhythm I'd be surprised if you had any. Did you?" She drawled, but Shepard just shot her a withering glance, not deigning the question with an answer. Aethyta pushed again. "Did you ever get invited for a second round? Because this shit is pathet -."

"Okay, fine." Shepard cut her off, then looked down again, looking uncomfortable. "I know the steps, I just didn't expect the dance to be so... hands on." She said, hesitating, but when she looked up to see Aethyta's horrified expression, she hurried to continue. "And yeah, I've been 'hands on' with people before, just not..." She struggled to explain.

"Just not in front of so many illustrious personages? Every drop of noble blood in Armali?" A sneer curled Aethyta's lip before she could stop it.

"Nah. Fuck 'em."

Aethyta blinked, barely resisting a bark of laughter.

"I mean, I'd rather not embarrass myself, but I don't care what a bunch of strangers think about my dancing. Besides, I doubt they would be _enamored_ with me even if I danced flawlessly." She sat on the bed shoulders slumping. "I just…It's a really sensual dance. You expect me to twirl you around until your back is against me, then pull your hips into mine. And you keep slipping your thigh between my legs. Then I have to curl my hands around your neck? I almost brushed the underside of your crest this time! That's why I yanked my hand back!"

_Well, at least she's not completely clueless about what gets asari hot_, Aethyta thought, crossing her arms. _Not that she's gonna need that info with Liara. Or anyone else. She's definitely not screwing some random serving girl in a broom closet behind Liara's back and making tongues wag in court_. The mere thought pissed her off and she shot a glare to Shepard, but the Commander wasn't looking at her anymore.

"But the worst part is…Liara." She said the last word more quietly, surprising Aethyta into continued silence. "When I spoke to her today, she seemed very shy. Innocent. And this dance…isn't. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable around me. Or everyone else." Shepard finished, rubbing her face slowly.

Aethyta stilled, watching the Commander closely. _Did she just say she wants to protect her? _Aethyta coughed, clearing her throat before answering. "You can just ask her, you know. Tomorrow night before you need to do anything? And if she's not comfortable with it…"

Shepard lit up. "I can just pretend to be some snobbish bitch and refuse to dance. Hell, some of those pricks will probably like me more." She grinned and Aethyta felt the corner of her lips twitch in response. "And if she's okay with it…" Shepard started, jumping up.

"You're gonna need to _not injure her mortally_." Aethyta picked up where Shepard left off and came closer again, lifting her hands to Shepard's hips to continue the lesson. "Just so you know, feel free to be a bit more handsy and _not _an awkward human statue. And don't worry, your bony ass couldn't get me going in a million years."

Shepard let out a startled laugh. "I hope so. You're scary, Matriarch."

This time Aethyta did grin, and wolfishly, as appropriate from someone of her supremacy.

"Besides, I'm not sure anyone could get you going at all. Aren't you like a thousand years old?" Shepard finished cheekily.

"Oy, listen, you little shit…" Aethyta started, trailing off when she heard a knock on the wooden door. She tucked away her eloquent opinion about Shepard's retort for later use before turning around and opening the door, just as the pounding stopped for the second time. It was a servant girl carrying a single envelope, and she wordlessly delivered it to Shepard's hands before moving outside to wait for a possible answer.

"Expecting something?" Aethyta asked, curious.

"No, I have no idea…" Shepard said as she opened the letter before stopping suddenly and folding it up again with quick fingers. But not before Aethyta caught the contents. It wasn't hard – the only thing marring the flawless whiteness of the paper was a black handprint. All traces of good mood left her.

"Good news?" She asked, knowing that it wasn't. What had Shepard done to get noticed by the Brotherhood?

"No." Shepard said, staying still but her eyes betraying that she was scheming something, darting to Aethyta before falling away.

"Bad news?" Aethyta tried again.

"No." That was the whole answer, but when tense silence stretched between them, even more noticeable after their teasing earlier, Shepard felt obligated to continue. "It's an…invitation, Aethyta. Nothing to worry about." She waited until Aethyta nodded tersely then motioned the girl back into the room.

"Is the messenger still waiting outside?" The girl nodded and Shepard turned to Aethyta. "Do you know a private place here in the castle? Where I can speak freely? In a couple of hours?"

Aethyta thought fast. "Yeah, there's a servant's kitchen and dining room. It's directly connected to the road out back, because we get supplies that way. It should be deserted at this hour. The staff goes to sleep early." And there should also be storage cupboard or two, convenient for hiding and eavesdropping.

She watched as Shepard scribbled something on that same envelope before sending the girl away, not looking nervous exactly, but not at ease as before either. Pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary, Aethyta barked at her to get ready to continue, knowing that she had a long night ahead.

_And I'm gonna have to tell Nezzie about it. She needs to know._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo00oo0o0o0oooo00ooo00oo00

"You've seen her already? When?" Benezia said, eyes flying to her daughter as they walked together, but Liara didn't look back at her. Instead, she dipped her chin to the floor, suddenly bashful.

"Yes. Twice, actually." Liara said, her hand extending to her right to rustle through the wall of leaves as they walked deeper inside the maze. It was usually one of Benezia's favorite places to relax, to be alone with her thoughts, but taking a walk tonight with her daughter was even better. _I need to invite her here more often._ They had drifted so far apart these last couple of years.

"The first time was when I caught her arrival to the castle." Liara continued, her eyes still down, oblivious to her mother's thoughts. "But then, later…She came to visit me in the Keep."

"Did she?" Benezia asked, not really all that surprised. She only wanted to encourage her usually too quiet daughter to speak.

"Yes, she said…she said that she was anxious to meet me." Liara pulled her hand back to play with the buttons on her labcoat. "But she couldn't stay long. She left just before you arrived for dinner. Someone called out to her, saying something about dragons leaving the caves and being on their way…" She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening as she connected the dots like this was the first time she truly thought about the last sentence and she glanced at Benezia, her expression apologetic. Benezia's jaw tightened.

"Was the voice low? Raspy?" She asked, not really needing the confirmation, her pace a little more brisk when Liara nodded before speaking.

"Mother? Are you angry? I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it." She said and hurried to catch up, hooking a comforting hand around Benezia's forearm when she reached her. The rare gesture of affection would have warmed Benezia's heart if she didn't notice the brief hesitation that preceded it. Still, she reached out and covered her daughter's fingers with her own, hoping it would convey what she couldn't say. Her pace slowed again.

"Not at Shepard." She said finally, listening to the calming steps of her guard on the gravel a good few feet behind them. "I simply don't understand the ridiculous need to sneak around and hide her wish from me. In truth, I was planning to propose something similar." She said as they turned a corner, almost near the center of the maze. She was glad. She didn't want the walk to end yet. "I was also going to wait until tomorrow morning to do it. It seems that I've underestimated Commander's impatience. She _is _a human, after all." But Aethyta wasn't, and Benezia would obviously have to have a serious conversation with her.

When Liara didn't answer for a while, seemingly retreating to her own mind like she did so often, Benezia felt the need to push her a little.

"So what did you think of her?" She asked, careful not to prod too strongly. Her quiet, shy daughter could be very stubborn if she felt that her mother was overextending her authority and she wouldn't hesitate to push back. Benezia could still remember how her daughter's eyes flashed with defiance when she found her in the gardens all those years ago, among ruined flowers and surprisingly big holes, levitating dirt in the air, her chubby hands trembling with the effort. And when asked what exactly she was up to, Liara answered: "Experimenting." She fought off a smile, her hand holding just a little bit more tightly.

"I…" Liara hesitated. "I think it is too early to tell." She said finally, as if careful about forming a conclusion after just one experiment sample. Then, after a heartbeat, she continued. "But I think we will get along well. You don't have to worry, Mother." She finally looked at Benezia as she finished, a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips, and Benezia couldn't help but smile back, a warm cluster of emotions tangling in her chest. Looking at her daughter now, her skin practically glowing in the moonlight; she couldn't help but think how quickly she'd changed from that little girl into this stunning woman in front of her.

And how Aethyta missed it all because of her.

"I will always worry, Little Wing." She said, finally. "But it is good to hear you say that, nonetheless." She admitted, looking for a change of subject. Controlling her emotions was growing more difficult these days, but she didn't want Liara to see it. "Are you excited for tomorrow evening then? Did you choose your dress already?"

"I thought I did. But I am…reconsidering." She looked up, biting her lower lip in contemplation before jumping when a thought hit her. "Goddess, what time is it? I need to get to sleep! My mandragora concoction has to be stirred in the morning…" She looked at Benezia. "And I need to prepare for the ball later. So many things to do and I've lost track of time. I am sorry, Mother, I should retire for the evening." Liara said apologetically, then after Benezia nodded, she squeezed her mother's hand once before turning and walking briskly away, more life in her step than Benezia has seen in a long while.

Sighing once, she turned back to continue her way, angling her head to the side before calling out. "Ilirra! Approach, I need you." Her trusted commando practically materialized at her side, eyes downcast in reverence, no matter how many times Benezia tried to lure her out of it.

"Your Ladyship?" She said when Benezia hadn't spoken, tensing up as Benezia took her hand to curl it around her elbow, mirroring her position with her daughter earlier. _They're almost the same age, aren't they?_ Ilirra was perhaps a few decades older, but not by much, and Benezia caught herself noticing similarities as soon as she met the girl. Maybe that was the reason she chose her for her personal guard, even when she had her choice of more experienced warriors.

"There's something I need you to do tomorrow evening. When Shepard enters with her group, I want you to pay attention to how people react. Keep an eye on…" She started but stopped when a rustling sound followed by a loud thud and a groan broke her train of thought and Benezia blinked, surprised at the intrusion. No one dared to enter her sanctuary before. Not while she was in it. She turned to Ilirra but the girl had already drawn her sword and turned to the sound, alert.

"Stupidest fucking… thing I've ever seen…I'm too old for this shit." Came from the other side of the green wall and Benezia's eyes widened.

"Aethyta?!" She called out and the ruckus on the other side immediately stopped. Then, before Benezia could investigate, a large glowing circle appeared on the wall between them before disintegrating from inside out. She looked through and saw Aethyta frowning at her before stepping through. Benezia fought off a groan when she noticed a whole string of similar portals extending behind her former lover, ruining her beautiful maze. _The gardener is going to be devastated._

"Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Aethyta said before she caught sight of Ilirra. They both stepping back when their eyes locked. An expression flew over Aethyta's features, but it was too quick to discern before her face settled into a condescending smirk.

"You!" Ilirra said, looking awfully close to drawing her sword even though Benezia had already explained to her that Aethyta would be taking over her duties after their …altercation. Benezia placed a comforting hand on the commando's forearm and sighed a breath of relief when the gesture worked and Ilirra pulled back, squaring her shoulders. It was a relief; there was no use in having the poor girl knocked unconscious again.

"Yup, me!" Aethyta grinned, her smile not touching her eyes. "Is your head okay, sweetheart?"

"That's enough, Aethyta." Benezia said, not really sure or caring about Aethyta's issue with the girl. She was far more worried about what made her former lover come looking for her, ruining everything that stood in her way. "What do you need?"

Aethyta crossed her arms beneath her breasts, that strange smile still playing on her lips. "I want to know why your little pet seems so pissed at me when it seems her position elevated after the last time we saw each other. From following Shepard's ass around to taking long walks with Your Ladyship in the moonlight. How _romantic_." She drawled and Benezia straightened, ignoring poor Ilirra's spluttering.

"Leave us." She said to the girl, her voice leaving no space for refusal, her eyes fixed on Aethyta's as Ilirra obeyed blushing and grumbling to herself. "Will you stop harassing my staff every single time you happen upon one of them? And we're not sleeping together. Although I don't know why I'm telling you that."

Aethyta shrugged. "Don't ask me. I couldn't care less about who you're fucking at the moment." She said, uncrossing her hands, her smirk disappearing. "I came to see you because I have some news about Shepard."

"What is it?"

"No time for that now. Maybe if I caught you at the beginning of your _walk_." Drawing out the last word, Aethyta turned and walked through the hole again, throwing her last line over her shoulder. "I'll just have to show you. Follow me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo00oo0o0o0oooo00ooo00oo00

"…just a black handprint in the center." Aethyta whispered as they sneaked into the dark room, careful for any sign of Shepard. "I'm not sure what her connection to the Brotherhood is exactly, but either she's working for them and meeting her handler or she has a hit on her head and she's asking for help tonight." She looked around for a place to hide, relaxing a bit when she caught sight of a string of tall cupboards lined along one wall. "Either way, we'll find out soon enough. But we better hurry, there's not much time left."

She opened one of the cupboards, frowning when she saw that it was overflowing with food, then breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the narrow wardrobe in the corner. _Well, at least the back door was in perfect line of sight._

She jumped over to open it, yanked out the neatly hanged uniforms to chuck them out of sight, then blanched when she heard a faraway door opening and closing, realizing there wouldn't be enough time to get rid of the shoes stacked at the bottom.

"Come on in, then. Quickly!" She motioned Benezia inside, getting impatient when the latter hesitated.

"In there? Both of us? But there's hardly…" Benezia began, chin held up high to mask her nervousness at the idea of being in such intimate proximity to Aethyta, but before she could finish Aethyta had already stepped inside.

"You're either in or out. No time to argue. But don't blame me if you run into Shepard on the way to your rooms."

Benezia huffed but climbed inside anyway, her high heels wobbling on the ridiculous amount of shoes beneath them. Reaching forward, she steadied herself with her forearm on the back wall and her back against the side, as far as she could get from Aethyta. Her other hand landed next to her hip, her shoulders barely fitting inside as she watched her former lover close the door behind them, relieved that there was a streak of moonlight piercing the pitch black she expected. _Because we'll be able to follow the meeting outside, of course._ Not because the fact that she could hear Aethyta's breathing and feel her warmth in the tight enclosed space made her crest tingle.

She waited as Aethyta tried to get comfortable, her knees brushing over Benezia's tight dress, now stretched to the limit between her spread legs. Benezia thought of moving to help, but her feet were finally on solid ground and as wide apart as they could get in the cupboard. She didn't think she could move without falling straight into Aethyta's arms. And _that _was out of the question.

"For fuck's sake." Aethyta growled as quietly as she could, clearly getting impatient. Controlled temper was never one of her strong suits. "Do you ever wear pants? Ever?"

Benezia bristled. Of course this was all her fault. "You're wearing a dress, too." She hissed, her voice breaking for the briefest of seconds when Aethyta's knee brushed the inside of her own. Still, it was enough to make her fall silent in fear of repeating it.

"Only because it's the fucking servant's uniform. If you hadn't…Nevermind." Aethyta first stopped talking, then moving completely while taking a deep breath. Benezia only had a moment to think how ominous that was before she felt one of Aethyta's hands planting herself on the wall next to her head, the other going to her hip. It rested there only for a second before long fingers started pulling her dress up. She froze, her own hands twitching once on the walls before she stilled.

"What…What are you doing?" She said with as much cold indifference she could muster. It wasn't much, she knew, but she was glad she could push out the words at all. Her heart was pounding in her neck and her chest seemed too tight to breathe. And she surely wasn't imagining the air growing warmer around them, especially when she felt Aethyta lean in, her breath sending a ghostly caress down Benezia's cleavage. _So it is a wonder I can speak at all_, she thought, angry with herself that Aethyta could throw her out of balance so easily, even now. _It's just been a while for me without any relief_, she tried to console herself, _that's all it is_. _I'll be fine once we get out of here._

"Don't worry, Your Ladyship." Aethyta whispered, her voice sounding deeper, more dangerous. "I'm just making a bit more room so we don't _expose _ourselves the moment Shepard arrives." Her hand was still working, drawing the cool silk up Benezia's increasingly unstable legs, letting it whisper along sensitive skin beneath her stockings leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. Benezia swallowed when the fabric fluttered against her lower thighs, painfully aware of Aethyta's proximity, her hands clenching in an effort to stay still. She didn't know if she should be lucky or disappointed that her legs weren't bare. _Goddess..._

"Besides, it seems that your tastes have changed since we last…fucked." She seemed to hesitate on the last word, but that only made the impact more severe when she said it. "How old is that poor girl? Eighty?"

Outraged, Benezia finally found her voice. "She's almost two hundred! And I am not…sleeping with her!"

She heard Aethyta's nails scratch the wood next to her head as her former lower leaned in just a bit further. "There's no need to be embarrassed about it. I've had my share of maidens since we split up, too. None quite so… devoted, though." Benezia swallowed, refusing to think about Aethyta's exploits after they parted ways, but still tensing when her dress reached the top of her thighs and Aethyta hooked her fingers beneath the hem to keep it up. They both froze for a moment when Aethyta's thumb caught the suspender clasped to her stocking, travelling the length of it for a bit, as if trying to be sure about what she found.

"And would you look at that." She drawled, something new entering her tone. Something savage. "A garter belt, too? Were you trying to seduce her tonight? Bring her to her knees? Because I don't think you need to try so hard, Nezzie. I've seen the way she looks at you." Benezia's throat was dry. She knew she ought to say something – anything- to set things right, but she couldn't seem to find the words. She looked up, transfixed by the almost feral glint of Aethyta's eyes in the dark, letting out a shuddering breath when she felt a knee slip between her legs and connect to the wall behind her.

More stable now, Aethyta dragged her other hand a bit further down the wall, her forearm brushing against Benezia's breast. She leaned in further, their cheeks almost brushing, as if to share a secret.

"Oh, I would do anything for you, Matriarch." Her voice was softer, more innocent, like she tried to imitate Ilirra, but it didn't work like she planned. To Benezia she only sounded smoother but deeper, almost viscous as the sound slid over her body, overpowering in such an enclosed space. "Anything you command." Aethyta practically moaned, that same perversion twisting her tone and Benezia had to bite her lip viciously to resist the impulse to grind down against Aethyta's thigh, furious that she even felt the urge.

"But this hard, stone floor is pure torture to my knees, Matriarch." Aethyta growled, and Benezia let out a weak exhale, shivering from the effort to stay still. _Every time_. Every single time Aethyta made even the slightest…_And my self-control is gone_. _Evaporated._

"Enough." She croaked. "I do not…She is not…"

"It's sickening. To see how blindly they worship the ground you walk on." Aethyta snarled. "But I think I know just the thing to cure her little obsession." Benezia closed her eyes, knowing what would follow. "Wouldn't it be funny if someone told her of one of our little sessions in your office? Or better yet, if she saw it? Saw how Her Esteemed Ladyship _really _liked it?" Benezia felt her sweaty hands slide on the smooth wooden surface, the air so thick with heat now she could barely breathe. What were they doing? How did they get back here so fast?

"Do you even still remember that, Nezzie? How it felt to be bent over that big ass desk of yours by someone with actual skill, the only thing between your moans and your guard that one wooden door? Do you remember the rush?" She said and then, as if summoned by her words, the door to the kitchen creaked open and they both jerked, as if submerged into cold water.

Aethyta wrenched back to look to the crack, nodding to Benezia to confirm that it was Shepard finally arriving, her eyes now inscrutable and evasive. It seemed the Commander was right on time in more ways that one, too, because they heard a horse galloping outside, closer with each passing second.

Skin still tingling with excitement, Benezia tried to steady her breathing as she listened to Shepard's footsteps toward the back door. Seconds passed and she heard the Commander greet her visitor when the horse pulled up, sound muffled but their words still understandable.

"How did you get around the guards?" Shepard asked, a surprising amount of cheer in her tone. It seemed she knew the stranger well.

"Knocked some out. Sneaked past others." A female voice answered, dripping with arrogance and coming ever closer. Benezia felt herself grow more steady. This was it. The reason why they'd come and how she ended up in this cursed cupboard. For a moment she'd forgotten how serious the situation was. Aethyta seemed to have other concerns, though.

"Your guards suck." She snarked at her, her breath whispering over skin in the darkness, and Benezia had finally had enough.

"Shut up." She hissed and for a moment entertained the idea of clasping a hand over Aethyta's mouth. But the idea of feeling Aethyta's lips anywhere on her was not advisable at the moment. _Don't go there again._

Instead, she straightened her back and waited impatiently as their targets strode back into the room, getting mildly worried when she saw Aethyta's eyes widen as she watched, only one word escaping her.

"Shit."

And when Benezia pushed her former lover back to take a look for herself, for the first time in many years she felt that Aethyta's language was appropriate. Because, parading into their servant's kitchen like she owned it was Aria T'Loak in the flesh, trademark smirk stretching her lips.

_Shit._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo00oo0o0o0oooo00ooo00oo00

A.N. My lovely, talented betas were super busy and didn't have a chance to read through this chapter, but I decided to post it anyway. I hope it's readable as is :)

And I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed/commented, you guys are all amazing :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"That was quite the ominous message you sent me. I almost got worried for a moment there." Shepard said when Aria sat down at the head of the large table, crossing her legs before leaning back in her chair.

"I wanted to get your attention. Make you contact me sooner rather than later." Aria answered as Shepard moved around the kitchen, digging through cabinets and grabbing food and drink. She grinned when Shepard placed her load on the table and poured them a glass. "And it worked. You were _swift _with your response."

Shepard hummed noncommittally before answering. "It seemed unwise to make you wait, Aria. Now even more than usual." She grinned. "Thieves' Guild under your control, in addition to weapons trade - and now the Brotherhood? How did you manage to convince a league of assassins to follow you?"

"I employed violence." Aria smirked back, gesturing lazily. Shepard's grin widened.

"I see. Queen of the Underworld indeed." She said, resting an elbow on the table and leaning forward. "So what could you possibly want from me, Your Majesty?"

"You wound me, Shepard. It's not like that at all." Aria scoffed and Shepard raised an eyebrow as she watched her pull out a neatly folded, thin stack of paper from behind. She didn't catch where it came from exactly, but it was still warm when it landed in her hands. "Better yet, I come bearing gifts."

"What is this?" Shepard asked, flipping through the first couple of pages, confused when she caught a remarkably realistic portrait of Liara among mountains of text.

"That, my dear, is a weapon." Aria leaned forward too, her fingers lacing on the table, all pretense of lazy arrogance fading from her expression until only a predatory smirk remained. "Every ounce of information about your little fiancé that can be bought or…otherwise obtained. A way to get closer to her; entrench yourself so deeply inside her mind that you'll be able to puppeteer her pampered ass for a very long time." Her wolfish grin expanded. "You're welcome."

Stilling for a moment, Shepard watched her, expression carefully neutral. _There' must be more to this._ "And in return…?" She asked, pushing down the urge to slide the papers back to Aria.

"It's a gift, like I said." Aria waved the remark away in a show of indifference, but she spoke again before Shepard could say anything else. "But if you feel like you _must _repay me somehow, I wouldn't say no to an invitation for tomorrow evening. The dance is..."

"Oh, no. Absolutely not." Shepard said, wincing when Aria's eyes narrowed. _Making her wait is dangerous, but saying no to her face_…That was much worse. Aria would never hurt her, she was reasonably certain, but she could make things very uncomfortable for Shepard if she wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Aria, but I can't do that. I'd have to ask Lady Benezia for permission and...I've barely met any of these people and they're not very keen on me at best. If I plan to effectively play the role I've been given, I can't invite the fucking Queen of the Underworld as my guest. I just can't."

Aria squared her jaw. "That is… disappointing. I admit I expected you to come through for me, Shepard, after what we've been through."

Shepard wilted a little, apologetic. "I know, I know - and I owe you for that. If it hadn't been for you and your weapons we would have lost the war. Or if you'd sold to the other side, too."

"I _did _sell to them." Aria scoffed, a glint of amusement in her eyes revealing her next thought. "Just for triple the price. And the bloody things had this peculiar way of breaking after a few hits." There was the tiniest quirk at the corner of her lips and Shepard relaxed a bit, glad that Aria wasn't taking the refusal personally for reasons that had nothing to do with her safety. She'd come to enjoy their relationship over the many months of war and she would have called it friendship if it was tied to anyone else. With Aria, that urge seemed presumptuous and silly.

"But you are still unforgivably rude, Shepard. Implying that being seen with me would be devastating for your reputation." _Or maybe she did take it a little bit personally_. It was time for flattery.

Shepard smirked. "Well, you _are _pretty notorious."

"Thank you. I try." Aria returned it, showing sharp teeth.

"And I'd rather not risk people assuming we'd slept together. Best not leave them with the mental image of me bent over or tied up or something similar."

"Oh, please." Aria scoffed, but still a bit mollified. "You're too fragile for me."

"And I will be in a better position to repay my debt if my standing in court is rock solid." Shepard knew she'd gone too far when she saw Aria perk up considerably.

"Indeed. Alright, Shepard, you've convinced me. I'll forgive you for now. I'll even let you keep the file, just because I'm feeling generous tonight." She grabbed her glass again, only to set it down once more without as much as a sip when she heard Shepard's answer.

"No, thank you. I don't want to use it. Manipulate Liara like that." Shepard said airily, as if the words held little consequence before pushing the papers back to Aria, not a hint of conflict on her face.

"What?" Aria demanded. "Shepard, this thing is priceless. Plus, it took my people days to collect this information and I'm just _giving _it to you. No strings attached. No one else gets this kind of deal with me. Ever."

"Yes, but I never asked for it. You gave me one thing I don't want and then asked for another thing I'd rather not do. That's like me giving you a puppy and asking for a hug in return." Aria rolled her eyes, refusing to comment, but the sneer she sent Shepard's way spoke volumes. Shepard wasn't surprised. It went against Aria's nature to let any kind of advantage slip through her fingers. Also, the image Shepard had been painting must have been absolutely sickening for her. Shepard couldn't help but push a little further.

"But I'm so thrilled I'm _that _special to you, Aria. I mean, look at you giving me all this preferential treatment - bringing me presents in the middle of the night, not murdering me brutally when I ruin your plans…." She teased, not even stopping when Aria crossed her hands and shot her a warning look. "If you keep this up, next we'll be painting each other's nails and braiding…Well, you can braid my hair."

"For fuck's sake." Throwing one disgusted look in Shepard's direction, Aria rose and drained her glass. "I'm leaving."

Shepard sobered quickly, wanting to phrase the next thought carefully so it could be received the way it was intended."I really am sorry that I can't be of more help, Aria. No doubt I would enjoy whatever trouble you want to stir up." Shepard said, a trace of humor still lighting her features. "But tomorrow isn't my night alone."

Aria shrugged before walking around the table to stand next to Shepard. "It doesn't matter. My second plan is already in motion." She leaned over to tower menacingly over Shepard's chair, one hand splayed on the table. "But still, when I find my way inside your posh little circle – and I will – I'll be sure to have a bit of fun at your expense."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Shepard grinned as Aria turned to leave. "It was good to see you, Your Highness! See you at the wedding!"

She waited until she heard the horse galloping away, using the time to make two sandwiches and place them on matching plates before swiping the crumbs away. Satisfied that Aria was truly gone, she looked directly to the uniform wardrobe and spoke.

"Well, are you coming out or what?"

A self-satisfied smirk spread across her face when Aethyta tumbled out, but it disappeared soon enough when another figure followed her, regally stepping toward her and looking as dignified as ever. Shepard jumped to her feet.

"Your Ladyship?!"

Thoughts swirling wildly in her suddenly overactive mind, Shepard watched unmoving as Benezia stepped forward before stopping at the head of the table. Aethyta pulled out a chair for her without a word, and Benezia sat down, equally silent, motioning for Shepard to follow her lead. Her eyes rose to Shepard's when the Commander didn't move - still a bit taken aback by this new development - and when their eyes locked Shepard felt compelled to sit, almost without any conscious thought. She didn't know if she should be grateful for or terrified by this turn of events.

They settled down, Shepard in her own chair, and Aethyta at Benezia's right, the silence falling over them thickly, and making Shepard shift in her seat. _Terrified. Definitely terrified._

"Your Ladysh…" She started but then immediately broke off when Benezia lifted her hand for silence. It was almost like she'd waited for Shepard to speak just so she could interrupt. Maybe a practiced power play; asserting her dominance right in the beginning of the conversation? Shepard sat back, bracing herself for the onslaught.

"Commander Shepard." Benezia started coolly, fixing her with a firm stare. "I think we have quite a bit to discuss. Would you mind answering some questions?"

It was hardly a request, but Shepard wasn't offended. She was actually glad the opportunity came sooner rather than later. No matter how unpleasant the experience may turn out to be. "Not at all. Feel free to ask me anything."

Benezia regarded her for a moment, as if deciding where to begin. Shepard half expected her to ask about Aria, but Benezia seemed to prefer starting nice and easy. "You seemed to expect Aethyta would be hiding in the closet tonight. Did you, by any chance, hear anything?" There was a strange undertone in her voice, but it was gone before Shepard could discern what it was. She was too relieved to dwell on it.

"Oh, that." She smiled. "I knew she was spying on me the moment we met. I actually expected you to have someone shadow me and report everything I did to you from the beginning. It's what I would have done if the roles were reversed. Of course, I also expected the spy to be some deceptively ditzy-looking maiden, not…" Her eyes flew to Aethyta. "Well, not Aethyta." She finished weakly, surprised at the strange expression on the other Matriarch's face. In their short time together, she'd become accustomed to Aethyta looking at her like she'd like nothing more than cuff her on the back of her head, but now…She looked thoughtful. And careful. Shepard grew even more uncomfortable.

"But I didn't mind either way." She turned back to Benezia to reassure them both. "I have nothing to hide. So I just behaved normally and let her do whatever she wanted. I admit, knowing that she'd seen the letter from Aria made me nervous because I knew how easily it could be misinterpreted. But once she did see it, I knew I had to let her hear the meeting, too. So I made sure she knew where it would take place. But I didn't expect _you_, Your Ladyship." She finished, her forehead furrowing when she looked at the closet behind them again. She was too bewildered before to really think about it, but now it finally hit her. Lady Benezia T'Soni was hiding in that closet for a good while. That tiny closet. Spying on her. Together with another person. Who was Aethyta. _How did they even fit?_

Shepard fought off the urge to scratch her neck, the ridiculous image just not forming in her head. The thought especially not meshing well with the image of Benezia leaving the closet with as much dignity as any queen assuming her throne. And Shepard definitely didn't dare ask about it, even if she could find the appropriate words. After all, Benezia struck her like the sort of person who could walk around half naked and make other people feel _over_dressed.

And even if she _did _somehow manage to ask, she was half expecting for Benezia to call her out on not doing the same. Shepard could just picture it now. _Are you telling me you do not exit miniscule closets on a regular basis, little human? How barbaric!_

Shepard resisted the urge to shudder.

"And that closet was the most likely place for hiding." She finished finally, plastering what she hoped looked like a sincere smile on her face.

"And you called out to her just like that? Surrendering your knowledge of her true purpose for nothing in return, thus losing your advantage? Commander?" Benezia demanded, like she couldn't believe Shepard had a military rank with such a reckless way of thinking.

"Surrendering to whom? I have no enemies here. Only friends." Shepard said simply and she thought she saw both of her companions relax a fraction. "Plus, I was getting tired of the charade." Shepard looked down, her fingers drumming on the table as she debated how much she wanted to share. _Might as well be honest and hope they do the same_. The alternative would weaken them all. "I didn't want to sink deeper into keeping secrets and looking over my shoulder. Not when I've seen nothing to warrant that reaction. You have welcomed me into your home with open arms, Aethyta taught me how to dance without punching me once, and Liara…" Shepard grinned, remembering.

"We've only talked for a few short minutes, and she was so approachable and kind that I have absolutely no doubt we will be able to work together." She thought about adding a few other choice words about Liara, but didn't want Benezia to think she was just trying to take advantage of her feelings to reinforce her case. Instead Shepard decided to reveal a little more, hoping that her extended hand would be taken.

"There were…During the war, there were a few occasions when I thought I wouldn't make it alive. That I would condemn all who followed me to the same fate. When I had no hope." Her eyes returned to her hands, fingers now clasped together tightly. "But after we pulled through, against all odds, and when my mother told me that my victory wouldn't be pyrrhic after all, that you would be prepared to ally with us…I couldn't believe my luck. I was fuc...I was absolutely _giddy_. I _am _giddy. And I'll do anything in my power to protect this opportunity and what it means for everyone. This is only my first step."

Chips on the table, she lifted her eyes to look at Benezia, knowing that her gaze was a bit too fierce, and her words a bit too dramatic for these strangers she hoped to call friends soon. But Shepard was tired of pretense; seen too many mistakes committed because of hesitance and she was more than ready for something else. Something more. And when she saw Benezia's lips quirk in a barely discernible smile as her eyes softened, Shepard relaxed, returning the smile slowly.

"Is that why you refused to use the file Aria brought you?" Aethyta asked, her voice gravelly after her prolonged silence. When Shepard nodded, confused by the tense undertone, Aethyta continued.

"Because if you knew that I was listening, you must have also known that accepting it wouldn't leave a very good impression. How could we be sure of your motives? It's not like you haven't been sneaky before, Shepard."

Feeling a bit hurt by Aethyta's suspicion, Shepard first opened her mouth to argue, then closed it. She looked to Benezia, and though Liara's mother still looked sympathetic - like she believed Shepard - she didn't offer any help. _Perhaps she wants to see how I wriggle out of this on my own._

"That is completely true." She ventured. "I _could _have done that. But I didn't. And I'm not sure how to convince you." She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. Just when the things were going so nicely, when she thought she forged a genuine connection…

"Well, that's easy." Aethyta said, eyes boring into Shepard's. "You could cut off your ties with Aria. Both as a sign of good faith and as assurance that you won't ask her for any more weapons against House T'Soni."

Shepard's jaw clenched. "No." She answered shortly, even as her heart started pulsing in her throat. She didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"No?" Aethyta stilled unnaturally.

"Aria T'Loak had my back when no one else outside my team did. I wouldn't turn my back on her even if my favor to her was repaid. She is a friend."

Aethyta huffed impatiently. "She is a shitstorm waiting to happen. And if you think she feels the same touching loyalty to you, you _are _a dumbass. Bigger than I thought." Aethyta cut off, challenging Shepard to argue with her.

"Aria is complicated - difficult. She'd probably cut off her tongue sooner than admit caring about anything." Shepard spoke slowly, carefully. How to explain Aria to someone who's only heard the worst about her? "But she has her own code. After everything we've been through together, I know she would never come after me. Or anyone of mine."

"What admirable sentiments. I'm getting _fucking _misty eyed." Aethyta mocked before leaning over aggressively. "There's a way to prove that, and your earlier confession."

"Name it." Shepard leaned closer, too, not one to back away from a challenge.

"A meld." Aethyta said, her eyes fixed on Shepard's, absorbing her reaction. "Meld with one of us now and prove that what you're saying – what you're offering – is true, and I'll welcome you as a daughter myself."

Shepard's jaw clenched as they glared at each other, thinking about her options even when she knew she didn't have many to consider. Aethyta threw the request for a meld in her face as an insult, proof that she couldn't be trusted, and to expose herself to her probing after that…She never felt more vulnerable. The only experience she had so far was a mating meld, but this would be much different. Her every thought would be open for cold evaluation by near strangers.

She looked at the asari in front of her, both of them Matriarchs, their combined age more than two thousand years, and she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the thought of either of them rifling through her mind, judging her every choice. Shepard squared her shoulders.

"Yes." She said, her voice sure. Maybe that was the point. Whoever dipped into her mind would have no choice but offer a piece of her own in return. Even a Matriarch with a steel hold over her thoughts would have to bare herself to a degree.

And Shepard _did _say she'd do anything. It was time to step up. She swallowed thickly, wondering just how unpleasant the joining would be. She was nowhere near ready. "I give my consent. I'll meld with either of you. Or both of you if that's what it takes. Or the bloody head cook if that's what you want me to do." She knew she was getting a bit surly, but she didn't care. They were asking for a lot. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

She blinked in confusion when Aethyta grinned at her before leaning back in her chair and the sincerity of it caught Shepard off guard.

"Well, that's good enough for me. Nezzie?" Aethyta said to Benezia who nodded once, as if she'd already come to the same conclusion. Shepard blinked again, increasingly certain she was going to get whiplash if these Matriarchs continued jerking her around like this.

"Quite right." Benezia looked at Shepard, extending a hand to pat Shepard's clenched fist gently. "Your mother certainly didn't exaggerate when she described you, Commander."

Shepard opened her mouth then ducked her head again, cursing the ridiculous blush that warmed her cheeks. She blamed it on the rapid change of emotions she was just subjected to, but she knew it didn't change the fact that she looked like a pathetic schoolgirl being praised by her teacher.

"I'm not certain about how much you know about our customs, Commander, but we're not in the habit of penetrating one's mind if the intimacy wouldn't be welcomed. Without proper reason, that is." She withdrew her hand to her lap, clasping it firmly with the other. "I appreciate your willingness to comply but as you've said, we are to be family soon. I wish to extend to you the same respect you've shown us."

"As stupid as your loyalty to a fucking crime lord is." Aethyta couldn't help grumbling before Benezia shot her a warning look.

Ignoring the last remark, Shepard released a long breath, letting relief wash over her before she leaned forward to look at those forgotten sandwiches. Experimentally she pushed the plates toward the Matriarchs, smiling when she saw Benezia pick up hers and take a small, ladylike bite before chewing it without a word. Aethyta, on the other hand, fixed her with a stare and that same grin, straightening from her slumped position to push the sandwich right back at Shepard, then grabbing the knife to make one for herself.

"Eat up, kid." She winked in Shepard's direction. "You're gonna need your strength for tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Liara smoothed a hand over the cool silk of her dress, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hand was remarkably steady considering the increasingly strong flutter of excitement in her chest and she congratulated herself on the image of calm confidence she exuded, even when she struggled to hold it. She could only hope the mirage would last through the night.

"Oh, my Lady, you look absolutely stunning." The tailor cooed to Liara's right, hands lifted to her face before falling to Liara's waist to examine her again. "Positively sublime! I was afraid I went a bit too far with the chest and I was ready to take it in, but…" She smoothed a hand right beneath Liara's breasts before stepping away and to the side so she could inspect her work in the mirror once more. "It fits you perfectly. Like it was painted on." Liara blushed, but before she could speak, one of the two matrons who did her make up piped in.

"Oh, it might very well have been painted on. You truly are an artist, Na'isa!" She said, the same dazzled expression on her face, and Liara had to fight off the urge to cross her hands over her chest to shield it from stares. Instead, she smiled weakly before she turned to the mirror again, unsure how to handle their compliments or whether to take them seriously at all. The dress really did fit her perfectly, that much was certain at least. Maybe a bit too perfectly.

Tight across her chest before dipping snugly to hug her waist, emphasizing it, then curving over her hips to flow freely to the floor. She was bound to catch a few glances, especially with her bare shoulders and her somewhat exposed back. And the fact that this was a bit more daring than her usual style would surely cause some whispers. But if it meant that she'd catch one particular stare, then…She bit off the thought fiercely before it formed, refusing to dwell on it.

"…Commander earlier today." The matron kept speaking and Liara jerked from her thoughts, now listening intently. "What a lovely human. And that body! You will be the best looking couple tonight, my Lady. No doubt about it!"

"Oh?" Liara spoke slowly, careful not to seem too eager for information. Even when she spent a ridiculous amount of time today wondering what the Commander might wear. "You've seen her today?"

"Yes, my Lady." It was Na'isa who answered. "Her Ladyship sent us to her rooms right before we came to see you to help with anything she might need. Not that there was much to do, she had been preparing all morning."

_Oh, maybe that's why she hadn't been around this morning._ Not that Liara looked for her. Or lingered in her laboratory aimlessly hoping for another visit. There was just so much to do in there. And she really hated when her work space was messy.

And why would she want a repeat visit? The first one was confusing enough.

The image of Shepard leaning over to kiss her hand flashed behind her eyes unbidden. Liara tried to push it away but it persisted – Commander's fingertips slightly hardened, no doubt by sword use, and contrasted by the incredible softness of her lips…It was disturbing how vivid the memory still was, and Liara could swear she could feel a tingle on her skin even now. And more stubborn yet was the sight of the Commander bending at the waist and the way the cotton shirt she wore beneath her vest dipped forward, exposing a hint of a darker fabric…

Oblivious to Liara's struggle, the matron nodded and picked up where the tailor left off. "And thank the Goddess for that. I have no idea what I would have done with her _hair_." She widened her eyes in exaggerated bewilderment before she continued. "But she still received us so gracefully and let us fuss over her without complaint. Even when _this one_ ogled her when she went to change into her dress." She motioned to the quiet matron who just blushed and cast an apologetic glance in Liara's direction before shifting her eyes away.

Liara breezed over that, not wanting to make things even more uncomfortable and focused on the last part. A dress. Splendid. Now that she had that information she knew what to expect. She could prepare and not stumble over her words like she did the last time.

"What sort of dress was it?" She asked airily, making a show of approaching the mirror to take a closer look, but still unable to stop a soft blush at her inability to stay silent.

"Oh, not something you would see here, my Lady. It was very much in human style and quite daring if I may say so, with…" The tailor broke off when she heard a soft knock. They all turned to the door just in time to see Shiala slip inside without waiting for permission.

She strode in purposefully, but then stopped when she caught sight of Liara, her eyes widening before her lips settled into a knowing smirk. Liara tensed, blush intensifying.

"You went with the purple one after all, eh?" She drawled, but Liara was having none of it.

"I thought it might be a better fit for tonight. I wouldn't want anyone to think I was…that my choice of dress was too conservative. Or boring. Your words, if I remember correctly."

Shiala's smile only grew wider. "Well, that one certainly fits you very, _very _well. I'm sure everyone will agree on that. Especially someone…"

"Yes, thank you." Liara cut her off before she could finish her thought, then turned her back to her friend, ending the conversation. "And thank you, ladies, for all your hard work." As one, the other asari curtsied before leaving the room, and Liara turned to the mirror one last time to make sure everything was still in place, taking another deep breath.

"It's time, isn't it?" She said, and watched Shiala nod over her shoulder.

"You really do look amazing, you know." Shiala said, and Liara relaxed a bit. The other women were paid to take care of her, but she trusted her friend's opinion. She lifted her head and turned.

"Then we should go. I would hate to have everyone waiting."

She walked to the doors, heels clicking on the stone floor, before swinging them open. The hallway outside her room was unusually bright, with countless candles decorating the walls and showing the way to the Grand Hall. It also illuminated a few of the more daring staff hiding behind half closed doors, trying to catch a glimpse of her. As she exited her room and waited for Shiala to catch up, Liara tried to ignore a band of giggly fifty year olds who were peeking around the corner and letting out high pitched noises over her dress.

They disappeared, thankfully, when she started walking again, but Liara's chest still felt a bit too tight, that flutter of excitement increasing with each step. It was surprising that the fact only made her quicken her pace. Usually, she couldn't wait until the official functions were over and done with, and if she felt anything besides a heavy pressure to be flawless it was mind-numbing boredom. But, tonight…Everything was different. She was looking forward to tonight.

Shiala was considerate enough to leave her to her thoughts and they swallowed the distance to the Hall silently. When only the last staircase remained, Shiala leaned forward to whisper to her.

"Ready, Little Wing?"

But Liara didn't hear her, her attention already irreversibly taken and her eyes fixed on Shepard at the bottom of the stairs, talking animatedly with... some people.

_Oh dear Goddess…_

Liara stared, breathless, as everything but Shepard dimmed and faded away, bringing the Commander to sharp focus. She didn't know where to look. She was sure she knew what to expect when she heard what Shepard would be wearing and she thought she would be prepared. But she wasn't. She wouldn't have been prepared even if someone had drawn her a picture.

Swallowing thickly, she let her eyes slide over the Commander's form, unable to stop herself even when she knew she was being watched; glad that at least Shepard wasn't the one watching her.

Heart thudding in her neck, she feasted on every little detail like a starving woman, her mind hazy but still noting everything as if it regressed into her usual, organized train of thought under the pressure.

Leather boots. Thigh high on second glance, one of them revealed when the Commander cocked her hip in conversation and the dress split almost indecently up the length of her leg. Long, black leather gloves to match her boots. The laces covering the inside of Shepard's arm from wrist to bicep as tight as the ones on her corset. _Goddess, the corset._

"Li?"

And the dress itself…Dark purple, enough to match Liara's without seeming too similar. Just enough to claim her as her date. And the way it contrasted with Shepard's skin, the way the high collar caressing the sides of her neck opened even further above the corset to offer a delicious view of the curves of her breasts… _And Goddess, I will dance with her tonight._

"Liara? Honey?" She didn't hear Shiala until she felt her concerned hand at the small of her back, bringing her back from her thoughts with a jerk. "You might want to close your mouth, my Lady, or you'll drool all over your pretty dress." Or perhaps Shiala wasn't concerned at all. Maybe she just wanted to tease her mercilessly.

"Yes. Good." Liara said, not caring about how she sounded or about the chuckle she heard. She had bigger problems. "I'm going. To descend the stairs." She said, inhaling deeply, her eyes firmly on the ground, hoping that the Goddess would have mercy and not let her trip and fall down. Hoping that Shepard wouldn't look up and _watch _her fall down. Her knees were disturbingly wobbly.

Carefully placing one foot in front of the other, she reached the bottom two steps, feeling a bit more steady, but the hardest part was still ahead. She stopped and lifted her head.

"Commander?" She called, glad that her voice was only a bit shaky.

Smiling at something her friend said, Shepard turned her head automatically to her, the grin falling away as soon as their eyes connected. Liara would feel vindicated at her reaction - the widening of her eyes and the sharp intake of breath as the Commander took her in - but she still felt the same magnetic pull that almost knocked her on her ass before.

_She really does have the most striking eyes_. Liara had noticed it before, but tonight, with that dark eyeshadow emphasizing them, the effect was devastating.

The moment stretched between them, seeming endless, until a servant tried to pass by Shepard and slammed her shoulder in her hurry. Shepard swayed forward and broke their embarrassing trance, sparing a quick apologetic glance for the servant. It was a Matriarch, Liara noted with confusion, and she looked somewhat familiar, but Liara's eyes had already slid back to Shepard.

The Commander came forward, stopping one step lower than Liara, a wide smile on her face but that same unhidden admiration in her eyes. Liara blushed, glad that she chose the right dress.

"My Lady," Shepard started, hand lifting and asking for Liara's. When she obliged, the Commander leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles again, sending the now familiar thrill through Liara when their skin touched. For a moment Liara's eyes drifted a bit down, gliding over Shepard cleavage, but with a herculean effort powered by an embarrassing flush, she tore them away to settle on Shepard's.

"You are so beautiful." The Commander said as she straightened, then froze for a second, like she didn't mean to be so frank or as if she said too much. And maybe she did. Liara expected a compliment, it was practically an obligation from a future bondmate, but this was something different. Hoping that she wasn't looking as purple and breathless as she felt, she inclined her head.

"Thank you, Com... Shepard" She managed finally. "And may I also say that…"

"Liara. Commander." She heard her mother call out to them as she came closer and she pulled back a bit, disoriented for a moment. "It is time. Give me a couple of minutes to introduce you then follow me inside." Benezia said and motioned to the Hall entrance. For the first time Liara noticed the soft melody and the slightly quieter chatter coming from the inside. _It must be packed if we can hear them through closed doors._ No wonder. No self-respecting noble would miss the first opportunity to ogle the human who was about to marry into House T'Soni.

She nodded and Benezia turned to her, a soft smile and the tiniest incline of her head the only evidence that she even noticed Liara's outfit. "Liara, you know what to do. Just mingle until the dance, make sure everyone feels welcome." She looked to Shepard. "And no matter where you go, stay together. Make sure everyone sees a united front. That they understand how strong this alliance is."

She turned around without another word, only stopping for a moment to place a calming kiss on Liara's cheek. And when she disappeared into the other room, Liara saw that Shepard was offering her a hand again.

"If we want to make an impression…" She started, seeming a bit insecure about the invitation. "You don't mind do you?" Liara ducked her head as she stepped down, extending her hand.

"Not at all." She said, trying to fight off a shiver when Shepard's leather clad fingers slid over her forearm to her wrist before lacing with her own. The leather felt so soft and warm and for a ridiculous moment she allowed herself to think how intimate that connection felt, like their wrists were already tied together.

"That is our duty tonight." She spoke again, pushing the thought from her mind. That's all it was. A duty. And no matter how unexpected or absurd in strength her reaction to Shepard's proximity was, Liara would need to remember that simple fact. Especially for the bonding dance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

oooo000o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

"It is an honor to finally meet you, my Lady." The tall turian said, bowing his head respectfully. "Shepard has told me so much about you."

Liara felt Shepard's upper arm muscles tense beneath her fingertips, but she couldn't help but ask, her cheeks darkening delicately.

"She has?"

"Oh yes, she wouldn't stop talking this morning while she got ready for the ball, praising your beauty in great detail, with…" This time, there was nothing delicate about Liara's blush, and she dropped her chin to hide it, storing that little tidbit of information for later, when she could examine and analyze it to her heart's content.

"Yes. Thank you." Shepard cut him off, then stumbled into another sentence, presumably to stop him from continuing his. "And this, Liara, is my second in command. Garrus Vakarian. You can call him Garrus, he won't mind." She waited until Liara welcomed him officially before speaking again, a teasing glint in her eyes matching the challenge in his.

"He has been with my core unit ever since the beginning." She leaned closer to Liara, as if speaking in confidence, and Liara grabbed the opportunity to breathe in deeply, taking in Shepard's perfume again. Not that she could help it; she had a suspicion it would have happened whether she planned it or not. They have been drifting closer gradually over the course of evening.

Liara's hand would clasp around the crook of Shepard's elbow as she leaned in occasionally to whisper vital information into the Commander's ear before they greeted someone Shepard didn't know. In turn, Shepard's hand would often drift to Liara's back to warm the center of it, so close to the naked skin above it. Liara knew she was shamelessly taking advantage of the situation, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Shepard didn't seem to mind and that was all that mattered.

So she breathed in without any guilt, lost in the now familiar scent, dark and inviting with just a hint of sweetness to make it less intimidating. She almost missed Shepard's next sentence.

"I take him into every battle, but only to handicap myself, of course. Otherwise I'm too strong for my enemies and the battle is over almost before it starts." She winked at Liara to show that she was joking, then raised her eyes to her friend, smirking up at him. Her smile fell a bit when his mandibles flared in an echo of her own smile.

"That's not how I remember it, Shepard." He answered, raising a talon to scratch at his chin thoughtfully, making Shepard tense under Liara's fingers again. "I seem to recall an occasion where I had to carry your extremely heavy and embarrassingly wailing person all across a battlefield to save your life. Well, to get you help." He turned from an outraged Shepard to Liara.

"Okay, we need to leave now. Still a couple of people we didn't meet…" Shepard tried, but Garrus ignored her and spoke quickly.

"You see, she's been wounded quite unfortunately by an arrow, my Lady. She couldn't walk. Or sit down. Especially sit down." Liara gasped then stifled a giggle, looking to Shepard just to see the Commander staring wide-eyed at her friend, mouth agape.

"That didn't…" Shepard tried, voice weirdly high. She cleared her throat and tried again. "That never happened, I swear. He just…He must still be reeling from all those blows to the head he gets." She turned to Liara fully, as if trying to exclude Garrus from the conversation. "He never grasped the concept of moving his face _away _from incoming attacks, you see. Hence the scar." She looked almost pleading, and Liara found herself nodding, even when the smile wouldn't get off her face. She'd built up the Commander so much in her head that it was strange and refreshing to see her in this new light. And cute. Undeniably cute.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see when the rest of our team arrives. We'll ask them to make sure." Garrus drawled, blue eyes twinkling with mischief even when Shepard shot him a glare, her posture wilting when she heard Liara snicker.

"It was upper thigh, okay? It wasn't even near my…" Even exasperated, she had a presence of mind to glance toward Liara before finishing. "Near my posterior." She sighed, then clasped her fingers over Liara's, signaling that she wanted to move on.

"Since I can't remember why I ever wanted you to meet this…Garrus anymore, we should probably go mingle again. There must be at least one krogan warlord out there who hasn't complimented me on your child-bearing hips." Liara winced at that particular memory from earlier in the evening but couldn't help but smile at Shepard, noticing how the gesture seemed to perk the Commander up a little, before she said her goodbye to Garrus.

She had just enough time to consider how nice it would be to have the Commander to herself for a while before they stumbled onto another familiar face.

"Thea!" Liara exclaimed before she could stop herself. Finally, a person she actually knew well in this crowd tonight! Releasing her hold on the Commander, she stepped forward to kiss the Councilor's cheeks, squeezing her forearms as she stepped away. "It is so good to see you here." Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Thea around the castle recently. Usually, there was barely a week where she wouldn't catch her conspiring with her mother about some state issue or other.

"And you too, Little Wing. You look spectacular, if I may say so." She stepped back to take a better look and Liara heard a soft cough behind her. _Oh, of course!_

Blushing a bit, she stepped to the side to motion Shepard forward, her hand returning to its rightful place at Shepard's elbow timidly. "This is Commander Shepard, my future bondmate." She added unnecessarily, then watched them as they greeted each other, hoping they would like one another. Since Thea was an old family friend, it was important to Liara that they would. _Is this why Shepard wanted me to meet Garrus?_

"And I want you to meet my escort tonight, Li. She went to find some drinks for us, so she must be here somewhere." Thea looked around, her eyes scanning the crowd around them. When she spoke again, it was offhandedly, but Liara knew her well enough to see through it. Tevos was expecting a reaction from her. "It's one of Sha'ira's girls. Lovely maiden."

Blushing slightly, Liara snuck a glance at Shepard when the Commander snapped her head to Thea. Liara spoke carefully.

"You brought…You brought one of Sha'ira's acolytes to a ball?" She hoped that Shepard wasn't outraged. Humans had a rather rigid view on people who offered companionship for coin, she knew, but even among the asari…Most would appreciate if Sha'ira herself came tonight, but a lowborn acolyte would grate on their sense of pride. Why would Thea deliberately cause a disturbance, knowing that she'd be a source of gossip…

"Relax, Li. I wouldn't do anything to cast a shadow over your night." Thea said, a reassuring hand lifting to squeeze her shoulder. It was the one that didn't touch Shepard's, but Liara still caught the Commander following the move with her eyes, face inscrutable. "Most won't recognize her, and the ones that do won't be eager to make a fuss about it here and reveal their knowledge about Shaira's establishment. But your mother _will _notice. And I have a reason to sting her a bit." She finished, her shoulders straightening a bit, but Liara found herself relaxing. She had no idea what happened between her mother and Thea, but she knew she definitely didn't want to get involved.

"Ah, there she is." Tevos motioned to the back of a nearby asari who held a couple of glasses, before stepping to her and catching her attention with a long stroke over her exposed back. She took an offered glass when the other asari turned around, but it was Shepard who spoke next.

"Nelyna?!" She said, then after a pause, continued in a quieter voice. "It's good to see you again." Tevos and Liara froze, but Nelyna was undeterred. Wide grin on her face, she stepped up to Shepard and, placing her hands on the Commander's waist, kissed both of her cheeks with gusto.

Liara blinked, feeling awkward as she stood there, still holding the Commander's hand. She had a ridiculous urge to push the acolyte's hands away, but she stifled it mercilessly. _So, it seems that Shepard didn't hold the usual human view on prostitution._ So she seemed to know this asari well. Really well. But as much as Liara tried to picture them together, she just couldn't get the image to stick. It seemed like her mind was determined to push Nelyna's whole existence away from Shepard.

Not that any of this was Liara's business, of course. Shepard was free to do as she liked, as long as she remained discreet about it. And Liara wasn't _truly _Shepard's bondmate.

Shoving her thoughts away, she lifted her hand just to see an apologetic look on Thea's face. The Councilor seemed as taken aback as Liara was.

"And you, Commander." Nelyna said gleefully, oblivious as she finally stepped away. "It's been so long since you came to see us. I'm sure all the girls would love to see you again." She beamed at Shepard who seemed frozen in place. Liara blinked. Tevos coughed.

"Come, my dear." She finally said, jumping forward and curling her hand around Nelyna's waist. "We should probably go see Matriarch Benezia." She started pulling her away even as the surprised girl murmured a quick goodbye. In normal circumstances, not introducing her to Liara would have been considered rude, but this time Liara didn't mind. Her mind was buzzing with an entirely new stream of vague images she just couldn't seem to grasp. It wasn't until she felt night air on her heated skin that she realized Shepard had pulled her onto an empty balcony. She looked up, a bit surprised when she saw the Commander looking nervous.

"About what she just said." Shepard started with a weak smile, hand landing on the stone railway as she leaned against it with her hip. "I know how that sounded, but I want to make things clear…"

"Oh, you don't' have to explain yourself to me." Liara waved her off awkwardly, not really wanting to hear anymore. "It's really not any of my business. That you… _met _all those women." She finished, cringing inwardly at her own inability to even talk normally about melding, let alone do anything more.

And why _wouldn't _Shepard have an impressive string of past lovers? It was to be expected – with her looks, and her reputation, and what little Liara knew of her personality…She couldn't expect the Commander to be like her, awkward and clumsy.

"Yes, but that's just it. I only melded with one asari in my life. It was Sha'ira herself, actually." She looked so earnest and open that Liara didn't doubt that she was being honest. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, unsure what to say.

It was just an unfortunate misunderstanding after all? And maybe Shepard didn't sleep with all those women. But the fact that she melded with Sha'ira was just as intimidating. Maybe more. Even as innocent as she was, Liara had heard stories about the Consort. Everyone has.

"I was in the area on business, and Sha'ira had a problem she couldn't solve on her own. It became so bad it affected all of her employees. So when I made it disappear, everyone was grateful. That's why Nelyna was so nice to me."

_And Sha'ira was even nicer, and more grateful it seems_, Liara thought icily before she could stop herself. She tried to process the new information when an uncomfortable thought occurred to her.

"And now?" She asked. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Oh, no!" Shepard laughed, waving her hands about. "I've been single for a while now." Liara breathed out, relieved. She wasn't ready to have Shepard's lovers traipsing around the castle. That would be...uncomfortable. For everyone.

"Good." She said finally just to say something, hurrying to continue when Shepard raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. "I mean, I'm not saying you should put your love life on hold indefinitely. No one expects that, of course." She laughed weakly. "Just wait until after we're bonded. And when you do take a new lover eventually, you should be cautious not to get caught. That would be unfortunate." They both stood quietly for a moment.

"Well I'm not attracted to…I mean I don't plan on seducing anyone any time soon." Liara breathed out in relief, refusing to examine a jolt of disappointment that coursed through her. This actually made things easier.

"And you?" Shepard asked airily, fingers tapping on the stone. "Are you seeing anyone? Or planning to?"

"Oh, not at all! I mean, I don't have any plans for that, either." She hesitated for a moment, then soldiered on. "I, actually…have never melded with anyone before."

"Oh." Shepard said awkwardly, her eyes widening before she dropped to look at her hand, the rhythm of her fingers first stopping then quickening. Liara blushed, then hurried to explain.

"It's a huge step to take for me and I always wanted it to be with someone special. I'm sure you're thinking that it's pointless to wait for so long and I couldn't really argue, especially considering my age…" She lowered her head, too, grabbing the railing with both hands to turn away from Shepard, scolding herself in her head as her words tumbled forward. Why was she even saying this? And to Shepard? They were practically strangers - why would the Commander even care about her childish fancies?

Her train of thought faltered when she caught the Commander stepping toward her out of the corner of her eye. "That wasn't what I was thinking at all." She said gently then leaned on the rail with her elbow barely a foot away from Liara. "And I think you waiting until you know you'll get exactly what you want is…good." She finished, throwing a crooked smile across her shoulder and Liara relaxed a fraction, smiling back down at her.

They stayed silent for a few long moments, just looking out to the gardens bathed in moonlight and Liara almost forgot that she hadn't really responded to Shepard. Would the Commander think her rude? Should she say something now? What would she even say? She suddenly couldn't think of anything, her mind completely blank. Absently, she thought how devastating that affliction would be for her research if it persisted.

She froze when Shepard craned her head to look at her again, unsure what to do. Knowing she must look like an awkward wreck, she tried to keep her hands where they were even as she wanted to change her position. Where would she put them if she did?

"Liara?" Shepard said, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yes?" She asked, hoping that Shepard wouldn't want to go back inside after finding her company boring.

"I'm sorry, but I can't think of a single word to say after that awkward conversation." She said, a grin lighting her face when Liara couldn't help but let out an unladylike bark of laughter in pure relief, covering her mouth with her hand. "Thinking the same thing, eh?"

When Liara only nodded, not trusting her voice yet, Shepard continued. "Not really surprising, we've only just met. But I think I know a way out, if you're interested."

"What did you have in mind, Shepard?" Liara asked, excited and nervous both.

"We take turns asking each other questions - anything at all - and we have to answer immediately and truthfully. We're bound to find out a couple of interesting things that way. Both by what we hear as an answer and what we're being asked." She raised a challenging eyebrow, but her smile was as good-natured as before.

"All right." Liara returned it. "I accept."

"Good. Then you can go ahead and start." Shepard grinned again, hands crossing beneath her breasts. Refusing to get into the same trap again, Liara moved to mirror Shepard position, leaning against rail, eyes locked on Shepard's instead of... elsewhere.

"Very fair." She said, blushing when Shepard winked and looked out to the gardens again. What should she ask? She mulled it over for a couple of minutes, sifting through all of the things she wanted to know about the Commander, but they were either too serious or too private, and she wanted to keep the mood light. Something silly, then. She bit her lip in thought when her eyes caught the distant trees ahead.

"Okay, let's start easy, Commander. Tell me, what is your favourite fruit?"

She watched as Shepard raised her eyebrows at her, clearly not anticipating that sort of question, but the Commander still answered without missing a beat.

"Bacon."

"What?" Liara let out another laugh before she could help it, caught a bit off-guard. It was obvious the Commander was out to break the awkward tension between them - of strangers forced into close proximity – and she'd use any means necessary. But that meant that this night wasn't going like Liara expected it to go at all. And she couldn't find it in herself to mind. "Bacon? You do not want to explain your reasoning there?

"I didn't think I had to. It's bacon." Shepard shook her head sadly, but couldn't hide her smile. "If you have a problem with that, T'Soni, then I don't see a harmonious bonding in our future." She grinned toothily. "Okay, my turn. What…is…your favorite season?"

"Fall." Liara also answered without pause, wanting to keep their momentum going. But she still wanted to show Shepard how a question should be answered properly. "I like the crisp and clear air it brings. Not too cold, but cool enough to feel alive when it hits your skin. I spend a lot of time in my tower. With all those chemicals in an enclosed space, you come to appreciate the strangest things." She added as an explanation, watching as Shepard nodded, then continued. "Your turn. Favorite color?"

And as soon as Shepard's grin widened, she knew what the Commander was going to say.

"Blue." She drawled, and as much as Liara knew it was going to happen, she still couldn't stop the furious blush that heated her cheeks. She was going to faint if the Commander insisted on being so…So…Difficult. "Another one that doesn't need an explanation." Shepard continued. "You really are going easy on me, aren't you? Unfortunately for you, I like the sound of your voice." Unsure what to say to that, Liara only blushed further as her response. "So, your favorite animal. Go."

"A horse." She answered quickly, this time so they could move away from the last question and she could get some control over herself. "I love riding. Sometimes I even go all the way to the royal forest, if I need fresh plants and I don't want to go to the town."

"Oh." Shepard perked up, the teasing twinkle disappearing from her eyes. If anything, she looked a bit nervous. "You know, some people would say I'm an excellent rider – not Garrus, the ass – but _some _people. If you ever want company, I would be happy to…"

"Oh dear," A slow, lazy voice interrupted them and they turned toward it as one, stepping away from each other as they did. Liara didn't even notice how close together they drifted while they talked; not until they had an audience. But she couldn't focus on that now because as soon as she caught sight of the intruder, she knew that her night would deteriorate. And quickly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was just so eager to see you again, Liara."

Liara tensed as her name slithered past those lips and she looked into familiar hooded eyes, straightening her shoulders and lifting her head as she forced herself to stay polite.

"Enyala. It's been so long."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

oooo000o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

A.N. Still flying beta-less, sorry about any mistakes, guys -.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Enyala. It's been so long."

_Not long enough_, Liara corrected herself with an inward grimace. In fact, never seeing Enyala again would be too soon, but she had to be very careful about what she said. She glanced toward Shepard, uncomfortable feeling creeping up her spine when she noticed that the Commander had an easy smile spreading across her face. It was polite and detached, but still friendly, and it was painfully obvious to Liara that it wouldn't stay there long.

"I would like you to meet my betrothed - Commander Shepard." Liara said, keeping her voice cool. "Shepard, this is lady Enyala Melys, a Lieutenant General in our army."

Shepard nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but Enyala turned to Liara instead. "I see you haven't heard, my Lady. I've been promoted to General a few months ago. I also have the honor of being the Column in the south." A lazy smile spread across her face, but her eyes stayed cold as they turned back to Shepard. "I'd like to be addressed as General, if you don't mind, _Commander_." She stressed the last word, and knowing her, did it to underline Shepard's lower rank, but the Commander didn't seem fazed.

"It is an honor, General." She said, perfectly pleasant, as she greeted every noble tonight and Liara wished she knew Enyala was coming. That way she could warn Shepard and tell her just how different a case the General really was. "You hold the southern border for Thessia, you said? That is really impressive."

"Oh, you flatter me, Commander." Enyala said, hand coming to rest on the sword hanging from her waist. She was in full uniform, Liara just noticed, but she couldn't grasp the reason. Intimidation perhaps? "The Krogan have been very quiet these last couple of decades to be perfectly honest, save a few skirmishes here and there. Nothing that my huntresses couldn't handle. But, two centuries ago… Now, that war was _truly _impressive. That's when I learned everything I know now, what made me worthy of my title. Without that, I'd probably still be a Major or a Commander. No offense." She added so offhandedly that it was obvious she did indeed intend to offend.

Liara froze, but Shepard only laughed. "None taken, General." When she added nothing more, Enyala's detached expression fluttered for a moment, but she caught herself in time. Her hand clenched on the hilt of her sword as the silence stretched between them for a couple of long seconds, and Liara relaxed a bit when she realized that Enyala didn't expect the conversation to go quite this way. Maybe this was a good time to say their goodbyes, before the situation could deteriorate. Maybe she could even leave this balcony unscathed.

"Thank you for coming tonight, General." She said, deliberately putting distance between them by not addressing Enyala by her name. "But my betrothed and I should really go back to the party." She grasped Shepard forearm, but Enyala moved to cover their exit.

"So soon?" She drawled. "You can't spare a couple of minutes more for the woman who was almost in her place?" She twitched her head toward Shepard, making the Commander still beneath Liara's fingers, but her eyes burned into Liara's, exposing some of that famed anger she learned to hide so well. Liara didn't care. Enyala was disrespectful toward Shepard and seemed to be sinking further with each passing second. They needed to leave and then she could explain everything to the Commander.

"I'm afraid so." She cut off, not bothering to fight with Enyala over her very liberal interpretation of events that happened almost a couple of decades ago now. "I do not wish to be rude, but we have been gone too long already." She took a step forward, hoping that Enyala wouldn't fight her again, when a loud thud drew their attention to the entrance. A krogan stumbled into the wall on his way toward them, his massive frame barely registering the hit. He swiveled to a halt next to Enyala, an empty glass in his hand, and judging by his movements it wasn't his first. Or tenth. And judging by the _smell_, it was definitely Ryncol he drowned himself in. Liara would be disgusted, but a grin that split Enyala's face made her nervous instead. It was entirely too sincere.

"Then before you leave, my Lady, I would like you to meet my bondmate." Liara blinked, unsure how to process that. A lot of time had passed since Enyala asked Benezia for Liara's wrist, so it would make sense that she would move on. But, wouldn't Liara have heard of it? Wouldn't her mother?

And Enyala's behavior tonight certainly meant she held on to her grudge. Liara was so taken aback that she missed the krogan's name. But she didn't miss what he said next.

"_This_ is the one? The little pureblood that pissed in your face?" He slurred, deep voice melting the words together so much that they were hard to discern. But Liara didn't have any trouble picking up _that _word.

She'd heard it so many times that it now followed her; that she carried it wherever she went, whether it was spoken or not. She twitched, as if slapped, feeling Enyala's eyes on her, like the General wanted to feast on her reaction. And worse yet, she felt a mirror twitch coursing through Shepard and she closed her eyes for a moment to gather herself when the Commander went even more silent.

_She must have known, right?_ That Liara was…what she was. If the Commander knew beforehand that would mean she was fine with it…She couldn't be surprised now, right?

"You definitely lucked out with me." He puffed out his chest, overcompensating when Enyala didn't even look at him.

"I'm terribly sorry, my Lady." Enyala hissed, looking anything but. "I must apologize for my bondmate, it seems that he drank too much." Liara nodded once, too rattled to attempt speech and hoping that this was the end of it, even as the krogan growled at Enyala's words.

"Perhaps it's best if you both retired for the evening." Liara said finally, getting her shaky voice under control. This time, it wasn't just hurt that made her voice tight; it was anger, too. That and sense of powerless impotence. Because as much as she wanted to kick both of them out to the street, she couldn't afford to cause a scandal, couldn't afford to publicly feud with someone so influential and expose herself as a weakling to the whole kingdom.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I'll just send for a carriage to take him home." Enyala spoke again, eliciting another growl from the krogan, but she didn't seem to care at all about his opinion. "I'll stay. I still feel terrible about his remark and I'd like to apologize…"

Liara swallowed thickly, unsure how to proceed. She'd never had anyone breach etiquette so severely and deliberately, just so they could see her suffer. She couldn't understand the intention or the act or the continued cruelty after it.

"No." Shepard spoke finally and weaved her gloved fingers with Liara's. Her voice was so different, commanding and invasive, used to being heard and obeyed, that Liara hardly recognized it. "You will both leave. Now."

Enyala clenched her jaw, all of her pretense vanishing when she looked at Shepard. "And if we don't?" It sounded suspiciously like a threat. But she couldn't be thinking of resisting, because Liara knew she would never jeopardize her position by doing something so foolish. What then? What could she possibly gain?

"You will be escorted out." Shepard cut off.

"It's nice to see you feel so at home here, _human_, that you would presume to throw _me _out." Enyala took a leisurely step back and leaned against the doorway. Her voice was back to its slimy cadence and she seemed to be enjoying herself. "The only reason you're the one standing at her side instead of me is…"

"I don't care. Lady T'Soni asked you to leave and so you will. Right now." Shepard said and Liara snapped her eyes to her. The situation was escalating and she needed to diffuse it as quickly as possible. Giving Shepard's hand one last supportive squeeze, she weaved around the krogan, who looked murderous, and went to look for the guards.

Instead, she almost bumped into a Matriarch holding a tray of drinks. The tray was shaking dangerously and the Matriarch was fixing the balcony with a stare, her fingers almost white from the way they clenched. She was wearing a different uniform but Liara was pretty sure it was the same one from earlier tonight. _What is going on with everyone?!_ Liara shook her head and got back to her task.

"Excuse me." She said, smiling through her nervousness as the Matriarch blinked at her, as if surprised to see Liara at her side. "I'm sorry, I do not know your name."

The Matriarch's face gentled. "I'm new." She shrugged, her voice deep and comforting. "Are you okay, kid?"

Liara opened her mouth to speak, but a krogan's voice rumbled out before she could, and it seemed that even when he wasn't planning on being discreet, his words got lost in the music coming from the inside. Liara was grateful for that, at least.

"I heard …purebloods…just how sensitive…" He slurred and Liara panicked, talking louder.

"Please, if you could just go and fetch the guards to escort our guests, I would be grateful." She said quickly, but the Matriarch's eyes returned to glare back as the krogan continued.

"…true?...bend her over and fuck her… make her mewl…" He laughed, smugness filling the distasteful sound, like he knew he was untouchable.

Seemingly pushed beyond her limit, the Matriarch shoved the tray into Liara's hands and jumped forward but she was already too late. Before she could take another step, a loud thud cut through the music and the krogan stumbled back, his head whipping back first. Liara swirled around, her eyes wide as another crack echoed the first and the krogan stumbled a few feet back again, his feet unsteady. When the third hit came, he finally fell on his ass, right at Liara's feet, like it was delivered there with intention.

Mouth open, Liara lifted her eyes just in time to see Shepard standing a few feet away, her eyes fixed on the krogan still, even as a wound split open just on the edge of her hairline and started dripping blood down her forehead before branching when it hit the bridge of her nose. She looked…like a complete stranger and it took Liara a second to connect her with the woman she talked with earlier. She couldn't pinpoint what it was that made Shepard look so different now.

Maybe it was the stark contrast of red blood against her skin, or the unflinching threat in her eyes, or even the dangerous, fluid sway of her hips when she started striding forward only to stop at the krogan's feet. Maybe it was all of those together, but suddenly Liara could see the woman she heard so much about - the soldier who not only fought wars, but won each and every one of her battles.

And when Liara caught a hint of thigh when Shepard stepped forward, and the way her chest expanded with each deep breath, Liara felt a curious tendril of heat twisting low in her stomach and shortening her breath.

"Get up." Shepard growled, and Liara's heart jolted back to life. She _couldn't_ let this escalate. She stumbled back as the krogan pushed off the ground to presumably launch into an attack, but before he could do anything a bright blue bubble circled him and suspended him midair. Liara looked around until she saw the Matriarch with her hands lifted, blue light swirling around her hands. She looked like she could barely stop herself from grinning, but she still leaned toward Liara and spoke to her quietly.

"Get the dumbass out of here and close that wound on her forehead. I'll take care of this bitch. And the hyena." She said, stumbling when Liara beamed at her with a grateful smile. "Go on, kid. You're gonna need to do some damage control so you better get moving." She barked as she turned around.

Liara walked over to Shepard, resisting the urge to both hug her and yell at her before she grasped the Commander's forearm to lead her away. But just as they were turning around to disappear through a servant's door, she caught sight of Enyala turning to follow the Matriarch, and their eyes connected. Liara cursed inwardly.

Enyala looked suspiciously like a woman who got exactly what she wanted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ooo000oooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo00ooo000oooo00ooo000ooo0

"Bringing her as your date wasn't the best idea, Thea. Although I don't think I need to tell you that." Benezia said as Nelyna left her and Tevos and disappeared into the crowd.

Thea was grateful. It seemed that the girl sensed the awkwardness between them and gave them privacy, but Tevos half hoped she would make good use of her trip and get back with drinks, because she had an uncomfortable feeling she was going to need one after this conversation. Still, she couldn't back down now. And why should she? She was the one who should be offended.

"No, you don't." She said, mouth widening into a well-practiced smile. She knew they were being watched, especially when they moved out of earshot, because their alliance was as well-known as it was feared. Unfortunate that it had started fraying around the edges. And it was all Benezia's fault.

"But I must admit I'm surprised that you have." She continued, voice nonchalant. "I thought it was the theme of the evening – paying for company. Only I paid for mine with coin and you nudged your daughter into offering her wrist for hers." She bit off, regretting her choice of words the moment they left her mouth. She didn't want to drag Liara into this.

She tensed when Benezia's eyes snapped to hers, but then, after a long moment and a sigh, Benezia spoke and her voice was as controlled as ever. It irked Tevos even more.

"Please, Thea, there is no need to be cruel. I know what truly troubles you." She said, looking saddened but unapologetic. "I'm sorry if you were caught unaware, but I couldn't share the betrothal with you until the agreement was reached. And even then, when I saw you during the Council meeting, I still couldn't go through with it."

Tevos tensed, her jaw clenching as she struggled to keep the pretense of calm. No one ever got under her skin like Benezia T'Soni and the gentle disappointment that laced her tone only made her words more hurtful. Almost as hurtful as her silence before.

"That's why I had to find out from Allera? That my closest friend engaged her daughter to a human warlord? Do you have any idea how humiliating that was?" Her voice was growing louder and she forced herself to keep it down. "I barely saved face, I had to lie through my teeth. Why would you keep that from me? You always ask for my counsel, but even if you were sure that there was no other option this time, you could have at least told me after the deal was done and arrangements made. What…" Her voice trailed off. "Do you not trust me anymore?" She finished weakly, disappointed with how pleading her voice sounded. Usually, she wouldn't mind offering her vulnerability, but there was a place for that and this definitely wasn't it. And Benezia wasn't the person to show it to, Tevos had accepted that a long time ago.

"Perhaps…"Benezia started, fingers stretching around her glass the only sign of her turmoil, but Tevos learned to read it from her voice. "Perhaps we should talk about it later. This is hardly…"

"We will talk about it now. I've waited long enough." Tevos cut off, ignoring the fact that she was the one at fault for that because she'd been avoiding the castle and Benezia both ever since she heard the news. But she needed time to think, and lately, she had a lot to think about. "Do me a favor and don't try to maneuver me to your liking like you do with everyone else. I've seen it enough times to recognize it from a mile away. Speak with me plainly, you owe me that much."

"As you wish." Benezia nodded once before turning to her fully, her posture rigid. "You've been slipping, Thea. Exposing your…_need_ to anyone observant enough to notice." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she took a step closer, protecting their privacy.

"What…" Tevos started, trying to play innocent even as her chest filled with a freezing sense of exposure. She didn't get far.

"I noticed a mark on your wrist a fortnight before I started the negotiations, a mark that looked a lot like rope burns, and another one a month before that. And when I took notice of those, I realized how differently you would move on certain days, like you were in pain." She said, her voice still betraying nothing while Tevos could hardly take a breath. Her lungs felt tight. "Is that why your dress is so conservative and your back is covered tonight? If it wasn't, would I find more marks covering your flesh?"

Tevos swallowed, flush heating her cheeks. Benezia knew about her, knew about _everything_, but they had never talked about it this openly. "So I haven't taken care of taking a potion after my sessions. That doesn't mean that I'm not trustworthy anymore. After centuries of friendship, you should have…"

"Thea." Benezia stopped her objections with one word. "I _know _that, but what this _does _mean is that you've been escalating. Losing control even when you don't mean to. You've been so meticulous before that now that you're not… I'm worried." She said and Tevos had to look to the side before her eyes gave her away.

She _was _going further than before and she knew it. Usually, she would hardly ever use pain to get what she needed. But then, Sha'ira would usually be in Armali to take care of her. And now that she wasn't, now that her trip extended beyond every estimate, Tevos was left without a trustworthy and discreet friend to take the edge off. She had to resort to extreme measures to feel even a fraction of release she would have felt before.

"Thea." Benezia called her name again, pulling her from her thoughts with a comforting hand on her upper arm. "You are my dearest friend too. I was…I _should _have told you about Liara and please trust me when I say that I wanted to share everything with you. But I know you've been dealing with your own troubles and I didn't know how to aid you. I'm sorry if I added to your burden."

Tevos nodded, the tightness in her chest migrating to her throat and making her eyelids flutter. "Oh, stop being so dramatic." She put on an easy smile. "I wish you had shared your concerns because then I could ease your mind. I am perfectly fine. I know my limits and I never even came close to touching them. I don't plan on starting now. But if it will make you feel better, I'll be more careful."

She took Benezia's free hand and squeezed her fingers to reassure her. "But please, don't shut me out again. If you are concerned - about anything - I want to know about it." She added, voice earnest. She wouldn't let anything influence her life without her permission. Especially not the dark little secret that she kept so successfully chained for centuries. She wouldn't let it define who she was.

"I promise." Benezia said, smiling when Tevos leaned over to kiss her cheek. "And I am sorry, my friend. If you ever need anything…" She offered, looking comforted at least a little, but Tevos shook her head. There was nothing Benezia could do.

She struggled for something to say, but before she could think of anything a guard came searching for Benezia, whispering something about a disturbance near the balconies. Tevos barely heard her, not paying attention even when Benezia told her she had to take care of an emergency.

She nodded, and as soon as Benezia left she went to look for Nelyna. After their talk, she was getting restless and eager to put the maiden's skill to test. It was time to go home. Who knew, maybe this one would be different?

Maybe this time it would be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You shouldn't have done that, Shepard." Liara said quietly when the servant girl clicked the door shut behind her and left them alone in the study. It was the first room close to the Hall that promised a bit of privacy, so Liara chose it as their refuge without a second thought, stopping their quick escape only to order the first maiden she saw to fetch them a bit of water and a washcloth to clean Shepard's wound. And her face. And a few drops of blood that dripped onto Commander's cleavage, producing that same sharp and yet alluring contrast.

Liara closed her eyes for a moment, trying to steady herself and blaming her tumultuous thoughts on the adrenaline rush that still pumped through her veins. Opening her eyes again, she glanced at the Commander leaning against the large mahogany desk, her face tipped downward and her eyes obscured, the bowl with water and the rag sitting right next to her but being completely ignored.

Shepard didn't look up after Liara's words, or acknowledged them at all. And come to think of it, the Commander had been extremely quiet ever since…the incident. Was she in a lot of pain?

Liara blanched. And here she was, ogling her wounded betrothed without any care for her comfort. And Goddess, she'd even forgotten to tell the servant to get them a potion to close Shepard's wound. She wasn't used to seeing people get hurt, especially in violent altercations, but there was no excuse for this.

Suddenly determined, Liara stepped forward and grabbed the washcloth, throwing it into the water with a quick motion. She would clean Shepard's wound and get her the potion herself. And she would finish the conversation she started, no matter how much she didn't want to, or how nervous she got. There were things needed to be said and she couldn't care about what Shepard might think when she heard them. The evening had been going so well for them until Enyala showed up, but if they were going forward with this, if they were to be bonded forever, Liara couldn't stay silent.

"Shepard?" She started again, turning to stand at Commander's side and bringing the now wet cloth to her forehead. She'd planned to clean the cut herself, not really thinking if the action would be appropriate, but when her gaze fell to Shepard's cleavage again and the sticky drops of blood that marred its perfection, Liara stalled. Even if Shepard wouldn't object to Liara rubbing her face with a soaked towel, she would surely reject her trying to practically fondle her with the same.

Instead, Liara shoved the towel right below Shepard's nose so the Commander would have no choice but take it herself. She clasped her hands primly when Shepard took it, counting it as a good move even as disappointment filled her chest. Pushing the thought away, she watched the Commander as she finally lifted her head. Her eyes were still closed, though, as if concentrating, and the sight made Liara's words tumble together as she struggled to continue. This wasn't like Shepard at all. "Like I said…You shouldn't have...There wasn't any…I wasn't…"

"Liara. Just tell me." Shepard said, her voice as steady as ever, if a bit slower than usual. She looked at Liara once, only reassurance in her eyes, before she started cleaning herself up. She started with her breasts, then moved to her nose and forehead before swiping the towel over her wound, all with the same unforgiving , forceful motion. Liara winced as she watched her show no mercy to her own cut, brushing it so hard that it started bleeding again. And still Shepard didn't even hiss, like she was used to the pain. "Only you and me here." The Commander spoke again, oblivious. "Just tell me what you think. Uncensored version."

"That was a mistake. You made a mistake." She started bluntly. She knew that she should probably be mortified by speaking like that, but she only felt relieved. She was trained in blanketing even the most innocent reproach in a mountain of fluffy, empty words, but talking with Shepard without the cumbersome filter felt…good. Freeing. Natural, after an entire evening of deepening connection. Maybe that was why she stumbled when she tried her old approach.

"No matter what he said about me or how crude he got," Shepard's hand fell to the table as her eyes flew to Liara, wide and apologetic, as if she didn't know that Liara had heard him. And when she saw the confirmation in Liara's eyes, there was no show of that earlier anger, just a squaring of her jaw as her eyes grew a bit more unguarded. Still, there was also no pity in them either and for that Liara was grateful. She didn't want pity from her.

"No matter how vulgar they became, you should not have started a physical showdown, Shepard. Especially not with a krogan." She continued. "I know things are resolved differently in the military, but this is asari nobility. We settle our differences with words – carefully disguised barbs, manipulation, gossip, targeted shunning… And tonight… _This_ is not our way." And as much as Liara wasn't used to violence she almost wished that things were indeed different. A good brawl to fix a problem seemed really inviting when she knew how destructive asari methods could become, having felt quite a few on her own skin. And given their lifespans, the disagreements could be left unresolved and festering for centuries, making them all the more menacing.

Not to mention how satisfying it was to see the krogan crumble at her feet. And how strangely comforting and stirring both it felt to have Shepard do it when Liara herself couldn't. Yes, the asari way could definitely be confining, but that didn't mean…

"I admit I don't know anything about behaving like a noblewoman should, but I also don't usually go around hitting people either. Outside of battles, I mean." Shepard said tiredly, her eyes lowering as she brought the towel to her forehead again, wiping it mercilessly and making Liara's fingers itch from the effort of not yanking the now bloody thing away. It almost made her miss Shepard's words, but when she did catch their meaning…

"I did not mean to offend, Shepard." She said quickly, resisting the urge to bring a hand to her own forehead. This was not going well. She managed to allude to stereotypes about human barbarity and throw Shepard's own humble origins in her face in just a few sentences. Wasn't she just a shining example of asari underhanded spitefulness? She hoped that Shepard wouldn't take it in the worst way possible. And she didn't even come to the core of her argument yet. "I just… What I meant…"

"I wasn't offended." Shepard said, as her head lifted again and she shot a careful, but sincere smile in Liara's direction, making her relax a bit. "I know we haven't really known each other for long, but I like to think I saw enough of you to take that as it was intended. I'm sorry if I sounded short, but my head really hurts." She said and Liara had to fight off a scoff. _Maybe if you stop torturing your wound, it wouldn't hurt so much_. She thought about saying it outloud but decided against it. Instead, she took the towel from Shepard and dropped it into the water to rinse it.

"It's not that I'm feeling terribly torn about you hitting that krogan." Liara said as she worked, not able to stop a brief smile when she caught Shepard smiling out of the corner of her eye. "It's just that I fear that things will only get worse from here because of it. Enyala is a powerful woman, with a swarm of equally powerful friends. Even if no one else saw what happened tonight, she would talk. And her pride is a very fragile thing. I'd known that from the moment I refused her proposal. She… She asked for my wrist…" She sighed as she squeezed the rag, watching the pink droplets fall into the bowl, not knowing how to best explain herself.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay." Shepard said, placing a reassuring hand on her upper arm, but Liara shook her head.

"It is fine, I…It all happened a couple of decades ago," Liara said, ignoring the comical way Shepard's eyes widened. It seemed odd to Liara herself that so much time had passed and she couldn't imagine how strange it must sound to a human. "I was still very young, barely ninety, but I was of age, and Enyala was a never-bonded, heirless war hero and a Lieutenant General, in addition to her noble status. More than a good match for any Armali daughter, but especially for an inexperienced pureblood whose only redeeming quality was her high birth." She laughed a bit as Shepard tensed, sounding a bit hollow even to herself, her eyes still on the bowl.

"At least that's how Enyala told the story once I rejected her. She _was _a good match and she was attractive too I guess, but I couldn't help but feel…uncomfortable around her no matter how often she smiled. There was always this cold hunger about her, not for me exactly, but rather…" Liara shook her head, realizing she was saying more than she should. She'd never put any of these feelings into words before, not even to her mother. "In any event, when I refused her she didn't take it well. She was too shrewd to show her displeasure publicly," She shot a stern look to Shepard, making the Commander smile ruefully again, more out of acknowledgement than amusement. Liara couldn't blame her. She didn't find the story very amusing either; it had caused her far too much hurt at the time.

"But she whispered and planted rumors, just loud enough to make sure I would hear them. And I have no doubt that I will hear the same again now. If the matters don't get even worse. I'm worried that she has a retribution plan this time, rather than just a couple of spiteful attacks, and that I'll see it only after it's too late."

Maybe Benezia could help - could shield her - but for that to happen Liara would have to tell her everything she'd kept quiet about to keep her mother from hurting. Even when she was much younger, Liara knew how much any talk of her father would torment her mother, so she stopped asking. That meant going to her about slurs thrown in Liara's direction was unimaginable. What would be the point of wounding her, too?

"We." Shepard said shortly.

"I'm sorry?" Liara asked, confused, having trouble leaving her bleak thoughts behind.

"We will take her on together." Shepard continued, her hand now moving to softly caress Liara's forearm and for once, Liara didn't find herself distracted. She was bound to Shepard's eyes too tightly to notice much at all, beside a warm comforting feeling that Shepard's hand and her words both kindled in Liara's chest. "She may be a noble and a General and a Column, but you're Liara T'Soni, the closest thing to royalty that Thessia has. And you'll have me to watch your back. Not to mention others. If she wants to come after us, she is more than welcome to. That's actually one of the reasons I slammed her idiotic bondmate anyway."

"Oh?" That was Liara could manage after Shepard turned to her a bit further and rested her thigh on the top of the desk. The motion exposed a bit of skin again and although the Commander didn't notice, Liara refused to let her eyes get drawn again. This…lapse of control of whatever it was needed to stop. Especially now when they were having a vital discussion, making the timing extremely unfortunate.

Though that seemed to be one of the requirements for her hyperawareness of all things Shepard. When there were other people around her. When she needed to descend a ridiculously long flight of stairs. And now this.

She thought she'd stifled it successfully when they started the conversation, having more important things to think about, but after she shared something so private and was met with only warm acceptance, she felt closer to Shepard. _It is hard not to wish to be closer still._

Instead she stepped around Shepard's knee and faced her fully, thanking the Goddess for her mercy when Shepard followed her motion, almost like she was tethered to Liara. The dress closed again, thankfully, but now they stood far too close, with silence filling the gap between them. Awkwardly, Liara raised the towel she held to Shepard forehead, stepping even closer, so much that their knees were almost touching.

"May I?" She said, like she planned it all along. "You missed a few spots." It wasn't true, but there weren't any mirrors in the room. And if the Commander was left to her own devices, she'd probably make herself bleed again. _So really, this is actually for the best_, Liara thought when Shepard nodded and she brought the cloth to Shepard's cheek gently, so that she could still see her eyes when the Commander spoke.

"I'm sorry, Liara." She said, and Liara's eyes snapped to hers.

"You don't have to apologize for hitting him. That's not what I wanted." She said softly, getting lured in by those apologetic eyes again. Shepard's pupils were huge in the gentle candlelight, but Liara couldn't let herself enjoy the sight, guilt twisting her stomach. Shepard wasn't the one who should apologize, and if she made her feel that way, like she was a bumbling human in an asari glass shop, then…

"Not for that. I'm glad I hit him. I wish I'd hit her, too." Shepard broke her train of thought and Liara faltered, taken aback. "Like I said, I may have little experience with dealing with asari nobility, but I know people like Enyala. Like her bondmate. People who think their status protects them from everything, if they're sneaky enough. People that confuse bullying with strength, congratulating themselves on it. I've never met her before and I recognized her as soon as she tried to put me in my place by outranking me. In the first few sentences no less." Her voice hit a lower register and her eyes were burning into Liara's.

"And then she tried to push you around. I thought about kicking her out myself but I held back because I didn't want to cause a scandal. But then they crossed the line. Throwing filth around just because they thought no one important was listening. Gleeful while they played with their prey because they thought themselves untouchable. Well, they weren't. And if I had a bit more time, I'd show the General just how touchable she truly is."

"Shepard…" Liara started exasperated, then stopped, unsure how to continue. "What were you apologizing for, exactly?"

"For not checking with you first." Shepard answered. "I said we're in this together and I meant it. I should ask for your opinion before I do anything so…impulsive. You're completely right about that. I guess I got too comfortable being the one in command, I reacted without thinking." She shrugged once, but her eyes looked up at Liara contritely. "From now on, I'll let you do your asari thing and manipulate our enemies into defeat. And if that doesn't work I'll do the human thing and hit them. Really hard." She winked and grinned, shaking her head a bit. But as soon as Liara responded with one of her own, Shepard winced and lifted a hand to her head, cradling it like it hurt. Liara snapped her eyes up to her wound, but it wasn't bleeding again. Still, she wiped around it softly, trying to at least cool it down because the skin around it seemed angry and inflamed. It didn't look good. At all.

"I just don't think it would have worked here, because Enyala doesn't seem like she'd just give up, satisfied after a few slurs." Shepard continued, like nothing happened. Her voice seemed quieter and slurred a bit, and when Liara swiped her hand once more over Shepard's forehead, she noticed with a mounting sense of dread that her pupils seemed uneven now. This definitely didn't look good. "Especially not after what you told me. But if she wants to come after us, let her. She has no idea who she's dealing with and I wouldn't mind…"

Just as Liara decided to cut the Commander off and make her lie down while she hunted for that potion, the door swung open and a now familiar head came into focus. That same Matriarch from earlier poked her head in quickly, as if in a hurry to run away, but swiveling back when she noticed them.

"There you are!" She barked, looking ridiculously pleased with herself as she strode into the room. And also with…Shepard? Judging by the look she gave the Commander she was really glad to see her. "I've been looking all over for you two. Brought you some pick-me-ups! After I kicked those two out. Gently, of course." She winked at Liara, but Liara hardly noticed, her eyes glued to the pouch the Matriarch carried and the way it clinked promisingly.

Healing potions, probably a few stamina elixirs, maybe more – her mother ordered a throng of these pouches to be placed all over the castle just in case someone got hurt. Goddess, there was probably one of those in this very room. How could she forget? Too relieved to torture herself over it at the moment, she went to work on the buckle, her fingers clumsy in their hurry.

"Shepard!" The Matriarch bellowed like she was trying to draw Shepard's attention across a busy tournament field, her hand slamming down on the Commander's shoulder so hard that the table shivered a bit. Shepard only let out a weak breath, but Liara still winced. If just shaking her head was painful for her earlier, she couldn't imagine this treatment would be enjoyable.

"Maybe we shouldn't shake her, Matriarch." She said, trying to infuse her voice with all of her mother's arrogance, even as she tore at the stupid pouch with increasingly frantic movements.

"Oh, ball…I mean, nonsense." The Matriarch said, still smiling and patting Shepard on the shoulder. "The Commander here can take it. She is _not _completely useless. Just give her one of these and she'll be good as new, trust me. Happened to me a bunch of times. Not after headbutting just _one _krogan, but…" Shepard opened her mouth to speak, her eyes still looking disturbingly hazy, but the Matriarch ignored her, and smacked her cheek affectionately a couple of times. Liara winced again and then yanked the Matriarch's hand back, not caring how much experience with injuries the woman had.

"Please stop doing that!" She yelled, urgency coloring her tone, releasing a quick breath when the stupid buckle finally gave. She fished out the potion and fiddled with the cap, cursing when she saw how tight it was.

"Relax, kid." The Matriarch finally seemed to notice her discomfort and she placed a calming hand on Liara's shoulder. "She will be fine. She has a little cut, probably a bit of swelling, but she also has _fighting spirit_. That's the most important." It seemed that the Matriarch brief flirtation with tranquility was over, because the mere thought of Shepard's 'fighting spirit' had her grinning wildly again. "What she doesn't have though – is technique. That headbutt was _horrible_. All three of them were!" Another grin, even wider, barely able to contain all of her excitement. "But she can be taught! I can teach her how to have a krogan on their ass in one hit. And without cutting herself in the process." A short pause before she continued. "I can teach you, too, kid. If you want."

Liara opened her mouth, completely speechless. She tried to think of something neutral to say when she heard a soft drawl, voice deeper than she ever heard it.

"You are. _So_. Beautiful."

Both she and the Matriarch closed their mouths and snapped their heads to Shepard as one. The Commander still held the same position, but her eyes seemed glued to Liara, completely ignoring the Matriarch. Liara had heard the same words earlier in the evening and she thought they sounded sincere, but this…now they sounded... achingly _naked _in their appreciation. Liara's mind blanked completely for a moment.

"And your eyes." Shepard continued, blinking slowly as if mesmerized. "Perfect. So big and round. And _blue_!" She finished with dramatic flair. Liara coughed, feeling a flush coming on so strongly that she could map its progress merely by feeling the heat run through her body. Heart thumping wildly in her chest as she yanked at the potion, Liara dipped her chin downward, unable to hold eye contact anymore.

It wasn't right. Shepard wasn't even aware of what she was saying. She was just hurt and her defenses were down. _She's not thinking about what she's doing. How much she's giving away_. But didn't that just mean that what she'd said was undoubtedly true?

Refusing to let the tempting thought to spread its wings, Liara finally tore off the cap of the potion, blushing and victorious as she looked up again. It was only then that she noticed that Shepard had followed her eyes when she looked down and she still hadn't looked up again, gaze captured by Liara's..._Oh Goddess._

"Speaking of perfection…" Shepard started again and Liara froze internally, completely sure that her face was purple and radiating heat as she was torn somewhere between wanting to hear Shepard's next words and slapping a hand over the Commander's mouth until she felt better. "And things that are…"

"Oh-kay!" The Matriarch said and, grabbing the potion from Liara, slammed it to Shepard's mouth, holding her jaw until she drank it and murmuring something about 'quitting while ahead'. Liara didn't really hear her, mortified and vibrating with excitement at the same time. And unable to hold off the giddy feeling that fluttered in her chest now that Shepard had taken her medicine and wasn't in danger anymore.

Commander Shepard was attracted to her.

_Her_. Liara T'Soni.

She'd noticed signs of it before, if she was being honest with herself, but she didn't want to be presumptuous and assume anything. Especially knowing that her own disturbingly strong response to Shepard's presence could be clouding her judgment. And she definitely didn't want to be wrong. That would be mortifying.

But now, after such a clear display…She blushed again, thinking about Shepard's last, and thankfully interrupted, thought. There wasn't any doubt. Shepard _had _noticed her.

Trying to reign in the rush of excitement the thought sent through her chest again, Liara forced herself to look up as the Commander's wound finally closed, glad for the respite when the Matriarch told Shepard to bow her head until the potion worked its magic. She didn't think that was necessary, but it would probably give everyone a minute to gather themselves.

And while she attempted to do just that, Liara almost missed her mother slipping into the room.

"What is going on here?" Benezia demanded without any trace of her usual tact, eyes flying angrily from the other Matriarch to Liara, then to the bowl of bloody water on the desk, then back to them. "Liara? What happened?"

"Shepard headbutted Enyala's bondmate. This Matriarch, I'm sorry I still don't know your name, helped us fix the aftermath. At least for now." She said, short and clear as she could be at the moment, glad that she could focus on something else for now.

Benezia seemed to relax a bit at Liara's words, but then her brow furrowed again. "_Shepard_ _headbutted _someone? And _Aethyta helped_?"

"Yes?" Liara said, unsure why her mother felt the need to enunciate almost every single word. She thought about asking, but it seemed Benezia wasn't in the mood to elaborate.

"You. With me," she told Aethyta, clearly not taking no for an answer. "Liara, take care of Shepard. Make sure she's ready. I'll give you as much time as I can, but I don't want to give people too much space to spread rumours. You'll dance and then we'll call it a night."

She spared a glance for Shepard, probably because the Commander groaned at the mention of the dance, but she left without saying anything more, taking the other Matriarch with her.

And leaving Liara alone with Shepard who was probably very close to being in control of herself again. Shepard who definitely remembered what she said just a few minutes before. Liara would be mortified if a third thought didn't wipe the previous two from her mind and settled inside instead of them, lazily spreading over her consciousness like honey and making itself at home.

Shepard was attracted to her. The possibilities were…_intriguing._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Commander Shepard felt awful.

It wasn't her head, not anymore, but she found herself wishing that it was. The cut stung a little before, but she barely felt it compared to the dull, deep throb that sent shockwaves of agony through her heavy head each time she blinked. As she sat down and the adrenaline surge dimmed, she could barely stop herself from clutching her head. She could barely stop herself from doing it now, if entirely for a different reason, because both of those discomforts were preferable to…this.

She should have known something was wrong. After all, when they first fled the party and came to the study she had tried to focus on Liara's words to battle the pulse in her head. And after a while, it seemed to actually help. That should have been a dead giveaway – Shepard's plans never just _worked_. But the pain subsided, and she was relieved, even when it left an increasingly foggy, difficult-to-breach haze in its stead. By then, Shepard wasn't herself enough to feel concerned. And then she opened her stupid mouth.

But she should still feel happy that she was free of the pain at least, right? The potion worked beautifully and her body practically hummed as warmth and energy coursed right beneath her skin. She should feel better, but her head still stayed bowed and her face obscured as the silence settled over the room, more thick and noticeable with each passing second. And why did she feel that way?

Because she deserved it. Because Commander Shepard was a pig.

She refused to be gentle with herself and excuse her behavior on account of her concussion. Because of all the stupid, immature, utterly unforgivable things she could have blurted out…And right to poor Liara's face?

_Well it wasn't quite to her face, now was it?_ The thought flashed through her mind, but she didn't squash it. Instead she let it sprout wings and flutter for a moment, punishing herself with the flood of guilt it elicited.

And she did it in front of others. Maker, in front of Aethyta. At least the Matriarch managed to stop her from saying it aloud, but Shepard knew she insinuated very clearly which Liara's asset she planned to shower with compliments next.

So yes, Shepard definitely deserved every second of pain she endured and then some. In fact, she would slam her head against the wall right now if it would help her forget the mortification. Then on other hand, the urge to hit things with her head was what got her into this mess in the first place, wasn't it? Who knows what her sick brain would comment on next if she got into the same state again. The possibilities were endless.

Because, as stunning as Liara looked in her lab coat, her dress tonight showed off her flawless figure so beautifully that Shepard had a hard time finding words when she saw her. She continued to watch her fiancé throughout the evening - of course she had, she was only human - but she never thought… Shepard would never be so coarse in her admiration if she had full control of herself. But now that it was actually important that she doesn't completely embarrass herself…she was a pig.

Finally losing the battle with shame, Shepard brought her hands to her face and rubbed her temples in an attempt to hide a little while longer, even when she knew exactly what she should do next. _How very Commandery of you, hiding like a…_

"Shepard?" _Oh no. Here we go._ "Are you feeling well?" _Maker please, don't let me fuck up this, too._

"Oh yes." She started, voice higher than usual. She played it off, waving her hand about as she continued. "Completely fine. I feel much better. Good as new. Never better." She blabbed, getting more nervous with each word and thinking she already reached the maximum level of embarrassment one could touch before combusting spontaneously. She struggled for something else to say.

"How's my hair?" She said and then immediately got struck by an irresistible urge to slap her face. Really hard. And yet, she still hadn't burst in flames. Well, at least she had something to look forward to.

_How is my hair? For fuck's sake._

"Lovely." That kind, beautiful soul answered, gracing Shepard's undeserving form with a gentle smile when she probably should have graced her with a merciless slap instead. "I see no difference compared to the beginning of the evening. Should there be any?" Liara said, now eyeing Shepard's hair with a hint of caution, like she expected it to wiggle on its own or sprout snakes, all Medusa-like or something.

Shepard fought off the urge to cringe. "No, no. I thought it might be wet from the towel. When it gets wet, it looks…" She trailed off weakly, cursing inwardly. "Nevermind." This definitely wasn't what she needed to talk about. She should have done the asking sooner, true, but she couldn't find a good opening. And now she made the situation immeasurably worse for herself. It didn't matter, she couldn't put it off any longer. Taking one last deep breath, Shepard pushed off the table, pleased at least that the floor didn't seem to be swaying anymore.

"Liara?" She started. "There's something I've wanted to ask you."

When Liara only looked at her with those big blue eyes, Shepard faltered for a moment and had to look to the floor to gather herself before she could continue. Apparently the concussion still hadn't run its course.

"About the dance…I thought I'd ask… I mean, I wanted to tell you that if you felt uncomfortable for whatever reason, we don't have to go through with it." She said finally, words tumbling out now that she managed to spit out the hardest part. Still, her eyes stayed on the floor after a brief moment of flying up and taking in Liara's expression. Did she look …disappointed?

"This is something you might want to consider, that's all. Plus, I'm probably the worst dancer this side of human border." She let out a weak laugh, but soldiered on. "And if you're feeling at all pressured to go through with it, I would definitely understand." Especially after Liara got such a clear view into Shepard's opinion about her… person. Shepard cringed again.

"You do not wish to dance with me, Shepard?" Liara asked quietly, coming a step closer and making Shepard look up from the floor. Their eyes locked and Shepard hurried to explain.

"No, I would be delighted to dance with you!" She said, a bit surprised at her own vehemence. She was actually looking forward to the bloody thing. "But after I… The dance is pretty intimate on its own, but after my little episode before I drank my potion, I didn't want to make you feel…I should definitely apologize for…"

"Complimenting my eyes?" Liara thankfully interrupted her stuttering, taking another step closer. Her smile was back when she spoke again, even as her cheeks purpled once more. "Nonsense. I was flattered."

Shepard smiled involuntarily, chest flooding with warmth again even when she knew the potion was done running through her system. Of course. Of course Liara would offer Shepard an easy way out. No matter how many times she showed how kind she was, Shepard still had to be reminded. But she hoped she would get used to it.

"And while the dance may be…affectionate," Liara continued. "I assure you it won't be as uncomfortable as some I've seen. No matter how horrible a dancer you might be."

Relieved, Shepard shot her a doubtful look but her eyes widened again when Liara offered a hand in invitation. "You want…Here? Now?" She asked, caught off guard and still not quite in control of her words.

"Why not? If you're feeling insecure about your skill, we should practice while we have the time." Liara smiled again, sliding to the door to open them and then nodding when she heard the soft music from the Hall before extending her hand to Shepard again. Not even trying to talk herself out of it, Shepard took it with her gloved fingers, but she still stopped a couple of steps away, feeling a bit awkward when she realized that they could probably fit another person between them if they wanted to. _Yes, leave room for the Maker, Shepard, good move._ She rolled her eyes at herself, but still couldn't quite close the distance and risk pushing her luck too far.

"I still feel I should warn you about my dancing. I wasn't exaggerating before, you know. I'm pretty horrible." She said to break the tension, trying for a self-deprecating and yet charming tone. "Children have been known to run away crying if they were unfortunate enough to catch a glimpse of me in motion. Mirrors would break in a thousand pieces if they caught my reflection. The elderly would…" She started running out of ridiculous things to say, and Liara's closeness didn't help at all to gather her thoughts, especially when a blue hand found its way to her hip timidly. "The elderly would shake their canes at my person." She finished weakly, but Liara didn't seem as disgusted by her babbling as she herself was.

"Well, I see no children or mirrors here. Or the elderly. Like you said before, it's just you and me." Liara said quietly, almost a whisper, as her other hand lifted Shepard's to rest on a bare, blue shoulder. It was warm and smooth, Shepard noted absent-mindedly as her mind froze for a second, unable to think beyond that sensory input .

"And I am not as fragile as you might think, Commander." She said, and Shepard broke from her stun and took in a sharp breath, terribly tempted to take the last sentence as flirting, a barely disguised invitation. And she probably would have, if it came from anyone else – anyone else but her completely innocent, not-at-all-romantically-chosen fiancé. And if it were someone else – someone as incredible as Liara, Shepard would have no qualms about taking the invitation. But the situation was annoyingly different and she couldn't allow herself to take the plunge, not yet at least.

Then again, maybe the remark might also be a barb about Liara not needing Shepard's heroics to defend her honor. That was a much less tempting thought, but Shepard clung to it to avoid being tempted to make a fool of herself. _Again_.

Trying to steel herself, Shepard coughed and slid her other hand to Liara's, placing it in appropriate position for the beginning of the dance. They were still more than a foot apart, which was _not_ an appropriate position, as Aethyta had no trouble pointing out, but Shepard still stayed where she was.

"You prefer me to lead, Shepard?" Liara asked.

"Oh, is this…This is how I was taught to do it." She said, the truth finally dawning on her. Of course Aethyta would lead and not teach her to tell the difference. And Shepard hadn't even thought to ask!

"It doesn't matter, I can do both. This is probably even better, because now you only have to follow me. Are you ready?"

_Maker, no_. "Yes." Shepard ground out, hoping that she wouldn't end up on her ass. Not in front of Liara. Or pull her down, too, on top of…_Oh, stop it, you pig!_

Eyes now firmly on the floor between them to track their steps and avoid any other distractions, Shepard tried to remember everything Aethyta showed her, listening to the faint music coming through the opened door. It wasn't a primal, pulsing melody tempered by the string instruments like with the bonding dance, but it carried a nice rhythm. It should be good enough.

"Relax, Shepard." Liara said. "Let's just repeat the first couple of steps, until the first turn. We can try that when we're more comfortable." When Shepard was more comfortable was more like it, but Liara didn't give the Commander any time to grow even more self-conscious. Instead, without any further warning she stepped forward, her dress brushing against Shepard's and forcing the Commander to step back.

It took a couple of mistakes and a stumble on Shepard's part, but then she caught on, adjusting when Liara lengthened their steps and came just a fraction closer. The motion also forced Shepard's eyes up, because the space between them was disappearing and she didn't want to be caught staring again. But when she looked up and found herself face to face with Liara she stumbled once more.

"You don't need to look at your feet to make sure you don't make a mistake. Just focus on me." Liara said, sounding a bit breathless herself, but Shepard didn't tell her just how wrong she was. Looking at her was the root of Shepard's trouble.

"You're much better than my last teacher. Who was also my first." Shepard said, just to say something, and maybe to set up an alibi for her poor skills. Although dancing with Liara seemed to go much more smoothly. And it got easier with each step. Maybe because there was no threat of physical retribution if she made a mistake.

"And you are far worse than my instructor." Liara said, a hint of smile curving her delicious lips. Shepard was struck speechless at the unexpected audacity. "But I still enjoy dancing with you far more."

Shepard didn't have a retort for that either, but Liara didn't seem to need it anyway.

"It's not very surprising, I guess. My instructor was a rather strict Matron who had no patience for mistakes." She continued after a short pause and somehow her words fell into the same rhythm as their bodies. Shepard was impressed to see that it helped with her coordination. "And her rather unfortunate face markings only made things worse. You see, she had two thick dark blue lines starting at the left and right side of her forehead and falling sharply to the bridge of her nose, not connecting, thankfully, but still making her look very angry. Always." Shepard blinked, forgetting all about counting steps.

"Really?" She said, relaxing a bit. "That _is _rather unfortunate."

"Oh yes indeed." Liara nodded gravely. "And even worse than that were her other markings. She had two other lines, also dark blue but thin, starting right between her nose and lips, each elongating to one of her cheeks where they curved upwards into a small circle."

Taken aback and completely unconvinced, Shepard couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh really? She had markings in the shape of a mustache?"

"Shepard, this is no laughing matter." Liara said, sending a firm glance her way even as she maneuvered Shepard into the first turn, executing it flawlessly. It happened so quickly, the Commander didn't even have time to panic and mess it up, and before she knew it, they were back into their original rhythm, the same few steps over and over again. "I was always in fear during the lessons because, coupled with those forehead markings, she looked quite dastardly."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh again. "Oh, I think you mean dashing, Liara." She grinned, glad to see that Liara was opening up to her. That she didn't fault her for her mistake. _But she couldn't possibly think I'd believe that ridiculous story, could she?_ "Especially if she had a triangle-shaped marking on her chin, too." She said, playing along. "Pointing down perhaps?" Yeah, a soul patch would be the perfect icing on the cake.

"Oh, so you've met her then?" Liara said, that same serene expression still on her face, but when Shepard barked out a laugh at her last remark her eyes twinkled with obvious amusement. Catching Shepard off-guard again, she turned in her arms without warning, but Shepard didn't make a mistake this time either.

"I've never heard anything so absurd in my life." She said, and without thinking pulled Liara's hips into her own with a fluid motion, noting the supple skin beneath the silk and the tempting line of her shoulder, but not letting it short-circuit her brain. She was too focused on the newfound glint in Liara's eyes and too eager to see it again to get sidetracked by something else, even something so alluring. But when Liara did turn her head to Shepard, her back still against the Commander, and looked at her coyly over her shoulder with a smile stretching her lips, Shepard still cursed inwardly because she realized something. There would be no ignoring _that _look like she ignored the remark before, not from those eyes.

"It may be absurd, Shepard, but you haven't missed a step since I started the story." Liara said when she turned around again, the smile gone from her lips as they drew breath just a little bit faster than before. It was hard not to notice, because they ended up much closer after the last turn, their bodies brushing with each step. Shepard couldn't point fingers, her breathing wasn't quite controlled either.

"It seems so. We do make a good team." She said, curling her hands around Liara's neck to draw their bodies even closer. It was the bonding dance. _And I'm just following the steps_. The way Liara's thigh brushed against her own each time they took a step was only an added bonus.

"It seems so." Liara echoed, maybe because they were so close now, dancing almost cheek to cheek. "It will…"

A knock on the door startled them both and they jumped apart. It took Shepard exactly a second to start missing the contact, but she forced herself to focus on the servant at the door. And to show only polite curiosity and not the annoyance she felt at being interrupted.

"My Lady, Commander." The maiden said. "It is time. Her Ladyship has sent for you." She bowed before leaving and Shepard couldn't help but stiffen a bit, feeling nervous again.

"You will do fine Shepard." Liara stepped closer again, misinterpreting Shepard's reaction. "Just focus on my movements, like you just did."

_Oh that won't be a problem at all_. Shepard was worried that she'd forget anyone else was in the Hall instead. Now, _that_ was a problem.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo00ooo00oooo000oooo00ooo00

Aethyta shifted on her feet, feeling impatient and more than a bit annoyed as Benezia announced the 'Goddess-blessed union'. There was also something about symbolizing a commitment and the joining and another bit about tradition, but Aethyta wasn't listening anymore. It was the same crap each time anyway.

She waited patiently until the servants dimmed the lights in the Hall, leaving only the chandelier in the center of the room to bathe Liara and Shepard in warm, soft light as they walked hand in hand to the center of the room. All the guests retreated to the almost completely shadowed corners, eyes firmly on the pair, and Aethyta used the opportunity to sneak to Benezia, stopping a foot behind her as casually as she could.

"I wasn't going to just tell her, you know." She whispered, but when Benezia didn't answer her, didn't even acknowledge that she heard her at all, Aethyta's annoyance grew exponentially. Benezia had been ignoring her even since she saw her in the study with Liara, but she still made Aethyta follow her esteemed ass all over the place as she tried to quell the gossip.

At first, Aethyta trailed behind her obediently - and with the absolute minimum of eyerolls to boot - because it was obvious Benezia didn't appreciate seeing her and Liara so close, talking without her knowledge or supervision. And, besides, it was always a better idea to let Benezia calm a bit instead of trying to confront her when she was angry.

Plus, Aethyta wasn't exactly jumping at the opportunity, considering the last time they spoke and the…incident in the kitchens. What had she been _thinking_? She had been forced to avoid Benezia ever since because it was _that_ fucking embarrassing to even think about that night. Not that she thought about it much, of course.

But even considering that, Benezia was still pushing it. Aethyta had done nothing wrong.

"So you can stop being all pissy, okay?" She said after a moment, just before the music started, noting that the musicians seemed much louder now than with their earlier performances. It was probably meant to symbolize passion or some crap like that, but it also gave Benezia an excuse to ignore her further. Not that she needed it.

Abandoning all attempts at subtlety, Aethyta took another step, now standing beside Benezia, so close that they almost touched. It didn't matter anyway, everyone was looking at Liara and Shepard. And seeing them move finally drew Aethyta's eyes, too.

Liara looked beautiful, of course, her posture and grace flawless, but Shepard would definitely…Sliding her eyes to the Commander, Aethyta hummed thoughtfully. Shepard wasn't half bad, actually. She followed Liara well enough and if she did make a footwork fuckup, Liara's flowing dress obscured it. Satisfied that the things were going well, Aethyta turned to Benezia again, determined to talk with her while she had her cornered, but a quick glare from her former lover stopped her.

"_Later_." Benezia hissed to her, and Aethyta squared her jaw and looked back to the floor, eager for the whole fucking night to end. She'd had just about enough for one evening. Especially if she couldn't start a brawl or seduce someone to take the edge off.

Liara and Shepard were still gliding over the floor, the music escalating, and it seemed that the whole thing would go without a hitch. Well, Shepard at least looked like she worked through her personal space issues, but considering she was seconds away from complimenting Liara's rack a little earlier, the reason for her change of heart was pretty obvious. Aethyta would be a bit miffed, but she could understand Shepard's point of view, so she decided to let it slide. So what if the Commander had a little crush?

She caught a ryncol glass from a passing tray, downing it and congratulating herself on the ability to stay calm through all the crap that happened that night, when the pulsing crescendo brought her attention back to the dance floor.

After one last sultry slide and just as the music reached the boiling point, Liara slid her hand down from Shepard's waist to her thigh in a languid motion, hooking Shepard's leg over her hip. As the last note pulsed through the room she leaned slowly forward until she practically nuzzled the Commander's neck. Aethyta blinked, suspicion narrowing her eyes.

Increasingly nervous, she watched as they stayed still for a moment before sliding back to the original position slowly, as if drugged. Breathing heavily. Swaying a little, their lips inches away, and Shepard's hand drifting awfully close to Liara's nape. It didn't look one-sided at all.

_Well, shit._

The thought had just settled in her mind when she felt Benezia's hand fly to hers, clutching it tightly, her eyes still glued to the scene in front of them, obviously catching the way both Shepard and Liara twitched when the crowd started clapping, as if snapped out of a trance.

Aethyta groaned, wishing she grabbed another glass of ryncol before. Or three.

"The Goddess sure has a fucked up sense of humor." She said to a still shocked Benezia. "And she just loves to test it out on us, doesn't she?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo00ooo00oooo000oooo00ooo00

Breathing heavily, Liara slammed the door behind her before leaning back against it, ridiculously relieved she was finally alone in her room.

Heartbeat pounded in her chest, making it feel too tight, and her skin was so flushed it felt molten to the touch. Reaching back, she unlaced her dress with trembling fingers and pushed it down, hoping she'd get some relief, but the action didn't help much, especially since the dress stopped its descent at the curve of her hips. Liara couldn't be bothered to wiggle out of it.

Mind spinning, she tried to concentrate and get her thoughts under control, but she couldn't seem to focus. Not since the dance. Everything after was a blur – stepping away from Shepard , her mother speaking to the crowd then leaving to bid some of them goodbye, Liara excusing herself and running away as quickly and gracefully as she could, trying to remove herself before anyone saw right through her.

Because if she thought she felt attraction to Shepard _before_, it was nothing compared to the irresistible pull she felt now. And while she couldn't quite focus on events that happened after she disengaged from her partner, everything before was almost painfully, torturously clear. Shepard's solid warmth behind her, seeping through Liara's dress and into her very being, her breath on Liara's crest as they drew closer, the soft intake of breath when Liara lifted her thigh and brought their bodies together… Each sensation was as strong now as it had been the moment it happened and Liara had to bring her thighs together to alleviate some of the ache the memory incited.

A knock at the door stole her what was left of her breath and almost made her heart stop. _Please don't let it be Shiala_. Liara couldn't take the teasing. Or Goddess - Mother - _please don't let it be her._

"My Lady?" A soft, confused voice came through the door and Liara almost moaned with relief. It was just a servant. "Do you need help with anything? I can draw you a bath while you undress?"

"Um, no thank you." Liara said, a bit embarrassed how much hoarser her voice sounded. Her eyes flew to the bathtub, thanking the Goddess when she saw that it was already full, although the water seemed cold and unscented still. "I'll take care of it myself."

Not waiting for an answer, she pushed from the door and dragged her dress over her hips to her knees together with her panties, kicking off her heels immediately after dropping the dress to the floor. The bra was the next to join the pile of clothes and she stepped closer to the bathtub, eyeing the fire runes placed neatly on the edge, waiting to be used.

Liara closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath as her one last try to restore some modicum of control. It didn't help at all. She could still feel Shepard's fingertips on the base of her neck and the soft pressure of the Commander's breasts against her own when the dance was done and they shared the same breath.

Not giving the fire runes a second look, Liara steeled herself and jumped into the cold water without so much as a yelp. She needed this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo00ooo00oooo000oooo00ooo00

A.N. Next up - Aria/Tevos ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It seemed that the intel was solid and the good Councilor had a thing for other asari. _Interesting._

Hidden in plain sight in the center of the town square, Aria leaned back on her bench, tugging her hood a bit further to hide her face and uncrossing her booted legs as she watched. The ridiculously richly decorated carriage had already stopped and unloaded its two esteemed passengers right in front of Tevos' mansion.

The place was extravagant, but that was to be expected. Not many had the means to own a property right on the edge of the town square, but Tevos was definitely one of those people. Her family line was so old and respected that she could practically claim she was a descendant of the fucking Goddess herself and no one would dare object. Except maybe T'Sonis, who were probably even further up their own ass. And that kind of wealth tended to show. That's why a simple bribe would never be enough to get Aria what she wanted, even when she was also a part of the disgustingly-rich club.

But as she watched the two asari turn to the house, practically draped all over each other and looking like they couldn't wait until they were out of sight to tear each other's clothes off, she almost revisited her previous idea. She could still call everything off and send the Councilor a couple of her girls instead, until Tevos was sated and more malleable. Perhaps even feeling a bit indebted.

Aria bit her striped lip thoughtfully when the pair stumbled through the door and into the house, catching a heated kiss before they disappeared inside. They were so tightly entwined that Aria wouldn't have been able to separate her target even if she knew how Tevos looked, so maybe burying her in azure was indeed something to reconsider. When the pair kicked the door shut, the guards on each side of the door relaxed from their awkward stance and then laughed after one of them made a crude gesture, but Aria was too far away to hear anything even if the fountain behind her wasn't so damn loud.

She spared one last thought for the second option, but decided against it. She didn't have time for a soft touch here, even if she felt like it. And lately she definitely didn't feel like it. She'd been stressed for longer than she liked to remember, and her usual ways of dealing with it were…not as rewarding.

She ground her teeth together, refusing to think about her doubtlessly temporary and not at all infuriating lack of enjoyment in the bedroom. Or in the dungeon. Or anywhere else for that matter.

Jaw still clenched, she lifted her hooded head to make sure she'd be noticed and then nodded once, pushing off the bench in one fluid motion. The response to her signal was instantaneous – two turians jumped out of the shadows and incapacitated Tevos' guards, dragging them away and leaving a chance for two asari, dressed in House Tevos uniforms, to take the vacated posts. It all happened in less than ten seconds, and some of Aria's annoyance evaporated as she walked leisurely to the mansion. She shoved her hands in front pockets as her long coat billowed behind her, boots clicking on the stone almost lazily in the quiet of the night.

Yes, there was no need for gentleness here. After all, she tried for that approach with Shepard and it got her precisely nowhere. Why would a stranger react positively when a fr… when a business associate didn't?

Her huntresses slid from their guarding position to open the heavy front door for her as she approached, timing it so perfectly that she didn't even have to slow down her pace, let alone stop. Another team went right behind her, spreading silently through the wide hallway inside, prepared for more threats, but securing room after room when they found none. That was a bit odd. The servants would be asleep by now, but Tevos was an idiot if she thought that having only two guards would protect her from anything.

Not liking the ease with which the house fell in her hands, Aria motioned her people to move deeper inside. And when she saw the double staircase leading upstairs, she decided to check _that _out herself. Wouldn't it be delicious if she caught the Councilor in the act, probably elbow deep in some poor maiden? There wouldn't be any real blackmail possibility, not unless Aria caught them trying to make a little pureblood brat, but it could still soften up the enemy. Just as a bonus to Aria's show of strength and the quiet threat of her effortless invasion of Tevos' personal space. It should be enough to make Tevos more compliant.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Aria stopped and listened for a moment after slipping off her hood, smirking when she heard a barely audible, muffled moan coming from ahead. The master bedroom perhaps?

Her slow pace still remained unchanged as she strolled closer to the sounds, even as a hint of excitement started coursing through her veins. She left far too much field work to her henchmen recently, and she had a craving for getting her hands dirty. The feeling only intensified when she nudged the bedroom door open, finding it empty. It didn't matter, because the sound was coming from behind a now opened hidden door on the far wall, and the moans were announced by a distinct crack of a whip in a lovely turn of events.

Aria's smirk widened into a grin. So the Councilor was a kindred spirit, who knew? If her people couldn't find that, then it was a very well-kept secret indeed.

She slipped through the door, then down a short set of stairs as the light elegance of the house gave way to dark stone walls. _How atmospheric_, Aria snarked internally. If Tevos needed this level of disconnect from her daily life to get her juices flowing…

She didn't have time to finish the barb before she finally reached her destination and the sight in front of her broke her train of thought.

There was a naked slave girl kneeling in the center of a circular stone chamber, her wrists rising above her head awkwardly, manacled and hooked to the chains dangling from the ceiling. And the Councilor was right behind her, dressed only in boots and a thong, holding a flogger in her hand. Her other hand massaged her tired bicep and Aria could see why. The poor slave girl's back was crisscrossed with angry purple marks, even though the skin wasn't broken anywhere.

Aria smirked again, leaning against the wall casually, grateful that the pair had their backs to her. It would be so much sweeter to have them discover her presence than to announce it. Plus, it also gave her the opportunity to watch.

"You make me sick." Tevos said, walking around the woman on the floor. Her voice sounded high, even a bit unpolished. Wasn't she a matron? "Offering yourself up so shamelessly. Begging for my touch."

She finally stopped in front of her slave, grabbing her jaw and making her look up. The Councilor herself had a nice pair of tits, but she also wore a tacky butterfly mask, obscuring half of her face. It was a pity because Aria had heard she had exquisite, intricate white markings around her eyes and the mask made it impossible to see if her beauty lived up to the rumors. The slave, on the other hand, had a ridiculously well rounded ass.

Still, Aria felt almost disappointed. She was right in Tevos' line of sight now, even hidden in the shadows as she was, and the only thing saving her from detection was her black coat. She was sure she'd be noticed as soon as she moved, though, if not before, and even when she wasn't impressed by anything she'd seen so far, she was a bit curious to see which prop the Councilor would use next. There was a giant wooden table filled with delightful things leaning against the far wall, right in front of the slave and within easy reach. It held everything from ropes and whips to differently sized and shaped dildos.

"Who…Who are you?" That same unpolished voice asked and Aria looked back just in time to see the slave girl twitch before straightening her wounded back. _Oh, well_. She was bound to get noticed sooner or later.

"Oh, please don't stop on my behalf." She drawled, making sure to infuse her voice with as much patronizing glee as she possibly could. "I'm having so much fun." She pushed off the wall and came a step closer, just to put a little pressure on the Councilor.

But it seemed Tevos wasn't even listening to her anymore. She hurried to release her little slave from the manacles, then jumped to get a robe for her when the other one stood up. That was odd…She hurried to dress her slave, but wasn't shy about her own toplessness?

"I'm not used to being ignored, Councilor." She said, glaring above the slave's shoulder at Tevos.

"I'm not…Who are you? Why are you here?" That was her only answer and Aria sighed. If the Councilor wasn't too bright and seemed this easily scared, then that only made her job easier. It was a bit disappointing, however, because it seemed she wouldn't get an ounce of fun out of this experience.

"Aria T'Loak." She said, smirking a bit when the other asari gasped. She _loved _when her reputation preceded her. "I came looking for the esteemed Councilor, hoping for a moment of her valuable time." There was no need to be rude when you held all the cards. Not until she got what she came for, at least. "I want to discuss something with you. A business matter."

There was a moment of silence, and then the slave finished tying her robe and walked over to the table. Instead of leaving while the big girls talked, like Aria expected, she turned around and leaned against it, crossing her arms beneath her breasts as she looked straight at Aria, eerily calm. Aria stilled when she noticed the complicated array of beautiful white markings on her flushed face.

"Leave us, Nelyna." The woman finally spoke and Aria's eyes widened as her suspicion was confirmed. She barely spared a look for the imposter as she rushed out. "You wanted the Councilor?" The real Tevos said, voice smooth and inviting. "Speak then. What can I possibly do for the Queen of the Underworld?"

Unable to help herself, Aria laughed, the sound echoing in the stone room. Oh, this was going to be _too _easy.

Although, she had to give it to Tevos – the woman was taking this surprisingly well. She didn't seem scared by Aria's expert takeover of her domain and she donned her dignity easily, as if she hadn't just been caught in an embarrassing position. She waited expressionless as Aria laughed, leaning on her sex toy table and clad only in that ridiculous robe. Honestly, Aria didn't know why she bothered dressing at all – the bloody thing was so short it barely covered anything and she could clearly see the Councilor's nipples through the sheer fabric. Not that she was complaining.

"I'm thrilled to find you so _eager_ to accommodate, Councilor." She said finally, smile disappearing from her face. She had business to attend to and she decided to be as blunt as possible. "As I'm sure you know, we have an interesting few weeks ahead of us and I hear that the castle will be the center of excitement until the bonding. I want my name to find its way on an invitation for each and every event during that time. And you're going to be the one that makes that happen."

"I see." Tevos said shortly, placing her palms on the edge of the table to carry her weight as she slid up to sit on it, like a queen on a throne. The motion made her robe ride up a bit, but she crossed her legs before Aria could catch a glimpse. It was mildly annoying. "And may I ask just what you plan to accomplish? What could a person of your…infamy possibly gain by insinuating herself among the noble ranks?"

"Maybe I'm trying to mend my ways." Aria said, but when Tevos shot her a look, she responded in kind before she continued. "A word of caution, Councilor - I'm not used to explaining myself. I won't kill or hurt anyone, if that's your concern. But I also won't tell you anything more and you will still do _exactly _as I say." She made herself clear, completely sure that the Councilor would fold, especially after the show that Aria had been treated to earlier.

"And if I don't?" Tevos asked, still not seeming concerned at all. It grated on Aria's ego. "What will you do then? Make me disappear?"

"You're obviously acquainted with my methods so I won't bore you with the details. The fact I'm here at all should be more than enough proof that I can make my displeasure known if you give me any reason. So be a good girl and do as you're told. That would be right up your alley, it seems." Aria said, lacing her last words with contempt just to drive her point home.

But her threat wasn't quite true – not completely – because ordering a hit on a Councilor carried a lot of risk, and she was especially averse to making such a choice now when it was imperative no one suspected her of anything. Anything current, at least. And if Tevos disappeared and Aria then started sniffing around for another Councilor to give her what she needed, things could get messy. But Tevos didn't have to know that.

Still, Aria made sure to look damn serious behind her empty words. It only made it more jarring when Tevos laughed.

"I really appreciate the swagger – believe me I do – but you're here now only because I allow it. And you should be very careful about pushing me further, because you've already crossed the line tonight, breaking into my house and threatening me. Worst of all, interrupting my pleasure."

Sensing danger, Aria called on her powers, but it was too late. By the time the energy started buzzing around her fists, Tevos had already leaned back and extended her own hand, slamming it against the wall at her side. A circle materialized beneath her fingertips, then another next to it, both glowing with suppressed power. But the expansion of swirly lines didn't stop there. They started stretching in every direction, filling even the floor and the ceiling, spreading all around Aria until she felt like she had a hundred swords pointed at her throat. She clenched her jaw.

"Impressive." She said slowly, already weighing her options. If the Councilor thought she had her cornered she was dead wrong. Beneath her veneer of unaffected laziness, Aria could be murderously fast if she needed to.

"I should think so. An array of circles this complex, each capable of being activated separately but still connected flawlessly, and all attuned to me. It's work of a genius."

"I don't suppose you would give me the name of your practitioner. I could use something like this." Aria said, buying time.

Tevos laughed again, her eyes tracing Aria's tense form, white teeth sinking into a full lip in contemplation. Her eyes were quite interesting, Aria noticed, the green giving the glint of danger in her gaze a nice, poisonous flair. She liked it.

"I don't think you can afford her services. She's wealthier than you are." Tevos said, an air of finality signaling the end of that particular discussion. Aria tensed further. "But now that I've made my point, I thought you might be open to negotiations."

Aria exhaled slowly. "I'm listening."

After a moment of hesitation, Tevos lowered her hand to the table again, and the circles fizzled out one by one. It was a sign of good faith and Aria responded in kind, letting her powers ebb away. Tevos nodded, smile spreading her lips, then spoke again.

"If what you say is true and you won't harm anyone at the castle, I could be persuaded to grant your wish."

_Grant my wish? How very fucking noble of you_. Aria seethed a bit but swallowed her words for the moment. "And in return?" She asked.

"In return you'll do something for me. I haven't lied when I said that I'm aware of your reputation – your special talents, shall we say?" Tevos spoke and Aria wasn't sure if it was her imagination, or the Councilor's voice dropped a little lower. She also leaned forward, making Aria's breath catch when the robe slipped a fraction further down her collarbone. It also made Aria want to shift on her feet as familiar heat tugged at her lower stomach. She'd almost forgotten the feeling during the last…

"Nelyna is a good girl, but she could never be enough for me. You, on the other hand… just might. Do you think you'd be up to the challenge, Your Highness?" Tevos continued, enunciating her last words in an attempt to goad, to make fun of Aria's self-appointed title, but when she let her eyes slither over Aria again, the hooded gaze left no doubt about what she actually wanted. Aria took in a sharp breath when the look alone from this woman elicited a stronger reaction than even the most depraved sex could recently, and she didn't even try to stop a smug grin that broke across her face.

_So the noble, revered Councilor just wants to get bent over and fucked properly._ Oh, this was just too delicious for words.

"Nelyna was a butcher." Aria cut off finally, slipping effortlessly into her element. She returned Tevos' appraising look with one of her own, taking a few steps closer. "Talentless. Heavy handed. Unless you're into having you back practically split open." She stopped when she stood only a foot away from her prey, marveling at the gift the Goddess decided to place on her lap. A fucking _Councilor_, practically begging for her attention, and if Aria had anything to say about it, Tevos would have something to beg for really soon.

"Not quite, but I asked for a little extra tonight." Tevos said, scooting a bit closer to the edge of the table, but her long legs still stayed crossed. Aria had to force herself to concentrate on the words. "She doesn't have a taste for this, you see. Her blows are always just a bit too hard, and her touch just a fraction too soft. I learned to compensate."

"Not anymore." Aria said, slipping off her coat and throwing it on the table next to Tevos. "Your terms are acceptable. An hour of my time for a way into the castle. And you won't…"

"Only an hour?" Tevos smirked up at her and Aria narrowed her eyes. No one interrupted her, especially not just so they could question her stamina. That was the only reason a growl almost escaped her. She definitely wasn't feeling sensitive about her performance recently.

"You think you can handle more, Councilor?" She whispered dangerously. "I was being generous, considering the kind of partners you let touch you so far. How about we say that the sessions will last until you faint from exhaustion? Because trust me, you won't have to _compensate _for anything with me."

She expected to be challenged again, but Tevos only took in a shuddering breath before squeezing her thighs together, her fingers clenching around the hem of her robe on her thigh.

"Done." Tevos breathed. "Only one thing left to do then. I need to see that you're telling the truth. That no harm will come to anyone by your hand if I get you inside the grounds. Let me join with you to make sure." Tevos whispered and Aria clenched her jaw, nodding sharply after a long moment. The solution was not ideal, but it was to be expected. Tevos couldn't just take her word for it after all.

So when the Councilor's eyes swirled to black, Aria let her brush against her mind, being completely truthful about her peaceful plans, but she also made sure to hide her real purpose and everything else behind thick walls. She felt Tevos examine her then relax, but just as she was about to break the shallow meld, she felt something else.

_Now let's see if your arrogance has any basis in reality, _she heard Tevos purr inside her mind. _Come, give me a taste._

Before Aria could react, an image slammed into her mind, so clear and forceful that she almost stumbled, but she couldn't be bothered to mind, let alone object, when she realized what it was.

She saw herself standing in almost the exact same spot, but her pants and underwear were pushed to her boots and she was already strapped. She watched as the fantasy continued to unfold and Tevos glided from her position to the floor, placing her hands on Aria's thighs and descending on her strapped cock in one long dip of her head. She heard a moan, but she had no idea if it was a part of the fantasy or who it belonged to, and she had no time to find out because she saw Tevos starting to pull back almost immediately after, her cheeks hollowed and those green eyes looking up in a now familiar challenge.

Aria felt her hands twitch from the effort to stay still, but even when the image shuddered and faded it didn't disappear completely; instead it only molded into the next one. This time Tevos was bent over the toy table, looking at her above her shoulder as she reached behind with one hand and opened herself up in a wordless offer. Then the Councilor was blindfolded and handcuffed on the bed, squirming and panting, but that particular image vanished even faster.

The fantasies started fluttering by so quickly that Aria couldn't even catch them all, but the glimpses of such perfection in flawless supplication had her heart thumping so wildly in her chest that she felt the pulse all the way down in her core. She broke off the meld, breathing heavily and feeling annoyed at the strength of her response to this woman, but not before she heard the final thought.

_Prove to me right now that you can deliver what I need, and you can have all that. _Tevos whispered in her mind while the last traces of the meld still lingered, but as soon as she held Aria's complete attention again, she leaned back on her hands and spread her legs shamelessly in invitation.

It was the last straw. Aria jumped forward and grabbed Tevos' hips, lifting them off the table and slamming them into her own. The Councilor leaned back awkwardly because her palms still held some of her weight, but she rolled her hips forward eagerly anyway. Refusing to let her get her way, Aria took a tiny step back, just to be out of Tevos' reach, then untied her robe before pulling it apart, leaving the Councilor completely bare to her hungry gaze.

_Goddess, she is completely fucking soaked._ Entranced by the sight in front of her, and the way Tevos' pussy glistened invitingly in the torchlight, Aria lifted her gloved hand to her teeth to strip it, just so she could feel that silky skin directly against her own.

"Leave them." Tevos, said, sounding much less commanding now. If anything, she sounded needy, like she'd been aching for a good fuck for as long as Aria had, but it didn't seem to stop her from trying. "Don't take them off, I like gloves."

Just to spite her, Aria took one off anyway and made Tevos roll her eyes. Then, she draped it over Tevos' lower thigh, liking the contrast between the black leather and blue skin, deciding that she'd definitely see it a few more times before she was done with the Councilor. Licking her lips, she dragged both of her palms up, one gloved and one not, all the way to the juncture of Tevos' thighs, almost touching her core. She smirked when she saw Tevos pulse in anticipation. Seeing a pompous Councilor so desperate and eager for her touch was a treat unlike any other.

"Tell me, Councilor," she started, letting the title roll of her tongue lazily as she drew her hands over Tevos' hips to cup her breasts. So much flesh just waiting for her attention, and Tevos seemed happy to do nothing more than to hold herself up for Aria's exploration. Although her elbows did wobble a bit when Aria's thumbs brushed over her nipples. "Do you do this kind of thing often? Find someone with anything resembling a spine and then practically beg them to fuck you?"

The nipples tightened into blue peaks under Aria's attention and she grazed one with her fingernail gently, watching the Councilor's reaction closely. When she saw her tremble and gasp, she committed the little detail to memory. A pinch, on the other hand, made Tevos tense and Aria immediately backed off, soothing the sting with her palm and filing that bit of information away as well.

"Not usually no, but -" Tevos started throatily, but broke off. She had to lick her dry lips and swallow before she could continue. "But at least I did it for my own pleasure. You, on the other hand, sold your special talents for a favor."

Aria's gloved hand stopped its ascent on the way to Tevos' nape in surprise, her attention drawn from the body at her mercy to the Councilor's eyes again. Absentmindedly, she noticed Tevos flinch when she touched a raised bruise right next to her nape and Aria reached over into her coat and got a healing vial, making Tevos drink it before she responded. She couldn't work with that butcher's incompetence ruining her evaluation.

"Are you calling me a whore, Councilor?" She asked, disbelief coloring her tone as she felt the bruise disappear beneath her fingers. She moved them to Tevos' nape, tracing the base of her crest with increasingly firm strokes and making her eyes flutter and her hips roll into nothing again. "No one has had the balls to call me that in a very, very long time."

She let a hint of threat color her tone, but Tevos only seemed even more aroused by it, especially when Aria's bare hand started moving lower again, dragging her fingernails down Tevos' twitching stomach.

"Not at all. My point was…Oh, Goddess." She moaned when Aria's fingers slid down to tease her entrance in one swift movement, then started inching up painfully slowly to spread her open and brush over her clit.

"Your point was…?" Aria urged, but didn't stop tracing the Councilor's pussy gently with her fingers, almost lazily. Instead, she leaned forward until she was practically in Tevos' face, smirking when the Councilor licked her lips again but not closing the distance between them. Just to throw Tevos off even further, she extended her gloved hand behind Tevos' back to close around her still tender wrists. "Your point was…?" She repeated when the Councilor didn't answer.

"I've been… propositioned a thousand… times." Tevos said, words barely tearing from her lips and her breath getting shorter each time Aria nudged her clit. Wanting to hear more, Aria finally decided to move a bit lower and prod the Councilor's entrance, but refused to go inside yet, even when Tevos rocked forward to force it. "People offering to kneel for me, worship me in any way I wanted if I would do just this one thing for them, support just one of their motions. I was never tempted. And even though you're better suited to satisfy me, Aria T'Loak, you're the same as each and every one of them. You need my influence, so you're willing to bargain." She said, moaning when Aria put a little bit of pressure on her tortured wrists. They were so close Aria could feel the sound vibrate against her lips. _Apparently she does appreciate just a touch of pain with her pleasure._

"So, no, I'm not calling you a whore." Tevos continued, voice heavy with unfulfilled need. "I'm calling you common."

Aria twitched, as if slapped, but Tevos continued. "Ordinary. Pedestrian. Has anyone ever called you _that_, Your Highness?"

Her last word transformed into a moan when Aria plunged her fingers deep inside in one single motion and without any warning, leaned forward and bit the broken stripe on Tevos' chin when the Councilor's head lolled back a little. Aria growled, mostly to cover her own urge to moan when she felt silky, hot flesh yield to her before clenching snugly around her fingers, pulling her even deeper inside.

Ignoring the urge to prolong the sensation, Aria instead opted to pull back just so she could slam inside once more, before starting to build a nice, quick rhythm and robbing the Councilor of her breath. It was extremely satisfying, especially when she licked the bite mark she left on Tevos' chin and looked down between them, watching her hand claim the blasted woman again and again.

"No one has." She rasped, finally. "For good reason."

"Show me." Tevos snapped her head back to look at her, rocking with each thrust of Aria's fingers, eyes hazy with desire and her pupils so large that they almost swallowed the green in her eyes, glittering in the torchlight. "Make me see."

Aria growled, on the verge of yanking her hand back and leaving Tevos a few moments to think about who really controlled her pleasure. But when she looked into her eyes, and saw the need that rivaled her own, she curled her fingers instead and brought her thumb to Tevos' aching clit.

"Oh Goddess…" Tevos croaked, a hint of urgency in her tone making Aria happy with the choice she made. She could always fuck Tevos after she came. Yes, she would let her have this, but then she'd bend her over just like in the fantasy, and… "Oh, Goddess, I think I'm going to…Wait, I'm going to…" A note of panic entered Tevos' tone and Aria tensed, not understanding.

She didn't have to wait long – one more brush against Tevos' clit and she felt the Councilor clench almost painfully around her curled fingers. The first spurt of clear liquid caught Aria by surprise, breaking against her hand but still splashing a bit on her clothes and making her step aside instinctively, as far as Tevos' legs hooked loosely around her hips would allow. Almost immediately after, though, she grinned wolfishly and pulled her fingers out, craning her wrist until her fingers rubbed the Councillor's clit mercilessly from above, making her squirt again.

It was...gratifying. She could admit that much to herself. Almost as gratifying as making Tevos suck her off would surely be, but Aria still let the Councilor ride out her climax until she collapsed on the table, still twitching with aftershocks.

Wiping her hand on her pants, Aria even gave her a couple of moments to catch her breath before slapping her thigh, making her own glove slip to the floor from its already precarious position.

"Stop that. I'm still not finished with you." She stepped between the Councilor's spread legs again, watching her sated body, her eyes falling to her drenched pussy. Absurdly, Aria felt the need to bend down and have a taste, but she discarded the idea almost immediately. She couldn't wait for her own orgasm a minute more.

"But I'm afraid _I _am finished with _you_." Tevos said and Aria's eyes snapped up.

"_What_?!" She growled.

"I said we're done here." Tevos said, lifting her weight on her elbows a bit unsteadily, but her tone stayed firm. "I wanted to test your skills and I've done that. You were…acceptable. I'll be happy to do business with you in the future. But for now, I owe you nothing." She finished as she pulled her robe to her shoulders again, still breathless, but there was nothing left of her previous desire. Aria's jaw clenched.

"You do realize you'll pay for this the next time we meet, don't you?" She said, completely serious. In fact, she had trouble not pulling the Councilor back to her as she got pushed away from the table to make way for Tevos to walk past her.

"Oh, I'm already looking forward to it, my Queen." Tevos threw over her shoulder as a dismissal, disappearing behind a door that Aria didn't even notice until now, leaving her speechless.

_What the fuck just happened_? No one ever… Aria had _never_… Who would _dare…_

Fuming, Aria turned on her heel and got the hell out of the house as fast as she could. A carriage arrived for her as soon as she exited to the square again, but she barely spared a glance for any of her men before she entered.

Once inside she forced herself to calm down, even when each deep breath carried that bitch's scent. She was fucking _drowning_ in it, but she made herself use it to help her focus. Tevos would call her back, that much was certain, and the next time they met Aria wouldn't be as kind as she was tonight.

_In fact, maybe I'll buy a special new toy, just for her…_

As the carriage rumbled away, Aria let her plans take root, unbuttoning her pants as the images flew through her mind, each one containing Tevos in some sort of demeaning position. She slipped her hand beneath her ruined panties, letting her fantasies consume her, and her release, first one that was even remotely satisfying in a very long time, found her before they even left the block.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ooo000ooo00ooo00oooo0000ooo00ooo000ooo000ooo000oooo000oooo000oo

Hearing Aria storm away, Tevos finally let her facade fall. She leaned against the cold wall weakly, her wobbly knees betraying her and making her crumble to the ground in a shaky mess. Her pussy still burned with the strength of her last orgasm, the strongest she'd had in forever, and she couldn't help but reach down to cup herself with her hand, twitching when her fingers brushed against her sensitive skin.

_I can't believe I did it. I can't believe that this actually happened._

The thoughts kept circling through her mind and she repeated them so many times that they started to sound unreal. She'd just let Aria T'Loak fuck her. No, not let, she'd actually _asked_, she'd propositioned the biggest crime boss Armali had seen in centuries. It was wrong, so very obviously a mistake, but Tevos still came so fucking hard without any of her favourite props.

And if she was honest with herself, Aria's past was exactly what got her there in the first place. The threat that bubbled just beneath the surface was intoxicating and Tevos couldn't resist, not after everything she'd been through these last couple of months trying to find something similar. And the way Aria looked as she loomed over her, standing between her legs…The way she looked at _her_...

Tevos could barely stop from giggling in glee. She was _perfect_. And Tevos couldn't help herself, she just had to push her. Had to have her.

Recalling their last exchange, Tevos started smiling again, her fingers still working slowly between her thighs. Aria seemed pissed. _She told me I'd pay for making her leave without taking care of her first._

Now, that sounded suspiciously like a promise... and Tevos couldn't wait for Aria to keep it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shepard stretched lazily in her bed when the ray of sun peeking through the heavy curtains finally reached her eyes. The fact that it made it so far meant that it was later in the day than she would have liked, but she couldn't be bothered to care as she took in her surroundings and remembered where she was. And more importantly, when she remembered the night before.

Her smile widened and she sat up, flicking her hair out of her face and rubbing her eyes. She still had a hard time believing how perfect last night was. And how much promise it held for many more nights just like it.

Yesterday, when she had finally managed to get back into her room and closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but grin and dive face first into the pillows, grateful for the cool feel of sheets against her heated cheeks.

Liara was amazing. Absolutely perfect. And Shepard couldn't quite remember the last time she felt such an instant and immediate attraction to someone. Maybe she never did. But now, she couldn't wait to explore the connection further.

The thought kept her up for most of the night as she tried to think of ways to spend more time with her fiance and Shepard wasn't sure if she would fall asleep at all. The warmth that infused her body during their dance and settled low in her belly didn't help either. But it did keep her smiling through the night as her ideas for some alone time with Liara got bolder with each passing minute.

The last idea she could remember was taking Liara horse riding. The image started innocently enough, with Shepard just trying to think of something that they would both enjoy, but it swirled into less-than-chaste territory really quickly, like many of the others.

In her half asleep-really aroused state, Shepard conjured an image of Liara in riding pants and soft white button up shirt as they rode out. But before long and just as they left the castle walls the fantasy escalated, and Shepard heard a roar of thunder announcing a soft but insistent rain that soaked them almost immediately. It also drenched Liara's shirt and made it cling to that delicious blue skin and Shepard found herself having trouble maintaining their imagined conversation. The fantasy melted into a dream as she fell asleep, meaning that Shepard was hardly in a better shape when she woke up.

She still felt giddy excitement filling her every pore as she recalled every delicious detail, but she forced herself to get out of bed instead of staying and relieving some of the tension the images created. As tempting as the thought was, it wasn't as tempting as seeing Liara in person.

So without another thought, she threw off her covers and jumped out of bed, before taking the quickest bath known to man. She was already rummaging through her closet in an effort to find a sexy outfit when she heard a knock on the door. But before she could answer and extend an invite, Garrus had already slipped inside. And judging by the mischievous glint in his eyes, he was up to no good. Shepard sighed inwardly, preparing herself for what was no doubt going to be an absolutely merciless teasing session.

"So," he drawled as he threw himself into a chair next to Shepard's full length mirror. "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" He said, waving once toward the window in an effort to look nonchalant.

The airy motion told Shepard everything she needed to know about his intentions, even if she didn't already suspect something. And his slow beginning only exposed how devious he planned to be because he was obviously trying to make her sweat before going in for the kill.

Buying some time, she stripped off her bathrobe, leaving her clad only in her underwear as she finally picked her outfit, hoping it would throw him off. They were used to changing around each other in various horrible conditions during wartime, but he usually had the decency to leave the room if he could. And the fact that he didn't do it now spoke of his commitment to his cause. It seemed there was no escape. Shepard sighed.

"It sure is." She said shortly, at peace with her fate. She was usually determined to give as well as she got, but this time she was in too good of a mood to care.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Garrus tried again, still as easy-going as before, extending his hand to glance at his claws. He was being absolutely ridiculous.

"I haven't." Shepard said as she threw on her shirt, buttoning it up as a smirk spread across her face.

"Well I did. It was delicious, the cooks here are very good."

"How lovely." She answered again, just a serenely as Garrus. She may be prepared for his antics but she wasn't about to help him.

"Indeed. I think you should have something as soon as possible. Especially after the rigorous evening you had." He said, glancing at her as his mandibles flared, exposing his amusement.

Now they were getting somewhere. Shepard pulled up her pants before buttoning them as she spoke, satisfied how tightly they clung to her frame. "I'm touched you worry about my health so much, my dear friend."

"Oh, it wasn't just me, Shepard." Garrus said, leaning forward as his mandibles fluttered again. "The whole room noticed how positively starved you looked after your strenuous exertion. And they couldn't stop talking about it after. It was quite embarrassing actually."

Shepard fought off a wince, feeling a bit exposed, but she bravely soldiered on. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She barely fought off the urge to roll her eyes after speaking, but she was amused when he spoke again. He was actually really endearing when he was happy for her.

"I was just worried you might jump on the poor girl right then and there. Not that she seemed like she'd mind. But honestly Shepard..." He tried to continue but Shepard latched onto the last part of his sentence furiously.

"She didn't? Seem to mind, I mean? You think she likes me?" She didn't care if she sounded juvenile, even if she had a good idea of what his answer would be, because she just wanted to hear someone voice it. When a smile spread across her face again, she heard Garrus click impatiently before continuing his previous thought with new-found urgency.

"But honestly Shepard, when I told you to unleash your affections on your mate before we even fell into this mess, I didn't mean you should pounce as soon as you laid eyes on her. Or your hands. And I think you managed to brush your thigh quite scandalously..."

"Yes thank you, Garrus. No need to go over it in detail. Just like there was no need to go over my badass war wounds in front of her." This time he did snicker a bit, but it stopped as soon as Shepard spoke again. "Besides, there's no way I'm taking women advice from you."

He leaned back, pretending to be offended. "And why is that? I'll have you know I'm more than capable..."

"Yes, yes, I've heard all about your reach, thank you very much. But for someone bragging about their prowess so much, you spend an awful amount of time in your tent, 'calibrating your crossbow'." She had the nerve to waggle her eyebrows at him, but when he only looked her blankly, she deflated. "Oh Maker, that wasn't a euphemism, was it? That's even worse."

His mandibles flared once in realization, but then he played indignant. "What? My crossbow is a delicate instrument. And I didn't hear you complain when I dropped enemies around you." When Shepard only grinned at him, he sighed then spoke again. "This conversation isn't going as I planned."

Shepard couldn't find it in her heart to be sorry at all. "And not only that, I have to end it now, too." She spared one last glance for the mirror, straightening her shoulders when she saw her reflection. _Not too bad, if I do say so myself._ _Hopefully, Liara will like it, too_. "Because, if you will excuse me, I have a fiance to woo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo000oooo000ooo00ooo000oo

Benezia sat quietly across her daughter, unable to stop herself from fiddling with her fruit salad no matter how uncharacteristic and childish the motion was. Liara barely noticed though, and that slip-up from her normally observant daughter only fed Benezia's apprehension. She still forced herself to set her fork down and clasp her hands in her lap.

She knew what had to be done - to be said - but she found herself reluctant. This breakfast was their first in a very long time and while she had always cherished time spent with Liara, recently she came to treasure it even more. She was understandably hesitant to sour this occasion, but she couldn't be selfish, not now when there was a real danger threatening her daughter.

Not that Liara would thank her for it. She knew her daughter well enough to be certain of that. And Aethyta certainly didn't agree with her last night, although that was to be expected. Her daughter was sometimes disturbingly similar to her father, more than either of them would know.

The night before, after the dance, when she'd finally retreated to her rooms and sent everyone away so she could think undisturbed, she was almost surprised when she saw that Aethyta followed her. Not that she should have been. Before, when they were still together, Aethyta always made sure she was alright, even if it was the two of them that had a disagreement that irritated Benezia in the first place.

Most of the time, Aethyta would stay quiet until Benezia sorted things out in her head - a silent but supportive presence, always there for her. Although, there were also plenty of times where she'd offer different means of 'blowing off steam', as she called it.

The memories still brought shivers down Benezia's spine, potent as the day they happened, so when she found herself alone with her former lover, the situation painfully reminiscent of so many others, her already pounding pulse escalated even further. Especially remembering what happened the last time they were left alone for a couple of minutes. She'd never be able to look the kitchen staff in their eyes again.

"You're overreacting." Aethyta had said after a few minutes of tense silence, eyeing her carefully as she spoke. Her voice was honeyed, smooth, barely similar to her usual tone - the one she used with everyone else. This was reserved for Benezia alone. At least it was, once. But she couldn't think about that. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Overreacting?" She whispered, tone just as controlled as Aethyta's. She was proud of that. She was used to hiding her thoughts, but this matter was too personal, hit too close to home. "Did you not see the bonding dance? Did you not see our daughter's reaction to it?"

The question was rhetorical. Everyone had seen it, that much was certain. And while the possibility of the whole court noticing the blossoming connection between the betrothed couple could prove to be a very positive political development, the fact that it was genuine felt like a cold fist around Benezia's heart. The number of ways that it could go wrong was staggering, but one particular doubt scared her more than anything else.

"That our little girl wanted to mount her dumbass human right then and there?" The both winced at the same time, but Aethyta shrugged off the sentence quickly. Benezia had a bit more trouble. "Shepard didn't seem to mind, to put it lightly. I know she's not the ...ideal choice precisely - way too careless for that - but her heart is in the right place. She'll do for the first try, right?"

"Not the best...First try..." Benezia couldn't find the words. Apparently, this was a night of firsts for her too. Plus, she was pretty certain that Aethyta's surprisingly good reception of the notion rested heavily on Shepard's treatment of the vicious krogan. Although, she seemed to know that bringing up the headbutting as a point in Shepard's favour wouldn't work on Benezia.

"Well the kid's a virgin right?" Aethyta continued, and if she wasn't exactly thrilled with the subject, she wasn't uncomfortable either. "It's past time for her to bed someone. And as much as it pains me to say it, Shepard isn't so bad. At least she knows her way around an azure." They both scowled again, and Aethyta looked around the room and then relaxed, almost smiling when she saw a bottle of golden liquid in a glass bottle, resting atop a table. It wasn't Ryncol, Aethyta's favourite, but she didn't seem to mind this time. Pouring herself a glass, she continued.

"So they'll meld, probably annoy everyone with their sappiness for a while, then eventually get into a few fights, the magic will wear off and they'll finally move on. But if nothing else happens, the bond they'll form will carry throughout their lives. This can only be good for the alliance. Don't worry, they're both too clueless to get into a blood feud or something. Everything will turn out fine."

Benezia nodded, but she was unconvinced. Aethyta didn't know Liara like she did, but bringing that up would only hurt them both. So she stayed quiet.

And it wasn't like she hadn't thought about that before; about Liara's apparent disinterest in companionship. Not just thought - agonized over it. She'd even tried to push her gently into finding someone after the first decade of her daughter's inaction. But then the realization started to dawn and Benezia took a step back, leaving her daughter to her own devices and judgement. Because she had just started to suspect what she now knew without a doubt.

It wasn't in Liara's nature to walk the same path as the other maidens. She had never been one to amuse herself with a plaything, then move on to the next once she got bored. No, her daughter had always been built differently.

She either didn't care for something, like Benezia's lessons in politics, or she found something she loved and gave herself over to it completely, at expense of everything else in her life.

She tended to become obsessive in her dedication, and as much as Benezia hoped that the inclination would wear off eventually, hoping that sooner or later her daughter would discard her studies or at least move on to something else, it never happened. Liara never wavered.

What if the same happened here, with Shepard? What if her little girl fell in love and got hurt when the human grew bored of her?

And it would all be Benezia's fault.

Finally brought to the edge of patience by her own disturbing thoughts, she broke away from her memories and leaned forward to speak before she could convince herself to delay further.

"Liara?" She started, steeling herself when their eyes locked and her daughter jerked away from her own thoughts. Judging by the light blush adorning her cheeks and her restless fingers, it was obvious she was caught thinking about something embarrassing. And no doubt, it was regarding last night. Benezia fought off a sigh, the thought only strengthening her resolve.

"I would like to speak to you about something." She paused for a heavy moment before continuing. "There's no easy way to say this so you'll have to forgive me if I'm plain."

Liara looked at her blankly, her brow creasing, and Benezia faltered again, unsure how to say her peace. Unsure if she should even be doing it but her fears still propelled her forward.

"I want to...I want to bring something to your attention." She started, stalling when she already promised she wouldn't. "I was... Last night , I noticed something that left me troubled. And concerned. For your future well-being."

Frustrated, she brought a hand to her forehead, before forcing it down to her lap. She'd fought so hard to tame the habit in her past and mostly conquered it in her maiden years, refusing to surrender information about her annoyance to anyone who might use it to their advantage. Now, it only seemed to bubble out with her closest, and for that she was grateful. Less grateful that Liara seemed to share her little quirk, but the thought wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"I'm afraid you might grow too attached to your Commander. And I wanted to counsel you about curbing your response to her, if not even your time spent with her. At least until your...obvious fascination passes."

She cut off her words quickly, just to be done with them, but she feared they'd come out entirely too harshly, especially when she caught Liara's wince before her daughter's head ducked down, as if she was unable to hold Benezia's gaze.

The poor child also blushed to the tips of her crest, and Benezia's heart clenched for her. She reached out across the breakfast table to grasp Liara's hand with her own to comfort her, but Liara pulled it away to fiddle with the hem of her shirt without even noticing Benezia's gesture.

Her fingers were jerky and frantic as she plucked at the fabric, but they slowed and stilled after a few long seconds. Benezia felt a bittersweet pain fill her chest. She'd taught her daughter restraint well, but she never planned on being on the receiving end. When Liara finally spoke, her voice was calm, if a bit quiet.

"You are...You are suspicious of her motives, Mother?" Liara said, eyes still downcast. At least until she continued speaking and they flew up to Benezia's. There was a hint of steel in them now, even though her blush persisted. "Or do you just not like her as a person?"

"None of those things." Benezia hurried to explain, a bit unnerved by Liara's quick recovery. "The Commander appears to be a bit too self-assured and careless at times, but she also seems to be kind and honest and brave. I think she's a lovely young woman who, admittedly, still has a lot to learn. And I'm growing more certain that she will make a fine bondmate to you if...if this...this thing between you two doesn't escalate beyond repair."

Liara clenched her jaw, her eyes fluttering for a moment, and Benezia hurried to explain. Liara could be really stubborn if not steered correctly. Unfortunately, Benezia couldn't steer her at will for quite some time. "Little Wing, please. I'm not trying to control you just for the sake of it, trust me. If you could be happy together, I would welcome this union with opened arms. That's all I ever wanted for you."

Liara relaxed a bit, as if recognizing the truth in Benezia's words, but her jaw was still stubbornly set as Benezia continued. "I am just worried that you might end up getting hurt and I couldn't stand that."

Now it was her turn to look away, but she had to gather herself a bit. Her emotions were flowing too close to the surface, afraid as she was that Liara would push her away after this. And there was no easy way to say what she had to.

"I'm frightened that you might fall in love with her and...Liara, humans aren't known for their loyalty. For a short-lived species, they are notorious for changing partners, or finding others even once they're bonded. You can't know, because you've never been outside..."

"I do not believe Shepard is like that. She would not..."

"I agree. From what I've seen of her, she doesn't appear to be the type." Benezia leaned forward, willing her daughter to understand. "But she could fall in love with someone else eventually. She perhaps wouldn't go behind your back if you were still together, but she would be honest with you. I even believe she would wait a while before pursuing another, but would that really hurt you any less? Little Wing, I..."

She trailed off when Liara frowned before straightening her shoulders. Benezia knew she'd made a mistake somewhere, but it seemed she had no time left to correct it.

"Thank you, Mother, for your concern. I'll take it under consideration, but you should know that I think you overthought this to an alarming degree. I find the Commander to be quite attractive, it is true, but I am far from begging for her attention like a lost puppy. It is frankly insulting to have you think me so weak and spineless. Or as a child who can't think for herself, like you are wont to do."

"That's not what I meant. Liara, please, you mistake me."

"And furthermore," Liara cut her off again, placing her hands on the table before pushing herself up, like she couldn't sit still anymore. The barely restrained flicker of annoyance in her eyes only supported the theory. "Furthermore, I alone will be the judge of my actions in this. And trust me when I say that I do not wish to hurt you, but I don't think you have any foundation to give me advice on this matter. After all, I am the living proof you haven't been careful or prudent with at least one of your own partners."

Benezia snapped her head up, taken aback by Liara's words. It had been decades since she'd last brought up her father or even alluded to her in passing. And she certainly never threw her in Benezia's face.

Struck speechless, she stared up at her daughter without a hint of motion and it seemed that her raw reaction managed to soften Liara's anger.

"Mother," Liara started again, this time much more gently. "I do love you and I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything. I'm sure you had good reasons to act precisely as you did. You always do." Liara continued, a small affectionate smile finding a way to her face. Benezia was still too bewildered to return it, but it did warm her heart, coupled with Liara's words. "I only ask of you to trust me to do the same. This is my life. Let me live it."

She ended her sentence quietly, a note of pleading now in her tone, but Benezia knew she wasn't asking. Her daughter would do precisely as she wanted and there was nothing she could do about it. She almost expected the same old fear to come back as soon as she realized that, but surprisingly, she only felt pride instead. A smile finally curled her lips and she nodded, almost missing the knock on the door.

When Liara called out, they slid open, revealing a servant girl.

"Commander Shepard wishes to see you, my Lady. I found her searching for you at your laboratory and brought her here."

If Benezia had any doubt about her daughter's feelings before this morning, there wouldn't be any now. Liara looked stricken and overjoyed in an instant, her mother already forgotten, and she tried to circle around the dining table only to bump her hip in the process. Benezia watched her in wonder as she straightened her clothes hurriedly and placed her hands awkwardly by her side before fidgeting and speaking out again.

"Yes, thank you. Please send her in."

It seemed the Commander was just as eager to see her daughter because she slid into the room barely a couple of seconds later, her eyes immediately fixed on Liara and a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Good morning, my Lady." That was her opener. Hardly inventive, but it was well-delivered.

Curiously, now that Benezia didn't feel the pressure of doing anything further, she almost felt amused by the possibility of evaluating Shepard's attempts to charm her already-charmed daughter. She was pretty sure that's what Aethyta would do. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to take the cue from her. She had to let Liara make her own choices.

And if the worst came to pass, she would be there for her. She wasn't used to admitting defeat, but that was all she could do now.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Shepard continued, trying for a small bow. Or did her back hurt? It was hard to say. Or maybe Benezia was a bit meaner this morning because she spent the whole previous night thinking up ways in which Shepard could hurt her little girl.

"Not at all, Shepard." Liara answered, sounding a bit breathless. Dear Goddess, this was almost too awkward to witness. "I was just finishing having breakfast with my mother." She waved her hand half-heartedly in Benezia's direction, like she was only doing it out of necessary politeness, but Shepard still jerked as her head followed the motion and she finally noticed Benezia sitting there.

"Oh!" She almost yelped before straightening her shoulders. Benezia leaned a little further back into her chair. The pose was a fraction intimidating but she couldn't help but enjoy Shepard distress just a tiny bit. She liked the Commander, but her obvious nervousness was amusing."Your Ladyship! Forgive me, I didn't notice you before."

"Obviously not, Commander." She said coolly. Considering the way Shepard's eyes honed onto Liara as soon as she entered and then didn't leave her for one second, she doubted Shepard would notice a pack of varren tearing at her clothes. In fact, she couldn't seem to help but glance at Liara every few moments even now that her attention should have been on Benezia.

Benezia sighed quietly, surrendering. "And what can we do for you this morning, Commander?" She asked, guessing what would happen next. Shepard didn't need any more help.

"I was hoping lady Liara would like to ride out today with me. It is a beautiful day and I remember you mentioning last night that you loved to ride." They both blushed when Shepard mentioned 'last night' but their eyes stayed connected. Benezia relaxed even further. There was no way of stopping this. There never was. She'd sealed this fate the moment she forged an agreement with Hannah.

"What do you say, my Lady?" Shepard spoke again, looking impossibly young and hopeful. Even more so when Liara answered her readily.

"I would be delighted, Shepard."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo000oooo000ooo00ooo000oo

Shepard needed to plan better in the future. Way better.

It was kind of embarrassing for a military officer to have to remind herself of this simple, well-known fact, but Shepard hadn't even thought about it until she was leaving the castle with Liara, both of them mounted and nodding at the guards watching the north gate. Only then, when she saw the broad expanse of green meadow spreading in front of them, framed in the distance by tall trees, did Shepard remember that she had planned absolutely nothing past this moment.

Not a single conversation point to spring out when the silence became a bit too long, like it had over _five minutes ago_. Now, it spread to Shepard's stomach and just lay there like a stone, growing heavier each second.

And fine, maybe Shepard was a tad overexcited this morning. Maybe she practically skipped to Liara's lab and then her quarters, only thinking about seeing her fiance again. But this was ridiculous. She never had this problem before; never had to work _this _hard to find a suitable topic to charm her prey. And she certainly never came up empty before.

Fighting off the urge to scratch her neck, Shepard kept her hands on the reins as the estate's tall, white walls slowly grew smaller behind them. Her time was running out and she had to say something. Anything would do.

"It's...It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She opened, refusing to cringe when the words left her mouth. It was a sad day when Commander Shepard, Saviour of the Human Realm, had to use Garrus' lines to carry a conversation with a lady. But still, talking about the weather was surely better than staying silent.

_Debatable_, her mind immediately supplied but she shushed it and focused on her fiance.

Not that this was much of a chore. If Shepard could get away with staring, she wouldn't take her eyes off at all. And even if her trusted steed led her face first into a ditch it would be well worth it, considering how delicious Liara looked.

She was wearing tall leather boots, and tight black pants showed off those amazing hips beautifully, making her thighs look both powerful and inviting. Greedy and trying to soak up as many details as she could while still looking nonchalant, Shepard let her eyes slide over the even tighter white shirt but being careful to look away a few moments later, licking her lips as she stored the image securely into her memory.

"Oh yes!" Liara answered immediately after a short wince, as if shaken from her own thoughts. She looked at Shepard wide-eyed, seeming a bit at a loss for words herself. "Quite beautiful. As you say." She finished finally, the last word hanging in the air as if begging to be continued by someone, anyone.

Unmercifully though, the silence stretched between them again, emphasizing the beat of hooves on the grass. Shepard almost groaned and decided to sneak in another look. That always seemed to improve her mood.

Not her concentration, though, because Liara was a good rider. _Extremely _good.

Her back was perfectly straight, but she also seemed completely comfortable in the saddle. And the way her hips followed the horse's movement without even a hint of trouble...All fluid and rhythmic - almost mesmerizing, really - as they slowly weaved back and forth, back and forth, back and…

Taking in a sharp breath and catching herself just in time, Shepard threw a quick panicked glance in Liara's direction before fixing her eyes firmly forward, relaxing a bit when she saw she wasn't caught. Liara kept her eyes ahead too, and even if she didn't know if it was for the same reason, Shepard was glad.

She still wanted to slap herself. There was no way she could afford getting caught ogling so shamelessly. Not twice, anyway.

She had to keep it together.

"Um..." She started, having no idea where to go once she opened her mouth. Maybe the truth will do? "I just wanted to thank you for accepting my invitation today, my Lady," she said and glanced at Liara, smiling but turning her gaze away after a moment. Those eyes were disturbingly bright blue in the sunlight. Completely different than the darker, almost midnight blue they were under the light of one chandelier, when the dance finished and...

Shepard blinked at the strength of the memory when it sent a light shiver down her spine, but resisted basking in it. She wasn't done yet. "I was hoping you would. I've been eager to spend a bit more time with you."

_After last night especially_, her mind supplied helpfully but she shushed it again. _Slow and easy. Lets not get ahead of ourselves._

"No need to thank me, Shepard." Liara glanced at the Commander again, her eyes sliding down for a few moments before they settled on Shepard's once more. "I'm enjoying your company."

Shepard's hands clenched on the reins a bit as she tried to fight off a goofy grin. And Liara wasn't even done yet, though she seemed to develop quite a vivid purple blush. It only made Shepard smile wider.

"Besides, I heard you were looking for me in my laboratory. I couldn't risk you being alone in there. There are a lot of very delicate instruments stored inside which I value greatly. I'd hate to leave them to your undivided attention."

For a second there, Shepard didn't even realize she was being teased. She was still basking in the warmth of Liara's last sentence, and Liara's voice was so soft and her expression so innocent that it took her a while to even consider the possibility. After all, people who usually teased her - mostly her closest teammates - couldn't help but look like hyenas when they went about it.

Nothing like this angel in front of her. This angel who was looking at her with those big blue eyes with a spark of something that looked suspiciously like breathless challenge in them and a hint of a smile curving those blue lips.

Shepard jumped on the opportunity and opened her mouth in mock shock.

"_My Lady_? I was just doing my heroic duty. Besides, that orb got off easy."

"Of course it did. I'd hate to see you being serious about destroying something, Shepard, if this is what you consider your gentle approach."

A thousand less-than-chaste thoughts shimmered through Shepard's mind when she heard the last sentence. But in the end, all she said was, "Oh, I think you'd be surprised by how gentle I can be when I want to, my Lady.", and watched the now familiar furious blush spilling from Liara's cheeks all the way to the tips of her crest.

She relaxed her shoulders a bit and looked ahead again, feeling much more confident. _Oh, yeah, I can do this._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo000ooo00oooo000ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo00ooo000oooo000ooo00ooo000oo

"But the petals are alarmingly similar, so caution is advised when picking." Liara bent over at the waist to show the flowers to Shepard, not worried when the Commander didn't come closer to see, but instead stayed a bit behind her. These plants were dangerous if you weren't alert and it felt good to know that Shepard was paying attention to her little impromptu lesson. "As I've said, the ones that cause an allergic reaction - most severe to humans - are lined with a barely noticeable black rim, right at the edges. Many a novice practitioner fell victim to this, mostly because the harmless sister species is so useful in potion making. They're also used as an ingredient in soothing balms, which is a bit ironic, I suppose, but also..."

Spreading her legs a bit wider to keep her balance as she bent even further to pick the harmless flowers, Liara continued speaking, a little worried that Shepard hadn't tried to cut in yet. _Goddess, is she bored?_

Most people had no patience for her long winded explanations and Shiala - her best friend in the whole realm- told her numerous times that she could be quite tedious to listen to. And that she often seemed as if she was 'showing off', if Liara remembered the exact words correctly.

Which was the last thing she wanted to appear in front of Shepard. Even though the thought of dazzling the Commander with her knowledge wasn't exactly unpleasant.

But _would _she be impressed? Shepard was a soldier, a woman of action, so maybe blathering on and on about flowers - almost identical flowers no less - must be dreadfully dull to her.

Liara straightened quickly and stuffed the blossoms into a pouch at her waist before turning around to Shepard again.

"I had no idea you were so skilled in herbology too, my Lady." The Commander jerked when Liara turned around but her voice was calm, steady. Perhaps a bit deeper, too? "You interests are really varied."

Liara breathed a soft sigh of relief, a smile curving her lips despite herself. So Shepard _was _impressed, at least by a fraction. And if she was correct, judging by the Commander's eyes, Shepard was also interested in the topic. Wider pupils signified interest, didn't they?

"Not quite. I find it somewhat fascinating, of course, but my interests mostly run to the Art. I study the sciences closely related to it just to further my understanding of alchemy. I'm not nearly as adept in my other pursuits."

"Still, it's quite an achievement. I shudder to think how much effort it took to get you where you are now."

Liara ducked her head, flushing again, her fingers tearing at the edge of her vest. "That's hardly...It's not as if...I do not think I deserve such praise, Shepard. My expertise is a product of focusing solely on my interests while growing up. Willfulness, I believe my mother would have called it. As would some of my tutors." She flushed even further at her unintentional reveal of old family issues. She probably shouldn't have brought those up when Shepard was only trying to compliment her.

Scolding herself inwardly, Liara turned around and blindly went deeper into the forest, hoping Shepard would think she was extending their walk, and not just shallowly trying to hide her expression.

A long moment of silence stretched between them after her last words before she heard Shepard jog to catch up with her. "Oh dear, more tutors?" She asked casually, the now-familiar teasing note coloring her tone again. It almost seemed to echo between the tall trees surrounding them, breaking the silence and giving an illusion of privacy. "I hope none were as traumatizing as your dancing teacher?" Shepard said and then took a big and overly dramatic breath, almost making Liara turn around. It was hard to keep her eyes and purple cheeks ahead, but Liara soldiered on. "Oh, don't tell me the dastardly matron was a multitasking sort, my Lady? Surely you weren't so unlucky that she tutored you in dancing and alchemy _both_?"

Liara threw a pained look at Shepard over her shoulder, but she caught herself slowing down too, calmed a bit by the Commander's new, and completely ridiculous train of thought. "Thankfully, no. And the tutors only proved useful until I learned the basics. After that, I found their schedule too stifling so I ventured into the library on my own. And then, when I grew more confident and moved from theory to practice, I started corresponding with scientists themselves so..."

"So you could teach the tutors?"

Liara smiled a bit at that and slowed down even further, now walking shoulder to shoulder with Shepard. "Not quite, but I didn't need any more hand-holding, that is true. Besides, I always preferred discovering new things on my own in the library. Much more exciting than memorizing predetermined curriculum."

"I hate to say it, my Lady, but I am a bit worried now." Shepard paused, leveling a grave look at Liara, shrugging once as she walked. "Because, as you know, I've come to realize that your library is severely understocked."

Liara's mouth dropped open and she looked at Shepard, speechless and stung by the remark. "Excuse me?"She croaked, then forced herself to swallow when she heard how rough her voice sounded. "That isn't even remotely...My library...There isn't..." She blabbered before taking a deep breath and trying again, a bit embarrassed by how affected she was by Shepard's very obviously erroneous statement. But she'd be damned if she let anyone talk this way about her library.

"I'll have you know that I'm personally responsible for acquiring new books for the castle, and let me assure you, my library has something on every single topic worth pursuing. From astronomy to zoology and from the classics to the newest releases in literature. I leave nothing aside. _Nothing_." She was a bit winded when she finished her righteous rant, but Shepard still looked thoughtful and not at all remorseful. Liara bristled a bit.

"Ah, so it's not the library then." The Commander whispered half to herself, but Liara knew the words were meant for her. Something flickered in the back of her mind, a suspicion too quick to discern or recognize, especially since she was still quite flabbergasted by Shepard's outlandish claim. But she decided to proceed carefully.

"Explain yourself, please, Commander." She said finally, squaring her shoulders and clasping her hands together behind her back as they walked. Catching the motion immediately, Shepard's eyes tore from hers to gaze firmly forward, but her voice was still light and playful when she spoke again.

"It's just that I'm surprised you'd boast about leaving nothing aside, when there's a whole genre you ignore, my Lady." Liara frowned, but then her mouth dropped open once more when she finally realized Shepard's meaning. Her heart stopped in her chest before hammering into quick rhythm, and that was before she caught a positively sinful smile the Commander threw her way. "_Precisely_. If you do not even own _Vaenia_, then I think it's safe to say you haven't gone through the trouble of procuring any of the other classics. Why, I think I'd be hard pressed to find something to read if I were to stumble into your library tonight."

Liara hands drifted forward again, her fingers now nervously fixing her clothing as she struggled for something to say. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly, her face feeling impossibly hot, until finally she coughed, still not looking in Shepard's direction. But even without that, she knew that the Commander felt absolutely no awkwardness whatsoever. She was practically skipping while she waited for Liara's rebuttal, for Goddess' sake.

"I did say we owned everything that was of any worth, Commander. I'd argue that Vaenia _isn't_." She offered finally, tossing the barb Shepard's way casually even though her face betrayed her. And yet, she felt a bit breathless for the Commander's reply now that the gauntlet was thrown.

She couldn't help it. As much as Shepard's impertinence surprised her, she was also disturbingly eager to respond in kind. Somewhere deep in her core, something fluttered at a chance to go chest-to-chest with Shepard, to give as good as she got. And when Shepard threw another smug, devious smile Liara's way, her eyes dancing, Liara felt herself tremble a bit in response.

"You seem awfully sure of that, my Lady. I thought you said you haven't read it." Shepard drawled, looking far too pleased with herself. The woods around them were growing thicker with every step, forcing them to walk closer together. Liara wasn't going to complain about that, especially when their hands started brushing on each step, but it was getting hard to concentrate on Shepard's words. Especially when an errant ray of sunshine managed to break through the thick foliage above them and fall beautifully across Shepard's soft-looking hair or vibrant eyes, making Liara's steps falter a bit each time. "Please don't tell me you're one of those people who judge something before they had a chance to try it out for themselves."

Liara twitched back into the conversation. Shepard's last sentence was a challenge – and one she could easily answer at that – but she had a sinking suspicion she'd only be digging herself deeper when she did. Still, there was no way she was going to retreat now.

"I didn't read Vaenia, no. But I have..." She trailed off when Shepard's grin turned wolfish, but she forced herself to continue anyway, picking her words carefully, that same feeling flickering in her chest again, mixing with excitement. "But I have endeavored to give a fair chance to the...genre. Much earlier. When I was only an impressionable child of seventy. I was...underwhelmed."

There. That was suitably vague but still a damning and objective assessment. Surely Shepard would have to accept it and not question her further. Though when she turned to Shepard again, it was with bated breath, fully expecting to be prodded again.

"I see. So you have indeed read a couple of books? Do you remember them well?"

"Only a couple, as you say, yes." Liara resisted the urge to cough again. It would be too revealing. "And I do not. The only one I remember was about a Justicar and a noblewoman. Something about the Justicar struggling with her oath of celibacy and the...the pull she felt toward her love. And..." Liara averted her eyes again, purple heat spilling from her perpetually flushed cheeks to her neck. "And her many, _many _breaches of her Code. Honestly, I do not think she tried to restrain herself at all." Shepard let out a half-choked sound at that, and Liara felt compelled to continue, as if trying to defend herself. Besides, she felt it would be too dangerous to let the Commander speak now. Hands clenched tightly together in front, she hurried on.

"And the ending was quite disappointing. The couple didn't end up together, but they agreed to convene in secrecy, as if the writer had felt some obligation to be realistic, considering the severe regulation of Justicar duty. It was quite frustrating. Why _then_, when the rest of the book was so apparently unconcerned with it?" She remembered that this particular flaw was what had angered her the most back in the day. Not that she cared what happened to the couple. Of course not, it was just that the inconsistency annoyed her.

"And another thing. The writing style was overly simple and unchallenging, and most of all – irritatingly vague. There were so many quivering thighs and heaving bosoms and whirlpools of desire without so much as a single concrete description of the goings-on. And the melding description was the vaguest of them all! I did not even know what was happening until I found a detailed biology book years later and..."

With a strangled intake of breath, Liara finally broke off, mortified at how much she'd revealed. She stopped suddenly, right at the edge of a small clearing, grateful for the shade and the cooler air the trees provided. Her flush had spread to her chest and her shirt and vest felt confining and stifling. Should she pop open another button?

No, of course not! What was she even thinking? What would Shepard think? Shepard, who had advanced a couple of steps after Liara halted, and was now turning around, her glee so rich that it was evident in the tiny trembles of her shoulders. If Liara wasn't so discombobulated she might have found it charming.

"I think I understand now, my Lady." Shepard husked and slithered a step closer. It shouldn't have been as attractive as it was. It was hard to get annoyed at the teasing, when there was that gentle glint in the Commander's eyes putting Liara at ease. It was also drowned by sadistic delight, but Liara had trouble finding that disagreeable, either. On the contrary, it was quite exciting. "Your problem with erotic fiction is that it's not _explicit _enough for your tastes."

Liara choked, so embarrassed that she couldn't even duck her head to hide it. Or was it Shepard's eyes that had her pinned in place? The Commander wasn't done yet, however, and Liara closed her mouth to clamp down the urge to speak. Nothing good could come of that right now. "Wasn't that what you said? The book was too vague? The book you don't remember all that well except for the characters, main conflict, love scenes and the writing style? Some forty years after you read it?"

Liara swallowed thickly. "It's not...I have...I have a really good memory?" She promptly blushed even further when what she planned as an authoritative statement came out as a trembling question instead. In her defense, though, her crest was entirely too hot to think or speak clearly. In fact, should she even be around so many trees right then? This was quite certainly a fire hazard.

Shepard hummed noncommittally, that devilish smirk only spreading. "Then you won't mind telling me the name of the book? I think I'd like to read it."

Liara closed her eyes for a moment, torn between the urge to hide and the need to lock her eyes with Shepard's again. She most certainly _did _mind divulging the name. The cursed name was what had her hiding the book beneath her pillow, in the closet and - on one torturous occasion – under her posterior until she had read it.

She simply couldn't bear the possibility of someone finding her with it and realizing what she had read. The heir of House T'Soni reading...pornography and struggling with all the...urges it elicited. The risk to her pride was just too great and she couldn't chance it again, no matter how much interest she held. Which made her talking about it with Shepard even more confounding. How did Shepard slide past her defenses so easily? How did they end up here – talking about such things in the castle forest, only a step between them?

"Liara." Shepard called again and Liara's eyes snapped open just in time to catch the Commander taking another step forward, placing her hand on the same tree trunk Liara's shoulder was leaning against for support. They were so close now, almost as close as last night, but what made the situation feel even more intimate for Liara was the use of her name. Not only that but the soft, husky whisper that carried it. Liara swallowed again. "Tell me."

Unconsciously, Liara licked her lips, barely noticing when Shepard eyes darted down to catch the motion before returning to hers. Her mind feeling a bit clouded, she felt compelled to answer. "It was...The... _The Forbidden Azure_." She half whispered and as soon as she did, the magic was broken.

Shepard's eyes, wonderfully boring into hers until then, immediately glazed over as the Commander's whole face started to twitch and tremble. Especially the corners of her lips. And her eyebrows. _She is trying not to laugh._

Exasperated, Liara absolutely refused to feel embarrassed any further. Well, Shepard would know all about the ridiculous titles, wouldn't she, considering her vast knowledge of the topic? If anything, the Commander should be the one blushing.

But as she watched Shepard valiantly try to get her face to obey, her shoulders trembling, Liara found her own lips stretching into a smile. The Commander looked...undeniably cute. Leaning into her, eyes dancing in the muted light and so thoroughly amused that Liara couldn't help but join her merriment.

Biting her lip, Liara considered the possibility of playfully pushing the Commander's shoulder. She was sure it would be welcomed enthusiastically, but she found herself averse to the idea of having the Commander further away. If anything, she wanted her even closer. She wanted her _much _closer. And it spoke volumes that she was hardly surprised by it. And that it was just the first thing on the list. How would it feel to...

A growl cut the air somewhere behind her, breaking Liara's train of thought and making them both jerk violently. She looked to Shepard, but the Commander seemed as confused as she was, if a bit more alert.

Without another moment wasted, she dropped her hand down to Liara's and started walking back, pulling them both to the clearing, her eyes scanning the forest behind Liara quickly. Liara allowed herself to be pulled forward, staring with confusion behind Shepard's back, to the equally deep forest where the small clearing ended. Were those dark shadows moving between the trees? Or just a play of light? She struggled to make sense of what was happening, still very much rooted in her moment with Shepard.

They stopped at the center of an almost perfect circle of grass, barely a dozen meters in radius, still holding hands. The sun was high in the sky and very aggressive, even in the late fall, but Liara felt a chill run through her when Shepard's stance didn't relax.

"Say, Liara..." Shepard started, finally releasing Liara's hand only to rest it on one of her swords, her head turning to look around them. "You wouldn't have a varren problem in your forests, would you?"

"A varren problem?" Liara echoed, twitching when she finally recognized the shapes milling between the trees. Just in time, too, because three of them burst into light, almost eerily silent with skin gleaming menacingly in the sun, before they started to skulk around her and Shepard, moving to surround them. Liara frowned. Where did they come from?

"No, I don't think...The royal huntresses control their numbers, just as with any other wild beast in these forests. And this...Are they...They shouldn't be aggressive, Shepard." Another two burst forward, and she heard the answering hit of claws on the ground behind her. _How many were there? _She leaned a bit further into Shepard's solid warmth out of instinct, but a bit embarrassed by the urge nonetheless.

"That's what I thought." Shepard said, before drawing her sword and yanking Liara behind her with her other hand. It was of no use, since they were surrounded by then, but the gesture was still warming. Her hand felt comforting and thrilling both around Liara's waist. "Stay behind me, my Lady, while I deal with this nuisance."

And as much as she felt thrown off by this new development after the lovely morning she was having, Liara still had enough presence of mind to roll her eyes before calling on her powers, her hands bursting with blue light instantaneously.

It was almost like her motion drew the varren into action. Their instinct to eliminate the threat as soon as possible was right, but Liara almost smiled when they surged forward, claws extended and digging into grass as they ran toward them. It was always much easier to manipulate the speed of bodies that already had momentum.

The two bravest of the pack jumped into air, propelling themselves at Shepard, and Liara barely had enough time to marvel at the strength and grace in the motion before deciding to help them on their way.

She saw a shimmer of Shepard's sword as the Commander prepared to fight them off, but there was no need for that. With a flash of light and quick motion of her hands, Liara gave the varren a little push upward - enough to make them miss both each other and their target - and then spread her arms wildly apart, launching them both into the line of trees at the very edge of the clearing.

There was a wet, meaty crunch at the impact, but the air felt alive and responsive to Liara's senses, and Shepard was safe for the moment. That made it easy to push aside a twinge of guilt at the sound of a broken, dying mewl coming from the trees. It was even easier when Shepard spun around to look at her, using a moment of respite when the varren pack jumped back a bit, bristling and growling, now a little more wary of their prey.

But Shepard wasn't cowed by the clear display of Liara's prowess and seeing just how wrong she was in her assumptions. Instead, she even had the nerve to wink at Liara before doing something completely ridiculous. Grinning broadly, she threw the handle of her sword in the air with a flourish, catching the underside with her gloved hand while it was still flying and then throwing it like a spear somewhere behind Liara. It elicited another whine and a thud, making the varren regroup once more.

"My Lady, that was fucking _amazing_," Shepard said, equal parts smug and impressed, eyes twinkling with delight. "I must say, you continue to astound." When she came closer, she placed her hand on Liara's waist, but this time it was to turn her around so they were left standing back to back in the circle of beasts, ready for the next attack.

Excitement pumping through her veins, Liara felt her lips move on their own volition. "And yet, now _I_ am the one left disappointed, Commander." She said, her crest brushing against the back of Shepard's head, their bodies intimately close. Her hair was softer than Liara imagined and the sensation was quite...intriguing. "This is the second time you threw your sword in my presence, Shepard. Do you mistake it for a spear? Do you not know the difference?"

Shepard laughed, deeply and melodiously, and Liara found herself growing quite fond of the sound. "It's quite all right, my Lady. I do have another one. That's why I carry the spare."

Liara could almost imagine the grin that accompanied that ludicrous thought, and she rolled her eyes fondly before extending her hand in direction of Shepard's blade, now buried in a motionless varren on the ground. A blue cloud circled the handle at her command, and she yanked it out first and then summoned it closer with her mind until the leather grip rested in her hand.

She didn't let her powers abate, though. Instead she cloaked herself in them, letting the heightened awareness of the world around her sink deeper, her mind buzzing with possibilities at her disposal. Just in time too, because she could sense the aggression growing in the air, their brief reprieve almost over. She swung her hand to the side, offering the sword to Shepard.

"No, Commander, you have two blades. I expect you to use them sensibly." Her voice was firm, but she couldn't help the light curl of her lips.

"Aww, if you insist. But I was looking forward to just watching you wreak havoc, if you must know. It's quite the sight."

The Commander had barely finished talking when the varren sprang into action again. All at once this time, too, so Liara didn't even have time for a retort. It was just as well, because she was already predictably blushing at the Commander's remark.

Instead, she focused on being as efficient as possible with her targets, just as she was trained to do. With a surge of energy, she blasted a few beasts to buy herself some time and then sent a couple more flying into the woods again, their legs wheeling through the air helplessly. The trees would do her work for her.

The Commander, however, employed a different approach. Her comforting warmth at Liara's back disappeared, but so did a few creatures just out of Liara's line of sight. She couldn't see what Shepard was doing, but she heard yips and slashes and thumps. Each one came from a little bit further away behind her back, but Liara never heard a single grunt of pain from Shepard. She also didn't see any swords flying around, which was almost as comforting.

Before she had a chance to look around properly, their little skirmish was over. By the time Liara snapped the neck of the last varren – one so determined to sink its teeth into her that it returned after each one of her push-backs – she had barely even broken a sweat. It was reassuring to know that she could not only handle herself in real danger, but do it so adequately that she felt ready for a few more rounds. She twisted around to see if the Commander needed any assistance, but Shepard was apparently as efficient as Liara herself.

Liara watched her just as she straightened her back, standing in a pile of varren bodies now almost a dozen meters away, her swords and clothes splattered with blood here and there. The Commander seemed to barely notice it, sheathing her weapons in a practiced motion and looking like she planned to swagger back, her mouth already opening to say something.

But as soon as she lifted her eyes to Liara's, her expression slackened, mouth widening and a glimpse of something new flicking over her features, something Liara hadn't seen there before. _Fear._

Liara swung around again, uneasiness slowing her thoughts, just in time to see a huge dark shape jerk and wrench between the trees, so large and muscled that it couldn't pass through without doing some damage. But it was the thick tree trunks that splintered and gave way, not the black, oily skin of the monster coming for them. It was so thickly woven with circles that they cast a glowing light around it, illuminating its monstrous shape. And the creature was almost on the clearing, the awful screech of claws tearing at rocks near the edge as the only sound slashing through the woods. The beast stayed unnaturally quiet, eyes firmly fixed on Liara, marking their target. _Oh Goddess, it's an..._

"Alpha! Don't engage it! Stay back!" Shepard yelled behind her somewhere, her footsteps sounding rushed and growing closer just as the beast tore past her last obstacle, shaking itself once before lunging at them immediately.

No delay with the Alphas, like with the other varren. Four times the size and even more ferocious, they were built and engineered by practitioners for only one purpose. It was unheard of to see one outside a field of war because the skill needed to create them could only be afforded by the most affluent. How, then...

She shook herself, swallowing thickly. Her normal methods wouldn't work here. The alpha was too heavy, too well protected to manipulate easily. Most of her arsenal wouldn't work.

But there was one thing she could try, one thing she'd never done before.

Feeling the air brimming with energy around her, Liara lifted her hands, hearing Shepard scream something behind her just as the alpha jumped for her. She only had a split second, but she forced herself to see beyond the massive jaws coming for her head with teeth as long as her fingers - to look to the years of the Art put into this beast and what made her into what she was today.

For a moment, she wasn't sure she was going to make it in time, but the Goddess smiled on her after all. A fraction of a second of clarity, then a savage blast of energy aimed at the creature, and she knew she'd made it.

The next thing she knew, she was being yanked to the side firmly as the now lifeless body of the alpha crashed to the very same place Liara stood a moment ago, bleeding from what seemed to be a thousand tiny wounds as it skidded roughly over the grass, the circles drawn on it broken and extinguished.

Liara relaxed, her knees almost buckling under the weight of relief. She leaned back into the firm body against her, grateful for the strong grip around her waist. It almost seemed like Shepard was the only thing keeping her upright, her head feeling a bit heavy too now. Maybe she'd underestimated the amount of energy she'd had to use.

"That was...unexpected." She whispered, almost scared to break the silence that settled heavily around them after the fight. She'd expected a witty response from Shepard, something carefree and in line with Shepard's behavior so far, but the Commander stayed silent for a few seconds while her grip grew a bit stronger. And when she finally did speak, her voice was low and devoid of any amusement. The caress of her breath on Liara's neck still felt gentle and reassuring, however.

"Not only a varren pack, but an Alpha, too?" Shepard said. "I fought a couple during the war, but I never managed to escape unscathed before." Eyes widening, Liara brought her unsteady hand up and clasped it over one of Shepard's, the one still keeping her upright and close. _Did that mean that Shepard had managed to down a couple of these before?_ But she was a swordswoman! Everyone knew that it was madness to engage an Alpha without a ranged fighter.

"Quite right," She said after swallowing thickly, her voice just as low. "Neither of those should have happened. Not here."

"Then, it's clear."

"Oh yes, Commander," Liara agreed after Shepard's steely response. "This was an assassination attempt."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So, how did you do it?" Shepard asked, just as they saw the first glimpse of their horses through the trees.

"Sorry, what?" Liara answered, a bit winded and distracted. Her arm was curled around Shepard's neck, and Shepard's was in turn around Liara's waist to support her weakened, drained form during the slow trek back to their mounts. They were pressed together so intimately that Liara worried about her tell-tale shortened breaths and the frantic, excited beat of her heart. And, if she was being honest with herself, neither of those had anything to do with her earlier momentary drain of energy which had since then passed. And everything to do with Shepard's proximity and the way their hips bumped every now and then. Or how their breasts would brush here and there, and Liara had to stifle the flutter of excitement this elicited.

She really should say something to the Commander. She was feeling much better already, and it wasn't fair to make Shepard half carry her through the whole forest. Although..._It is almost done now anyway. I could just...Let it finish_. And it wasn't like Shepard looked fatigued or anything. Her hand was as firm and confident around Liara's waist as ever.

"The thing with the Alpha? How did you do it?" Shepard asked again, seemingly oblivious to her state. And before she could convince herself to stop, Liara leaned in a bit further as she opened her mouth to answer, silencing the tiny voice of exasperated protest in her mind.

"It wasn't that complicated," She started, her breath catching when Shepard turned her head to shoot her a disbelieving look. Her eyes were very, very green, and the way the stupid forest was bringing them out, and at such a close, devastating range, was completely unfair to Liara's stuttering heart. "It...it wasn't!" She looked away, trying to regroup to defend her point, wilting a bit when she caught that only a few steps separated them now from the edge of the forest. Their tied horses whinnied and stomped, catching their return. "The amount of power needed to achieve it may have been...substantial, but the theory behind it was really simple. All things in this world are made of tiny particles, yes? A limited number of them exist, but variations in which they can interact with each other are almost innumerable."

She looked at Shepard for a moment, to see if the Commander was familiar with her lesson so far, and when she received a firm nod and a smile, she continued. She felt a bit more relaxed while in her scientific element, even when Shepard stepped over a fallen log and then, without a warning or any sign of strain, basically lifted Liara over it. The flutter was back, Liara noted, though this time a bit lower in her belly. She cleared her throat.

"Manipulating these forces is what we practitioners do. Mostly enhancing them with our minds or even warping them to our needs if the need arises. But here...The Alpha was already twisted, her foundation broken and restructured countless times to make her stronger, bigger, faster. The Art was pulsing through her very core, through every last tiny part of her, so strong that I could feel it emanating in waves. All I had to do was...Make it stop. Break what was done before."

Shepard tensed, frowned, then stopped completely. "I thought manipulating living things at the core wasn't possible. Does that mean you could do the same thing to people?" She turned fully to Liara. "Could others?"

"Oh, no!" Liara hurried to explain. "You are right, Shepard. Doing something like this to a normal living creature, to its cells, would require inconceivable amounts of energy – so enormous that no one could even attempt to wield it with their mind. If it is at all possible. The living organism is too complex, the life force always shifting and eluding outer manipulation. That is why I didn't even try to target it, why no one would. I attacked the craft put in the Alpha, broke the unnatural foundation that was supporting the monstrous frame. Without it, the beast couldn't live anymore."

"Good." Shepard relaxed again, releasing Liara gently only to motion her to lean against a tree. She didn't move away to untie their horses until Liara obeyed, and Shepard nodded to herself when she noticed that her fiancé was in no danger of keeling over. Liara tried to fight off a blush and a pang of guilt for persisting with the charade. "I was afraid I'd have to worry about that too in the future. Super-powerful practitioners that can kill me with a thought. But thankfully, that's not the case. I'd hate to be unsafe on the battlefield." She winked at Liara before tying one horse's reins to the other's. Liara's forehead creased as she pushed away from the tree.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"We're riding double, my Lady. No way I'm letting you ride alone before making sure you're alright. Plus, I really don't want to be the one to explain to your mother that I let you fall off your horse after you killed an Alpha single-handedly." Liara felt heat filling her cheeks as she stumbled to argue weakly, stunned by the possibility of her and Shepard...pressed together…and _moving_ together…

Well, maybe she could keep the charade a bit longer. It was far too late to say anything now anyway, right? _Right._

Not really happy with her diminishing sense of pride, Liara still extended a hand to Shepard, cheeks hot and eyes down. She even shamelessly allowed herself to be led to her horse, a perfect picture of a maiden weakened by her first battle. Though she wasn't quite certain it was all an act. Her knees were starting to feel quite wobbly, especially when Shepard stood behind her, hands on Liara's waist and a ghost of a breath against Liara's crest.

"Grab the reins and put your foot in the stirrup, I'll help you mount, okay?" Shepard whispered, and Liara nodded, not trusting her voice. When she did as instructed, Shepard grabbed her waist a bit more firmly before lifting her up as if she weighed almost nothing. A little panicked, Liara swung a leg across and settled in the saddle somewhat unsteadily. Though that was probably for the best if it would help her keep her illusion in place for the time being. Once mounted, she stared dead ahead, back ramrod straight as she waited breathlessly.

"And move a bit forward, please." Liara jerked and swallowed. _Of course_. She followed that instruction too, also wordlessly, freeing the stirrup and a bit of extra space in the saddle for Shepard. She watched with the corner of her eye, heart lodged in her throat, as Shepard's hand curled around the reins, a little bit above her own, before the Commander swung herself into the saddle, settling intimately against Liara's back.

_Oh Goddess_. Liara froze and swallowed when a million tiny sensations hit her all at once, but her throat and lips were still dry. Her skin practically inflamed on first, lovely contact and she could feel the heat of it slowly dripping to her lower regions. _This saddle is not made for two_.

"Is that...Is that your sword?" She whispered weakly, voice barely audible as her hands flew to the front of the saddle and gripped it in a white-knuckled grip. Shepard still sucked in a sharp breath.

"Is...What did you say?" Shepard whispered back, sounding a bit insecure herself. A long pause stretched in the tiny space between them before Shepard tensed. "Holy shit, it _is_! I'm so...Damn, it's poking your... Right, of course. Sorry. Right." There was a bit of fiddling at Liara's back and the firm press of something at the outer curve of Liara's posterior eased. The silence stretched again, thick and almost cloying in the warm air. Shepard coughed.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, my Lady." She started, voice firm and apologetic and weirdly formal. As formal as it could get with their hips pressed together and Shepard's thighs hugging hers. "About the...sword and the swearing both. Sorry."

Liara lifted her hot purple cheeks to the sky, drawing as much dignity as she could and trying to cloak herself with it like a warm, secure blanket. It was more difficult than she expected, especially since she could swear her whole back felt tingly wherever their bodies touched. Was Shepard really that hot to the touch, or was it her mind playing tricks on her? "It's quite all right, Commander. Just a misunderstanding. Can we perhaps ride now?" Well, at least her voice was only moderately choked and breathless, and not completely. Liara would take what she could get.

"Yes. Of course." Shepard said, but her hands on the reins stayed still. Liara tensed. "There's just one thing I'd like to make clear."

"Yes, what is it?" Liara's answer sounded clipped even to her own ears. And her voice was definitely higher than usual, too, she thought. _Goddess._

"I just...It's...I think it's important..." Liara went completely still, growing even more mortified with each of Shepard's failed attempts to explain. Because whatever had _Shepard _so embarrassed was sure to undo her. "Er...Human females are much more similar to asari than to human males. If we're talking build in _this _specific area. So it could only ever be my sword. It couldn't..."

"Goddess, Commander!" Liara squeaked, just to stop her from continuing. "I am aware of that! I thought it was your _hand_! Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather forget this ever happened! Please ride. At once. Please."

This time, Shepard did listen and their horse started to trot back to the castle. The silence was back, but Liara tried to ignore it, determined to do just as she instructed Shepard. She also tried to ignore how Shepard felt behind her - now that their bodies were inescapably flush together - all supple curves and lean muscles beneath smooth leather. She had about the same amount of success with both of her mental efforts. Which is to say - none.

"So I shouldn't tell that part to her Ladyship when we recount what happened today?" Shepard offered quietly. And did she sound like she was suppressing a laugh? Liara rolled her eyes heavenward.

"_Shepard_." She said half in warning, half in exasperation.

"Or that you are fully aware of the differences in human female and male anatomy after today?"

"Will you just..._desist_?" Liara groaned, turning half around, her hand flying unintentionally from the saddle to Shepard knee in the process. She dug her fingers in in pure desperation before she could help herself. "Do you have no mercy?"

"Well, look who's getting handsy now! Grabbing me so boldly in broad daylight. My Lady, do _you _have no _shame_?"

The Commander was shaking now, especially when Liara let out a weak sound, her own shoulders trembling in helpless laughter. She was not going to live this down. She just wasn't. There will not be a moment again in her long life when she will be completely free of this horrible embarrassment. But at least she could laugh at herself. Both of them.

"I thought you were as mortified as I was, Commander. How foolish of me."

"Well, I was for a moment there. Then the situation fully hit me and I got better." She laughed again and Liara couldn't help but relax a bit. She threw a grateful look to Shepard over her shoulder, her eyes darting to the Commander's lips before she turned around. Her shoulders eased from their rigid position and she slumped a bit back.

"Then would you consider discussing my sordid reading habits instead? Even that would be preferable to this." She finally offered, accepting her fate.

"I think I'll let you off the hook completely. At least for now." Shepard said, way too easily for Liara's taste.

"How chivalrous." She started carefully. "Though I admit I do not feel completely reassured."

"Ah, good instincts, my Lady. You should probably trust those. Since I'd only ever offer a respite if I planned on redoubling my efforts later." During her last few sentences, Shepard's head had drifted a bit further over Liara's shoulder, and when she saw that Liara didn't tense or object, Shepard placed a gloved hand on Liara's stomach, under the pretext of keeping her steady. Liara found herself disturbingly close to emitting a pleased sigh, but grateful when she managed to clamp it down.

"I will be gracious and take your slightly sinister offer, then." She said, unsure what to say next. Shepard's warmth pressed against her back and that hand on the stomach left her a bit distracted. So did the soft sway of Shepard's hips into hers, though the effect was quite a bit more difficult to ignore.

"I do want to ask you something. A burning question that's been bothering me for a while. Alchemy related."

"Oh? Do tell." Well, that sounded interesting, though Liara wasn't sure if she should relax quite...

"Can you turn that tree over there into a chocolate cake? Manipulate the particles with your powers?"

Of course. Of course that was the burning question that bothered the Commander. Liara let out a quick breath, half sigh-half an undignified chortle, sinking a bit further back into Shepard. The motion was unintentional, but Liara didn't even want to examine what it looked like or what it meant. She found herself completely unconcerned with appearances.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but no, Commander. I cannot. It is still a living thing."

"How about that rock then?" Shepard's hand left Liara's waist to point ahead, returning as soon as its mission was accomplished. But not before Liara could miss its presence. "No wait, the other one, right next to it. The much bigger one."

"That boulder that's throwing a shadow a big as our horse?" She felt Shepard's eager nod when the Commander's chin tapped her shoulder. "Because more stone would mean more cake?" Another quick tap. Liara stifled a grin, fighting another fond eyeroll. "Still not how it works, sorry." She stifled an urge to give a detailed lesson, curious to hear what Shepard would say next.

"Wow, how disheartening." Shepard went through the trouble of sounding completely disenchanted. "And what if I brought you eggs and sugar and flour? Could you turn _that _into a cake?"

Liara opened her mouth to dismiss that too, but then she frowned. "I suppose I could form a protective field and then shake it violently or bombard it to make the ingredients mix..." And maybe she could increase the speed of the particles just outside the bubble, thus increasing the heat? Would the energy be enough to bake? _Goddess, I am actually getting intrigued by this nonsense._ "Perhaps I could. But in any event, it would be much simpler to just do it the old-fashioned way. If you are hungry, Shepard, I'm sure Cook can bake you any cake you want once we're back at the castle."

For a moment, she tensed again, knowing what actually awaited them when they came back. A discussion about the events of the day, change of clothes that got bloodied by her close contact with Shepard, and of course - the investigation into the assassination.

She had no doubt Shepard's conversational efforts since then were designed to keep them both occupied until something could be done about all of this. And Liara was more than ready to join her. But their time was running out now that the white castle walls were clearly in view. Liara wasn't quite ready to let go of it yet.

"Oh, I see how it is." Shepard said, breaking Liara out of her thoughts and pulling her back into their easy banter. "It is your _cook _who is the real artist here. Bending the laws of nature to her every whim and creating something truly sublime. Compared to her, you're just a charlatan, my Lady."

Liara twitched through a grin, her hand flying to her chest in outraged surprise. She shivered when her fingers briefly brushed Shepard's, but she was still very determined to give the Commander a piece of her mind.

"You know, that is an interesting point, Commander. Perhaps I should let you discuss it with the next Alpha we meet before I get rid of it for you." She waited breathless for a moment,unsure how the potentially too-prickly comment would be received, but when Shepard laughed, and Liara felt her her whole body shake with it, she decided to push further. "Or perhaps we should take Cook with us. You could try to convince her to deal with it."

The sound of a horn coming from the castle jarred them both while she waited for Shepard to stop laughing. Liara squinted, watching as the gates flew open, and after a moment, a couple of riders started out directly for them. _The watchers at the towers._ They must have seen the blood on them with their scopes, or the way Shepard held Liara while they rode together. _They probably think me injured_. But she still couldn't feel remorseful about her decision to ride like this.

She sighed, steeling herself for what was about to come, when she felt Shepard stop their horse and squeeze her a bit closer once more.

"I'd rather we do not, my Lady."

"What?" She asked, her voice soft. Shepard's sword brushed Liara's hip again and she flushed when she caught herself thinking that maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if it was the Commander's hand instead.

"Bring the cook next time, I mean. I rather enjoyed being alone with you this morning." The last bit was whispered against the side of Liara's crest, but before Liara could stutter out a response, the Commander was already dismounting. Untying the horses from each other, she raised her hand and offered it to a flustered Liara, inviting her down too.

Liara took in a big breath and then carefully moved her leg over the horse's head until she sat sideways in the saddle, careful not to clip the poor animal in her excitement. She watched as Shepard's fingers drifted closer to hold her waist again, her own falling to leather-clad shoulders.

After a moment, she pushed away and into Shepard's arms, hazily noting how the next few seconds went by much slower, like drawing a spoon through honey. She was hyper aware of every little thing in that short span of time – how her weight seemed to disappear in Shepard's arms and then return abruptly when her boots hit the ground, barely a couple of inches away from Shepard's. How the Commander's pupils expanded again and her breath caressed Liara's lips, making them tingle so much she had to lick them to calm the sensation. How she wanted nothing more than to drag her hand to Shepard's nape and bury her fingers in her hair, and then just close the distance between them.

"I did too." She said finally, increasingly aware of the approaching thunder of hooves. She swallowed, feeling watched and exposed. Still, knowing that she didn't have much time, she decided to be bold. "Would you like to...to repeat this some time? Well not completely repeat - with less excitement, hopefully? Or rather, life-threatening situations?" She shut her eyes briefly, taking a step back and letting her hands fall to her side when Shepard released her. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly unable to string a coherent thought together. And she was doing so well before.

"And not yet, of course. I need to speak with my mother. And arrange for the Alpha to be brought here, so I can examine it."

"And I need to talk to my maid. And a less savory contact. But I would love to, my Lady. I can already hardly wait." Shepard said, taking off her glove before reaching forward to take Liara's hand, her thumb brushing once over Liara's knuckles.

Liara felt a mild prick of confusion and a huge wave of warmth at Shepard's words, but she still felt obligated to ask. "Your maid? And who else?"

"It's a long story. One I'd be happy to explain in detail next time we meet. Soon, I hope?" Shepard said and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Liara's fingers just as the riders finally reached them. Liara shivered then jumped when the first one spoke.

"My Lady?!" It was a maiden stable girl, Liara noted, and she couldn't seem to look away from the blood on Shepard's clothes. But the other one was an experienced huntress, already noticing that neither of them were injured. And she had to hide a smirk, her eyes flying between Shepard and Liara knowingly. Liara ducked her head, trying to hide her blush.

"Soon." She whispered to a smiling Commander, before diverting her attention to the asari. "The blood is not ours. But I need to speak to my mother at once. Take me to her." She said and grabbed the reins to her horse. The sooner she was done with this, the sooner she could see Shepard again.

She had already hooked her boot into the stirrup and jumped back into the saddle in one smooth, well-practiced motion when she realized her mistake. Shepard's raised eyebrow at the surprising spring in her motion told her everything she needed to know. She was found out. And by now, she knew Shepard enough to be sure that this would be discussed again. She'd better prepare for that too.

Face hot and jaw determined, Liara tapped her horse with her boot and galloped toward the castle, leaving a grinning Commander behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I can't even describe how fucking awesome it was." Shepard practically bellowed over her almost empty tankard of ale, still not completely sure she could be heard.

The tavern was full to the brim tonight, and surprisingly rowdy, though that might have had something to do with the dancer currently occupying the small stage in the corner. She kept her liquid moves only bordering on inappropriate and her clothes mostly on, but Shepard could still barely hear herself think, even though their table was as far removed from the spectacle as possible.

And even though Aethyta had disappeared to find a bathroom somewhere, Shepard still had a captive audience. Grabbing her drink a bit tighter as she leaned over the wooden table, she opened her mouth to try again, but Aria's drawl interrupted her.

"And yet, you're still going to try. For the fifth fucking time."

At least that's what Shepard thought she heard. But it couldn't be, because she could also swear she saw Garrus' mandibles flare for a second. He wouldn't be laughing at her, would he? Shepard deflated a bit.

_That traitor._

Her already red cheeks heating up a little more, she turned back to Aria, ignoring the carefully engineered look of feigned indifference and boredom. "Well, it was! Amazing, I mean! You should have seen how easily she swatted that Alpha away, like it was..."

She trailed off when she saw Aria roll her eyes and then very deliberately turn around to summon a serving girl. A flushed maiden appeared at her elbow barely a few seconds later, and Aria motioned her down before she ordered, refusing to yell but making the maiden flush even more before she scurried away.

"You don't seem to have any trouble getting quick service tonight." Garrus said, perhaps in an effort to sway Shepard from her planned course of conversation. "And you're probably the only one in this place who doesn't."

"And this surprises you, turian?" Aria answered, leaning back in her chair again, smirk spreading her lips as she crossed her legs. "All these maidens leaping at the chance to service me?"

Garrus' mandibles twitched again, but it was Shepard who spoke next, still feeling a bit stung by Aria's earlier words. "Maybe not. But it's definitely surprising that you seem completely uninterested. Why's that?"

Aria twitched almost imperceptibly, but she answered with the same lazy drawl as before. "It's because I am. Your neverending, repetitive story killed _all life in me_. And your obvious hard-on for your fiance is fucking embarrassing. Just fuck her already, Goddess."

Shepard spluttered, almost completely missing Aethyta's return, even when the matriarch came bearing gifts, lowering a tray with their order on the table before sinking into the only remaining seat. There was a serving maiden somewhere in the tavern left disappointed because she didn't have the excuse to bend over Aria anymore, but Shepard was too outraged to care.

"That's not...I'm... We just met!" She tried, not sure why she was getting so flustered. It wasn't like she hadn't entertained the idea before. But still, Aria made it sound so...so dirty. And Shepard wanted more than that. In addition to the dirty stuff, of course. Eventually.

"So?" Aria shot in her direction, before leaning forward herself. "And while we're on the subject, don't think I didn't notice that you always start your story by arriving at the clearing. What were you even doing there in the first place? Just the two of you, all alone in the forest, wanting to get to know each other..."

Shepard blushed a bit further and then pushed her tankard away. She was getting embarrassed way to easily for her liking and she had a feeling she was carrying her thoughts on her sleeve. Like her thoughts about the position she and Liara were in just before the attack. Or their position during their ride back, though that was probably all over the castle now and hardly a secret anymore. She sighed, and Aria smirked again, smelling blood.

"Maybe I underestimated you, Shepard." She teased. "Maybe what you want to do is fuck her _again_." Shepard twitched and gaped, half sure she saw Aethyta jerk too. Though that could be the ale talking. She lifted her hand to stop Aria, but it wasn't enough. "Tell me then, do you or do you _not _know how our lovely heir _tastes_?"

Shepard frowned, already opening her mouth to shut Aria down, but Aethyta was quicker than her. She slammed a full tankard right in front of Aria, and did it so hard that she almost turned it over into her lap. "Or how about we talk about business instead?" She growled as she pulled her own drink closer, not looking at either of them. "And you can prove you can be useful and not just an irritant."

Aria shifted her eyes to Aethyta slowly, leaning back again as her brow markings rose, but she seemed to let the tone slide. Shepard relaxed a bit, still buzzing with a few choice words for Aria, but glad the situation wasn't going to escalate. If _those _two ever came to blows...There was no telling who'd get to crawl out of the rubble after.

"Yes. Lets talk information then." She started then looked back at Shepard, clasping her hand in her lap, all trace of amusement gone. "I'll look into this mess for you and see what I can find out about the assassin. And in return," she paused for a moment before licking her lips quickly, something new flickering in her eyes. It looked awfully like hunger. "In return, I want you to organize an event for higher nobles. A dinner, another ball or a hunting trip, doesn't matter what. Anything for the highest-born and best-connected."

"And I guess you want an invite to this event? Access to these people?" Shepard lifted an eyebrow, evaluating the suggestion. It could be doable perhaps, even if it would cause a bit of an uproar.

"No!" Aria cut off quickly, then seemed to catch herself. "Exactly the opposite. I want you to _not _invite me under any circumstances. Now, do we have a deal?"

"You'll trade information under the condition we don't invite you to the castle?" Shepard asked, wondering how much Aria had to drink, and then frowning when Aria only nodded her head once. The deal seemed a bit good to be true, but she didn't see how Aria could twist it into something unpleasant.

She looked over to Aethyta for confirmation then also nodded in response, reaching over the table and shaking Aria's hand.

As soon as the deal was done, Aria rose and turned around with a barely noticeable smile in Shepard's direction, striding out and ignoring the lull in the noise her exit elicited.

The drunken cheer washed over the room when the door closed behind her, but Shepard's table stayed quiet a bit longer. _I'll have to talk to her Ladyship._

Aethyta assured her they had Benezia's blessing for the meeting tonight and her permission to do whatever was necessary, but this meant convincing her Ladyship to organize something public and lavish and do it as soon as possible.

It may be a hard sell this close to the assassination attempt, but if Liara couldn't be safe in her own castle, with her guard and her Art and Shepard's swords at her disposal, then she wouldn't be safe anywhere. No, this was the right choice. And Aethyta agreed, so that had to count for something.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Aethyta said and Shepard snapped out of her thoughts. "You've been invited to breakfast tomorrow with Her Ladyship and her daughter both."

"Oh, lovely." Shepard answered, already starting to feel nervous. But at least she would get to see Liara again. "I suppose I'll get the chance to talk to her about all of this then."

"Yup." Aethyta said shortly, then nudged a full tankard Shepard's way. "But first, why don't you tell me about how Liara destroyed that varren Alpha in just a few seconds again?"

"Of course!"Shepard grinned instantly then turned to her fully, grabbing the drink and ignoring Garrus' groan behind her. "There we were, standing in the center of the clearing..." She started for the third time, watching as a matching grin spread across Aethyta's face, mixing with a soft glow of pride. A realization tickled at the back of her drink-fogged mind before it was swiftly pushed away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo000ooo000ooo00ooo00oooo00000ooo00ooo000oo000oo

It was late by the time Aethyta dropped a buzzed Shepard off and continued on to Benezia's rooms, cursing the fact that Her Esteemed Ladyship had to fucking reside at the fucking top of the highest fucking tower. True, it was a very defensible position in case of an attack, but Aethyta wasn't a fucking maiden anymore, able to skip her way to the top.

Of course, she was far from a maiden a little over a hundred years ago when she routinely made the trek in record time. And on one occasion, she even scaled the tower from the outside and sneaked in through Benezia's window, only to find Her Ladyship on the bed and waiting for her already.

But these days, she didn't have the alluring image of Benezia naked and ready for her as an incentive. What she did have, however, was a couple of pints in her system. Not enough to mellow her out like Shepard – Goddess no, Aethyta could hold her drink, unlike dumbass humans – but enough to make her a bit slower and testier than usual.

Hornier, too. The image of Benezia lounging on the bed for her - eyes glinting with amusement in the candlelight as Aethya tumbled into the room through the window not quite as gracefully as she would have wanted – was surprisingly difficult to shake off.

"_I have a perfectly functional door, you know. You ought to consider using it." Benezia said as Aethyta rose from the floor and started untying the rope from her waist, trying not to look at her lover for the moment. And failing miserably._

_Her Ladyship was propped up on her side, one hand resting on her stomach, long fingers drawing slow lines on perfect skin. The image was inviting, hypnotizing, and Aethyta felt her mouth go completely dry, even though she ordered herself not to let her eyes wander further in any direction. Her hands still fumbled with the rope and she swallowed a few choice curses. She was a goddess-damned Matriarch, not a maiden with her first crush. One look at a pair of tits – magnificent as they might be – wasn't supposed to fuck her up this bad._

"_Your dumbass guards are playing cards down the hall tonight. Couldn't sneak past them," she said, finally managing to get rid of the rope before bending over to take off her boots. The motion hid her face for the moment, and it was easier to say what had to be said. The subject she wanted to broach for a few months now. "We could...We could just stop fucking around in the shadows like this, you know? Like we have something to hide," she said quickly, done unlacing one of her boots and moving onto the other, eyes firmly on the floor and her cheeks flushing. Because of all the blood rushing to her bent head. Not anything else, of course. "Then I wouldn't have to sneak and risk breaking my neck every time I fancied a fuck. And you'd have immediate access to my many, many skills." She tried to infuse her voice with a dose of humor, or smugness, but both very quickly died somewhere in her throat when Benezia didn't answer her._

_Aethyta stalled with her other boot as much as she could, but she had to get up eventually and face her silent lover. When she finally did, her hand falling to her belt buckle as their eyes connected again, she swallowed thickly at what she saw in Benezia's eyes. A flicker of something old and tired and distant, something she could never touch or share in. And so strong that it drowned out the affection Benezia felt for her; affection she could feel each time they melded._

"_Come here, Thee." Benezia had finally said, voice gentle and intimate but still cutting deeply as she extended her hand and dropped her eyes to Aethyta's belt. "Let me help you with that."_

They'd said little after that, but Aethyta didn't get distracted. Didn't forget what it meant. She was too old to lie to herself even though she knew then that the end was near. Not even Benezia's request for a daughter that came soon after could convince her otherwise. Though it did inspire a humiliating burst of hope for a few short months before it was all finally finished.

Her hands clenched viciously, and the pain brought her back from the memory when her fingernails dug into her palms. She was standing in front of Benezia's door - had been for Goddess knew how long – and the heavy wooden frame loomed over her almost menacingly now. The guard on patrol in the hallway shot her a quick, concerned look, and by the looks of it, it wasn't the first.

Aethyta forced a toothy smile. "Her Ladyship wants a swift report on the state of her laundry. And I worked tirelessly on her unmentionables over the years. Important work, that." She nodded solemnly at the guard, but the matron only shot her another look before turning away, as if done with Aethyta altogether. _Smart girl_.

And before she could give her drink-addled brain another chance to reminisce, or wallow pathetically in century-old fuckups of no consequence, Aethyta knocked. She didn't wait for an answer before opening the door and barging in.

Only the sound of running water greeted her. Benezia was nowhere to be seen, but the door to her bathroom was wide open, light falling back into the dimly lit bedchamber, carrying a soft scent of lavender in a cloud of steam with it. It seemed Her Ladyship was preparing a bath, and Aethyta was grateful for the moment of respite, letting out a quick breath of relief as she took a silent step inside.

She tried to steel herself, force the assault of memories back, at least until she was done and well away from this cursed room. And she definitely tried to stop herself from thinking about the image of Benezia...in _there_. Naked and dripping wet, her skin glistening in the soft light. _Definitely wasn't thinking about it._ And maybe she hasn't even started yet. _Yes, maybe she is bent over the bathtub, checking the water with one long-fingered hand..._Exposed to Aethyta's gaze, her legs slightly spread and... _Oh for fuck's sake!_

Aethyta bristled in the semi-darkness of the room, hands clenching again as she wrenched her eyes away from the doorway to the bathroom, letting them search wildly through the well-known bedchamber instead in a desperate attempt to find something else to focus on.

The room had been redecorated, apparently, since the last time she was invited here - probably a few dozen times by now if she knew Benezia. Back then, Aethyta remembered, it'd been light and warm and inviting, splashed in deep royal red and licks of white. But now, it was drowned in austere greys and blacks, the monotony cut sharply with gashes of purple. It seemed cold. Tasteful but hollow somehow.

The dark stone walls were left mostly bare too, and that at least, Aethyta could appreciate. If she was in a certain mood, that was. The heavy iron candelabra peppered along their length made it easy to imagine additional useful decorations. Like maybe a couple of chains with nice, padded handcuffs at the end, just waiting to be clasped around someone's aristocratic wrists. Or perhaps...Her eyes slid to the bed and the purple sheets and the images assaulted her mind in quick succession, mocking her quickly-mounting annoyance.

It was useless fighting it tonight. Completely fucking useless. She needed another drink. She needed a quick, savage fuck. She definitely needed to be out of this suffocating, oppressive place as soon as possible.

Angry at herself, she stumbled forward into a quick march, uncaring about being silent or possibly surprising Benezia anymore. She was just gonna go in, say what she had to and then leave. Staying longer was dangerous. She was way too twitchy to handle Benezia now.

And yet, she was still disappointed when she leaned on the doorway to the bathroom and found Benezia bent over the giant black marble bathtub, yes, but also completely dressed and decent. Her disappointment infuriated her even more. "It's done." She cut off, as shortly as she could. "T'Loak said she'd do it."

Benezia didn't jump or stiffen at her voice, but instead straightened slowly before turning around, looking as cold and composed as ever. Aethyta decided to respond in the same manner, clenching her jaw and willing her eyes to stay up. It wasn't easy. Wouldn't have been easy if she was sober and sated. Because her Ladyship looked insanely fuckable tonight.

She was wearing a flowing silk robe, also purple and contrasting her skin beautifully. It hugged her long, curvaceous form and licked at her ankles, splitting open a bit and showing a glimpse of stocking-clad thigh when Benezia cocked her hip. The thing was also tied infuriatingly securely around her waist, but it couldn't hide the generous swell of her breasts and a hint of black bra beneath. Aethyta swallowed and licked her dry lips, her fingers shivering for a split second in a vicious desire to reach out and touch, but she managed to wrestle it down without a sound. And as brutal as it was, it was gone almost immediately, allowing her to breathe again.

"So easily?" Benezia said and Aethyta twitched, trying to focus on the conversation. "What did you have to promise to have her assent?"

"Surprisingly little." She said then explained Aria's weird demand as quickly as she could. "I don't know what she's planning, but I think we can be reasonably sure it's nothing to worry about too much. Honestly, she seems kinda fond of Shepard. Or at least, she doesn't quite find her annoying as the rest of the world. I think we can give her what she wants, just this time."

Benezia nodded thoughtfully before answering, her fingers playing with a scent oil vial absent-mindedly. "Excellent. Her request does seem odd but it fits rather beautifully with my plans. And we have bigger concerns at the moment than Aria's eccentricities." Aethyta opened her mouth to ask about these new plans that Benezia decided on but she was too slow. "Tell me, how did Shepard seem to you this evening? Worried? Nervous? Volatile?"

Aethyta's forehead creased in a silent question, but she answered without a pause. "She seemed fine, actually. Increasingly determined that the sun shines out of our kid's cleavage, but otherwise normal, as far as I could tell."

"Good. She is essential to my plan." Benezia nodded once more, though she drew her lower lip between her teeth for a short moment. The movement was an old habit and a well-known sign of worry. It was barely noticeable, too, if you weren't intimately acquainted with those lips. If you weren't watching the lips in question like a krogan in heat. Aethyta almost growled when she caught herself doing exactly that.

"What are these _plans_ exactly?" She grunted, perhaps with a bit more bite than intended. "And why this concern about Shepard?"

Benezia looked conflicted for a moment, her eyes sliding away before linking with Aethyta's again. "I'm relieved and unsurprised she is holding so well. But..." She started then paused, grazing her teeth over her lower lip again. She also took a step back and, bending her knees a bit, leaned against the high edge of the bathtub, her hands landing on smooth marble on each side of her hips. The motion pushed her breasts up and forward and that blasted robe split even further, exposing the black lacy fringe of her panties.

It made Aethyta also bite her lip, so brutally that she almost drew blood, as her eyes flew to the floor right in front of her and stayed there firmly. The floor was good. The floor was _safe_. The floor wasn't going to give her ideas. Like maybe striding forward before falling to her knees in front of Benezia, looking up at her and then slowly dipping forward, closing her mouth over that fucking lacy abomination.

"...same as Liara." Aethyta jerked, realizing she'd missed a few words. Or a few sentences. She couldn't tell. "Both more concerned about their budding attraction than the assassination attempt. As if it was a minor annoyance, an unwelcome but insignificant inconvenience. That is what worries me."

"So what?" Aethyta growled, her voice a bit more gravelly than usual. "They both did well with the pack. That's what matters. They can do it again if we don't deal with the threat before that."

Benezia looked at her squarely, her jaw also setting. "So what? Did you see the Alpha corpse the huntresses dragged in earlier today for necropsy? I have only seen a couple larger specimens in my whole life and I had to stand there while my daughter cut into it and imagine that monster rushing her, those massive teeth aimed at her head. And the whole time she could barely string two sentences together without mentioning her bondmate to be." She rose again, breathing heavily and Aethyta pushed off the doorway unconsciously to match her stance. "Their lack of focus is ridiculous. Juvenile. They are both young and unaware of what this means. But I will have them see." She finished, chin rising, her eyes steely.

Aethyta barely noticed. Her upper lip curled in an ugly caricature of a smile, thinning her lips when she noticed Benezia catching it and freezing for a moment. Good, she deserved it.

That last part of Her Mighty Ladyship's tirade was familiar and it brought an also well-known thick bile tickling at the back of Aethyta's throat. She'd gotten quite used to it during the first few years after their break up, when the whole of Thessia celebrated first the royal pregnancy, then the birth of an heir, even if she was fatherless. That is, at least, until they caught wind of the kid being a pureblood. The tide turned _then_. Aethyta swallowed but her throat felt narrow and inflamed even more.

And here Her Ladyship was now, a hundred years older but unchanged. Still casting quick and confident judgments, still ready to bend and use others at her will. Still maneuvering her lessers as carelessly as they were pawns on a chessboard.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

"_Our_ daughter." Aethyta croaked finally, taking a step forward and burning into Benezia's eyes with her own.

"What...?" Benezia whispered, lips parting gently as her eyes flew over Aethyta's face, taking in the quickly collapsing bravado Aethyta knew showed plainly on her face.

"You said 'my daughter', Nezzie." Aethyta drawled, the nickname a perversion of what it had once been. "She is _ours _." She took another step forward, now dangerously flirting with Benezia's personal space. "I may have accepted you denying me to the whole of Thessia, negating my existence to our daughter, but you will not fucking take this. You are the only one who knows she is mine, too." Her voice broke embarrassingly over that fucking lump in her throat, but she carried on anyway. "_The only one_. You will not take this too from me." She finished hotly, feeling more than hearing Benezia's shuddering breath. Her lips felt tingly, absurdly, as she stood frozen in place, caught somewhere between the urge to flee and the need to surge forward and bite Benezia's lip, to dig her fingers into that supple flesh savagely.

"Thee, I-I'm.." The stuttering was uncharacteristic, the lowering of eyes in admission of a mistake even more so. "Of course. You're right, that's not what I..." Benezia lifted her eyes again, earnest now, and even her hand weakly, as if wanting to touch but being afraid to go through with it. "I..."

The word was left hanging in the air as they heard a quick, confident knock on the bedchamber door. They both jerked but only Benezia jumped away, avoiding Aethyta's eyes.

There was a barely audible creak of heavy wooden doors, followed by a soft voice. "Your Ladyship?"

Aethyta couldn't help it. She laughed, low and grating, even though that pressure in her throat seemed to have moved behind her eyes now, prickling and prodding. It was the guard girl, whatshername, the one that Benezia was definitely _not _fucking. Even though the maiden apparently had permission to enter her mistress' chambers at will so late at night. Aethyta laughed again then turned to her now flushing former lover.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'm sure that Shepard and the kid would both be humbled and relieved if they knew how sharply _focused _you are on figuring this conspiracy out. That it's the _sole _target of you attention." Her grin split a bit more when the hit landed and she saw Benezia straighten her shoulders before hissing at her under her voice as the steps outside started growing closer.

"For Goddess' sake, Aethyta, she is just reporting in, just like you! It's completely innocent. I do not want her." She said, as if that made anything better at all.

_Completely innocent. I do not want her. Just like you._

Aethyta felt the urge to laugh again but she swallowed it down, head bowing under the heavy sense of defeat. What a fucking idiot she was tonight.

Wallowing in memories long gone and set aside, struggling under their weight when Nezzie...Well, it was obvious how much _she _cared for them.

Turning her back without another word, Aethyta hurried to leave, ignoring the girl on the way out. She didn't matter. Even if she was fucking Benezia – in the same bed in which Aethyta helped conceive their daughter, no less – she was still going to get chewed over and spat out. The girl probably deserved pity more than j...

Refusing to finish her thought, Aethyta slammed the door finally behind her, taking a long deep breath and shaking herself once like a pet varren. She was done with this shit. Tomorrow, she'd find a way to be present at breakfast. But after that, she was going to bag a maiden or two of her own and fuck her way out of this conflicting mess. Get her head on straight, once and for all.

_What could go wrong?_


	14. Chapter 14

For the last few decades Benezia's breakfasts were quiet affairs, ever since Liara stopped taking them with her regularly.

A simple but carefully crafted meal, like the fruit salad in front of her right now, artfully arranged. Invisible but ever present guard lurking in the corner of her eye, silent but alert. Chilly quiet of the early morning, when most of the castle was still asleep. Benezia was always an early riser, but these days it was hard to let herself relax enough to fall asleep.

The fatigue made the sun seem brighter this morning, more intrusive, even when she was seated at a cosy wooden table in the garden gazebo. She chose the location to get away from the heavy stone of the castle dining room, but it didn't help. Her chest felt tight ever since the attack, as if a deep breath would cause her ribs to shudder and cave in if she breathed deeply enough.

She couldn't risk that, there was still so much to do. Their meeting this morning was essential. _Shepard_ was essential. If the Commander was prepared…

She slid her tired, achy eyes from her plate to Shepard's back, watching her as she bickered with Aethyta over the servant's cart a few feet away, motioning to the cutlery for some reason. Their voices were hushed, tone almost playful with annoyance, and Benezia found herself trying to listen in and discern Shepard's words.

"This is ridiculous. I can't eat like this." Shepard hissed under her breath.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me, Your Damn Highness." Aethyta rasped right back. "I didn't have enough time to properly choose the silverware this morning. I was too busy getting shit done and trying to infiltrate this damn breakfast. If only I'd known your eating habits were _so refined_, why, I would never _ever _dare disappoint you like this." Her voice was getting progressively louder but she hardly seemed to care.

"Refined? You didn't bring spoons, Aethyta. _Spoons_. How am I supposed to eat porridge?"

"Here." Aethyta cut off and Benezia heard a clank of metal on ceramic. "Take that."

"That's a melon baller. And you didn't even bring any melons." Shepard deadpanned, though Benezia noticed she already took another plate and started piling pastries on it, seemingly accepting her fate.

"Then shove it up your skinny pale ass for all I care. And of course Your Blandness would eat porridge, why am I not surprised..."

Her tirade lost some of its impact when Shepard started turning around mid-sentence, smirk lifting one corner of her lip as she threw her response over her shoulder. "Worst. Maid. Ever."

Aethyta's jaw clenched before she turned around under the pretext of arranging the cutlery once more, clanking and banging the dishes with alarming strength. She'd been in a foul mood all morning, no doubt caused by the night before and her encounter with Benezia. She'd also studiously avoided Benezia's gaze, and Benezia was surprised at how much effect the action had on her. She shouldn't have been annoyed, at least not to this degree.

Still, Shepard's teasing had at least broken her silence, and for that Benezia was grateful. _They've grown surprisingly close in a short amount of time_, she noticed, and their night of drinking only seemed to strengthen the bond. She was almost envious of Aethyta's ability to connect with people so quickly, but she couldn't be anything but grateful for it now. Not when Shepard seemed to be so successful in getting her lover to use her words instead of just growling at anyone who glanced in her direction

She'd just opened her mouth to invite Shepard to sit at her right when she noticed the Commander tense and straighten her shoulders before a smile widened her lips. She followed her gaze and saw her daughter approaching them from the castle with hurried steps. As hurried as she could be in her tight dress. Now, that was a bit unusual.

Usually, Liara could most commonly be seen in breeches and labcoat, even outside her tower, valuing function over fashion. It wasn't hard to discern the reason behind the change of heart this morning, though, not when Liara lifted her eyes to look at them and then promptly returned them to the ground right after they connected with Shepard's. She tried to look casual as she closed the distance between them, bathed in sunlight and framed between colorful flowers, but Benezia could see right through her.

_And is that lipstick? It _is_! _

Benezia smirked when she caught sight of it once Liara reached them. Her daughter's lips were noticeably darker, almost midnight blue, and she could clearly see a blush highlighting her cheekbones. Though it was also possible the latter was entirely due to Shepard's presence.

"Good morning." Her daughter said a bit breathlessly. "Mother. Shepard. I apologize for my tardiness." She shot a smile at Shepard and then seemed to notice Aethyta standing behind her, back straight and shoulders tense. "And good morning to you,...um…" She paused then widened her eyes when Aethyta turned around after a short pause. "Oh it's you, Matriarch! Forgive me, I still-"

Aethyta didn't let her finish. "It's Aethyta, kid." She grabbed a plate then brought it over to the table. "Sit down." When both Liara and Shepard obeyed, she started piling food on the plate without another word.

Liara paused, shooting a glance at Benezia, but soldiering on anyway. "Yes, well, it's good to finally meet you. I never did get the opportunity to properly thank you for... the dance. And your quick disposal of our guests."

Aethyta waved her hand, the plate in the other dipping and threatening to spill the mountain of food. "Don't mention it. It's all part of the job."

"Even so. You were at the right place at the right time. " Liara smiled up at her before biting her lip in contemplation. "Which is especially impressive since your duties seem to be ...erm, a tad eclectic."

Benezia stilled for a moment, unsure how to react. _Where had Liara seen her before_? She thought they'd only interacted during the dance, but now... With all the running around the castle Aethyta was doing, the possibilities were endless.

"Not really, kid." Aethyta said, sparing a quick glance to Benezia - her first of the day and so quick it was practically unnoticeable - before she continued, a hint of challenge coloring her tone. "I'm basically just spying on _her_." She cocked her head at Shepard once. "Your mother's orders."

"Mother!" Liara turned to Benezia now, her eyes wide. Benezia's lips thinned but she refused to give Aethyta the satisfaction of seeming flustered.

And she could hardly tell the truth and claim Aethyta forced her way into the castle because then Liara might ask why a random matriarch felt the need to do so. _Aethyta must have known that_. So Benezia only clenched her jaw before finally speaking.

"We had to be certain the Commander truly was as she presented herself." She said shortly, hoping that was the end of that.

"I didn't mind." Shepard piped in and drew Liara's gaze across her table, Goddess bless her . "We probably would have done the same if the situation was reversed, to be honest."

Aethyta's shoulders slumped a bit at that, but she moved around the table without another word and placed the now almost overflowing plate in front of Liara. There were mini croissants filled with chocolate, Benezia noticed, french toast and strips of bacon and finally, several strawberries carefully cut and arranged. The mix was a bit odd but…

_They're all Liara's favourites. _Benezia stilled as the realization hit her, her doubts confirmed when she saw Aethyta pour orange juice for her daughter - another one of Liara's favourites - before stepping away and behind, like a good servant should.

_Did she ask someone what to get this morning?_ She must have, because Benezia never shared anything this specific in her letters. _And she must have gone through some trouble to get everything just right in such a short time. And now she's left just standing there, her kindness unrecognized when she should be..._

Swallowing thickly, Benezia felt her heart clench. Impulsively, she decided to speak again. "And Aethyta was the best choice to look after you and your interests."

_The only choice._

"We're… old friends and I trust her completely." She saw Aethyta twitch, her eyes fixed on her, but she continued. "You should too."

"Then I shall." Liara looked back at her father and smiled and Benezia could swear she saw the exact moment Aethyta's heart melted under the influence, breaking her foul mood and eliciting a smile in return. Emboldened by this, Benezia decided to go even further.

"Come, Aethyta, sit. Eat with us." She watched her former lover freeze for a second before moving to sit down across from her, jaw clenched and motions jerky with restrained emotion, and she knew she did the right thing. As precarious as the situation was, she owed Aethyta this much. "Right then. Now that we're all here let us discuss our progress with the investigation. Liara, why don't you begin?"

"There is not much to report, I'm sorry to say." Liara began readily, grabbing a fork. "I'm afraid I didn't discover anything of importance after you left my laboratory, Mother." She looked to Shepard and recapped what little they could learn from the necropsy. "As we suspected, the Alpha was carefully and impressively morphed into what we saw at the clearing. This sort of expertise comes at a steep price, so we can reasonably assume only the most influential noble houses would be able to afford it. I examined the body for a brand but didn't find any, though there was a patch of skin missing from the beast's back."

Benezia nodded. "Still, we can see if any of the Houses are missing their alphas. Most like to parade their prized beasts, and this one would certainly be an enviable specimen. I've sent spies this morning to investigate and we should know more soon."

Shepard bit her lip thoughtfully. "I should probably do the same on my end. Not all human nobles are fond of me either and some of them are rich enough to own an alpha. Though I suspect they would have come after me in that case. Not Liara."

"Possibly." Benezia leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin on her hands. "But they could be targeting the betrothal and there's no better way to stop that than eliminating the heir. No offense, Commander, but if you were to die, we could always find another human to complete the union."

To her credit, Shepard reacted to this with a thoughtful nod, and Benezia couldn't help but approve. _Ego can be so tedious to deal with_.

On the other hand Liara's eyes went wide, her fork clattering to her plate. Luckily, she'd just taken a bite and refrained from speaking with her mouth full, probably hesitant to answer her mother's rudeness with her own. Benezia used to opportunity to continue her train of thought.

"I'm sure that those who oppose unification see the situation this way as well. I suppose if something were to happen to Liara I could bond with you myself, but…"

This time Liara's reaction wasn't so subdued - she flat out choked around her food and a trembling hand shot out for her juice, her mouth obscured with her other hand. Benezia smirked at her expected reaction, catching the same amused grin on Shepard's face as well, though the Commander looked startled for a second there herself.

The thing that truly caught her attention was Aethyta, however. She heard a muffled scoff, but when she looked at her former lover, Aethyta's head was down already, and she was eating movements so precise that they must have been feigned.

Benezia's heart fluttered for a moment in pleasure before she could stop herself. She'd seen evidence of Aethyta's jealousy last night; it could not be denied after her reaction to Illira's entrance. But seeing it again, having it confirmed like this was surprisingly enticing. _She wants me still. She seems unable to stop herself from growling at any perceived threat._

She knew she should ignore her response and forget any of it ever happened, but seeing the way Aethyta looked at her last night, with the barely restrained lust and a glint of threat in her eyes...It was surprisingly hard to shake.

She had been wet last night. Gotten wet just under Aethyta's gaze.

If that wasn't alarming, she didn't know what was, especially under their current circumstances. If Aethyta could wring out a response from Benezia's tired body in her current state of stress, then she was very dangerous indeed. Even if releasing stress together was what they excelled at.

"_But_," she continued pointedly and more somberly after a second, "I'm sure they'd guess correctly I wouldn't be much of a threat if Liara was indeed...If she had been harmed." After all, she'd hardly survived the news of the attempt on her daughter's life.

When one of her guard informed her yesterday, she'd sent them all away before collapsing to the floor when her legs wouldn't keep her up anymore. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

An _alpha_. On the castle grounds. The bonding must have been a catalyst for it, it _must _have been. The bonding that Benezia arranged. After that thought settled in her mind, it took a while until she could get her shaking limbs to cooperate and lift herself up. She had work to do. Benezia couldn't find a moment's peace since then.

Liara must have seen the memory play out on her face because she reached out and took Benezia's hand gently, squeezing it once, but not letting it go. Benezia smiled at her daughter, her eyes suddenly burning. She cleared her throat and spoke again, determined to show no further weakness.

"But I think the Commander has something to report as well?" She nodded to Shepard, taking a second to gather herself while the Commander spoke.

"Ah, yes." Shepard jumped in easily, leaning forward. "We - Aethyta and I - met with Aria last night, as Her Ladyship suggested, and she promised to put her spies to work -"

"I-I'm sorry...Her spies? You can't mean - " Liara's eyes widened again. "Not Aria _T'Loak_, surely." Her laugh trailed off then died when Shepard confirmed with a nod.

"The same. She and I go way back, it's not a big deal. Anyway, she promised to help under some silly conditions, but we'll have new information soon, I'd wager."

"Not a big -" Liara scrunched her nose, looking at Shepard sceptically. "You seem to be involved in quite a lot here in Armali, Commander."

"I promise I'll explain everything. Later, when we have time and we're alone." She fixed Liara with her gaze, her voice dropping a bit, but then seemed to remember where they were. She scooted back in her chair and spoke again, voice settling on a more normal pitch. "Though it's quite a dull story, believe me."

Benezia breezed over the last exchange, determined to move forward with their meeting. "I was quite busy as well. Our spies are already hard at work, the spymistress assures me. Between them and Aria's people, I'm certain we'll get _something _to go on." She crossed her legs under the table and steepled her fingers on her stomach, abandoning all pretense of eating. She had absolutely no taste for it this morning.

"Additionally, I've interrogated the grounds' guards. Three of them refused to consent to a meld with me, so I've decided to lock them in the dungeons until they're in a more obliging mood. It is doubtful that all three are involved in allowing the Alpha's master access - if any of them are - but we have very little way of confirming while they're being difficult." They could be hiding something relatively unimportant - an affair or a theft - or they could just be averse to melding with their ruler. But Benezia couldn't be sure, so she couldn't risk anything.

"Disturbingly, I've discovered that this is not our only security leak. Several huntresses reported surprisingly accurate descriptions of the attack circulating among the citizenship. It seems someone had been sharing information quite freely, painting the -"

"Oh! Oh, damn." Shepard whispered and Benezia stopped, turning her head to the Commander and lifting her brow markings in silent question. She laughed uncomfortably. "Um, that might have been me, I'm afraid. I wasn't careful about being quiet last night with Aria. Anyone could have overheard."

Benezia relaxed a bit. This was actually the preferable option. "I see." She opened her mouth to continue but Shepard wasn't done yet.

"And yesterday, after I rode back, I may have mentioned something to the stable hand and the huntresses who followed me."

"Well-" Benezia tried again but Shepard interrupted her once more.

"And this morning when I woke up I was a bit peckish so I went downstairs to the kitchens to snag some pastries and the Head Cook asked me about Liara. So I told her everything. And other cooks kept going in and out so I had to repeat a few times. Then the courier came with the morning mail so the _cook _told _her_. My mouth was full." She lifted her hand to her neck, laughing again. "Oh, by the way Liara, Cook says she hasn't seen you in ages and that you should report to the kitchens immediately so she can make sure you're okay. She told me you could expect that chocolate cake you like if you make it down today." The Commander seemed sheepish now, but Liara's face was completely flushed at the end of the confession. She couldn't seem to lift her eyes to anyone else's at the table.

"I-It's hardly...I mean… I can't take all the credit, Commander. Though I do thank you! For your - um - your appreciation." She coughed then blushed even further. "Asari hone their skills through painful years of study. I may be young but I've had more training than most. Parentage also plays a role in the level of skill achieved and the time it can be accomplished in. Being a child of a Matriarch, who is an impressive practitioner herself, also helped immeasurably." Here she glanced at Benezia then seemed to take a moment to consider her next words before speaking again.

"In fact, I - I often wondered if I - considering the ease with which the skill sometimes comes to me - if I perhaps was the child of two Matriarchs." She swallowed then looked down again. Benezia's breath left her chest, her lips opening in silent surprise.

Aethyta hardly seemed to be doing better, her hands clenching so tightly around her utensils that they almost matched Shepard's in color. Benezia swallowed thickly, deciding how to break the uncomfortable silence at the table in one foolish second.

"_You are_." She whispered and immediately felt Liara's and Aethyta's eyes fly to her in an instant, panic drowning her chest in response. But she couldn't regret the decision, not when she saw the twin expressions of gratitude on their faces.

At the same time, she couldn't help but feel terrified that Liara would ask for more. She couldn't give that. Not yet. Not when she felt so exposed. An inch was given. _It would have to be enough for now_. She swallowed again.

"Well then. As impressive as Liara's performance was, perhaps you should refrain from telling anyone else, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am." Shepard acquiesced, but Benezia wanted to make sure she was clear.

"It's not that you were wrong in sharing that, especially with the people at the castle who care about their heiress, but our enemies are shadowy and cunning. They will spin this to their advantage. If you had painted Liara in a worse light, they would have called her a weakness to our nation, and no doubt brought up her heritage." There was another moment of uncomfortable silence there, broken by a soft growl by Aethyta and Benezia hurried to continue.

"But now, with you telling everyone she was the one to down the beast, I'm afraid it might be _you _who takes the brunt of gossip. They could whisper that the human to wed their hero of an heiress was weak. Unworthy. I have no doubt Enyala will play that angle, or at least make an attempt at it."

Shepard furrowed her brow, still seeming completely unaffected by the threat to her honor. Benezia liked her more and more. "I was wondering about her. Do we think she might be behind all this? She was obviously planning something the last time we saw her. Way too confident for comfort."

"She is a suspect, certainly. But I have more than enough enemies capable of this. I'm sure you do as well. We cannot afford to focus our attention solely on investigating her, no matter how likely a choice."

"Agreed. Though I did wonder how-" Shepard started thoughtfully, before her eyes widened suddenly and she awkwardly stopped in the middle of her sentence, moving her eyes to the table.

Benezia frowned. "Yes, Commander? Speak freely."

Though she looked sorry she even opened her mouth in the first place, Shepard seemed determined to finish now. "It's just that I'm unclear on Enyala's plans here. She wanted to bond with Liara originally, but is now spouting this parentage garbage? If they were bonded, wouldn't their children also be-"

"Yes." Benezia cut off, refusing to shift in her chair though she felt the need to, especially under Liara's and Aethyta's gaze. "I cannot say, truthfully. It is possible that she only wished to bond with Liara, thus elevating her position, but not father any children. Some asari couples in committed relationships decide to meld with a different species to create offspring-"

At Shepard's startled expression, she hurried to explain. "There need not be a sexual component during the mating meld, Commander, though it is certainly easier that way. Mapping someone's essence could be accomplished through a single innocent touch." Both Liara and Shepard deflated at her last sentence, and Benezia felt the air at the table grow even more uncomfortable. "It is the danger of producing an Ardat-Yakshi that is taboo, not the relationship between two asari. Furthermore, asari mothers usually take the lead role in parenting, whether they bond with a short-lived species or not. Since the fathers do not carry the baby or indeed have any genetic connection to them, it is understandable that they take...That their role is…"

Benezia lost her train of thought when she caught the stricken look on Shepard's face. She was afraid to look at Aethyta, but her gaze still slid to her former lover cautiously. She knew on some level what she'd find but when she saw Aethyta's closed off, completely impassive expression she still twitched uncomfortably. There were even wisps of flickering blue between Aethyta's clenched fingers, and that told Benezia everything she needed to know. It was almost unheard of for a Matriarch to lose control of her powers like that.

_I never lied to her. She knew exactly what she was getting into. _As much as Aethyta may have wanted to be included in Liara's life, she knew right from the beginning that it was impossible. She still chose to go through with it and give Benezia a daughter. _The guilt is not mine alone to carry._

"However," Benezia continued finally, ready for both the conversation and the meeting to be over. She almost felt like she was traversing a minefield. "It is also possible that her concern here is merely a front to sway more conservative nobles to her cause. In any event, I grow increasingly uninterested in her motives. Whether she is responsible for the attempt on Liara's life or not, she needs to be dealt with. I think I have a solution for that. One that will declaw Enyala, raise the public's opinion of you, Commander, give us time to gather information, and even fulfill Aria's nonsense of a demand."

Shepard's eyebrows lifted and she leaned forward in interest, followed closely by Liara and even Aethyta.

"I propose we organize a tournament." She paused for a moment, pleased when she caught Shepard's quick, eager grin. "In honor of our new human allies, and the bonding that will unite us, or so we will say. We will have archery contests, jousting and, of course, gladiatorial combat - all with lavish rewards for the winners to draw as many spectators and contestants as possible. You will enter, Commander, and I'll issue Enyala a public invitation she will not be able to refuse without losing face. You will meet her in battle. And you _cannot lose_."

Shepard leaned back, laughing and crossing her legs. "Oh I won't. I have to say, I love this idea. I'm already looking forward to seeing her in the ring, Your Ladyship." She even threw a heated look in Liara's direction, as if impatient to start fighting for her honor, but Benezia wasn't reassured yet. Shepard needed to _understand_.

"Commander," She started, choosing her words carefully. "The tournament could give us everything we need - elevate you in the eyes of the asari, and humiliate Enyala into permanent silence. _If_ you can deliver. If you were to lose to her, all would be lost. You cannot be seen as inferior to anyone if you are to bond with my daughter and especially not Enyala. You. Cannot. _Lose_."

Shepard's smile faded, but she didn't look cowed or nervous. If anything, she looked calm and relaxed, though a glint of something new entered her eyes as she looked at Benezia steadily. _Good. She understands the faith I'm putting in her._

"I won't lose." Shepard repeated simply, not a shred of doubt in her tone and Benezia felt a fraction of tension draining from her shoulders. But it wasn't enough. Not yet.

She heard Liara's shuddering intake of breath at Shepard's declaration, but ignored it in favour of concluding the meeting. She had even more to do now, even more to prepare. _Would ten days be enough to get everything ready for the tournament?_ It would have to be. _Perhaps I can entice Thea to help with preparations. _

"Excellent. I will arrange for training sessions with my personal guard, Shepard. Be prepared. We will assess your readiness in multiple weapons and your resistance to alchemy-based attacks. Aethyta will test you in brawling and dirty tricks."

Shepard nodded at her, but she didn't dare look at Aethyta. She would have to deal with her sooner or later, but she wasn't ready now.

"Perhaps I could join you, Shepard? See how you do against our finest?" Liara suggested breathlessly, following Benezia as she rose from the table. She looked so hopeful that Benezia hated to interject before Shepard could no doubt gleefully agree.

"I'm afraid not, Liara. You are with me this morning." Liara visibly pouted. "We are going into town to visit a few chosen nobles. We have to show you off, make sure everyone knows that you are alive and well and more dangerous than ever." She weaved around the table and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, locking their eyes. "Wear something blindingly white. You are a T'Soni and their heir. They will accept that or be trampled." Liara smiled gently and nodded before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Benezia felt her facade waver at the gesture but she was still not done.

She turned to Shepard again. "One more thing, Commander. If you'd follow me." She turned around and started walking toward the castle, but she swore she could hear Shepard whisper something to her daughter. Something that sounded awfully like 'soon'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ooo000oooo000ooo000oooo000ooo000oooo00ooo000ooo0o0o0o0ooo000ooo

Shepard hurried to catch up to Benezia, her steps so long she was almost jogging. In her defense, Her Ladyship was moving so fast that she'd already entered the castle by the time Shepard fell in step with her, but she still didn't stop or acknowledge Shepard's presence at her side.

Silently, they passed through the stone corridors that became progressively narrower and colder. Just when Shepard started getting worried about finding her way back, Benezia stopped abruptly and turned to her, eyes burning in the semi-darkness. They must have descended quite deep into the castle because there wasn't a sliver of daylight penetrating the darkness. Only a few candles illuminated it, and Shepard couldn't hear a single footstep or voice breaking the silence of a normally very busy castle. Did Benezia want privacy? Was she worried about being overheard? Shepard's prickle of nervousness grew.

"Your Ladyship?" She started uncertainly, unsure how to proceed.

"Commander," Benezia started, licking her lips once quickly. "When you fight Enyala, I want you to do something for me."

She stopped for a second, taking a deep calming breath. It seemed to have the opposite influence, however, as a thin veneer of control she wore all morning fell away from her expression right under Shepard's eyes. _Maker, she looks…_

Shepard swallowed thickly.

"She hurt my Liara years ago with her whispers." Benezia said, as if continuing some inner monologue. "And again at the dance. You heard what she said; you know. Now, she's possibly gone further and tried to take her life. Regardless, she needs to pay."

Another breath, another layer of control falling from her. Her eyes caught the flickering candlelight oddly, making them seem splintered. Shepard stood speechless, mesmerized. _Why are the candles flickering? There isn't even a whisper of wind in here._

"I cannot do anything about it. Not until I have solid proof. But you _can_." She came another step closer. The air seemed to thicken around them, slithering into Shepard's lungs and pressing into her heart, making it beat wildly.

"When you fight her in the tournament, it is imperative that you win, yes,but I also want you to _humiliate _her. Make her bleed. _Dominate_. Leave no doubt in everyone's mind that you are the only true match for my daughter. Leave no doubt in Enyala's that if she ever tries _anything -_"

Benezia took another step closer, well into Shepard's personal space now, her eyes shards of ice, completely devoid of warmth. The air seemed to shimmer around her, reminding Shepard of summer and heat, but she couldn't break eye contact. Not even when the walls started to tremble and shake, ancient stone blocks grinding painfully against one another, dust falling to the floor as the candles dimmed to almost nothing.

Shepard's mouth opened. _Is this what a Matriarch's power looks like?_ And it didn't even seem like Benezia was doing it willingly. What would it look like if she…

"- anything at all against Liara, her life would be forfeit. I've always played by the rules, Commander, and because of that, some may see me as weak. But my patience has worn thin. Make sure _that _is understood. _Break her_."

"Yes ma'am." Shepard could only whisper and before she knew it, the pressure was gone. Benezia moved past her and further into the castle without another word, allowing the Commander in breathe in fully, shuddering a bit on the exhale. _Whoever is behind this is going to regret it really soon._

Still shaken, she turned and started walking to the training grounds, wondering absent-mindedly if Liara was going to wield the same amount of power in a few hundred years.

This time, she shivered in pure delight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ooo000oooo000ooo000oooo000ooo000oooo00ooo000ooo0o0o0o0ooo000ooo

A.N. It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been busy with exams and work this past month but I am back now. Stay tuned ;).


	15. Chapter 15

15

"You did _what_?!" Benezia's voice boomed in the tight interior of the carriage, but it did very little to dampen Tevos' enthusiasm.

Goddess, just remembering it now was making her wet all over again. She bit her lip to get ahold of herself, but it only made her remember Aria's teeth on her a few nights ago. While she was inside her. Fucking her mercilessly.

Tevos' excitement spiked instead.

"Quiet, please, I'd rather not have the coachman know the details of my private life, thank you." She ignored the venomous look Benezia threw her, enjoying the rare lapse in her friend's steel control before she continued airily. "Besides, it was hardly a momentous event or anything. We just...had an encounter." A steamy, exhilarating, mind-numbingly pleasurable encounter. Tevos actually had to fight off a shiver before continuing, and she knew she wasn't fooling Benezia one bit. "In any event, I thought you might like to know. So I'm telling you."

"You... slept with Armali's most notorious criminal. You _bargained _for the opportunity to do so." Benezia threw out, crossing her legs and leaning back like she was trying to make sure she heard correctly. "And you promised her access to the castle in exchange for sex. Now you're telling me all of this after the fact. How generous of you." Her voice was positively dripping with sarcasm.

The regal bearing, however, was a bit ruined by the constant jostling of the carriage on the stone city roads. _Are we close to Allera's house already? _Tevos' seat was practically vibrating beneath her, and she was having trouble concentrating in her current state.

"I never said anything to her about not reporting to you immediately. I think she might be under the impression I'm betraying your trust. Though I cannot be sure." Tevos smiled sweetly while Benezia sighed.

"And you're certain she means no harm?"

"The meld revealed no malicious intentions." Tevos paused for a second, recalling the sensation of brushing against Aria's mind. It was brief and efficient, but she still remembered the feel of Aria's consciousness acutely. Organized but passionate. Heavily guarded but not evasive. There was no hostile purpose when she thought about the castle or any of its inhabitants. "Honestly, she seemed mostly intrigued. Perhaps she wishes to be in the center of the excitement for the bonding - perhaps expand her influence through the noble circles. Nothing worse than that."

Benezia sighed again. "The Commander seems to be of the same opinion." At Tevos' questioning look, she continued. "They apparently became acquainted during the civil war so I sent her to Aria with a certain proposition. Shepard appears to trust her to a degree, and I admit I'm beginning to trust _her _and her judgement."

Tevos paused before making a show of appearing offended to cover up how the words stung her. "And you don't trust mine?"

"You've told me about this as soon as you could, and that is very reassuring." Benezia started carefully. "You also seem to be more...at ease this morning than I've seen you in quite a while." If that was the way Benezia chose to refer to her post orgasmic bliss some two days after release, so be it. And that was after she'd found out about the whole mess with Liara and the alpha, so it was really saying something. "And I do not see any evidence of bruising or injury on you. Does that mean-"

"Yes. I didn't need anything like that with her." Tevos reported readily and watched Benezia nod and look away.

"Truthfully, I am not surprised. She seems like your type." She turned her eyes from the curtained carriage window to Tevos again, focusing on her without a hint of humor in her tone. "You do know that this is a foolish move? A _horrible _idea that will most likely come back and make you regret every second? "

Tevos nodded and Benezia continued. "Just be careful then."

Tevos released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's it? I half expected that you would give me a verbal lashing and throw me out of the carriage. Or try to forbid me to see her again."

"Would you have listened?"

"No." Tevos paused. "I would have stopped with the invitations, but after that night...I still would have sought her out."

"Well, there you go." Benezia smiled tiredly. "I cannot stop you. You've had your share of ill-advised romances. You've never lost your head before." Her eyes gentled and she extended her hand to Tevos, who didn't hesitate to take it. It was a rare show affection, only offered when they were alone. "I do trust you, Thea. However, as soon as you feel the least bit uncomfortable with her-"

"I won't hesitate. You will know immediately." Tevos smiled back.

"Good. And I will write to Sha'ira post-haste and convince her to come home. Once she's back, things can go back to normal. You will not be forced to risk your reputation and status to get what you need."

"Benezia," Tevos started, touched, before moving to sit next to her friend, bumping her shoulder playfully in the process. "You're sweet for worrying, but this is exactly as it seems. We'll have a few more _encounters, _and she'll get a few invitations in the process. She will be watched and guarded during each event, just in case, and I'll be very careful with our sessions."

Benezia craned her neck to look at her, so close that Tevos could see the concealed dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't help but clasp her hand gently again. "And we'll figure out this whole business with Liara. No one will touch her. They've had their best opportunity, and they've failed. Now that we know they're coming, they're as good as done." When Benezia's eyes shimmered before she could blink the weakness away, Tevos felt her heart constrict and she hurried to continue. "A crime boss at hand might even be of use! Isn't that what you said?"

Benezia swallowed and nodded, looking to the window again. "Yes, we've made a deal with her, too. For information. Not as _exciting _as yours, but equally strange, I'd say." When Tevos only looked at her expectantly, Benezia explained Aria's request.

For a second, Tevos was completely baffled. But then, an idea shot through her and she had to laugh. "Oh, Goddess! I _know _why she worded the deal that way. She doesn't want an invitation from you because she wants _me _to invite her. She wants another go at me!" She laughed again. "Oh Goddess, this is just delicious."

"Ridiculous." Benezia scoffed but that dark, vulnerable look was gone from her eyes, at least for the moment. Tevos continued, even more giddily. "Oh yes, I may have given her incentive to be a little more forceful with me this time. And she is. Forceful, I mean. Rough. Very..._energetic_." She winked and Benezia made a face.

"Thea, I do not need to hear this."

"Why? Worried you might be too envious because _you _are not getting any?" She teased, drinking in the appalled expression on Benezia's face. _Suits her much better than fear._

"Absolutely ridiculous!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oooOOOoooOOOooooOOOOoOOOOoOO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You heard _what_?!" Liara gaped at her friend before she forced herself to lower her voice. _The coachman will hear me, if I don't. Mother's too, probably. _She could hear Benezia's carriage through the window and she didn't relish the possibility of her Mother hearing Shiala's preposterous words.

Shiala only laughed, her hand moving to pull back the curtains so she could see outside. They were moving toward the city square but still ways from Councilor Allera's house. And however eager Liara was to be done with the last visit of the day, she still needed to hear this. But Shiala was very obviously stalling, Goddess curse her.

"Shiala, that cannot possibly be true." She prompted her friend again.

"It is. Human gladiators only wear leather while battling." She started casually, punctuating each sentence with a pause to tease Liara even further. "Strips of it, in fact. A gladiatrix wears two - one to bind her breasts and one to cover her sex. It covers little else."

Liara choked, caught somewhere between outrage and hope. Shiala drank in the expression and continued. "And I know for a fact that they have a ritual before each fight where their mistress or master is expected to slather them in oil." At Liara's strangled cough, she explained. "It's strategic. Something about making it harder for the opponent to grab them. It also makes their muscles look better, of course."

"Shiala," Liara started, voice hollow. "Where did you 'hear' this?"

"I read it. In a book." Shiala answered airily, completely unconcerned by Liara's intense gaze.

"And this wouldn't be erotic fiction, by any chance?"

Shiala waved her question off. "Perhaps. But I'm _sure _the author did their research properly. The _point _is that you can stride up to the Commander with a vial of oil and claim you were under the impression it was custom. And since she'd be fighting for you, you should be allowed to massage said oil into every plane and dip and _crevice_."

Liara's face inflamed instantly as she pictured the scene Shiala painted for her. She tried to push it away, but the image of Shepard's skin glistening in the candlelight was hard to ignore. Especially when she imagined having the freedom to roam and knead all that delicious… She shook herself just in time to catch Shiala's next words.

"And then, after you're done, you would say something like 'It seems that I have made you all wet, Commander,'" Liara closed her eyes in silent mortification, but Shiala was on a roll. "And she would be like 'It's not the first time, my Lady' and then she would let her legs fall open and-"

The carriage started slowing down and Liara thanked the Goddess silently before moving to exit before they even stopped completely. Shiala had to grab her hand to prevent her swift escape.

"Aww, you don't want to hear the rest? It's truly eventful, I promise. Barely any dialogue."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Liara muttered, edging her foot toward the door to get outside as soon as possible so she could breathe freely. Her breath felt short for some reason. But as soon as she hit the first step, a thought occurred to her. Acting on impulse, she craned her neck back around the door frame and threw one last remark to Shiala. "But you can send me the book. I'd like to sift through it, I think."

She ignored Shiala's laughter as she exited right in front of Councilor Allera's mansion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Councilor Allera was entertaining, apparently.

Pleasant chatter and soft music reached them as soon as a straight-backed servant left them at the entrance to the gardens, though it stopped in a confused ripple almost immediately after Benezia led them inside, head high and step confident as her heels clicked on the marble floor.

The string quartet in the middle of the peristyle was the first to get over their surprise, resuming the pleasant but unassuming music. The rest of the party had a bit of a harder time of it, it appeared; some of them even peering around white marble columns to get a better look. It almost seemed like they were collectively caught gossiping and were at a loss about what to do. _No doubt they're rehashing the assassination attempt. Probably Shepard's arrival as well._ Liara doubted the topic bored them yet.

Bracing herself at the sight of some of Armali's most notable heads of families, Liara attempted to ignore the avalanche of attention falling on her, the collective gaze inspecting her for any possible weakness after the attack. Instead, she decided to let her eyes wander over the guests, trying to appear as unaffected as possible.

She recognized most of the ladies present, but she let her eyes slide past theirs, hoping none of them would feel the need to come over and express their feelings over the attack. She'd mentally prepared to deal with one Matriarch, not _this _many. Now, she felt exposed and overwhelmed under their undivided attention.

As nonchalantly as possible, Liara moved over to the first servant mingling with a platter under the pretense of avid interest, dragging Shiala with her and leaving Benezia and Tevos to greet a few acquaintances on their own.

Once she reached the maiden, she stopped awkwardly, unsure of which unfamiliar beverage to choose. The girl's tray held quite the eclectic assortment: elegant, tall glasses with a poisonous green liquid emitting steam into the increasingly chilly sunset, a pair of crystal goblets filled with a hot, thick purple mix, and even a massive, hand-carved wooden mug that immediately drew Liara's attention.

"Krogan tea, my Lady?" The servant asked helpfully and Liara twitched.

"T-that's tea?" She eyed the steam that spilled over the edge of the mug that evaporated before touching the tray.

"They all are, my lady." The servant piped up again. "Mistress wanted to offer more exotic choices this afternoon." That much was obvious. There wasn't a single regular tea cup in sight. Although Liara did catch a few servants with platters full of cakes mingling about. _Why couldn't I have stopped next to one of them?_

"Though I admit, the krogan tea isn't quite as popular as she imagined."

Shiala barked out a laugh at that.

"I'm not surprised. Who ever heard of a Krogan tea master? It's probably just ryncol left overnight in a varren nest. Or for a fortnight." Both the servant and Liara shivered with disgust. "Why don't you try the purple one, Li?" Shiala continued innocently. It was suspicious but… _She did grab a one for herself, too._

Liara gingerly reached out and took the remaining one, still not trusting Shiala one bit. "Excellent choice, my Lady." The servant beamed at her, though her eyes shifted away, a flush spreading over her cheeks. When Liara looked at her in question, she elaborated. "That's salarian mating tea. They use it once it's time for...I-I mean since they have very little desire to… It's an aphrodisiac, my Lady, like oysters." The servant girl flushed an even darker shade of blue and Liara squared her jaw and shot a glare in Shiala's direction, her own face heating a bit too.

"Just drink it, Little Wing. Aren't you planning on going to see Shepard's training after this? A little liquid courage would do you well, don't you think?" Shiala winked, but before Liara could properly get outraged, her friend had already turned her attention to the servant girl again, fixing her with a heated look. "After all, it's supposed to work on asari too." She held their eye contact and took a long, greedy gulp before licking her lips. "Do you want to try it, my dear?" The servant girl flushed to her crest, but couldn't seem to look away. Liara rolled her eyes.

"Liara." Liara turned to her mother's voice only to find herself face to face with Councilor Allera herself. Benezia stopped next to her and opened her mouth to speak, then caught short at the sight of the goblet in Liara's hand. Thankfully, she seemed determined not to comment on it, though her shoulders did twitch almost imperceptibly. Liara resisted the urge to throw the damn thing at Shiala's head.

"Allera wished to greet you herself." Her mother said shortly.

Standing at her mother's side, Councilor Allera was already silently scanning Liara, with eyes so light blue they bordered on silver. Liara found herself struggling for words, and had to fight the urge to shrink back under the inspection. Instead, she forced a smile.

"It's always a pleasure, Matriarch."

"The pleasure is all mine, child." Allera said, her voice smooth and melodic as her eyes lifted to Liara's, not attempting to conceal her open judgement. "Especially after recent events. I'm thrilled to find you safe and uninjured. It's comforting to see that an alpha is no match for the first daughter of Thessia."

Liara blushed, her gaze dropping to the floor for a second. She was getting far too many compliments recently. _Though I could bear to hear a _few _more from Shepard_. She coughed, trying to shake off the thought.

"Thank you, Councilor, but I was not alone." She blushed again and cursed inwardly at her own transparent expressions. "I had help."

Allera let the silence stretch for a few heartbeats longer, a flicker of amusement flitting through her eyes before she responded.

"I see." Another pause, this time shorter. "Nonetheless, I'm pleased to see you've grown into such a capable, brave young woman. I can still remember you running around the castle and scurrying behind your mother's robes every time I'd visit."

Liara's eyes widened as she struggled for something to say, trying to ignore Shiala's snicker behind her. She remembered those times as well. Councilor Allera, older than even her mother and utterly unafraid to contradict Benezia in Council meetings. Their rivalry was quite the source of gossip, not only in the castle, but across all of Armali. The fact that her bloodline was almost as old as theirs didn't help.

The mix was quite intimidating, and Liara couldn't shake the impression of Allera comparing her to her mother, evaluating if she was worthy of continuing in her steps when the time came. _No doubt finding me woefully undeserving_. Truth be told, she'd avoided Council meetings well after she stopped hiding behind Benezia's robes.

"Thank you. You are too kind, Councilor." She finally whispered weakly.

"And so polite, too." Allera continued. "I can see you would not usually grace a party without being invited. Too many grant themselves that permission these days."

Liara shot a look to her mother, but Benezia was already smiling at her old rival. "I knew without a doubt that you would be delighted to receive us."

"As confident as always, Your Ladyship. How comforting." She turned to Liara again. "But my dear, you mustn't call me Councilor anymore. I've resigned my position in hopes of-"

"Oh, my Lady, how wonderful to see you." Liara turned to the silky voice, heart falling when she saw Enyala emerging from the crowd, her expression delighted. "And without a scratch on you! I'm thoroughly relieved." As soon as she reached them, Enyala outstretched her hand to Liara's. _It would be rude to deny her_.

So Liara accepted the offered hand, wincing when Enyala lifted it to her cold lips in greeting. She looked deferential but her eyes were anything but as she looked up when their skin connected, the moment stretching just a second too long. She turned to Benezia to offer the same greeting, ignoring the icy look that greeted _her_. But before Liara was ready, Enyala's returned to her alone.

"And the good Commander?" She asked expectantly, even making a show of craning her head and glancing behind Liara. She ignored Shiala completely.

"She couldn't make it today."

"Ah." Enyala confirmed gravely, but her eyes flashed. "Still licking her wounds from the fight, I see. Quite understandable. Though I did half expect to find her hiding behind _your_ skirts, my lady."

Liara stilled as Enyala's lips stretched into a good-natured grin. Her eyes betrayed her though, hungry and digging into Liara's, soaking up her reaction. It was unfortunate the rest of the guests couldn't see it because Liara could swear she heard a couple of giggles. Some of the more clueless guests might have mistook the verbal stab as harmless friendly ribbing, but what of the rest of them? She couldn't show any weakness here. Especially not in front of Benezia.

Liara straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Not at all. Shepard wasn't injured." She tried to ignore the insult but Enyala wouldn't budge.

"Except for perhaps her pride?" She supplied readily, and Liara thought she heard someone suck in a breath. It seemed that _everyone_ was paying attention now. "I understand that you felled the monster single-handedly? Must be hard for a soldier of Shepard's calibre to deal with being outmatched so severely. Though, personally, how a human could even hope to match the very best of us is beyond me."

She bowed her head, the picture of a loyal servant, but Liara bristled. The subtext was obvious. Liara decided to underline it.

"But an asari could? A general, perhaps?" At the corner of her eye, she saw Benezia's attention focus on her, but she shrugged off the urge to acknowledge it, her heart slowing to a steady rhythm.

Enyala's tactics were rapidly getting old and familiar, but if the General thought that Liara's reaction would be similarly predictable, she was sorely mistaken. People tended to do that - underestimate her; assume that she was toothless just because she didn't enjoy confrontation.

True, she might have overlooked being insulted privately, but she could not let this pass now. They were in the highest company, flanked by two of the oldest, most respected Matriarchs. As much as Liara felt the pressure of being under so much scrutiny, she would not allow herself to be ambushed again while her mother watched. Or worse yet, force Benezia to intervene on her behalf.

_I will not be trampled in front of Mother._ _Especially not if Enyala insists on bringing Shepard into it as well._ Liara's hands opened and closed as she lifted her chin, spite overflowing at each new word falling from Enyala's thin smile.

"It is true, my lady." Enyala smoothed a hand over her stomach before inclining her head. "I would have been honored to be there with you in your hour of need and to be able to protect your life with my own. I'm sure all of your soldiers feel the same way."

At this, there were even a few murmurs of agreement from their now captivated audience. Most of them weren't even pretending not to pay attention, it seemed.

"I hope you don't mind me speaking so openly." She inclined her head again and even Liara had to admit she was delivering a good performance. Still, she wondered how many of the nobles present knew of their little disagreement at the party and what _they _thought of all this. If they even heard anything remotely resembling the truth, that was.

She smiled herself, quite certain she was showing more teeth than usual as anger started to thrum just beneath her skin. "Not at all, my dear General. I thank you for your loyalty."

Liara almost blushed at the sheer shamelessness of her words, but she was preparing her ground. It was time to nudge a bit more. "And I couldn't possibly hold your admirable feelings against you. In truth, I think some friendly rivalry with our new human allies can do us nothing but good." She turned to Benezia, her smile widening even further. "As a matter of fact, we've discussed something to that effect just this morning, didn't we, Mother?"

Benezia smiled back before turning to Enyala, her voice carrying clearly across the now silent peristyle. "Quite so. We've decided to hold a tournament to celebrate the engagement." Again, a murmur rippled through the room, and Benezia gave it a chance to die down before continuing.

"The best warriors of our nations will receive an opportunity to compete for honor and acclaim. Just this morning, Shepard agreed to show her skills to the whole of Armali." She paused again when another surge of excitement rolled through the crowd. Liara had to fight off a lopsided grin. "I will see to it you have an invitation, General, if you would still like to test your own mettle."

Backing down from _that_ would be quite difficult for Enyala after the claims she made, but Liara was almost surprised that the General didn't even try. If she sensed a trap, she didn't show it.

Instead, a confident smile spread across her face, and she fixed Liara with her eyes before answering. "I would be absolutely delighted, my lady. Please don't hold it against me when I say that I will be praying to the Goddess daily that I meet the Commander in the arena."

She bared her teeth again, her grin veering to dangerously smug, but Liara only smiled back.

"Not at all, General." She waited for a beat before continuing. "In fact, I will be praying for that as well." She knew she inserted just the right amount of bite into that statement when she heard a few gasps and snickers in the room. Enyala twitched, her eyes flashing.

The chatter spread across the room again, this time a bit more impatient. They were losing the crowd's attention as everyone wanted to rehash the newest juicy gossip, but Enyala seemed recharged. She took a step closer to Liara and dropped her voice so they couldn't be overheard.

"And when I win?" She whispered, voice smooth. "I understand it is customary that the victor be granted a wish by their ruler. Would you be honoring that, my lady?"

Liara saw Benezia's jaw clench, but she was quick to speak. "Of course." Even when Enyala grinned at her statement, Liara felt nothing but absolute confidence that she did the right thing. Even when the General spoke again.

"Excellent. I will have to think long and hard about what to ask of you when I knock your Commander to the ground where she belongs." She even had the audacity to let her eyes flicker over Liara when she finished, and Liara could hear Allera scoff in an obvious show of disgust. But she was more worried about her mother's complete motionless silence. And if Enyala was smart, she would worry about that, too.

"Your dedication to careful thought is noted, General," she continued airily, trying to defuse the situation. Enyala's attempts to rattle her were surprisingly ineffectual. Perhaps it was because she now expected much worse from her? It was difficult to say, but with each verbal blow that slid right off her back, Liara felt more confident.

Though for a short moment, she did entertain the lovely image of Shepard handling the General the same way she handled her bondmate. "But I'd advise against wasting too much time on it and neglecting your training. We wouldn't want the fight to be over too soon, now would we?"

The corner of Enyala's mouth twitched. "Perhaps you should give that advice to your human instead, my lady. You see, once a soldier reaches a certain point, they only need to maintain their superiority. A simple Commander is not _quite _at that level, I'd wager."

Liara breezed over the petty remark, but she couldn't resist driving her point home one more time. "I'm happy to hear you're in fine form. At least you'll give the good people of Armali a good show before you're shown your place." She watched Enyala jerk at that, as if that remark hit a particularly sensitive nerve, but Liara wasn't done yet. "But make no mistake: come tournament's end, I'll be fulfilling _Shepard's_ wish, not yours."

With that, she twirled around, her heart beating wildly in her throat, and shoved her glass into a grinning Shiala's hands before walking away. She weaved through the crowd and out again, taking big gulps of air, unsure how to feel yet. _Was it too much? Did I go too far? Would Benezia-?_

She was still reeling when Shiala and Tevos exited the mansion and burst out laughing, obviously thrilled with her performance. She smiled back, blushing a bit, but she didn't quite calm down until Benezia reached her and pressed a soft kiss to her temple before letting a smirk curl a corner of her lips.

"Well played," she said, and Liara ducked her head, pleased and emboldened. Still giddy, she motioned for the servant to bring their carriages around.

She had a Commander to visit.

-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A.N. Gah, that took a while didn't it? In my defense, work and school kicked my ass very throughly and it was December by the time I lifted my head. My eternal thanks to everyone who reviewed and commented and enjoyed my story. You guys make it easy to sink right back in :).


	16. Chapter 16

16

Shepard was nowhere to be found.

Liara had checked. Thoroughly. By the time she arrived to the training ground, still flushed and breathing rapidly from her encounter at the dance, Shepard had already finished sparring and was long gone.

All Liara found was half a dozen maidens – younger members of her mother's guard – who had the misfortune of being pitted against the Commander earlier that afternoon. They were bruised but animated as they discussed Shepard's battle prowess. They were also entirely useless in helping her find the Commander.

Still, Liara refused to be cowed. As disappointing as missing the training was, she still had so much to share, to tell, and so she turned back to the castle. Shepard's rooms were next on the list.

All she found there, after timidly knocking then even more shyly tiptoeing in, was a wet, recently used bathtub. It confirmed that she was getting closer so she immediately hurried to the kitchens, hoping to catch Shepard at dinner. Instead, she was greeted by the staff just as they cleared Shepard's plates.

The head Cook caught her in a bear hug and wouldn't let her leave until she ate something as well. She lost all her gained time while she obeyed, but it didn't matter. She was running out of ideas where to look next anyway.

_At least_ _Shepard wasn't lying about that chocolate cake earlier_, she tried to console herself as she walked to her laboratory, but her steps were heavy and lethargic. She'd been looking forward to spending time with Shepard all day and now it seemed she wouldn't get the chance to even catch a glimpse of her. The disappointment hit her more strongly than she would've anticipated.

Fighting off a sigh, she opened the heavy wooden door to her tower, fully expecting to fiddle aimlessly with her research for the next half an hour before turning in, but before she could step inside, she saw a familiar figure leap off the edge of one of her desks and Liara's heart surged to her throat, animating her immediately.

"Shepard!" She greeted breathlessly.

The Commander straightened her shoulders and smoothed her leather jacket down her flat stomach, shooting a broad grin at her as Liara closed the door.

Cutting them away from the castle. In their own intimate setting. Just the two of them. Alone.

Liara found herself fighting a blush even though she couldn't find nothing immediately untoward in their current situation.

Instead of lingering on the thought, she let her eyes return to the Commander, taking her in a bit more thoroughly and immediately noticing something a bit off.

Shepard was still wearing her jacket. Buttoned up to her neck. With the fireplace roaring and room more than comfortably warm. Even without that, it was unusual for Shepard to be wearing so much indoors, as far as Liara knew.

But truthfully, she couldn't find it in herself to object at the moment- the dark leather suited the Commander very well, and the double breasted design emphasized her figure. Though perhaps the gloves were a bit too much. Shepard had very elegant hands, especially for a warrior, and it was a shame to cover them.

Liara was still distracted when the Commander reached behind and pulled out a colorful bouquet with a flourish before reaching out and offering it to her, though somewhat stiltedly.

"My Lady," she started, voice a bit softer than usual, "I assumed you wouldn't be back quite yet and I thought I might use the time wisely and get you something while I awaited your return."

"Oh Commander, you really shouldn't ha-" Liara had already reached for them, face heating up in pure bliss, before her eyes widened as they fell on the bouquet once more and she snapped her hands back immediately. Almost exactly at the same time as Shepard pulled the flowers back to herself protectively, as if she wasn't planning on handing them over at all.

"Sharp eyes, my Lady. There- there might have been a slight miscalculation as I went to pick them and-"

"Shepard, those are the flowers I warned you about– Look, that's a black rim right there." She pointed at the flowers from a safe distance. "The ones with the black rim cause a rash, I believe I told you that?" Liara asked perplexed, but touched by the gesture nonetheless.

"I suppose you did. I might have been just a _tad_ distracted while you explained that part." It was Shepard's turn to flush but she was quick to continue. "Plus, these might still be useful! We could maybe grind them into a paste and coat the inside of Enyala's armor with it! Or something." She shifted on her feet a bit, her hand clenching around the stems. "I figured you'd prefer something useful over something pretty. Perhaps I should've just sneaked into the gardens and picked some there. I'd even bravely risk the gardener's rage-"

She was trailing off and losing steam but it wasn't that that made Liara interrupt her admittedly charming speech. "Shepard," Liara started, eyeing once more Shepard's gloves and her uncharacteristic inability to stay still. "When exactly did you notice your mistake?"

Shepard stilled for a moment before exhaling. "Sharp eyes indeed." Her shoulders fell sheepishly. "Not soon enough, I'm afraid. When it started itching." She grinned when Liara puffed out an exasperated breath, watching her as she moved quickly to the shelves lining the right wall and started pouring through the balms and salves stacked there_. The antidote should be in a jar somewhere around here if I remember correctly._ _Where was it?_ She knew she had to organize her supplies a bit more conscientiously but she kept postponing it and now…

"I decided I was gonna bring them anyway and suggest my evil plans for Enyala before popping to my room to drink a potion. But I think it's spreading more quickly than I anticipated. Alarmingly quickly. My arm kinda itches all over now."

"No wonder, Shepard. This flower is not kind to humans. And a potion wouldn't do much good since the irritant source is external and seeps into-" Several glass bottles clinked together under her hurried fingers before she found the wooden jar she was looking for. She exhaled in relief, grabbing it and turning back to her future bondmate.

"Take off your clothes, Shepard." She froze as soon as the words crossed her lips, and she saw the Commander do the same from the corner of her eye. Too embarrassed to lift her eyes, she hid her expression while she unscrewed the lid, trying to infuse her next words with as much clinical indifference as she could.

"We must apply it directly to all affected skin, I'm afraid. It is the only way to stop it from spreading. So if you could just bare your arm, that would be… Helpful." She was still deep purple when she lifted her eyes, but Shepard only shrugged and stripped her gloves before moving her hands the jacket buttons, seemingly hiding a smirk as she bent her head. But Liara had to stop her once again.

"Wait, stop!" She ground out, her voice barely above a whisper. Shepard still obeyed and paused mid motion. "You cannot touch anything with that hand. You'll transfer the irritant, Commander."

"Oh, that makes sense. But I'm afraid I can't really undo all these buttons with one hand. Or in gloves." Shepard conceded, looking around for a moment. Silence filled the air between them as the moment stretched, both of them standing awkwardly across each other.

Shepard was buying time, it was obvious - as obvious as what her next words were going to be – but Liara appreciated the few short seconds she got, as her heart started thundering in her chest. Should she be mortified? Or thrilled? Before she could decide, Shepard was speaking again. "Could you be persuaded to lend me a hand, my Lady? I would be forever grateful."

There it was. And even when Liara was expecting it as the only logical outcome of their predicament, she still had to remind herself to keep breathing, even as her crest started heating under Shepard's eyes.

"I suppose so." She said, avoiding Shepard's eyes but coming a step closer, still fiddling with the container in her hands, her hands twitchy and restless.

She bought a few more seconds while she put the jar on the table behind Shepard, pushing a few of her research papers haphazardly aside. But before she knew it, she was already standing in front of the Commander again, her eyes on her high collar and avoiding Shepard's altogether. She had a sneaking suspicion her breathing was erratic and she forced herself to even it out as she lifted her hands to her target, taking a step forward. It was unnecessary to get that close, she realized as soon as the move put her well into the Commander's personal space, but it was too late to back away now. The thought shouldn't have been as pleasant as it was.

The leather was smooth and pliant to the touch and she had to resist the urge to run her fingers over it, focusing furiously on the first button as if it were a difficult enemy in need of defeating. She was quite sure no one had ever looked at a button with such concentration.

_It would be fine. Of course it would be._ All she had to do was slip the jacket off and roll up the sleeve carefully. That was it. It was ridiculous that she should get so worked up over such a small thing. Insignificant, really. Completely innocent.

But Shepard smelled absolutely intoxicating up close - honeyed vanilla and a hint of something sharper that eluded her - and Liara could swear she felt a jolt of electricity shoot from her fingers to her chest when she brushed the warm skin of Shepard's neck as the first button gave way. She moved quickly to her next one, pretending nothing had happened. She had barely begun and she was already embarrassing herself.

She hurried through the next couple of buttons - the ones covering the swell of Shepard's breasts and exposing her soft button up shirt beneath as they opened - furiously ignoring the way her knuckles brushed against the leather, pressing into it lightly. She hoped Shepard would do the same.

She breathed a bit more easily when she noticed dark vest beneath the jacket. It was tight and it accentuated the Commander's breasts ridiculously well, but it was also another layer between Liara and Shepard's lovely skin. The same skin she could see as the blouse opened rather daringly over Shepard's cleavage. Yes, layers were good. Layers protected her from completely exposing her embarrassing lack of decorum. What would Shepard think?

She was glad when she reached the last button, her nerves already frayed, and she popped it open, her fingers grazing the Commander's belt. Without allowing herself time to think, Lira slipped the jacket off Shepard's shoulders, following its advance over Shepard's upper arms with her hands and then carefully inching it over the now alarmingly red hand. The skin looked tortured and like it would be hot to the touch, so Liara focused all of her attention on treating it.

Throwing the jacket on the table behind Shepard, right next to the balm, she grabbed Shepard's upper arm and started inching the sleeve up Shepard's forearm. It wasn't doing much better, the skin was almost as red as the Commander's fist, and Liara realized she might even be making it worse by pulling the probably contaminated sleeve up Shepard's arm. She closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do like this. And only one way to fix it, other than cutting the sleeve off and ruining the shirt forever.

"Shepard, I am sorry." She started, refusing to look the Commander in the eyes. They were too close, so close they breathed the same air and she could feel each of Shepard's exhales as it hit her cheek while she pretended to study the rash thoroughly. "You are going to have to take off the vest and shirt too. If you don't-" She planned to explain exactly why it was needed – just so Shepard wouldn't think Goddess know what about her inappropriate request – but the Commander interrupted her.

"You mean _you_ will have to do it." She said and Liara fought off the urge to close her eyes in a silent prayer to the Goddess. It seemed Shepard was completely unaffected by their proximity and by the forced intimacy of their current position, while Liara had to remind herself to breathe knowing that she would soon see much more of Commander's skin.

_Goddess, her underwear too._ She was bound to see Shepard's bra unless she pointedly closed her eyes. She doubted she could get away with that. Could she?

No, there was no way she could get away with that. Though she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to. She swallowed thickly and moved back to Shepard's vest. She couldn't wait too long, the Commander was probably already in agony.

"You look adorable when you blush, you know." Or perhaps she wasn't. Liara jerked, startled for a second before she nervously looked up to lock eyes with Shepard. They were closer than she expected and she cursed the fact they were almost the same height, making her lips tingle in response when Shepard's breath hit them. The Commander's lips widened in a smirk and Liara couldn't help but shoot a quick glance at them.

"I-I'm sorry-" Liara started, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn't know where that sentence was even heading so she was grateful when Shepard interrupted her.

"There's no need to be so nervous. Or to apologize."

"I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable, Shepard." Liara said, thought that was only a part of the problem.

"I am perfectly comfortable, my Lady." She said, and Liara envied her for a second. She wondered how that must feel - feeling so at ease with yourself. "I'm a soldier; we're cured of any sense of modesty very quickly. Especially when we're required to spend several months in the field at a time. I'm pretty sure my squad has seen more of me than they ever would have wanted." She grinned and Liara forced a thin smile in response. Putting aside the unpleasant thought of other people seeing her future bondmate in such a way, this still didn't reassure her _at all_.

Because Shepard may be comfortable with undressing in front of people, but Liara was most certainly not. Not even in front of Shiala. Or Benezia. In fact, the only people to see her in an half-dressed state were the occasional tailors when they fitted her for a new dress.

Furthermore, she definitely wasn't used to seeing other people unclothed. And, perhaps most importantly, she _unequivocally_ was _not_ in the habit of doing the disrobing herself. So Shepard's words did very little to stop her hands from shaking.

Still, she knew that if she continued to look so distraught over this, Shepard would surely suggest to go to someone else for help. And the thought of one of the castle's healers doing this for the Commander was almost as unpleasant as the image of Shepard's team ogling her.

Liara shot another smile at Shepard, infusing it with as much serenity as she could muster at the moment. It probably wasn't much, but she returned her eyes and hands to the Commander's vest again, working at it with a bit more speed, letting out a slow, calming breath when she popped the last button and it was time to return her fingers to the Commander's soft, cotton shirt.

The first button, the one right above Commander's chest, gave way surprisingly easily. It also exposed her bra – the dark blue cups hugging and framing her breasts, the lacy fringe emphasizing and framing them, and the clasp resting over the Commander's breastbone, staring innocently at Liara.

Taunting her as she moved her hands to the lower button. Drawing her eye even when another button gave way and revealed the top of the Commander's stomach. Liara swallowed again, her mouth completely dry.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. She could just _not_. The image popped into her head at first look and would not leave - of her hands changing direction and sliding up, popping that clasp and freeing Shepard's breasts. Exposing them to Liara's eager eyes. _Would her nipples be pink or perhaps a darker-_

Liara cut off the thought savagely, horrified. What was she thinking? What was she _doing_? The Commander showed such faith in her and here she was, ogling shamelessly and picturing herself taking unimaginable liberties. It was _disgusting_.

This wasn't like her. She did not think about people in this way. What was wrong with her now that she couldn't seem to help herself?

She clenched her jaw and forced her eyes downwards, face impossibly hot, hands working feverishly. Shepard's stomach made an appearance too, toned and smooth as the backs of Liara's fingers brushed over it in her hurry, expanding into them with each breath the Commander took. The shirt disappeared inside Shepard's pants, well below her belly button, and Liara had to yank it out to get rid of the last button.

She swallowed once more, her tongue now feeling dry and sticking to the roof of her mouth. She wished she had the foresight to bring some water into her laboratory.

And which overeager servant was responsible for stoking the fire in the fireplace? It was entirely too hot to breathe properly.

Sweat misted her temples and she curled her hands to and around Shepard's waist to untuck the shirt completely. The motion brought their bodies even closer and Liara knew she had no chance of controlling herself when her eyes fell to Shepard's breasts again and her first thought was how well they would fit inside her hands.

Liara snapped and jumped away, only to weave around Shepard, hiding herself from the Commander's eyes. And more importantly, hiding various bits of the Commander from her own, wandering gaze.

"It'll be easier to slip your clothes off like this." She said in the way of explanation, not sure how convincing it was when she saw the Commander tense. But when she only got a nod in return, albeit after a long pause where the Commander stayed silent and frozen, Liara proceeded, her hands careful now, not wanting to cause any more discomfort to her future bondmate.

Shepard reached behind her own neck with her uninjured hand and swiped her hair to the side, and Liara slipped the shirt and vest both off her shoulders and below. She only had a moment to enjoy the way the muscles and bones in Shepard's back moved together like a well-oiled machine before the shirt dropped lower and she saw a gruesome scar stretching across the Commander's back.

She couldn't help it; she gasped at the sight. The thing was long and jagged an angry pink, skin raised above the flawlessness of Shepard's back, and so monstrous that Liara knew it wasn't patched together by medicine alone. It wouldn't be possible. _A skilled practitioner must have had a hand in it._

"Ah yes, _that_. My apologies, my Lady. I should have warned you about it." Shepard said quietly, but Liara still couldn't find the words, not even to respond. Her fingers moved to the scar to trace it lightly, snapping back when the Commander twitched and goosebumps rose over her skin. Liara opened her mouth to apologize, mortified, but Shepard was quicker than her.

"The skin is still a bit more sensitive there but I swear it looks worse than it feels. Way, way worse. Sorry about that." She repeated, her shoulders high, her face forward. After a moment of contemplation, Liara lifted her hand and started tracing the scar again. Shepard jerked violently this time, obviously not expecting it.

"I think it looks quite impressive." The move was very forward, but she knew she made the right choice when the Commander turned her head to the side and let out a surprised bark of laughter, her shoulders loosening for the first time since Liara saw the scar. She was recovering quickly, though, and a smirk lifted a corner of her mouth before she spoke.

"I thought only krogan women enjoyed scars this massive." Shepard teased, but her voice was soft. "Perhaps you have a little krogan in you, my Lady."

"Or a lot." Liara continued, unable to help herself, though she did feel her face grow hot again. "I find it quite remarkable that you managed to survive a blow like this. What caused it?" She said, fingers still following the scar before she managed to convince herself to stop. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries. Especially not when she finally managed to do the right thing, for a change.

"Arrogance." Shepard answered simply. "I thought I was invincible. I learned the lesson well, however; the scar won't let me forget it. I won't make the same mistake in the tournament." Liara nodded before she could remember that Shepard couldn't see her. It didn't seem to matter because Shepard continued after a second of pause.

"Most of the time, it's easy to ignore its existence, to be honest. It's just that now…I remembered that it's there and – and for a second, I wished it wasn't."

Liara bit her lip for a moment, unsure what to say. '_I want to put my mouth on it_' was probably not appropriate. Though it would be truthful because the impulse to dip forward was definitely there. Liara was getting increasingly worried about her deteriorating sense of propriety. It was quite alarming.

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, her hands dragging Shepard's shirt over her healthy arm, before moving to the other side. "Do not be silly, Shepard. The scar needs to be this extraordinary if it is expected to battle _your_ ego."

Shepard let out another surprised laugh, but Liara didn't get to enjoy it properly. She had started drawing the other sleeve down and her expression darkened when she saw the angry red vines expanding over Shepard's elbow and reaching hungrily for her shoulder.

Careful to touch only the outer side of the shirt, she ripped it off Shepard and motioned the Commander to sit on the table, rolling up her own sleeves before moving to unscrew the lid of the balm jar.

"Does it itch still?" She asked, trying not to cringe at the state of Shepard's arm while she scooped up a generous handful of the soothing balm and started slathering her hands with it.

Shepard lifted herself on the table with one hand, holding the other one awkwardly away from her body while she waited for Liara. "Let me answer that question with another question. Do you by any chance know of a gravelly surface nearby? Because I want to scrape my whole arm over it repeatedly." Liara winced in sympathy, dipping into the jar for another scoop and spreading that over her hands as quickly as possible. "Or perhaps, two such surfaces I could use to grind my hand between. Because I doubt any balm will be able to help me with this."

Liara jumped into action. Her hands now thoroughly protected, she grabbed Shepard's arm by the wrist and unceremoniously dunked it into the balm jar. When the Commander moaned throatily as soon as her hand made contact, Liara blushed furiously, caught off-guard.

The sound was deep and rough and unrestrained, let out in a moment of pure pleasure, and Liara had to fight to move her eyes from Shepard's closed eyes and enraptured expression, focusing instead on her job.

This time, when she moved her slippery hands over Shepard's wrist and over her forearms to her elbow, she _expected _the Commander to react the same way. It hardly helped when she was proved right.

Even though the second moan was more subdued - more a satisfied breath than a guttural sound like the first one was - this one still hit Liara more forcefully. Her heart beat a bit more wildly in her chest, spreading excitement and heat through her body, and making them drip decidedly downward.

"I was wrong." Shepard groaned, still caught up in completely bliss, unmoving under Liara's ministrations but practically purring with pleasure. It was a most fascinating sight. Liara couldn't get enough of it. "I was _so _wrong. Maker, Liara, that feels _so _good."

At the sound of that last sentence, Liara couldn't even try to lie to herself anymore. The heat had moved into her pants and made a home there, and she felt her most intimate parts actually _pulse _in response.

She was getting wet. There was no denying it. Shepard had barely done anything, and Liara already couldn't help herself but respond. How did she get in so deep so quickly?

"I'm glad. That it is working." She croaked finally. "Why - why don't you tell me about training today?" She had to do something to distract the Commander. Perhaps if she was talking, she would cease making Liara uncomfortable. Or entirely _too _comfortable for her liking. "Earlier, when I went to the training grounds, I've seen the destruction you left in your wake. Yet you seem unharmed, Commander. By my mother's guard, anyway." There. She was even teasing now. She was already on a good path to forgetting her mortifying reaction. "Or did you take a potion or two before coming here?"

"I didn't." Shepard said simply, opening her eyes and fixing Liara with a confident look. "They mostly threw young maidens with limited battle experience at me today. I also wasn't allowed to use my swords. The Captain wanted to see how I'd do with other weapons."

Now, that was extremely reassuring. The Commander may have been trying to play down her success today by mentioning her opponents didn't have many years of experience, but she herself couldn't have had many either. At least not by asari standards.

The other part was interesting as well. Liara decided to prod, her hands moving casually over Shepard's forearm, smooth and methodic, trying to ignore how the firm, lean muscles beneath silky skin dipped underneath her touch.

"Why is that? Isn't it in our best interests that you use the weapons at which you're most proficient?"

"Yes, but she suggested I should hold off until we get close to finals. If I use my swords over the whole course of the tournament, Enyala might use the opportunity to observe my tactics and possible weaknesses. When I agreed, she tried to evaluate my skill with a slew of alternative weapons. I think she was pretty disgusted with my sword and shield technique though." Shepard laughed, but Liara was impressed nonetheless. _She had still managed to down all those maidens_.

"That is good news, Shepard." She said finally, shooting a quick smile in the Commander's direction as her fingers moved to Shepard's upper arm, gliding over her bicep to her shoulder before slithering down again. "Skill in multiple weapons would serve us well." She spoke again, voice a bit deeper and thicker this time. She coughed to conceal it, having trouble focusing on anything other than how supple Shepard's skin felt underneath her fingers. So different that her own, but just as soft.

"How about your day, my Lady? Did you manage to charm _all_ the Matriarchs?" Shepard asked, looking relaxed and content as Liara's hands worked her over, her eyes heavy-lidded with bliss.

And now that she thought about it, Liara realized there was no actual reason to apply the balm herself. Shepard could have very well done this herself with her healthy hand.

As soon as the thought flashed through her mind, though, Liara dropped her eyes to her hands, as if Shepard could read her thoughts.

"Just a dozen or so I'm afraid." She said to Shepard's shoulder, afraid to look up again now that they drifted closer once more. The position was a bit awkward, with Liara standing at Shepard's side and reaching over her thigh, but she drew the line at stepping between the Commander's knees. "I'd proclaim the day a success. We even managed to rope Enyala into entering the tournament in front of multiple witnesses, though that was admittedly much easier than we expected."

"You met Enyala again?" Shepard jerked up, her body growing rigid again, and Liara felt Shepard's bicep jump under her palm. She doubted the Commander even knew her hand clenched. When she just nodded, Shepard spoke again. "Tell me."

Liara told her everything that happened, only leaving out the part about the salarian aphrodisiac. For obvious reasons.

As her fingers drifted over the Commander's shoulder, neutralizing last of the irritation, she couldn't rationalize continuing with the gentle attention so she reached to her cluttered table for a clean rag.

Wiping her hands clean before moving to towel the Commander off as well, she finished the story, telling Shepard just how she dealt with Enyala's arrogance.

_That _part was understandable. Shepard was looking more murderous as her story went on and she wanted to calm her and show her she could take Enyala's barbs. And maybe show off a bit in the process. But what she said next could not be explained by any rational excuse.

"She even wanted to be assured she could ask for a boon of me when she won." She paused, then spoke again. "A service. She said she would consider carefully what she wanted me to grant her." She paused again when Shepard's jaw clenched in understanding. "I, of course, said that I would be fulfilling your wishes once the tournament was done." Liara said, laughing to play the sentence off when the tension rose sharply in the air. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what had changed between the moment she spoke and after, but she felt the shift immediately.

Her breaths came more quickly, shallowly, especially when she lifted her eyes to the Commander's and found her watching her, her eyes a darker green in the light of the fireplace, and her pupils black and wide. Liara struggled to speak again, unsure how to break the thick silence of the room.

"Do you – you should think on it as well, Commander. About what you want." Shepard stayed silent and Liara's hands stilled on her forearm, boneless and useless. She couldn't look away from Shepard's eyes even as nervousness started to seep into her, shortening her breath. What was happening? Was she too forward?

She had to break the spell. "Some sort of cake, I'm guessing? Surely a food item." She laughed weakly, breathless. It was a weak attempt at humor but Shepard's eyes gentled nonetheless before she shook her head, her eyes not moving away.

"I already know what I want, Liara." She said, and Liara's heart stopped, lurching into overdrive when Shepard's eyes dipped to her lips before shooting up to lock with her own again. Liara felt faint suddenly, heat flooding her chest as Shepard spoke. "But I wouldn't want it like that -a favor earned and needing to be paid."

She looked at Liara's lips again, but stayed still. Liara forgot how to breathe. _She couldn't be..But she obviously…What else could it…_

She swallowed, the sound audible in the quiet of the room and Liara's mouth struggled to stay closed. Pure, thick panic washed over her, filling her veins with shards of ice as she stood still, completely frozen, her thoughts rushing ahead miles per minute.

_A kiss._

That must be what the Commander implied but…But Liara wasn't prepared! She wasn't expecting it. They'd only just begun to toy with an idea of an attraction building between them. At least Liara was. In truth, she still couldn't quite believe it was actually happening.

These things just _didn't_. Not so quickly. Not to _her_.

She knew she led a quiet, sheltered life but she wasn't completely naive. Her improper thoughts tonight showed as much. And spoke of a desire to move in that particular direction. But having Shepard in front of her like this, half naked and – and- and _willing_; waiting for her to take the first step - it was a complete shock.

And Liara wasn't a creature of spontaneity, like Shiala was. She liked her research and plans and being well prepared. She felt so woefully out of her depth here.

_Oh Goddess._

A new thought occurred to her, appalling and petrifying both. And worst of all – _realistic_.

What if she actually gathered the courage and leaned forward – as she knew she wanted to – and the kiss was absolutely _horrible_?

What if she ruined it? She had very little experience and it was _bound _to show. Of course it would be apparent, how could it not? How did she not think of this sooner?

She could just see it now – a terrible clash of teeth or tongue or _both _and Shepard retreating, her face a mix of awkwardness and pity.

She cringed.

She couldn't let that happen. She just _couldn't_.

Before she could even think about it, she stepped back, not missing the moment when Shepard blinked slowly at her, as if resigned, before turning her head away.

Liara despaired, resisting the urge to wring her hands together when the Commander gently took the rag from her and finished wiping herself off. A surge of emotion reverberated through her shaking form – half disappointment, half reli…

She stopped herself when she realized that wasn't right. If there was any relief at all, it was completely overpowered by the mountain of disappointment as she watched Shepard now.

What was the Commander thinking? Did she take this as a rejection? Would she give up? Should Liara say something? If she was right, then she definitely should explain herself right away, as embarrassing as that would be. But if she wasn't, then-

"Three cakes." The Commander said, snapping Liara out of her frantic thoughts. Liara struggled to concentrate on her words, still agonizing.

"What?" She asked weakly, her voice so high it barely sounded like hers.

"I am risking my life and my reputation, my Lady. I shall require at least three cakes for that." Shepard finished, throwing the rag away casually before leaning back on her hands and fixing Liara with a kind gaze.

Liara let out a short laugh that sounded uncomfortably similar to a whimper of relief. She didn't care, she jumped on the opportunity. "Yes. Yes of course, Shepard. If you win, I'll alert the Cook immediately."

It wasn't as witty as she would have wanted perhaps, but it was a wonder she could string words together. _Perhaps she won't give up just yet. Perhaps she understood._

When the Commander grinned and started looking around for her clothes, Liara stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She got the idea earlier – an excuse to keep touching the Commander – but now she felt sure she should not let her leave quite yet. Not after ruining the most important moment they've shared so far.

"Hold on – I have something to soothe the skin now the irritant is gone." Shepard nodded her assent and after another trip to her trusty shelf, Liara was back with a new jar. When she opened it, a sharp scent of lavender with a hint of mint enveloped them and she spread that balm over her fingers too, this time more conservatively.

She turned to Shepard, finding the Commander in a new position. Her injured hand was resting on the table between her widely spread legs and the only way Liara could reach it comfortably was to step between them. This time, Liara didn't hesitate for a second, making Shepard relax a bit as she lifted her hand and offered it to Liara.

Taking it between hers and starting a gentle massage, Liara tried to think of something to say, but the Commander beat her to it, letting out a dramatic breath. Liara had just placed her hands on her forearm again and she froze in place at the sound, unsure what she did wrong.

"My Lady!" Shepard said, looking elated. "Scratch the cakes, I had a better idea! What if – after I demolish Enyala in the arena, of course – what if I asked for a small alteration of the asari army uniform instead?"

Liara resumed her motion, fighting off a fond eye roll, tension draining from her too as she continued working on the Commander, finding comfort in the way their skin slid together. "What sort of alteration?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing too big, my Lady. Maybe embroider a few innocent words on their chests or back – something like 'I love humans', or 'Humans are my masters', or perhaps 'I wish I was half a soldier Shepard is'."

Liara paused, smile stretching her lips. "I – I'll think on it, Shepard." The Commander obviously took that as intended - a complete rejection of the idea - but wasn't deterred.

"I knew it was a long shot." She lifted her other hand in surrender. "I got carried away and imagined how fun it would be to see Enyala in that outfit. But I suppose it's not fair to punish every single one of your soldiers for her sins."

Liara had just prepared to agree, but Shepard wasn't done yet. "But we can make Aethyta wear it! And not on her chest – we should put the writing on her _butt_. And it should say-" Shepard had started to laugh but then the sound quickly died off in her throat. "No, wait, I just pictured that and it's a _horrible _idea. The worst _ever_. We shouldn't do that and we should leave Aethyta out of this, that's the _smart _choice. And probably apologize to her first thing tomorrow, just to be sure."

This time, Liara laughed too, letting the last of the tension pour out of her at the sound of Shepard's joy.

"This is much harder than I originally thought, my Lady." Shepard lamented.

"Perhaps for you, Shepard. Most winners ask for gold or diamonds."

Shepard scoffed. "Those people have no imagination to speak of." She squinted her eyes and looked to the fireplace, her lips pursing as she thought some more, seemingly unaffected by Liara's hands drawing calming circles into her skin. But then, her shoulders started shaking with silent glee and Liara knew that when Shepard spoke again, it would something completely ridiculous.

"Okay, I got it. The perfect idea." Shepard started, turning to Liara again and leaning a bit forward, as if in talking in confidence. "You know that statue in the middle of the main Town Square?"

Liara opened her mouth then closed it wordlessly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know where this was going. "Of Matriarch Nymeria?"

"That's the one!" Shepard said. "How tall is it?"

"Ten feet, I think? Perhaps twelve with the base?" Liara was utterly confused.

"Yes, excellent. I think I'll want _that _moved and be replaced with a statue of _me_. Smiling benevolently at the asari populace. At least fifteen feet tall. Yes, that will do _nicely_."

Liara fought off another laugh. "You want your statue to replace the one of the most respected asari Matriarch. The one that united Thessia's city states into one Empire? And you want your statue to be smirking down at the asari people?" She paused for a moment, taking in Shepard's teasing expression. "Commander, I know we want to inspire a little friendly rivalry between our nations but let's be very careful about _keeping_ it friendly."

"You are completely right, my Lady. How could I have been so foolish? This could even cause a rift between asari themselves. Just think of all those people who are arriving at the square from the other side, doomed to look upon my back. Or worse, _living _in the string of houses on that side, stuck in their posh homes while knowing that all their money won't help them be as fortunate as the ones living _across _the square_. _ The ones that have the privilege to look at my altruistic, magnanimous features." Liara was absolutely speechless, but Shepard was on a roll. "It would cause _riots_. Earthquakes and floods. Mass hysteria. The only solution is to place not one but _three _statues of myself, back to back. One of them saluting, one winking and one smiling as before. That way, every asari can be certain how much I appreciate them being at my feet."

"Of course, Shepard." Liara smiled, pulling back as she finished with Shepard's arm, observing her handywork. The color had almost returned to normal and she was pretty certain it would get there in the next half an hour if not sooner. "As long as you're ready to suggest your idea to my mother, I'll be happy to support you."

Shepard shot her a look, narrowing her eyes teasingly. "Well played, my Lady." She said, then seemed to think for a moment before she continued. "I can see the world is not yet ready for my brilliant ideas. But I'm very patient. I can wait." She punctuated the last sentence with a pointed look and when she saw Liara understood her by the new blush in her cheeks, Shepard slipped off the table and grabbed for her vest – the only piece of her clothing untainted and started pulling it on.

Unsure what else to do, Liara busied herself with cleaning up while the Commander dressed, but before she knew it, Shepard was already moving toward the door, the rest of her clothes bunched under her arm.

Liara took one last look at Shepard's form in her new revealing combination, but didn't try to stop her when the Commander opened the door and stepped through. Her last sentence was perfect and more than she could've hoped for just half an hour ago. It was a _promise _and she could feel her heart skipping in her chest just thinking about it, warmth spilling from it with each beat.

"Do you think I'll draw many strange looks traipsing through the castle like this?" Shepard asked when Liara reached the door and leaned on the doorframe. Liara had to fight the urge to draw her eyes again over Shepard's form, even if she did have an excuse for it this time.

"Perhaps." She halted, thinking. "But honestly, I do not know if you should try to explain what had happened or just ignore the attention."

"I could always tell the truth." Shepard started, a flash of teeth announcing the teasing ahead. Liara thought it disturbing that she could already predict what was coming by Shepard's facial expressions alone. And sort of exciting. "I'll just tell anyone who looks at me funny that lady Liara pulled me into her laboratory, _undressed _me, put her hands all over me and then kicked me out when she was done with me."

Liara's mouth opened, but she was struck completely speechless once again. Shepard wasn't. "Oooh, what if I happen upon Her Ladyship? That would be an interesting encounter."

It seemed like two people could play the game of invoking Liara's mother for intimidation purposes. Liara couldn't help but still feel terrified at the possibility. "You should keep to the shadows, Shepard. And run if you see her." Shepard laughed, but Liara was half serious. After her mother saw her with that aphrodisiac earlier that day, she might have actually believed Liara had been inappropriate with Shepard. And of course she _was_, but it wasn't because of the drink.

_Perhaps that isn't the best defense_.

Shepard took a step back, still laughing, but she spoke again, as if reluctant to leave. "Will you come see me train tomorrow, my lady?" She asked, almost shy, as if there was even a possibility that Liara would say no.

"Of course." Liara agreed immediately. "I'm looking forward to it already."

Shepard beamed. "Thank you. For that and for the timely rescue after the flowers fiasco." She waved her hand around, looking suddenly conflicted.

Then, after nodding to herself as if confirming a decision, she surged forward and placed a soft kiss to Liara's cheek, lingering for a too-short second before pulling back.

"Thank you." She repeated, looking as breathless as Liara felt.

"Y-you're welcome." She said as Shepard turned and left, wondering how lips so soft could burn into her skin so feverishly. Heart beating in her throat, she closed the door and leaned against it, lifting a shaky hand to her own cheek, letting the sensation fill her with newfound purpose.

Shepard may be fine with waiting, but Liara was surprised when she found herself already wanting more.

But first, there was some research that needed to be done.

oo00ooo0o0ooo00o0oo00oooo0ooo00oooo0ooooo0ooo0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0oooo00oo0ooo0o

A.N. Sorry about any and all mistakes, guys, this chapter is betaless. I wanted to put something up asap now that the exam month is over (passed all classes, yay!). Hope you enjoy it anyway :).


	17. Chapter 17

17

It was inevitable, Benezia thought. Unavoidable, really.

She'd hurt her, the last time they spoke privately. Denied her connection to Liara and even enflamed that spark of jealousy she'd noted before, though both of these insults had been accidental.

So how else would she find her former lover other than sandwiched between two maidens, locked in a passionate, quickly evolving embrace?

She should have expected it.

Willing her expression to stay impassive, Benezia clenched her jaw, standing at the door to the armory, frozen in place while her heart leapt to her throat and stayed there.

Countless suits of armor on her right, gleaming in the warm candlelight against the dark stone walls; a myriad of polished, glinting weapons on the left, and in the middle…

The maiden in front of Aethyta seemed almost gentle, kissing her slowly but deeply, her hands drawing up Aethyta's waist through her loose shirt. She'd moaned when Aethyta pushed forward, a glimpse of tongue flashing before it was hidden again in the maiden's mouth, Aethyta's hand clenching at the front of the maiden's uniform. Right above the crest of House T'Soni - marking the maiden as a member of Benezia's guard.

Somehow, that made it worse.

The other maiden was also a part of her guard, but she wasn't nearly as reserved. Her hands were gripping Aethyta's hips roughly and she weaved her own into Aethyta's ass so firmly she drove her forward. The way her lips explored the base of Aethyta's crest was bordering on the obscene and Benezia swallowed thickly, shaken by the sudden urge to lift her hand and blast the threesome apart with her powers.

Usually, even a hint of lips on her crest would have been enough to make Aethyta groan – a low, gravelly, _needy_ sound that Benezia was well acquainted with once upon a time – but for now the maiden's efforts seemed unrewarded. The thought should have been comforting, but Benezia's fists clenched when another thought followed immediately after.

What had Aethyta been up to in the last hundred years if _this_ left her cold? If an illicit threesome in a semi-public place wasn't enough to excite her immediately, what kind of perversion had she grown accustomed to?

A slew of images flashed before her eyes as an answer to her question, each one more revolting than the previous, but when she saw the second maiden growing even more bold – her hand circling forward to tease Aethyta's belt buckle, undoing it and threatening to slip beneath while her tongue extended to take a swipe at the underside of Aethyta's crest – it broke her out of her stupor.

Benezia straightened her back and lifted her chin. "Am I interrupting something?"

The words were perhaps uninspired, but the tone of voice gave them an extra kick. It was the one normally reserved for Council meetings and Grand Hall speeches and she knew how it carried and commanded attention. She was not surprised when the maidens jumped away from Aethyta immediately – the image more satisfying that it had any right to be – and then proceeded to look even more scared when they looked back and saw Benezia, hands immediately flying to their disheveled clothing, trying to make themselves as decent as possible.

To her surprise, it was the reticent maiden that seemed to find her voice first. "A-apologies, Your Ladyship. We- we were- we were just-" A flush was rising in her cheeks, dark purple and unforgiving, but Benezia wasn't enjoying her nervousness as much as she would have guessed.

"I'm well aware what you were doing, child." She said, taking a few steps inside, her stride long and languid as she allowed her hips to sway with each clack of heel on the stone floor. The maidens took an instinctive step back and Benezia cursed inwardly. Was she being too obvious about her displeasure? She shouldn't reveal too much, no matter how distasteful she found the current situation to be.

"But I'm afraid I need to have an urgent word with Matriarch Aethyta here. Regarding an important matter of state." The words finally made Aethyta turn to her too, though she didn't appear cowed at all. Her shirt was open at the front, exposing her dark bra and the gentle curve of her breasts, but she didn't even try to cover herself as the other two had, instead opting to look infuriatingly annoyed as she watched Benezia's approach.

The sight, as inviting as it was, left a sour taste in Benezia's dry mouth. She'd known about Aethyta's string of flings after they parted, of course, but she'd never _seen_ her with anyone else. Never witnessed her this disheveled - her pulse quickened by the first twists of desire – by another's hand. And it still took everything she had to let go of her jealousy all those years ago.

Now, more than a hundred years later, the feeling was back with a vengeance. Only a couple of days with her in the castle and Benezia was already reclaiming Aethyta's as hers in her mind.

_Maybe I never truly stopped_.

"O-of course, Your Ladyship. We will be right out." The other maiden spoke finally, already stumbling toward the door after nodding to the other maiden to follow her. The threat of losing her bed warmers for the evening finally seemed to nudge Aethyta into action, and Benezia had to fight off a scowl.

"Wait!" Aethyta said, following the maidens with her eyes as they swiveled around Benezia to the door, giving her a wide, respectful berth. "Where can I find you after I'm finished here?"

Benezia didn't even try to address Aethyta. There was no reasoning with her when she was so… _eager_.

Instead she turned her head to the side and spoke over her shoulder, as calmly as she could while her teeth threatened to grind together under the burden of false pleasantness. "Matriarch Aethyta won't be available tonight. Find your amusements elsewhere." Their words of assent sounded appropriately subdued, but when she turned back to Aethyta, a soft click of door announcing they were alone in the armory, she was met with nothing but defiance.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Aethyta growled and Benezia lifted her chin again, glad for the few extra inches her heels provided her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, but when Aethyta looked unimpressed, she continued, though she made sure to infuse her voice with a healthy dose of nonchalance. It was a bit easier now that the unwelcome company was gone from her sight. "I wished to discuss Shepard's evaluation with you, especially since you're going to get your hands on her tomorrow. And I thought you would like to review her strategy for the tournament." She finished, trying to sound as convincing as she made sure she looked.

Because, if the excuse sounded flimsy, that's because it _was_. She'd needed a pretext to talk to Aethyta after their last encounter, and this would have been enough before she found her in such a… compromising position tonight.

If she'd known what she would find here, she would have prepared a more solid case. And possibly ran here to stop Aethyta even sooner, though she glossed over that thought, not eager to replay the scene in her mind.

"That's it?" Aethyta let out a sharp bark of laughter, but nothing about the way her lips thinned and exposed her teeth revealed any amusement. "That's why you interrupted my very promising evening? It couldn't have fucking waited until the next fucking morning?"

"Well, I didn't expect you would get your hands on someone else _tonight_." When she saw Aethyta's nostrils flare as she took in a deep breath, Benezia decided to take another step forward and speak again. She knew she was about to get chewed out and she wasn't inclined to take that. After the shameless incident she was just privy to, she found herself extremely unwilling to hear about Aethyta's rage over not being able to bend some random maiden over the nearest surface.

Attack was the best defense.

"And I am glad I _did_ try to include you in the happenings. Were I not so considerate, you would – you would still be engaged in some sleazy tryst with the members of my own staff." The verbal stumble was unwelcome but the hit still landed and Aethyta twitched, her eyes burning into Benezia.

"What's it to you?" She growled though her voice was considerably quieter, her eyes guarded suddenly, some of the rage evaporating in favour of hard, protective walls. "You lost the right to have any say in my sex life a long time ago."

Benezia paused, for a moment unsure what to say. The truth was not an option – that she had to get rid of those girls by any means necessary. The fact that she even waited a few moments before doing just that was due to pure shock. But after that initial surprise had passed, she couldn't stand them touching Aethyta a second longer.

The thought of their hands on her, their lips, their tongues, skin sliding against skin… Imagining it was enough to make her skin crawl even now. Perhaps even more so because the surprise evaporated completely and left only cold reality in its wake. Aethyta _could_ do whatever she wanted. She could have both of those maidens, perhaps even go to them tonight, and Benezia couldn't do anything about it.

As if encouraged by that revelation, the images evolved in her mind, quick but clear, and each of them a shard in Benezia's chest.

_Dark blue nipples sharpened into peaks and aching for attention. Fingers wrapped firmly around a crest, bringing it closer between open thighs. Lips wet and plump from effort, chin glistening._

"Who I choose to meld with is my business." Aethyta spoke again, after what seemed like only a couple of seconds, and Benezia lifted her eyes to hers. There was an opportunity in that sentence and she decided to take it.

"That's the issue exactly." She lied, her voice clear and sure. "It is not _your_ business. Not if you insist on melding in _my_ castle, with _my_ staff, risking to expose our relationship and Liara's parentage each time you open your mind to a random girl one tenth your age."

Aethyta jerked as if slapped.

"That's it? _That's_ the issue? You're afraid some maiden will see you -" Her voice went rough, though there almost seemed to be an edge of hurt under it. Benezia decided she wouldn't allow herself to be swayed. Whatever Aethyta said next, she was not retreating. "You _know_ I'm perfectly capable of shielding my mind – you didn't get any glimpses of my previous partners when we fucked, did you?"

"I did not." She admitted. "But they wouldn't need to see us…see a memory of us in a compromising position. They could catch a glimpse of my bedroom in your mind or the way to it, or how familiar you are with the castle, or how fondly you think of Liara. The smallest thing could expose us." She hated to bring their daughter into this but she doubted there was another way to convince Aethyta.

After all, if she truly had no feelings for Aethyta, it would make sense to bring this up. So she could not ignore it now. "It was different when you were far away, I'm guessing. Easier to not think about; easier to mask. But now, you see us both every day, and I can't have you-"

"You can't have her lowborn father claiming her as her own around her castle, not even in her own mind?" Aethyta finished and some of her old rage lit her voice again. "So you're allowed to fuck your way through the castle, but I'm not?"

Benezia's forehead crinkled in confusion before she remembered.

_Ilirra, of course. _But before she could deny ever touching that girl – _again_ – Aethyta was speaking once more, even taking a step in Benezia's direction, their eyes locked.

"You know what? _Fine_." She bit off, her voice dropping low and threatening. "I'll just find someone outside your little castle to fuck. Shouldn't be too hard."

It was Benezia's turn to let out a short, enraged breath, lips pressing into a thin line.

"Some pretty young thing." Aethyta continued, voice sinful and dripping with implication but it was the words that really hurt. "Or several of them. I'm in the mood for that tonight."

They brought Benezia back to a darker time again – more than a hundred years ago – when they'd just parted and she was left alone and pregnant and surrounded by vultures circling her like a corpse walking. Meanwhile, Aethyta was down in Armali, fulfilling Benezia's most secret fears and bedding everyone who took her fancy, wild and decadent. As if she couldn't care less about those left behind.

As if _set_ _free_.

Perhaps it was that that made her inject more bite into her next words. "You say that as if it should surprise me." She delivered as coldly as possible. "As if you are not in the mood for perversion _every_ night. As if I should expect you to have more restraint than a maiden with her first sex toy."

"Oh, of _course _not! I would never even dare to think I could surprise _you_, Nezzie." Taking another step forward, Aethyta drawled, her eyes burning. "I know Her Revered Ladyship sees all. Knows all. _Commands_ all."

Another step and her breath was caressing Benezia's lips. Benezia fought the urge to lick them. Bite them. Bite _her_. "But it's been a long time since you could command _me_. Perhaps you've forgotten what that's like with all these lapdogs bowing to you every day."

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly and Benezia had to fight to keep her eyes on Aethyta's. Had to fight not to surge forward and grab her. Had to fight to keep her face impassive, lest it reveal just how close to losing control she was.

These days, her grip on it was tenuous at best, fraying at the edges with each passing hour. And Aethyta was good at getting under her skin at the best of times. Now, it was harder than ever to resist her; deny the pull between them that lasted through a century apart and more mutually inflicted pain than she liked to remember.

Benezia was tired of fighting, tired of keeping herself together by sheer force of will for days now when everything else seemed determined to fall apart around her. Why shouldn't she let loose? Why shouldn't she take what she wanted?

As obvious it was that indulging was a terrible idea that was sure to haunt her in the future, everyone around her seemed to do it anyway. Tevos was putting her reputation on the line without any caution and Liara was even worse – offering her heart without holding back. It was exhausting being the only one putting reason first.

Letting out a shuddering breath, she made her decision and refused to question it further.

"Perhaps you need to be reminded, Thee." She whispered finally and caught the exact moment when her words hit Aethyta fully. Her ex-lover jerked before a tremor reverberated through her whole body and her pupils expanded in response, almost swallowing the dark brown of her irises. She expected the response given Aethyta's barely concealed lust the last couple of days but it was still reassuring to see the influence Benezia had over her in action. "You would like that wouldn't you? You always used to enjoy it before." She teased and blinked when Aethyta took a step back, mildly unnerved. Now _that_ had never happened before. Perhaps she'd celebrated too soon.

_But her arousal was obvious, why would she…_

"Y-you..." Aethyta seemed to struggle for words, her eyes darting quickly over Benezia's form before settling on her face again. "What did you just say?"

"Oh don't play coy now, Thee. You have – how did you use to put it – you have an itch to scratch and it just so happens that I do too. Why not help each other out? We used to be pretty good at that, if I remember correctly. It was probably what we were _best_ at."

Aethyta's jaw set, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "And this way, if you're the one melding with me, I won't run around and potentially expose our nasty little affair?" She ground out, taking another step back, her chin rising defiantly. The thought hadn't even crossed Benezia's mind after she first brought it up but she nodded anyway, not eager to reveal the truth. Aethyta's expression darkened. "I'll take the maidens then, thank you, and you can go fuck _yourself_." Even as she spoke her eyes still dragged over Benezia's body and lingered on her chest, in complete discord with her words. The rejection still burned however and Benezia bristled, her lips thinning as she opted to get angry instead of hurt.

"I'd rather take my chances than be your little charity fuck. Or strategic fuck. Or whatever." Aethyta continued but she was losing steam, especially when Benezia started advancing on her again. "To be honest, I'd get a better fu-" She started again but Benezia had finally had enough.

With a flash of blue, Aethyta's back hit the hard stone wall, her wrists bound behind her jutting hips and her knees spread gently and kept open by Benezia's glowing restraints. Heartbeat thumping in her temple Benezia took a few leisurely steps forward and settled between her ex lover's thighs, careful not to connect their bodies.

She watched as Aethyta let out a broken, shuddering breath, her eyes threatening to brim over with black before she got ahold of herself. The image was mesmerizing. She might have loved Aethyta's stubbornness and confidence, but stripping her of it like this – making her lose her composure – was absolutely intoxicating. She forgot how much she enjoyed it. But if she insisted on being difficult and denying their connection, then Benezia would play by her rules.

"What the fuck are-" Aethyta tried again, her voice sounding almost normal if you ignored the noticeably lower pitch. Benezia silenced her with one hand, fingers clasping tightly over her lips as her elbow hit the wall next to Aethyta's head.

"Now let _me_ be perfectly honest, Aethyta." She started, voice silky and heated. "If you want to refuse my very generous offer, that's fine. I won't stop you from chasing your cheap thrills." Though she'd be damned if she made it easy for her. The thought of Aethyta's current plaything living on _her_ territory was even more loathsome now that her own advances have been spurned. She'd known from the start Aethyta's attentions couldn't be locked down for long, but how she could continue to choose inferior partners when tempted with the best Thessia could offer was beyond Benezia. And just when she thought she couldn't get more incensed…

"But please don't think for a second I believe a single word you're saying. We both know what we had. How good it could be." She moved her other hand to the wall next to Aethyta's waist before leaning her weight on it, almost closing the distance between them.

She didn't know what Aethyta expected from the motion but she saw her tense before deflating when nothing happened, in what seemed to be disappointment. Benezia took a moment to take in the goose bumps rising on the skin, wondering if Aethyta's nipples sharpened into peaks as well before continuing. "And we both know you've been lusting after me since you arrived at the castle. You _want_ me. You're wet for me even now." She cocked her head, her eyes locked with Aethyta's, the back of her hand tingling with Aethyta's short, hot breaths. "We both know that even though you think you need a rough, _hard_ fuck right now, _I_ could make you come with a single finger." To prove her point, she moved her hand from the wall to Aethyta's chest, placing her forefinger on soft, warm skin before dragging it down to the front clasp of her bra. "Should I demonstrate?"

Aethyta's chest was rising and falling in short, laboured bursts and Benezia wasn't doing much better. She'd thrown Aethyta's arousal in her face, but her own panties were soaked and sticking to her, her core aching and empty. Having her old lover like this – bound and shivering beneath her – almost made her reconsider and take Aethyta's approach. But she had a point to prove.

And the boorish attempt to take from her what Benezia was increasingly eager to reclaim sit set her teeth to grinding.

Fixing her with dark eyes, Aethyta struggled against her bonds, lifting her chin and trying to escape Benezia's fingers, as if ready to speak. Benezia allowed it after a moment of thought, removing her fingers only to curl them around Aethyta's neck, brushing them against the base of her crest and catching the shuddering inhale her motion produced.

Aethyta's eyes darkened further, but they were angrier than ever as they flew over Benezia's features before settling on her lips. For a moment Benezia was unsure if she was about to be on a receiving end of an epic slew of curses or even a headbutt – Aethyta's stubbornness somehow always managed to surprise her - but all she received was a growl barely resembling articulated speech.

"_Fuck. You_." Aethyta ground out with gusto, backing the sentiment with unspoken promises in her eyes, her lips falling open as her chest rose and fell rapidly. But before Benezia could even think to respond, she was surging forward and claiming Benezia's lips in a firm, savage kiss.

Startled but vindicated, Benezia exhaled into it and pushed forward herself, welcoming the roughness as an embarrassing surge of relief flooded her chest. She welcomed the bite too when it stung her a second after, rewarding it with a moan even when Aethyta almost drew blood from her lower lip.

Giving into the moment, she closed the distance between them and scratched her short nails down the dips in Aethyta's crest, making her growl again as their bodies connected. Overwhelmed for a second, she could swear her skin burned beneath her thin dress everywhere they touched and she opened her mouth in invitation, not surprised when Aethyta took the opportunity immediately, sliding her tongue over hers.

It was… perfect.

Somehow better than she remembered, though she wasn't sure how that was even possible. They always had the same fire, the same irresistible draw between them, but she'd forgotten how simply _right_ it felt to be with Aethyta.

It went beyond the pure bliss of giving in to the raging attraction, sating the need for the feel and taste of her she couldn't quite shake during their time apart. But even without that, she just… missed _her_. With Aethyta's tongue claiming her, and the muscles in her biceps and arms betraying how hard she strained to claim even more of Benezia, she could admit it now.

Her defenses down for a moment, she slanted her mouth over Aethyta's, meeting her tongue with her own and started reaching out with her mind.

_Just a shallow one_, she promised herself. A sharing of sensation and intent, nothing more. It was too soon for _that_. But before she even brushed against Aethyta's mind, she felt her lover recoil back so hard that the Benezia's firm hand on her crest couldn't hold her at all.

They split apart, both breathing heavily, but Aethyta's body was tense now, her lips swollen and purple after only a few seconds.

Heart thundering in her chest, Benezia looked at her, a silent question in her gaze because she found herself hesitant to utter it.

"No." Aethyta said simply. "No melding. That's - that's not what this is, Nezzie." Her eyes were closed off though she still leaned forward for another kiss, eager to continue. Apparently everything else was still on the table.

Benezia lips widened in a humorless smile.

Moving her fingers from Aethyta's crest, she weaved them back forward to clamp around Aethyta's mouth once more, ignoring her now muffled protests and dropping her eyes to her form again to hide any possible evidence of hurt. She'd conceal it better usually, but Aethyta had a way of leaving her raw without any effort at all.

She couldn't blame her, however. She'd framed their encounter tonight in a similar light herself so how could she fault Aethyta for doing the same?

A moment of weakness, that's all it was. And it would serve her well to put it out of her mind as quickly as possible. She wouldn't want old vulnerabilities resurfacing when she already put so much effort into burying them.

Just sex. That was fine. It was expected.

_Preferred, really_.

Instead she focused on the sight in front of her and Aethyta's half opened shirt, and a couple of buttons undone by someone else's hand earlier that evening. Idly she wondered if Aethyta would have allowed a meld with either of those maidens before she squashed the thought.

She returned her right hand to the offending clasp that still held Aethyta's bra together before she spoke again, her voice thick with lust and unvoiced emotion.

"Now, now, stop struggling, Thee - I promised a demonstration." She started, voice deep and velvety, her finger hooking beneath the clasp before she just lifted the fabric and freed Aethyta's breasts. "Allow me to follow through."

Benezia loved being right.

When she let the bra snap back to Aethyta's skin, now well above her breasts, she noticed that her former lover's nipples did indeed tighten under her attention. It was a relief to see Aethyta just as responsive as she was before and Benezia wanted nothing more than to reach forward and palm her prize, brushing her thumb over the sharpened peak. Or even take it into her mouth and lave it with her tongue.

Instead, she dragged her finger under the sensitive underside, sliding it over soft blue skin before moving up in a wide curve over the outer edge of the breast, her touch gentle but insistent. She drew progressively smaller circles, getting closer to her target and when she reached it, she drifted over the nipple with her finger, making Aethyta's hips jerk in response.

Benezia smiled again, looking up to take in Aethyta's furious expression as her hand moved to the other breast. This time she held her eyes as she repeated the same slow, languid motion, thoroughly enjoying every shiver and every flash of annoyance in those dark eyes.

But as satisfying as the sight was, she still wanted more. So this time, when she reached her target, instead of teasing it with a light brush, she flicked Aethyta's nipple with a quick motion, making her let out a muffled but loud moan in response as her hips twitched toward Benezia again.

Aethyta flushed immediately, a torrent of mumbles trying to spill out of Benezia's hold, but Benezia held firmly. It was probably best if she didn't hear any of that, anyway.

Mollified by Aethyta's momentary loss of control, she moved down and started unbuttoning the remaining few buttons on Aethyta's shirt, exposing her toned stomach.

Still, she couldn't help but gloat _a little_.

"Don't try to hide it." She said, her fingers making quick work of the buttons before she dragged that lone finger down Aethyta's twitching muscles and to her pants. "I know exactly how sensitive you are. And we both know you'll be proving me right in a few minutes."

She undid the buttons on her pants in a couple of quick short flicks of her fingers and exposed Aethyta's bright red panties, thin and hanging low on her hips. It seemed like Aethyta was still completely uninterested in making her underwear match. The fact was comforting somehow.

With two firm jerks to the waistband of Aethyta's pants, Benezia inched them a little lower to give herself a bit more room to work with before she returned a finger to Aethyta's skin, right above her panties. She'd meant to slide it underneath in a slow, torturous motion, but Aethyta had other plans. She jerked her hips up again, even using Benezia's iron firm restraints to give herself leverage, and Benezia had finally had enough of her interference.

With an exaggerated eye roll, she willed two additional ribbons of light into existence high on Aethyta's thighs, securing them firmly and making Aethyta release another torrent of infuriated mumbles. But she was completely immobilized now and though the effort to maintain the restraints required a bit more power, Benezia made sure to channel it through her left hand, the one keeping Aethyta quiet. She couldn't risk her other hand glowing and tingling when she slid it in Aethyta's panties, thus rewarding her unruliness.

"Eager, are we?" She teased again, looking up. "Have you missed me that much?" Aethyta's muffled tirade cut off suddenly, as if severed with a sword. Her eyes spoke volumes though, bottomless and fixated on Benezia, promising vengeance.

Benezia fought off a shiver of delight, her core pulsing with excitement. Looking down again, she sprang into action, spurred on by the fact she could still feel Aethyta's eyes burning into her wordlessly.

She hooked two fingers beneath the edge of Aethyta's panties and then without preamble, slid them inside, tracing the dips between Aethyta's thighs and azure. The back of her fingers stretched the soaked, thin material and she saw a clear string of liquid breaking as Aethyta's panties separated from her skin reluctantly. Benezia swallowed thickly, almost missing the way Aethyta's chest caved as she released a labored breath.

"I see you have. Perhaps I misspoke." She drawled, breathing in deeply herself; Aethyta's scent in the air between them. Benezia's mouth dried in conditioned response. "Perhaps you won't even need a few minutes." Not that she could talk, if she was being honest. She was just as wet and she hadn't even been touched yet.

Losing battle with patience, Benezia withdrew her middle finger and slithered to Aethyta's entrance with her forefinger, just as she promised. She circled the tight ring of muscle, slowly, meticulously, trying to fight the urge to prod at it, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop if she slid inside.

Instead, she dragged her finger upward, spreading Aethyta open, until she found her clit, a rigid peak in all that silky heat illuminated by the faint blue glow of the restraints. Aethyta's stomach trembled in immediate response, and her breaths were increasingly ragged, expanding her chest and tempting Benezia all over again.

Lifting her eyes to Aethyta's once more, Benezia started drawing circles over her clit, first wide, then increasingly tighter as she drank in her reaction. Aethyta was still angry, it was obvious, but her gaze had started losing some of its edge under Benezia's gentle assault and was getting hazy with pleasure.

_No, it wouldn't take long at all_. Perhaps Aethyta had trouble finding skillful company as well.

Eyes hooded, Benezia let her gaze wander over Aethyta's strained features, taking in the sweat misting at her temples, her jaw flexing beneath Benezia's fingers and her breaths coming in shorter and more frenzied spurts. Feeling wicked, Benezia eased the pressure but kept her lone finger working, immediately rewarded when Aethyta's lids fluttered almost pleadingly, the muscles in her thighs and stomach clenching uncontrollably.

"Will you admit it now, Thee?" She whispered, her finger growing even more reticent with each passing second. Still Aethyta's eyes closed, her focus stolen completely. Benezia wasn't even sure if she could hear her now through the thick fog of pleasure. She knew the signs well. _She is already a breath away from release_. "Look what I can do to you while barely trying. Imagine what I _will_ do if you come to my bed."

Her finger was barely moving now, a ghost of a caress on Aethyta's clit. And yet, her ex-lover was barely holding on – she seemed to have stopped breathing, a low, barely audible moan tearing from her throat with each flick of Benezia's finger. It was time to finish this.

"But first – come for me now, Thee." She whispered again, dipping her head to Aethyta's throat and brushing her lips over the heated skin before biting down savagely.

Aethyta flinched violently and then seemed to dissolve right before Benezia's eyes, her stomach quivering and a broken, low groan emanating from somewhere deep in her chest. She twisted in her restraints, quaking when Benezia added another finger and rubbed her firmly to milk every last bit of pleasure form her, her pulse beating beneath Benezia's teeth.

An eternity seemed to have passed before she sagged in her bindings and Benezia moved away reluctantly, giving Aethyta's throat one last soothing lick, unable to help herself. As she released her gently, she took another step back, watching Aethyta as she came down from her high. She already looked more sober and guarded, even with her panties down and skin flushed purple from Benezia's efforts. Silence stretched between them for a few long seconds as Aethyta lifted her pants before collapsing on the wall behind her.

"You know this is a terrible idea, right?" Aethyta said finally, her tone gravelly and uncharacteristically serious.

Benezia fought the urge to deflate. This was to be expected, after all. Now that her immediate need was sated, at least for the moment, Aethyta was bound to reevaluate everything that had happened tonight.

And even though Benezia wanted nothing more than to reach for her again, she knew she shouldn't push too far. Truthfully, she was afraid to when Aethyta was undoubtedly very close to telling her to go fuck herself. So she just straightened instead.

"Hasn't it always been?" She asked, watching Aethyta's lips widen into a grim smirk, knowing it was time to retreat. At least for now. "You know where to find me when you change your mind." She finished and started for the exit with a heavy heart.

_She would come._

Of course she would; she was as helpless to resist whatever they had as much as Benezia was. And if nothing else, Benezia counted on that 'when', hoping it would grate on Aethyta's sense of pride and make her eager to tip the balance of power.

With her inner thighs wet with her need, Benezia found herself very excited by that prospect.

Yes, she _would_ come. Though she'd probably make Benezia stew for a couple of days before that. It was to be expected.

Nothing between them was ever simple.

ooo000o0o00ooo000o00o0o0o0oo00ooooo00000oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A.N. Uhhhh, this chapter was a challenge to write. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The ludus was eerily empty when Liara arrived, which meant she was even more late than she originally thought.

A row of training dummies glinted in the sun, unoccupied and in an uncharacteristically pristine condition, while a couple of matrons in armor sat on the medic bench, waiting for their bruises and cuts to be treated. But even they looked eager to leave, ignoring their wounds and constantly throwing glances to the ludus arena at the edge of the training ground.

Liara could guess why.

Voices rose and fell from it as she approached with hurried steps, and she could already discern her mother's guard cheering for their favourite. A good portion of them were firmly in Shepard's corner, she noticed.

_She's fighting already_.

Liara started regretting her numerous changes of outfits that morning, even as she had to admit her current ensemble was flattering and well worth the time she spent on it. Her soft purple shirt complimented her frame and opened tantalizingly at the front and she remembered Shiala once mentioned that these dark leather pants made her posterior 'pop'.

Looking presentable today was important, but not as important as catching Shepard's fight. Especially when she knew she would have to miss the afternoon events.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of the trials awaiting her later that day. she pressed forward, reaching the arena stairs and deciding to run up two steps at a time. It was, perhaps, unladylike but still very necessary.

The ludus arena was built to last - grey stone and sturdy wood, durable and functional and a pale imitation of the Armali Colosseum where Shepard would be fighting in a few short days. Though the auditorium had very comfortable seating, Liara noticed her mother's Guard was packed tightly around the fence dividing the auditorium from the fighting ring beneath. There was no way she could see anything, though she could hear alarming clangs of metal amidst the excited cheers.

She swallowed an exasperated groan and hurried to the royal booth. It sat slightly above the other seats, offering the best view. It was also the only place in the auditorium shielded from the elements, which was becoming increasingly important as Liara's shirt started sticking to her lower back under the early morning sun. Goddess, after all the time she put into getting ready… She had to find a seat and do it quickly. She couldn't keep running around.

She climbed up the last few steps and burst into the booth through an unassuming back door, her breath a bit short. She straightened her shoulders and forced her lungs to cooperate just as Benezia turned to look back at her from her ornate, high-backed chair before smiling and turning back around.

"Good morning, daughter." She said as Liara tried to casually stroll closer, though her feet itched to move faster. "I am glad you could join us this morning after all." Liara ignored the tease and instead nodded respectfully to the Matriarch flanking her mother's chair. Yet Matriarch Aethyta only twitched her chin at her and muttered 'kid' under her breath in greeting. It was oddly refreshing to be treated with so little deference.

"Good morning, Mother." She said and finally moved to the open edge of the booth, her eyes firmly on the ring below already, her attention stolen. There was a chair for her right next to her mother's but she couldn't sit down when she felt so fidgety. She could barely stand still.

Benezia called out to her but Liara waved her away apologetically. No one was looking at her to notice her lack of self-discipline anyway. Everyone's attention was firmly on Shepard.

And who could blame them? The Commander was looking absolutely exquisite this morning.

Tied back, her hair was glinting in the sun, a couple of strands escaping the tight hold and framing her flushed face beautifully. She opted to wear very little armor Liara noticed, as her eyes slid a bit further down. Shepard's shirt was loose and exposed her bare, almost obscenely smooth nape to Liara's hungry eyes as she circled the edge of the ring, languidly twirling a long spear in her hands, her feet light on the ground.

Very reluctantly, Liara moved her gaze to Shepard's opponent - just to see who was about to join a very long list of people Shepard defeated - but she couldn't help but let her mouth fall open when she found the target just as she was about to charge.

The asari was _huge_.

More than a head taller than Shepard and almost twice as wide. She was also wearing a full metal armor, from greaves to her helmet, looking about as impenetrable as a fortress. And she was barreling toward Shepard, slow but gaining momentum with each step. Liara almost forgot to breathe until she saw Shepard dart out of the way at the last second, even managing to land a light smack on the back of giant's leg before scampering away again. At least she was safe for the moment, though her blow seemed to be completely ineffective as the giant whirled around and started stalking forward again, shield already up and the sword in her right hand at the ready, looking far too big to be wielded with one hand.

"W-who is that?" Liara croaked, sparing a quick glance at her mother before her eyes turned back, as if glued to the scene below.

"First Lieutenant of the Guard, kid." It was Matriarch Aethyta who answered her, her tone surprisingly light. Couldn't she see that Shepard was disturbingly outgunned? "A very promising soldier, and built like a damn battering ram, as you can see. Still has a lot to learn, though."

Liara had no idea what she was implying. The _very promising_ soldier was currently burying her sword into the dirt where Shepard stood not two seconds before and would have surely flattened her with one blow if the Commander had stayed in that spot. Luckily, Shepard was already a few feet away once more, but not before she landed another one of her ineffectual stings. Liara started to get seriously worried.

"If she had a few more years of training then maybe…She would have still lost but not this quickly." Matriarch Aethyta continued and Liara had to fight off the urge to look at her again. But she had to ask.

"What do you mean? How can Shepard get through to her? The spear is useless against that armour."

"I'm sure the Lieutenant thought so as well." Matriarch Aethyta sniffed, taking a few steps forward, stopping when she reached Liara's side. When she spoke again, her voice was a bit gentler.

"Shepard's earlier performances scared her a bit, kid. So she armoured up, probably hoping she could endure her attacks and catch her in a mistake. But the plate is draining her quickly in this heat and Shepard has landed a few sharp hits. Always in the same spot too – right above her greave strap and straight to the bone." Liara's eyes widened and she watched a bit more carefully, catching another one of Shepard's devious taps. "Look, she's already favoring her other leg. It won't be long now."

It was true. The lieutenant was starting to limp and her rage-groans acquired a distinct shade of impotence.

Shepard's circles around her started tightening – a huntress closing in on her giant prey – and Liara had no idea how she could mistake her movements for mere evasion so far. Obviously she needed to visit the training ground a bit more often. Somehow she didn't think that would be a problem if Shepard continued training here.

The Matriarch was soon proved right. Next time Shepard landed one of her quick stings, the Lieutenant's knee buckled and the Commander used the opportunity to slam into her with all of her weight, pushing the Lieutenant to the ground until Shepard's spear was beneath the soldier's helmet, resting on her neck. The Lieutenant tapped out quickly and ripped off her helmet, breathing in deeply, her face pouring sweat.

But when she caught her breath, she wobbled back to her feet and smiling widely, clapped Shepard on the shoulder in congratulations, so hard the Commander almost toppled over. Liara breathed a sigh of pure relief.

"Not too shabby." The Matriarch said.

Liara barely heard her. Because, after accepting her opponent's congratulations, Shepard turned to the booth to bow respectfully at Benezia.

Her motion faltered for a split second when she noticed Liara and then a grin spread across her features as she bowed quickly. Liara couldn't help but return it, already tempted to rush to the ring to congratulate Shepard personally.

Only because it would be the polite thing to do. Shepard had won a difficult fight. And surely she could use the encouragement before her next match?

Just as she was about to vault dramatically forward in a flash of blue and glide down in a show of her own battle prowess - only because it would be more time efficient, of course - she saw a couple of guards rushing to Shepard's side and stealing her attention. Liara deflated a bit, even when she saw one of them was holding Shepard's chest piece while the other one held her swords.

"Wait, she's going to have another fight so soon?" She bravely tried to keep her disappointment out of her voice. "Shouldn't she have time to rest?"

"Not only that, but she's fighting the Captain herself next. A difficult bout for anyone, even the most rested and skilled. Even _me_." The Matriarch's tone was almost gleeful. At least she was enjoying the show. Liara wished she could say the same but worry started nagging at her again. The Captain was one of her mother's best. And how many clashes did Shepard have this morning already anyway? Surely this was completely unfair.

"She's gonna have very little time to rest during the tournament, kid." The Matriarch's tone was a bit more reassuring this time, as if she could read Liara's thoughts. "They're testing her stamina as well as her skills. Look at it this way - if she wins this, then she's ready." She shot a sideways look to Liara, smirk lifting the corners of her lips. "And she's done very well so far, hasn't she? Hell, even I am starting to have a little more faith in the du...in the Commander."

Liara let out a deep breath, smiling a bit herself. "Yes, of course. You're right, Matriarch."

She turned back to the field, still nervous but a bit more confident now. She watched as Shepard clasped the last few buckles on her armor and unsheathed her swords just as the Captain strolled into the ring from the other side. She was armored as well, her own swords strapped to her back.

They exchanged a few words before turning to the booth again and bowing sharply. Shepard held Liara's eyes for a long moment but she wasn't grinning anymore, her features instead settling into calm concentration. Liara let out another breath as they turned to each other and a bell announced the beginning of the fight. It was clear right from the start that this one was going to be completely different.

Before Shepard could do anything, the Captain extended her arms and shot a blast of energy at her, making Liara and half of the auditorium gasp audibly. A cloud of smoke rose from the dirt of the ring, enveloping the Commander, and Liara could swear she felt the hit reverberate through the foundation of the Arena a moment later.

For a fraction of a second, Liara's breath completely left her chest, until the air began to clear and the Commander was revealed, now standing a step back and still retreating but also barely touched by the onslaught.

Liara opened her mouth in silent question but the words stuck in her throat when she saw the Captain lunging forward through the smoke, her swords now free and pointed squarely at Shepard. When did she even have time to unsheathe them?

"No worries, kid. Shepard came prepared." Matriarch was talking again but Liara's eyes were glued to the scene below and the violent clang of metal on metal. The dust was still clearing but it seemed that the Captain's surprise attack didn't work as intended. "She got her protective circles drawn first thing this morning."

"Didn't the Captain know that?" She asked as coolly as possible.

"Sure, but she's probably trying to wear the circles out. I doubt she _actually_ thought she could take Shepard down in the first few seconds. She's been watching her every fight."

This former was true as well, Liara noticed. Shepard and the Captain were a blur of movement – exchanging blows so quickly that she could hardly follow them. Eventually she gave up - ignoring the metal glimmering in the light as it swirled around Shepard's elegant, fluid form and the Matriarch's hands occasionally bursting with blue wisps as she slowly wore down Shepard's alchemical defenses. Instead she focused on Shepard herself and her demeanor under relentless attacks.

She was on the defensive, there was no doubt about that, but her expression was neutral, almost serene, her eyes focused and her feet quick. She seemed just as relaxed as she was during the previous fight without a trace of desperation in her movements as she deflected each and every attack. Her swords almost seemed to form a protective circle around her, slicing through air so savagely they seemed to form an everlasting protective presence. Mesmerized, Liara sucked in a shuddering breath, suddenly feeling completely calm.

_She has this._

Shepard wasn't going to lose. _Not today, and not during the tournament._

As if encouraged by Liara's thoughts, Shepard seemed to switch into higher gear. Slowly at first - so slowly it was barely noticeable - her motions quickened and she started gaining ground. Neither the Captain's swift sword attack nor her powers seemed to stop her, her swords gliding through air just as languidly as always but gaining strength constantly, pushing away attacks with a bit more force each time.

Liara had thought her skilled with the spear but she was completely floored now.

Jumping back, the Captain thought to buy herself a bit of breathing room, but Shepard followed her, not giving her a moment of respite and forcing her to the very edge of the ring. She closed the distance, forcing their sword to cross, keeping the pressure on and exhibiting her strength. For a moment, Liara was certain that it was done. How could the Captain possibly escape?

But then, Shepard head jerked to the side so violently Liara could swear she heard the meaty thud when the Captain's elbow hit it even above the roar of the now delirious audience. She watched Shepard lose her balance and sink to one knee, in an eerie mirror image of her previous fight.

Shocked, she took an unconscious step forward, dangerously close to the edge, her hands lighting with her powers in an instinctual need to help. Only the Matriarch's fingers at her elbow stopped her from doing so. She shook them off, barely aware of the motion, her eyes fixed on the scene below, her heart in her throat again.

She needn't have been afraid.

Emboldened by finally landing a hit, the Captain charged to capitalize on the opening, her arm lifting to slash down at Shepard's shoulder. The motion signed her defeat.

Shepard was even faster than Liara thought – she moved in again so quickly it was hard to follow what had transpired exactly. All Liara knew is that she saw the Captain twitch before her armor split at the side, blood dying it immediately and then she was toppling back. Before she could even react, Shepard's knee was pressing one of Captain's arm, her hand securing the other and most importantly, her sword at the Captain's throat.

Liara huffed, the sound audible in the arena as the crowd feel silent in stunned surprise. When they erupted in cheers a second later, she was already on her way down and to her bondmate to be, barely acknowledging her mother and the other Matriarch who was whistling and cheering as well. She consoled herself that at least she took the conservative way down, though there was an infuriating number of steps between her and the Commander.

When the crowd parted before her and she managed to enter the ring finally, Shepard had already been accosted by two other asari, both dressed in traditional practitioner robes. Liara forced herself to walk over casually, now very aware she was in the center of attention.

She spared a second to nod at the Captain in passing, pleased to see that someone had already supplied her with a potion to heal her gash. She was holding her side, but the grimace of pain was already fading from her features. She would be fine in no time at all.

Shepard was doing much better. Her chest piece was unbuckled and open and one of the asari was currently rolling up her sleeve, apparently studying the elaborate dark blue circle drawn on her lovely skin. The other one, more disturbingly, was lifting up the edge of Shepard's shirt and examining a circle drawn on Shepard's stomach. Liara's jaw clenched and she increased her pace.

"Good day to you." She said a bit stiltedly. She chanced a look at Shepard then turned to the older asari, pleased when the practitioner let go of Shepard's shirt and turned to her fully. "Matron Veoris, lovely to see you."

"Oh, my Lady, forgive me, I didn't see you. I was just checking our circles after that impressive fight. The Commander still has a long afternoon ahead and we wanted to be sure she would be ready for every-" Liara's attention wavered as the asari continued to talk, her mind latching onto one single thought.

It was irksome enough that she was beaten to Shepard's side by these two, but even worse was the idea of them working on her future bondmate that morning. When Matriarch Aethyta mentioned it earlier, she had more pressing matters to concentrate on but now the reality of the situation hit her fully.

Drawing circles into a soldier's skin was a time consuming process, and it usually meant the soldier in question would be in a serious state of undress.

And, fine, Matron Veoris was her mother's Head Practitioner, and Liara had known her for years. She was a happily bonded woman with three daughters and a fourth one on the way. It was tolerable, Liara supposed, though still surprisingly annoying.

But the other asari – the maiden who was currently lifting Shepard's shirt again, completely ignoring her mentor as she examined the circle, was unattached as far as Liara knew. _Didn't Shiala mention this girl?_ And her zest for…_romance_, to put it politely? Liara was vaguely remembering something to that effect.

That was less _fine_.

She clenched her jaw and forced herself to stay still, but when the maiden lifted her other hand to trace a drawn line down Shepard's toned abdomen, Liara couldn't help but speak up abruptly.

"That's a very impressive circle, Matron." She said, interrupting the matron in question awfully rudely. She couldn't bring herself to care at the moment because the maiden leaned back as if to get her a better look, her offending hand dropping to her side as she straightened her back proudly.

Liara's suspicion grew. "Who drew that?" She just had to ask.

"Why it was young Lysora here, my Lady. I was very proud, this was some of her best work." The Matron beamed too, but Liara's lips thinned in a sorry excuse of a smile.

So the adventurous Lysora was the one that spent hours working on Shepard? With the Commander undressed and prone on the table for her?

Oh, this was not fine _at all_.

"Yes, it's very competent." She ground out, shooting a look to the maiden. She didn't even notice, she was still beaming at Shepard's stomach.

"Thank you so much, my Lady!" Veoris spoke instead once more. "We put a very strong emphasis on learning by doing. In fact, I was just planning on giving the young apprentice even more responsibility next time. Maybe in addition to the stomach and back circles, she could take responsibility for the thighs as well." Liara's teeth ground together.

Stomach _and_ back? How long was Shepard on that table? Since _dawn_? And now thighs as well?!

_I think not._

"A bit more challenging, especially with someone as well built and muscled as the Commander here, but I'm sure Her Ladyship would approve of-" The Matron wasn't done speaking but Liara interrupted her again. This time she wasn't even remotely apologetic. She was much too annoyed for that.

"We shall see, Matron." She said, voice almost resembling her usual tone. "Thank you for all your hard work this morning. But I'm afraid I have to talk to the Commander. Most urgently." She left the statement hanging in the air until the Matron snapped to attention and motioned her apprentice away with a flick of her head before bowing to Liara and finally leaving.

Liara breathed out slowly and turned to Shepard, a bit mollified. Or she was, until she saw that the Commander was grinning at her wolfishly.

Oh dear. How obvious had she been?

"My lady." Shepard inclined her head respectfully, looking artfully disheveled with her hair escaping the bind and her shirt slightly askew from all the rough handling, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Liara licked her lips and inclined her head as well. "What fearsome look you threw to my poor stomach! One could almost believe you hated the Art and all who practice it."

Oh Goddess. So she was very obvious indeed. Liara flushed, trying to think of something to say.

Well, that wasn't quite true. She knew very well what she _wanted_ to say, but how she would go about it without being completely shameless was another matter entirely.

"Hardly, Commander." She started cautiously. "The circles are competent, as I've already said. Perfectly functional." They were more than that but she was in the mood to be a bit petty. And there was something she needed to make clear. "I could do better though."

Shepard's eyebrows rose. "Could you indeed?" There was a teasing lilt to her tone but Liara wasn't cowed.

"Of course. I'm well versed in alchemical theory, as I'm sure you remember." Protective circles were not really her field of expertise but she could brush up on them. "I- I was thinking that you would need the best available practitioner for the tournament." She spoke openly before she could stop herself, her voice wavering a bit. "Perhaps it would - it would be a good idea for me to draw and seal your next array. Just to give you an extra edge. False humility aside, I'm very good at what I do. And very available." She was babbling but there was no helping it. She _was_ being rather forward.

But what was the alternative? Staying silent while knowing that several desirable women were spending hours with her future bondmate in such an intimate setting? She almost blanched. She wasn't about to allow _that_.

She and Shepard already got far too little time together alone. And this would be a great opportunity to get to know her better. The fact that the Commander's clothes weren't joining them would be an additional boon.

Liara flushed again.

"Yes, of course!" Shepard piped in enthusiastically. "That sounds like a marvelous idea." Liara relaxed when she saw her grin but a shiver ran down her spine anyway.

It was easier than expected. At a small price to her dignity, she got what she wanted. She was going to have the privilege of putting her hands on the Commander so intimately once more. And it was happening sooner than she could have hoped. Her afternoon research expedition suddenly seemed even more important. She was _not_ about to stumble like she did the last time.

"Excellent, Commander." She said, her voice cracking into a deeper register. She cleared her throat. "Then it is agreed. I will be sure to clear my morning schedule once the tournament starts." She paused, lost for words for a moment as giddiness rampaged through her chest. She looked around for a couple of seconds as she struggled for something to say. She caught a good number of heads turning away from her wildly in a ridiculous attempt to make it seem like they weren't staring. Liara closed her eyes briefly before turning back to Shepard.

"Speaking of which," she continued as she motioned Shepard to the exit, her feet already moving. She was never fond of being the center of attention, but stealing Shepard for herself for a couple of minutes held even more appeal. "I'm feeling very optimistic about it after watching your performance this morning." She shot a sideways look at her future bondmate who apparently tried not to preen. "Excellent fights, Commander, both of them."

"Thank you, my Lady. The Captain especially was a very satisfying challenge. Her defense is almost as good as mine. I even had to let her get a hit in so she would be a bit less careful." Shepard responded casually as they veered to the edge of the ring and one of the exits. It led into a short tunnel under the auditorium and through to the ludus, but Liara stopped Shepard with a soft touch to her elbow. The tunnel was as private as they would get, and she appreciated the tight confines bringing them a bit closer in the semi darkness.

"Glad to hear you were having fun, Commander." She allowed a teasing note to enter her voice, now a bit more relaxed when it was just her and Shepard. "Watching from afar wasn't nearly as fun, if you must know. Quite the opposite."

"Aww, were you worried about me, my Lady?" Shepard leant back casually, her voice silky. "I'm both flattered and insulted."

"It was foolish of me, I agree." Liara said. "But like I said, I think I shall have a bit more faith in your abilities in the future."

Shepard grinned. "Relieved to hear that, my Lady, for more than one reason." She leant a bit forward, as if speaking in confidence. "Not the least of which being my incoming _brawling _training with Matriarch Aethyta. I doubt I will do as well there and _inspire faith_ in my skills." Liara's lips stretched into a smile but Shepard was still speaking. "It's not happening until later tonight but Aethyta keeps looking at me meaningfully and popping her fingers each time our eyes connect. My Lady, I am _afraid_." She widened her eyes comically and Liara laughed again.

"I'm sad I won't be here to see it, Commander."

Shepard's shoulders sagged immediately. "You won't?"

"I'm afraid I have something – something important to do. I only came down here to congratulate you, but I am afraid I must leave soon. I will be out for the rest of the afternoon." In fact she was already a bit late if she wanted to make it down to the city tonight. As much as she would love to stay with Shepard, she would have to say goodbye soon. She cursed her earlier tardiness again.

"I won't lie, I'm a bit disappointed, my Lady." Shepard sighed heavily. "But perhaps it is for the best. The Captain wants to try a few more strategies on me this afternoon, but once she's done, I'm gonna be pushed into Aethyta's not-so-gentle hands. And if we are to be married, you probably shouldn't see that." She shook her head and shrugged. "Me, valiantly running away from her in circles and yelling '_Not the face! Not the face_!'"

"Very heroic, Shepard." Liara snarked. Shepard didn't even blink before she responded.

"Perhaps not. But it is _smart_." She paused for a second before a toothy grin found its way to her face slowly. "Don't think I don't see right through you, though." She took a step forward, her eyes catching the muted light in the tunnel, mesmerizing Liara. "You just want me to catch every blow with my face only so you can tend to my wounds later on. Probably making me lose half my clothes in the process somehow, _as you are prone to do_." Liara took in a shuddering breath as Shepard leaned in a bit closer, her head tilting to mirror the Commander's without any conscious input. She blushed, her face hot. All right, that was spot so on, she couldn't even deny it. "I'm on to your tricks, my Lady."

Not knowing what to do with her hands, Liara clenched them at her sides, refusing to step back. Perhaps she wasn't quite ready to dive right in with Shepard, but she'd be damned if she backed down like last time. Her lips opened before she could second guess her next words.

"I don't know, Shepard. It doesn't seem that difficult to get you out of your clothes." She whispered almost timidly, but felt immediately vindicated when Shepard's mouth opened, her eyes wide with half surprise, half amusement. "You _did_ just agree to undress for me again in only a couple of days' time. At this point, I admit I'm moderately worried I'm bonding with an exhibitionist."

Shepard let out a short laugh, her voice dropping in pitch as she spoke. "Depends on who's watching, my Lady. And trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Liara let out an audible involuntary sound at that, something high pitched and embarrassing and she had to cover it up with a cough, breaking their eye contact.

She should have known it wouldn't be that easy to fluster the Commander. But damn her if that didn't make it more tempting to try.

When Liara looked back up, Shepard looked awfully smug. It shouldn't have been as ridiculously charming as it was.

Perhaps because she knew she had an excuse to leave soon or perhaps it was because she was trying to hold on to the earlier flash of bravery, but Liara did something impulsive. Refusing to examine her actions, she surged forward, her hands pausing a moment before settling on Shepard's hips as their cheeks brushed.

It was fine.

Simple goodbye gesture.

Shepard did it last night, so why couldn't she?

"Looking forward to it, Commander." She whispered before turning her head and pressing a soft kiss into Shepard's silky cheek, her eyes closing at the touch. A second passed, then another as she burned the sensation into her mind.

Shepard's own unique scent mixed with fresh sweat and oiled leather, her skin hot beneath Liara's lips and fingers. Liara even had time to memorize the way Shepard's chest deflated as she let out a surprised breath, but too soon it was time to move away.

Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled back, in direct contrast with her previous motion. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and her hands were tingly as she pulled them back to her sides. She couldn't convince herself to look up.

"I really should be going now." Her voice was shuddery, but she pressed on. She was giddy she gave in to her impulse but she was still woefully out of her depth. She _needed_ to get away and give herself a moment to breathe. "Good luck in your afternoon endeavors, Shepard. Do your best."

With that, she stepped away, her eyes finally drawn to the Commander when she twitched into life at Liara's words. She looked a bit dazed herself, but a soft smile spread across her features anyway.

"Of course, my Lady." She said shortly, he voice almost inaudible.

Liara only nodded and turned away, her feet quick on the ground as she hurried through the tunnel, her mouth dry but her lips burning.

It was time for her to get to work.

0000o00000ooooooo000000ooooooo0000000oooooooo000000ooo00oooooo00000oooo

Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for the gigantic delays in updates and thank everyone who stuck around for so long. Your comments and feedback mean more to me than you'll ever know. Thank you :).


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After tying her horse to the hitching post behind the nearest tavern, Liara threw her empty leather bag over one shoulder and hurried through the busy Armali streets, tightening her shawl more snugly around her head.

Sunset bathed the stone houses in the old town center in deep orange light, almost inviting her further. It wasn't quite cold enough to bundle herself up, but Liara had every reason to cover her face; No one could know what she was up to this evening.

However, no one seem to pay her any attention, so she continued a bit more confidently, quickly making her way to her favorite bookstore.

So far, at least, everything was going according to plan.

The afternoon brought a few very reassuring realizations, but her main goal was still ahead. She paused to take in a deep breath when she reached the bookstore's large door, before slithering inside as quietly as possible, cursing the tiny bell above the entrance that announced her arrival.

Discretion was of utmost importance. She targeted this time precisely, her experience telling her that the bookstore would be practically empty in the early evening, right before closing. But Liara herself would still have enough time to get what she came for.

Usually, she would greet the proprietor and ask about her newest additions to the collection, but now she slid to the wall farthest from the register and stuck to it as she moved deeper into the bookstore, trying to shake the urge to look around constantly.

Tall wooden bookshelves offered ample protection from inquisitive eyes and the occasional lamp seemed to provide just enough gentle light to make the corners of the bookstore seem even darker.

Still careful, Liara didn't even turn around when she reached her dreaded destination – the Romance section – instead opting for thanking the Goddess profusely that she didn't have to share it with anyone tonight. People kept milling about the place, but no one joined her here at the back. She managed to convince herself to reach forward and started browsing as quiet chatter and footsteps seemed to fade away around her.

As luck would have it, the first tome she pulled back was hanar centered, and she didn't even comprehend it fully until she rifled through the thick pages, stopping when an illustration caught her eye. She focused on it, for a moment not even sure what she was looking at, before she slammed the book shut when the realization hit her.

_Alright, Shepard wasn't kidding about the illustrations._

But she certainly didn't mention how…_explicit_ they were. And did the hanar _really_ have to use all of their tentacles like that? If so, Liara would have to be far more careful about which book she opened.

Biting her lip, she reconsidered her approach. She wasn't aware romance novel hunting was so wrought with dangers. Other than the threats to her dignity, that was.

"My Lady, how wonderful to see you!" Liara jerked as if slapped, swallowing thickly before she started turning around in the slowest fashion possible, as if trying to delay dealing with whomever addressed her.

"Oh, Matriarch Elaris, you've startled me." She said quietly to the owner when she turned fully around, greeting her with a respectful bow and sliding her shawl off her head and into her bag. The damn thing was completely useless.

The Matriarch returned the gesture, her smile widening. "Child, how are you? It's been a while since I've seen you. I've got so many wonderful new tomes to show you!"

"It's lovely to see you as well." Liara said, subtly moving away from the romance shelf as if she was caught in front of it by pure chance_. As if I don't know the bookstore like the back of my hand by now._ "I've been rather busy at the castle."

"Oh right, the whole _unfortunate _business." The Matriarch looked a bit queasy but not overly worried. Liara was relieved, both by the change of subject and that she wasn't about to be forced to endure yet another flood of concern. Next to the towering wall of unrepentant smut no less. "We've heard some gossip here in town and I can't tell you how relieved I am that it's all behind you." Liara thought best not to interrupt and correct her. "Especially since you have much more exciting stuff to occupy your attention, my Lady." The Matriarch grinned and took a step closer. Liara endured the ridiculous urge to try to cover the shelf behind her with her frame, as if the Matriarch didn't already know exactly what was behind her. She _did_ seem completely unconcerned by it though, and for that, Liara was grateful.

"For example, that dashing Commander of yours, my Lady. I've heard that she's _incredibly_ good looking. Is it true?" She looked expectantly at Liara, her eyes wide. "Please tell me it is! You deserve only the best, child. Someone to shake you out of your little shell-" Caught a bit by surprise by the sudden interest in her private life, Liara didn't speak when the Matriarch suddenly cut off.

She wouldn't know what to say anyway. They had built something of a rapport through the years - as Liara was a frequent bookstore patron - but they never discussed anything so intimate before. Elaris did take a sort of protective stance toward her but _this _was still very far from ordinary.

"Oh, hello there. I thought I escorted everyone out." The Matriarch said, the last bit spoken more to herself than anyone else though her eyes were fixed on a point somewhere behind Liara's back. Liara was curious, but opted not to turn and reveal her face to the stranger. Not while she was standing where she was anyway. At least the Matriarch still insisted on clearing the bookstore of customers every time Liara visited. Usually it was completely unnecessary, but today, Liara was grateful for it.

"I will have to ask you to leave a bit earlier today, my friend." The Matriarch continued. "As you can see, I have a very special patron here tonight and I would like to bestow my complete attention to-"

"I'm accompanying Lady Liara." A gruff voice spoke and Liara closed her eyes, recognizing it immediately. She turned, though her eyes stayed on the ground.

"Matriarch Aethyta." She said quietly, completely and utterly mortified. Where did she come from? And for what possible reason?

"My Lady." The Matriarch responded before coming a bit closer, boots thumping authoritatively on the wooden floorboards. When she stopped next to Liara's side, she returned to face Elaris again. "You don't think we would just let our heiress leave the castle without protective detail? Not after what happened so recently?"

_Right_.

Well, that made a disturbing amount of sense. And the thought of getting an escort for today's outing did cross Liara's mind, but she decided she proved she could protect herself. Plus, who could she even ask if she wanted complete discretion_?_

_Shiala, possibly, though I wouldn't hear the end of it until the day I died._

Elaris seemed almost as cowed as Liara. "Right of, course, forgive me, Matriarch."

Aethyta waved her off casually then turned to Liara. "Now, we should get what you came for and leave, ki- my Lady. I don't like the idea of riding back in the dark. Plus, I have an appointment I'd like to keep with your future bondmate." The Matriarch said, looking exasperated but indulgent. "What did you want to get? Some sort of giant, dusty alchemy tome, no doubt."

Liara's mouth dried and she ducked her head as she furiously sorted through her options. She _could_ lie and say that's exactly what she came for, get a random book and leave. That would certainly spare her the very probable mortification, but then what?

She would have to go home no wiser about the intricacies of human courtship. And that fate seemed much worse, especially when she remembered the very tempting Commander who would be waiting for her there. The Commander, who was now working hard to prove her worth to the whole of Thessia. Who was willing to get her lovely face smashed in by this unexpectedly bloodthirsty Matriarch.

Shouldn't Liara also sacrifice? Put her pride on the line to make sure she was better prepared for their future encounters and less prone to terrible miscalculations? Especially considering the fact that Shepard would very soon be in need of an alchemical array that Liara herself would get to seal into her skin.

It was _that _thought that confirmed her decision, punctuated with a lovely mental image of Shepard exposing herself to her almost entirely, displaying her silky skin and waiting to be marked by Liara's skillful fingers.

Liara swallowed thickly and lifted her head, decision reached.

Pride be damned, there were more important things on the line.

"Not quite." She said, voice admirably firm. "I came to pick up a few romance books. For a friend. She couldn't be here. I'm doing her a favour."

Well, just because she was going through with it didn't mean she had to spill all of her secrets.

After a moment of eerie silence, the Matriarchs shared a look, but Liara couldn't quite decipher it. She decided to speak again to break their silent conversation. "It's Shiala. The friend. She couldn't be here today. As I've said."

Matriarch Elaris started nodding vehemently. It looked perhaps a bit too energetic to be sincere, but Liara would take it. "Of course, young Shiala. She does love to read, doesn't she?" Liara started nodding as well, just as vehemently. Perhaps she could get away with this after all?

And it was true to a degree. Shiala _did _love her dirty books. Once or twice, she would even accompany Liara on her bookstore extravaganzas to replenish her supply. Those were some of the most humiliating experiences of Liara's life. Who could've guessed she would actually go out of her way to experience such a thing again?

"She does." She said firmly. "And she's running out of material so she asked me if I could pop to the city for her. Cause she's sick." The last bit was delivered a bit less firmly. She went into the sentence without a clear plan and now she was losing ground.

"She threw out her back." Oh dear,where did that come from? "While – while she was-" _Think for Goddess' sake, think! _"While carrying furniture." Oh for the love of- "Terrible business." She needed to abort this line of thought immediately. It was completely unsalvageable. "In any event, here I am."

She finished and turned to the smutty bookshelf again, very determined to ignore the Matriarchs and their expressions as furiously as possible.

"Terrible indeed." Matriarch Aethyta said quietly but Liara's decision to ignore her was still firm.

"Right, well…" The other Matriarch said, coming a step closer to stand by Liara's side, her face turned to the towering bookshelf as well. "Does her taste still run to the extremely…risqué novels, shall we say? With abundant artwork?"

Liara nodded again. "Yes, yes it does. She explicitly told me to buy those sort of books."

"Explicit ones?" Aethyta spoke again and Liara cringed, blush rising to her cheeks. Honestly, that woman was far too perceptive for comfort. Luckily the other Matriarch chose that moment to pipe in again.

"Lovely, my Lady. I think I know a few books she would enjoy then. We just got the newest tome in the Huntress of Love serial. There's quite the saucy hanar scene-"

Liara started shaking her head before Matriarch Elaris could even finish. What was it with the sudden hanar popularity? "Ah, I think-I think Shiala would actually prefer something a bit tamer. Asari and human romance, maybe?" She said, flushing savagely before a disturbing thought occurred to her. "Um, human _female_, that is." She amended quickly, leaning forward and squinting as if she noticed a really interesting book cover.

Matriarch Aethyta let out an unidentifiable sound, something deep and gravelly and suspiciously similar to a groan, but it got drowned by a coughing attack. When she was done, she also took a step forward to the shelf, on Liara's other side and reached out, pulling a thick leather volume and extending it to Liara.

"You'll want Vaenia then. It's a classic." Liara took the book gingerly and tried to avoid looking to grateful. How revealing would that be?

"Ah yes, of course. Can't go wrong with that." The other Matriarch piped in, somehow not mentioning that Shiala already had a copy. And she should have known, Shiala had bought it in this very bookstore.

_Perhaps Elaris had forgotten?_ Liara decided that that must have been it.

"Anything else?" She prodded again. If these two were now in on her very private business, then they could at least make themselves useful.

"Why yes – here's one of my personal favorites, my Lady." Matriarch Elaris piped in, rising to her tiptoes to reach a book a bit higher on the shelf, struggling to pull it out. Just when Liara decided to help her, she managed to shimmy it out and leaned back, victorious, before showing the book to Liara. "It's about an asari Lady who decides to hire a human assistant to help her with management of her estate. They start off on the wrong foot, but soon attraction bubbles between them before it cannot be ignored any further-"

Liara tried to listen, she really did. She _wanted_ to – that synopsis was after all quite fascinating – but the Matriarch started leafing through the book in Liara's direction and the illustrations were…Well they were not _coy_, that's for certain. She caught a glimpse of a bespectacled human first, dressed in a snug three piece suit and immediately thought how Shepard would look extremely dashing in one of those.

The next illustration showed the human in a decidedly less put together state – she was leaning back against a writing desk, her shirt and waistcoat ripped apart, leaving her in only her bra. Even her pants were undone, showing a glimpse of underwear beneath. And best of all, her spectacles were askew, her hair wild as she looked adoringly at the crested figure looming over her. Liara only had enough time to read the notation beneath the drawing that said '_Of course I will obey, my Lady_' before the Matriarch moved on to the next illustration. _That one_ turned Liara's slowly developing blush into full overdrive.

In this one, the human was bent over the same table, her pants and underwear pushed to her knees. Liara gaped softly but swallowed thickly, open mouthed. She barely had time to notice that the asari held something thin and leathery in her hands – a riding crop, perhaps – before her eyes focused on the center of the page. The angle didn't change between this picture and the previous one and you could see...Well, _everything_. You could see everything!

How shameless was this book if they were only on illustration number three?

She had to buy it. _Now_.

"Yes, thank you Matriarch. I'll take it." She said crisply, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course, my Lady. And if you don't mind me mentioning, it's the first part of a series. Five installments so far with the next one coming in just a couple of months."

Liara coughed. "I'll take them all."

The Matriarch beamed and went to struggle with the tall shelf again but Liara turned away instead of helping, eager to hide her still flushed face. The other Matriarch didn't even acknowledge her, instead focusing on the shelf thoughtfully before she started pulling few chosen tomes just an inch from the bookshelf in a quiet suggestion.

After a moment of hesitation, Liara pulled one of them out completely and went to read the description.

_For centuries, Matriarch Nyxathea resisted the sweet pull of romance, turning down potential suitors when they inevitably failed to meet her high standards. Her arrogance was matched only by her beauty. Now, an impudent human noble deigns to try competing for her hand. Will she resist the pull once more? Or will the dashing human finally bring her to her knees?_

Curiosity tickled, Liara skimmed the book and, as stealthily as possible, tried to look for a few images. Only to check if the description fit the story, of course.

It _did_.

And the Matriarch was definitely brought to her knees.

Several times in fact.

Failing spectacularly at containing a blush, Liara quietly put the book in her bag, together with Vaenia. She reached out for another of Matriarch Aethyta's suggestions, cracking the leather cover open to look inside again.

'_Humans are not to be trusted' Her mother used to say. But Maiden Phaira never believed her. Until now._

_When a startlingly beautiful human entrepreneur moves next door, Maiden Phaira is intrigued and excited. But soon, neighbors disappear only to reappear a few days later, looking pale and drained. Who could be at fault?_

_As she grows close to her new friend, the maiden gets trapped in her web. Her eyes reveal danger but her pointed teeth promise ecstasy. How can she resist?_

After giving this book an even shorter consideration, Liara added that book to her quickly growing stash.

"My Lady, how about this one? It's about a human general and an asari scientist who-" The Matriarch Elaris started but Liara was already nodding and extending her hand to take the book. She didn't even have to think about that one for a second. It hit deliciously close to home. "It's also a part of a series." The Matriarch said, beaming when Liara nodded again. She turned to the bookshelf once more, while Liara turned to the other Matriarch who was still pointing out books for her.

Liara grabbed one, opening it just long enough to see that it was about a human milk maid who – upon milk delivery - demanded for a different kind of payment from her asari customer. The premise made Liara blink and look into the distance for a moment as she mulled it over, but she shoved this book as well inside her bag.

Then, throwing caution to the wind, she just started pulling all of Matriarch Aethyta's books from the shelf and stacked them inside until the bag started weighing her down. Both Matriarchs obviously had very good taste in books.

Even then, they weren't quite done. Liara couldn't carry anymore but the Matriarchs helped and when they finally went to the register, Liara realized she had more than thirty books awaiting her attention. Matriarch Elaris was positively buzzing with excitement as she rung them up one by one.

"You finish up here, ki-my Lady." Matriarch Aethyta said after a few moments of tapping her fingers on the counter while looking spectacularly bored. "I'll go and bring our horses around so we can head back as soon as you're done?" Her tone was inquisitive but she was already stepping back and turning around even before Liara nodded at her in confirmation.

For a second Liara considered telling the Matriarch the location of her horse, before she remembered that Aethyta followed her there.

"Right, my Lady." The other Matriarch spoke to draw her attention. "Quite the haul today. Impressive, even for you." Liara smiled sheepishly and pulled out her purse to pay for her also quite impressive bill. It was well worth it though. With this, she'd have enough reading material to occupy her for two weeks at least.

"My Lady," the Matriarch started again just as Liara was ready to leave, her tone a bit more hesitant this time. "I hope you won't be offended but-" She paused again, looking conflicted, quite surprisingly for a woman suggesting filthy hanar books to her this very evening. Liara leaned forward, as if in confidence, trying to put her at ease. Surprisingly, it seemed to help.

"I know it's not my place." Matriarch Elaris started again, her voice quieter, as if they could be overheard in an empty bookstore. "And please don't feel the need to respond. Or react in any way. I just figured…Since you are getting bonded so soon and…I hope you don't think me presumptuous for assuming…" She brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing her temple before finally seeming to snap into action.

"I'm just going to come out and say it while we're alone." She cut off and brought a piece of paper form under the counter, scrawling what seemed to be a name and an address on it. "I have a friend in town. A lovely craftswoman who specializes in…" Another pause, this time the briefest yet. "Adult toys, shall we say?" Liara's cheeks immediately burned as she leaned back, mouth falling open. "This is her contact information. I'm just saying – if you have need for her, here's where you can find her. If not, feel free to burn this." She was talking quickly now, as if afraid Liara would bolt from the store. Not that Liara wasn't tempted, she'd been mortified quite enough today. But when she dropped her eyes to the piece of paper in the Matriarch's hand, Liara knew she wasn't leaving without it.

"Either way, we won't speak of it again." The matriarch concluded. "I hope you'll forgive this old woman her insolence, my Lady."

Liara waved her off before reaching out and taking the note gingerly. "Thank you for all your help today, Matriarch." She said quietly, making sure to lock yes with Elaris to show her gratitude, even though her cheeks still burned.

But when she swung her ridiculously heavy bag over her shoulder and turned to the exit, she had no regret. With this, she would be much better prepared for the unique challenges awaiting her.

o000o0o0o0o00oo00oo0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0oooo0000o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo0

Matriarch Aethyta didn't seem to be the talkative type.

Or at least not interested in starting a conversation tonight. Which was especially vexing since Liara wasn't used to prompting communication herself.

The silence had been bearable, almost welcome, back when they first set out. They trotted through the quickly emptying streets of Armali, hooves clacking on the stone paths as night lights illuminated their way and the quiet didn't seem so oppressive. Now, with the city left behind, and the wide road spreading in front of them all the way to the castle in the distance, it was harder to ignore.

Even so, Liara would have usually been fine with it, but this time it was happening after her very scandalous shopping trip. And this was a Matriarch, with a thousand years of experience under her belt. I must seem so foolish to her, Liara cringed inwardly. With them alone on the road, she had no books to hide behind.

Worst of all, Aethyta was working very closely with Shepard. What if she said something to her? Liara knew she wouldn't survive that embarrassment.

"Matriarch Aethyta." She burst into a sentence before she properly examined the ramifications. The image of Shepard finding out that she bought exclusively lewd _human _literature was very hard to shake. "I hope we can keep this afternoon's events just between us. I'd rather not have this be a discussion topic back at the castle." Liara laughed awkwardly, turning her head to throw the Matriarch a pleading look just as Aethyta looked her way, her face impassive.

"Don't worry, kid." She said, making Liara relax. But only for a moment, before she heard Aethyta's next sentence. "I just need to report my whereabouts this afternoon to your mother. And write a formal report for my spy mistress handler back at the castle. Plus, I'm sure Shepard will be curious where I ran off to when I should be kicking her ass instead." Liara's mouth opened in helpless mortification, a soft, high-pitched sound tearing from her throat. "But other than that, my lips are sealed."

Liara spluttered as she struggled for words, her horse stopping suddenly as if sensing her discomfort. Before she could organize her frantic thoughts into a cohesive sentence instead of just screaming '_nooooo_' at the Matriarch, Aethyta laughed.

Liara sagged in her saddle as they eyes connected and the Matriarch burst into another fit of guffaws at the sight of her. "Oh relax, kid. Your secret's safe with me." She said, throwing an amused glance LIara's way when her burst of laughter finally stopped. Liara might have been offended if she wasn't so relieved. It wasn't every day that a servant laughed in your face, but she oddly found she didn't mind it. Matriarch Aethyta seemed to have a quality that made her become familiar with people impressively quickly. _She shares that with Shepard._

"And give me a bit of credit, will ya? As if I'd go just blabbing around the castle. I'm here to keep an eye on you and Shepard, not talk behind your backs."

"Of course, Matriarch. You're right." Liara spoke, now a bit cowed.

"And finally, it's really not any of my business if you wanna jump on your lil' human before the wedding." She grinned again, shaking her head. "Or if you wanna read up on different ways to go about it."

"That's- that's not what I was doing." Liara tried weakly but the Matriarch just shot her a doubtful look. "It wasn't!"

"Right, right. These books are for your friend. Who injured her back. While carrying furniture. So she sent _you _to get pervy books. The heiress to whole of Thessia." She punctuated each sentence with a second of silence and Liara cringed inwardly. It sounded even more ridiculous hearing it from her mouth.

"Perhaps that wasn't the whole truth", she admitted reluctantly. The Matriarch grinned, but declined to comment further. Still, Liara felt obligated to continue. "I was-I was doing research." She said quietly then paused for a second while she awaited another laugh. It didn't come. The Matriarch just looked at her inquisitively, still amused but appearing to assess Liara's honesty.

_Mother did say I could trust her_, Liara thought. And it wasn't like she'd be revealing much more at this point. The Matriarch knew pretty much everything already.

"It's important to me to - to understand Shepard as much as I can, before the bonding ceremony. I do wish to become closer to her." She flushed furiously as she said that, leaving no doubt about what she meant, but the Matriarch's face gentled before she looked away, as if allowing Liara a bit of privacy to get ahold of herself.

Liara appreciated it. It was the first time she shared her intentions with someone outside her very small circle of acquaintances.

"I'm not very well versed in either romance or human customs. I just wanted to be sure I would see examples of how such things went in human society." She also spent a few hours this afternoon in deep analysis of her encounters with Shepard so far. Primary goal was to determine what sort of interactions the Commander preferred.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, it seemed that Shepard enjoyed Liara's reactions to her teasing – she recorded 100% positive feedback from Shepard on each of Liara's very embarrassing blushes. She also noticed a 100 percentage positive return when Liara herself engaged in light banter, which was even more encouraging. For a brief moment during her analysis, Liara wondered if she would perhaps be able to make Shepard flush deeply one of these days, but the notion seemed too outrageous.

In any event, her afternoon was fruitful. Backing up her first hand impressions with statistical foundation always helped, Liara found. She felt a bit more certain about how things were about to develop from that point on. Shepard seemed to appreciate when she opened up to her and that aligned with Liara's wishes perfectly. But when it _did _develop further, what then?

She had no idea how to proceed appropriately once that happened. She had had classes in cultural difference ages ago, but back then - if the information was more recent than a few millennia - she had no interest. She expected not to have any use for it for centuries to come since her mother handled international relationships. And even then the area she was most interested in now – romance – was hardly covered.

Reading up on that seemed such a good idea this morning. Now, with Matriarch Aethyta's eyes on her, she had trouble explaining what seemed so clear to her.

"And you chose porn to get that realistic image of relationship progress?" The Matriarch finally spoke, sounding incredulous. When Liara's shoulders sank the Matriarch's eyes widened and she seemed immediately sorry she said anything.

"I thought there would be some useful information. Especially with the stories with the two nobles or arranged marriages?" She asked, defending herself. To be honest, she wasn't exactly torn up about potentially reading a couple of obscene chapters. To put it mildly. That was quite the incentive as well, which explained her rush to the bookstore today. But the Matriarch didn't need to know about that. "As it stands, I know very little about what appropriate. Most of it seems so contradictory to our ways."

Like the fact that it seemed to be completely appropriate to touch a human's nape in a friendly context. That fact was one of the very few that stayed with her since her student days. She had been so scandalized by the mere notion that the little factoid got burned in her mind. And now, she couldn't even think about…About brushing her fingers over the back of Shepard's neck, feeling the smooth skin there and the hard nubs of her spine…

Liara licked her lips. Yes, she couldn't and shouldn't think about that, especially since the base of her crest tingled in response to her momentary daydream. She was seriously losing it if she couldn't hold a simple cringe-worthy conversation with a Matriarch without launching into inappropriate thoughts. No wonder she needed literary backup.

"I guess so." The matriarch allowed, though she still seemed way too shrewd for Liara's liking. "In any case, I think you're doing just fine without the smut, kid."

Liara perked up at that, even ignoring the terms the Matriarch used to refer to what Liara was sure _were_ competent literary achievements. Regardless of what she said to Shepard before any of this happened.

"You think so?" She said, bringing her horse a foot closer to the Matriarch's, eager to hear her response. "Why-why would you say that?" And she definitely sounded eager, though she felt less embarrassed about it by the second. Her poor reputation with this Matriarch was down in the ditch anyway. May as well keep digging.

"Come on, kid, it's pretty obvious." The Matriarch snarked, but when Liara only widened her eyes innocently at her, she sighed and continued. "The du- I mean the Commander is obviously in deep. You must be doing something right, eh?"

Liara must have seemed unimpressed by that answer because the Matriarch continued after another long sigh. "Look, you're a pretty good kid. You're smart, you're kind, you're a badass," when she started the sentence her face turned forward, as if she was uncomfortable getting the words out. But that last part was aimed right at her, the Matriarch's back straightened and her eyes twinkling at Liara, like she had some personal stake in her heroics. "Shepard is smart enough to see that and thank her lucky stars you've deigned to look at her." Liara flushed again, unused to praise. At least not when delivered so simply and candidly, without any evidence of an effort to curry favour with her. "The woman can hardly look away from you when you're in the same room. Trust me, you're doing great already."

Liara didn't know what to say, her heart warming the middle of her chest. But the Matriarch seemed to have a final point to add. "Keep your damn porn and read it for fun like the rest of us, kid. But trust me, you don't need it." She coughed and fixed her gaze ahead once more, now looking stiffer than ever. "Just be yourself. That's more than enough."

Liara turned her face forward again, touched and humbled. It was odd that someone she just met could reach her like this but she wasn't about to fight it. In fact, this Matriarch, while a bit rough around the edges, seemed like someone well worth knowing better. "Th-thank you, Matriarch." She said, unsure how to proceed. "It means a lot to hear that."

Probably more than Aethyta could know. Growing up as the asari heiress was a charmed life in many ways, but it had its own pitfalls. False friendships, constant evaluation and worst of all –isolation. A bit of praise from an impartial newcomer came a long way.

"Pffff," Aethyta made a rude sound and waved her hand. "Just telling it like it is."

Liara smiled at her discomfort. Perhaps they had something in common as well. "Straight shooter, are you, Matriarch?" She started, now feeling a bit whimsical. And how could she not? She had direct info from Shepard's shadow that the Commander was just as invested in this as Liara herself was. "Yet you are to teach Shepard dirty tricks this evening?"

Aethyta threw another look at her over her shoulder, this time decidedly wolfishly entertained. "I've just had my share of run-ins with a less honorable lot. Only making sure Shepard's ready to defend herself if that hyena tries to throw sand into her eyes or poisons her blades or something similar." She growled before huffing in disgust. "It wouldn't hurt to work on her headbutting technique either, cause she's fuck- I mean- she's absolutely horrible at it."

Liara ignored the crass language. "You keep referring to headbutting as a skill, Matriarch." She said, now curious. "Isn't it just hitting someone really hard with your forehead and hoping for the best?"

The Matriarch's mouth opened and stayed agape for a few second before she finally responded, completely incredulous. "Isn't- isn't it…" Or at least she tried to respond. "Goddess! She doesn't even know the first thing-" She finally muttered a curse and brought her horse closer so it trotted right next to Liara's.

"All right, listen carefully, kid, cause you're about to learn something very valuable. Something my father taught me." She started, voice determined. "If you're fighting an asari, like your future bondmate will be, the first thing you wanna aim for is the bridge of their nose. If it breaks, it hurts like hell and blurs their vision with tears. Most importantly, there's a lot of blood spurting everywhere. _Really _satisfying." Liara cringed but said nothing. "If you can't hit that, the second best option is..."

The Matriarch continued, growing more enthusiastic with each word, the road still stretching in front of them, white and almost glowing in the dark. Liara listened carefully, just as instructed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Her guard separated for Benezia as she stepped into the ring, clearing even further when they saw her fix her eyes on Shepard as she approached. The Commander was sitting on a bench someone had produced for the tired fighters, flanked by the Captain and the first Lieutenant. They had been sparring all afternoon, their skin glistening with sweat in the light of the surrounding torches as evidence of their efforts.

When Benezia's arrival caught their attention, her most trusted stood up and, with a respectful bow, gave them a bit of privacy. Even the bleachers above the ring and behind Shepard cleared of asari quickly, ensuring she could talk freely with the Commander. And that was saying something, considering how they filled up during the afternoon, her guard joined by many of the castle staff.

Benezia smiled, pleased by their consideration, her lips thinning even more when Shepard jumped to her feet respectfully when she reached her side.

"Please, Commander, there is no need for that." She said before taking a final step closer and sitting to Shepard's side. The Commander followed her lead after only a moment of hesitation. "We are to be family soon. Such formality is unnecessary." Shepard nodded at her and returned her smile. Benezia appreciated that too.

She may not have Aethyta's talent for making quick connections, but she was determined to expend every effort here. Not only was Shepard bonding into the family, but her daughter seemed determined to deepen the connection even further. "Especially since you've had quite a trying day. You deserve a moment to sit and rest."

Shepard's smile widened, though it looked tired as much as pleased. "Quite true, Your Ladyship. I hope you were satisfied with my performance though?" She asked, looking like she might not actually be completely certain about what Benezia's response would be, which was decidedly _absurd_. The woman had the Captain of the Guard on her back in the first few minutes of their first bout. And the pattern repeated quite a few times during their subsequent sessions all through the afternoon.

The Commander was ready to win the tournament, there was no doubt about that.

"To put it mildly, Commander." She said, squaring a serious look at Shepard. "I was _impressed_." She said and quickly extinguished an emerging flash of amusement when she saw Shepard straighten her shoulders a little, her chest puffing up. _Well, who doesn't like having their skills recognized, after all?_

Benezia allowed her a few moments to soak it in before she continued. "In fact, I feel quite reassured about your upcoming performance. You are free to continue training here to your heart's delight, Commander, but I will turn my attention to other aspects of our quest to make you as impressive as possible to our people. I wanted to discuss a few of those with your first, however."

"Other aspects?"

"Quite so. We want the asari people to see how capable you are, it is true. But ideally, they would grow fond of you as well, which is almost as important." Benezia sad, watching as realization flew over Shepard's sharp features. She would have liked a bit more time to ease into the subject, but things needed to get accomplished.

"Right, of course." Shepard said, resting her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward, taking the hint. "I've played with a similar idea myself yesterday. I considered perhaps doing an official human knightly salute? It would mean I'd open every fight with taking a knee and unsheathing my sword, burying the tip into the ground? I think it might make a good first impression on the crowd."

The salute wasn't customary this side of the border, but Benezia had seen it before. She nodded after a moment of consideration, satisfied that the gesture would look appropriate.

Still, she had a sneaking suspicion that Shepard wanted to impress Liara as much as Thessian citizens, if not more. She let it slide. After all, there was very little doubt Liara would enjoy that quite a bit.

"Excellent idea." She said, and Shepard relaxed by a fraction. "In addition to that, I think it might be a good idea to do a bit of a redesign of your armor. Freshen it a bit, make it a bit more appealing."

It was immediately apparent Shepard wasn't as impressed with this idea. "Your Ladyship, I-" She paused, searching for the right words. "I'm not sure it's advisable to fiddle with it so close to the tournament. I like my armor the way it is. I know how it moves. It always take a bit of time to get used to a new design-" Benezia started nodding and Shepard cut off quickly, still looking apprehensive but unwilling to offend.

It was good that she was so careful to respect boundaries. Unnecessary here, but boded well for the future and her new role.

"Of course, Commander. And we wouldn't want to do anything drastic that would decrease your chances in the tournament even by a small margin." She said, her voice calming. "All I'm suggesting is adding a few cosmetic improvements – perhaps a removable one-shoulder cape, or a simple dye job, deepening the black of your armor. Our tailors are the best, Commander. They know how to bring out your qualities to the crowd, without sacrificing your comfort. Even a small change can improve the overall impression of someone watching from the auditorium. Even something so simple as adding a flash of green to bring out the red in your hair."

She thought for a moment, sizing the Commander up once more openly, pleased when Shepard didn't squirm under her gaze. "Or your eyes." She paused again, marvelous idea forming in her mind.

"You know, Commander, it occurs to me that it might not be the worst idea to commission a large banner with the image of you in full armor and hang it outside the Arena before tournament start, for everyone to see." Shepard's eyebrows flew toward her hairline. "To make your face a bit more familiar to our populace right from the start." She continued calmly, omitting the tiny detail that Shepard's good looks might leave a very favorable impressions to most of the asari population. Her daughter was a prime example of that.

"Of course, we would have to do the same for all the notable fighters, to avoid any semblance of bias." Her eyes turned to the side, already planning to send royal missives to a few of her favorite artists. The time was a bit short but it couldn't be helped now.

When she next spoke, Benezia's voice was bit distant, as if she was talking more to herself than to Shepard. "We would have to rush, of course, even with several experienced people on the job. And if Enyala's portrait came out a bit unflattering, who could blame the poor artist?" Benezia paused, already wording a very careful list of merciless instructions for Enyala's portrait in her mind when Shepard's burst of laughter broke her from it. She shot a sideways look to the Commander, her own lips curving in a conspiratorial smile when she saw Shepard's eyes slanting from startled amusement into pure joy.

"No one, your Ladyship." Shepard started, still grinning. "And certainly no one could reasonably blame _you_."

"My thoughts exactly, Commander." Benezia said, pleased. "I would like to then schedule a meeting with the portrait artists as well as the tailors for tomorrow morning, if you don't mind?" Shepard nodded readily at that, and Benezia nodded back, feeling – for the first time in a while – quite optimistic.

She basked in the sensation for a moment, treasuring it, even when sounds of commotion started coming through one of the auditorium entrances straight in front of them. She tuned them out, considering airily if she should perhaps have an artist make an additional portrait of Shepard, just for Liara.

The thought amused her further as she imagined it_. The poor child would probably die of embarrassment if I presented her with it. And then she would probably hang the thing right over her bed._

It was worth examining the idea just for the mental image of Liara flushing like a schoolgirl but going with it anyway. It was a while since her daughter had shown any sign of youthful behavior. Well, before Shepard arrived anyway.

"Thank you for being so accommodating, Commander." She said finally, words carrying over the now very boisterous voices coming from the auditorium. It seemed someone was making their way through the crowd as well, though with much less grace than Benezia exhibited earlier. And was that a krogan's voice?

"Of course, Your Ladyship." Shepard said. "I'm happy to do anything you deem useful. We're on the same team now." Benezia nodded, intending to speak again but the noise was getting louder up in the auditorium and drew her gaze once more.

It _was_ a krogan, she realized when she saw a distinct hump in the middle of her own guard. Two of them were moving through her most faithful in fact, one of them aggressively red. _That_ finally sparked Benezia's memory. When she caught a glimpse of a quarian helmet, she knew without a doubt who was trying to make their way into the ring and why.

"Speaking of teams, Commander-" She started, turning to Shepard again. "My scouts encountered a ragtag group of misfits at the border a few days ago. I ordered a steady supply of fresh horses for them so they could be here as quickly as possible. And let me tell you, finding enough strong mounts for two krogans on such a short notice was not an easy task." Shepard's initial look of confusion cleared almost immediately and her grin widened, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Oh my…are they-? When will they be here?" She asked, excitement making her voice higher.

"It seems like they already are." She waved her hand at the stands, covering a smile when Shepard's head immediately followed her motion, her knees twitching as if she stopped herself from lurching forward immediately. She'd heard stories about the Commander's team and the tight bond they shared and it seemed all of them were true. "A day ahead of schedule, I might add. Sounds like they share the proclivity to be early with you, Commander." No doubt that's why the guard had tried to stop them from just traipsing into the ludus. Usually, Benezia would be the one to greet guests of import. She would bet one of her assistants was trying to make her way to her right now to tell her of this development, woefully too late.

"Apologies for that, Your Ladyship." Shepard said, looking only mildly apologetic. The grin ruined the effect she was going for quite spectacularly. "Wrex cannot be reasoned with when he's got his mind set on something."

"Apology not required, Commander. This is your home now as well." Benezia punctuated the last sentence with a warm look, making sure Commander understood before continuing. "I merely wanted to organize a nice surprise for you after you've been working so hard. However, I didn't expect to be surprised as well." She inclined her head to the side, feeling almost impish and was glad when she saw the corners of Commander's eyes crinkle further.

But it seemed their time was running out. A roar of '_Let me through already_!' reverberated through the auditorium, followed quickly by another one.

"Where is she? Shepard?!" The last call was delivered by both of the krogans in unison and Benezia cringed at the sheer volume.

"It seems that they missed you as much as you missed them, Commander. Please go to them at once. Or they will surely flatten this poor arena to the ground looking for you." She said and Shepard shot up to her feet in a fraction of a second. But she still turned to Benezia before she ran off, her head bowing respectfully in goodbye as her face grew a bit more serious.

"Thank you, Your Ladyship." She said almost solemnly. "Seriously, having them here so quickly means a lot to me. _Thank you_."

"You're welcome, Commander." She responded and rose as well, reaching out and squeezing Shepard's forearm lightly once before releasing it. "It was my pleasure."

With that, Shepard turned and flew straight across the ring. Just in time, because the krogans also noticed her and jumped down over the fence without preamble. Both of them hit the ground at the same time and Benezia could swear the ground shook beneath her feet for a second.

She watched, smile playing across her face as Shepard jumped into a three-way hug and was soon lifted off the ground as if she weighed next to nothing.

Benezia marked the whole encounter as a firm success. While it was perhaps not her smoothest exchange ever, she felt like she was making progress with the Commander.

She didn't even notice Aethyta approaching her.

"Dumbass' team is here already?" She said, standing almost a foot from Benezia but Benezia still jerked a bit at the sound of her voice.

"Just arrived." She said, tone betraying none of her momentary shock.

"Aw, does that mean I won't get to kick her ass tonight?" Aethyta sounded only a fraction disappointed which made Benezia immediately suspicious. Aethyta _loved_ brawling.

"Not at all." She soothed anyway, though there was scarcely need for it. She decided to push a step further anyway. "It just means that you'll get to 'kick her ass' in front of most of her teammates."

She was immediately rewarded with a tiny, reluctant uptick of Aethyta's lips, she noticed from the corner of her eye. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Your Ladyship. Don't even try to flirt with me."

At that, Benezia's eyes widened and when she turned to look at her ex-lover fully she caught the sly look thrown in her direction. It lasted only for a second and soon Aethyta's features were back to an inscrutable albeit slightly bored mask. There was no doubt about what she saw, however.

Their last encounter was far from ideal, and it somehow managed to end worse than it began. _Perhaps that isn't quite true_, Benezia amended when she remembered the position in which she _found_ Aethyta. But they did leave things off far from friendly. Even further from flirtatious.

But it seemed that she wasn't the only one in a good mood tonight. She wanted to take the bait, and flirt back, perhaps even tease about not having to try so hard. The notion was tempting, but the idea of pushing too hard too soon was…unpleasant. She opted for a safer approach.

"Or perhaps _she_ will destroy _you_, Thee." She said, not even looking at Aethyta and pretending instead to be focused on Shepard' continuing hug session with each member of her team, some of them even coming back for seconds. "She's been 'kicking ass' for two days straight now. She showed skill. Plus, she's so much younger and sprightlier." She finished cheekily, though her voice stayed cool and unaffected.

"There's something to be said about experience, too. We both know the value of that, don't we? Perhaps I'll demonstrate it for you." Benezia itched to chance another look at her but she felt the ground was far too shaky to risk it. At least for now.

Careful was the way to go, she believed it firmly. It was time to steer the conversation into more secure waters, as much as she'd rather continue in the same vein. "You could have demonstrated it already if you showed up on time. Where did you run off to, anyway?"

Aethyta paused for a few long seconds before she answered. And while the silence stretched between them, all traces of amusement left her features. A bit worried, Benezia took a casual step closer, expecting to hear something she wouldn't find agreeable at all.

"I was with Liara." Aethyta said finally, voice gruff but sure, unapologetic. "She wanted a quick trip to the bookstore and I went with her to make sure she was safe. We rode back together." As she spoke she let her eyes wander over the auditorium and ring, as if checking if anyone was listening, her gaze still conspicuously avoiding Benezia's.

_Was she afraid I would be angry? Forbid her from spending time alone with Liara?_

Judging by the evident tension in her shoulders and the stubborn set in her jaw, the possibility was very likely. Benezia couldn't blame her. Aethyta had every reason to think that.

Benezia _had_ reacted poorly to them interacting without her supervision at the dance after all. In her defense, she had been panicking about Aethyta possibly revealing who she was without any preparation being done. Without Benezia being there. So she gave into the panic.

But now, with a few more days to process, she's had time to get used to the idea. And what she saw _today_ changed her perspective even further.

"I want to continue doing that. Spend more time with her. I know you don't want to tell her and I won't pressure you into doing it. For now. But I want to be in her life as much as I can." Aethyta said the sentences in quick succession, in one breath, fully expecting to be denied. Even so, she looked ready to fight for it.

Benezia's heart clenched, the second time that day.

Aethyta couldn't have known but Benezia's thoughts ran a similar path throughout the afternoon. Earlier that day, when Shepard was fighting the Captain and Liara rushed to the edge to watch, Aethyta was quicker than Benezia and flew to her side first.

Already half out of her chair, Benezia forced herself to sit back as she watched them in silence. Aethyta spoke to their daughter in low, gentle tones, calming her and teaching her how to analyze the battle and Benezia could see Liara's posture relaxing with each word.

Her own breathing slowed, almost like she was afraid to disturb the scene in any way. It was as if she was looking into another timeline – things as they should have been – with her lover and her daughter standing there, bathed in sunlight.

For a few long moments, she basked in it, her eyes filling with tears. Such a simple thing, but so unattainable for all three of them. Even the illusion was quickly shattered when the fight was abruptly done and Liara was rushing down to the ring.

Benezia quickly blinked her emotion away, not ready to show it to anyone. But the seeds of a decision were already planted, only rooted deeper when she saw Aethyta practically vibrating with quiet excitement after the interaction with Liara.

That was the most quality time she'd spent with her daughter in over a century. As necessary as the separation was at the time, it wasn't required now, if they were careful.

"Yes, you should be." She said simply, turning her head to Aethyta just in time to catch her surprised swivel in her direction. "Moreover, I think we should tell her. _Everything_."

Aethyta's mouth dropped open, so wide it would have been comical. She took a step closer before she seemed to remember where she was then turned to look at Shepard's commotion again, wiping her features of expression though her eyes still looked wild. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again before biting her lower lip.

"I was thinking of telling her after the tournament but before the bonding. When things die down a bit. We will sit her down and tell her together, if that sounds alright to you. She would have enough time to process everything before the ceremony, out of the public eye." She talked quietly, willing her voice to be even though she felt almost as jittery as Aethyta, if for entirely different reason.

Telling Liara finally, after all these years, would not come without consequences. _She will be angry_.

At first, Benezia will probably be on the receiving end of a glacial front and a silent treatment of epic proportions. And even though she felt she deserved it, the thought still terrified her. Her relationship with her daughter was not ideal anyway; it hadn't been for years now. Risking damaging it – perhaps even permanently – was enough to send cold chills down her spine.

But not telling her would hurt her more. And Benezia wasn't about to take the easier path at the expense of her daughter.

"She will understand." She whispered to Aethyta again, willing herself to believe it too. "She is old enough now to know what we are up against. Old enough to keep a secret of this magnitude. If you are ready, then-" Aethyta cut her off before she could continue.

"If I'm- if I'm ready?" She half choked, barely getting the next words out. "That's _all _I've wanted. I'm fucking –" She cut off abruptly when her voice shivered again. Benezia itched to reach out and squeeze her hand but they were still very much in public. Furthermore, who knew if Aethyta would even allow it? "Why did you change your mind?" When she spoke again, her voice was a bit more controlled, though the wording was a bit off

Benezia was never truly interesting in hiding the fact from Liara, not _actively _at least. Back when they first went their separate ways, she fully expected Aethyta to leave and never return. Keeping Liara's origins vague wouldn't be lying exactly, because her parentage would be immaterial.

She had never been so wrong in her life. And now, with both of them in such close proximity and Aethyta wearing her heart on her sleeve it felt wrong to continue as they were.

"I've watched you with her today. You were lovely, Thee." She said finally, uninterested in sharing more than that at the moment. "I want that for her. For you both." She finished simply, watching the muscles in Aethyta's jaw play under the torchlight as she processed everything that happened.

"Well, if this is another bait get me into bed, it ain't working, just so you know. I'm still not fucking you." She ground out and Benezia let out a short, surprised chortle, unable to help herself. _She is absolutely horrible._

She didn't expect thanks from her but she didn't expect a complete emotional shutdown either.

This time, though, Benezia felt a bit more confident about responding in kind. "Ooh don't be silly, _of course_ you are. But you're partially right – it definitely won't have anything to do with this. You just won't be able to help yourself." She said coolly, not missing the faint flaring of Aethyta's nostrils when the words hit her.

Perhaps their relationship wasn't so doomed after all. Perhaps they would find their way to something resembling an amicable relationship yet. An amicable relationship _with benefits_, of course. Benezia wasn't prepared to give up on _that_.

"Now go." Benezia said, knowing she wouldn't get much more out of Aethyta at the moment. She needed time to process as well. "There's a Commander awaiting your attention."

Opting to retreat while she was ahead, she turned around to leave, leaving an invigorated Aethyta behind. If Benezia knew her at all, she would be positively buzzing with nervous energy and eager for a way to release it.

_Poor Commander._

Benezia would have to send her a gift basket as an apology for the torment she was about to endure.

ooo0000ooooo0000ooooo000ooooooo0000oo00oooo000ooo0000ooo000oo0000ooo000ooo000o00o0o0o0oo0o00o

Tali was the last one to descend into the ring.

Wrex and Grunt jumped down, and Jack and Miranda used their powers to float down. Or _slam_ down in Jack's case. Tali opted for the boring but safe way - using the stairs.

Shepard had already hugged everyone else by the time Tali reached the group and was free to focus on her completely. Careful but enthusiastic, Shepard pulled her into a hug, avoiding several valves puffing out faint wisps of smoke and cooling the complicated array burned into her part metal-part leather suit.

She couldn't hug her as forcefully as she would have liked, so she made sure to place a few extra sloppy kisses all over the glass front of her helmet, leaving cheek and lip smudges. Tali whined under her assault, but when Shepard finally released her, her eyes were slanted with amusement, glowing beneath the dimmed glass.

"Bosh'tet." Tali grumbled, but threw a loose arm around Shepard's waist when Shepard pulled her into a one-armed hug before she turned to the team again. Grinning almost psychotically, Shepard looked around.

"Where's Mordin?"

"Somewhere in the castle." Miranda answered her. "He caught a glimpse of something 'fascinating' - I think a statue or a piece of art - and went to investigate, saying he will find us after analyzing it." She shrugged. "I wouldn't expect to see him today at all, to be honest."

Shepard let out a short bark of laughter. "Let's just hope he doesn't stumble into the library or we'll _never_ see him again." Or Maker forbid, if he stumbled upon Liara in the library. If those two started a discussion, she would never see _either_ of them.

"If he finds a statue more important that seeing his battlemaster, leave him." Grunt barked, sounding indignant.

"The whelp is right." Wrex piped in as well. "No point in standing around here doing nothing. Come on, Shepard, let's find the nearest tavern. Time to celebrate."

Jack was already nodding her head enthusiastically, but just as Shepard opened her mouth to respond, another voice piped in behind her. "Running away, Shepard? How shameful."

_Well, shit._

She turned around, reluctantly releasing Tali. "Not at all, I was just about to inform the team I still had one last ass to whoop this evening." Perhaps not the her brightest idea – to sass this particular Matriarch – but seeing her team after all these weeks had Shepard feeling a bit reckless.

She heard Grunt laugh behind her but Aethyta also smiled, and the sight was disturbing to say the least.

"Brave words from someone who can't even headbutt properly." She drawled, taking a few steps closer. "Perhaps I'll give you a lesson in both that _and_ respecting your elders." The team laughed again behind Shepard's back, the _traitors_, but Aethyta wasn't about to spare them either. "Which is odd, to be honest. I'd expect you'd already have some experience in slamming people with your head if you have not one but _two_ krogans on your team."

She threw a pointed look in Wrex's direction who prickled immediately. "Must not have known Shepard for long, Matriarch. It's not easy to make her do something she's not interested in." He said before turning to Shepard. It was hard for her to keep herself from smiling. Wrex wasn't usually put on the defensive so easily. Was this a sore spot for him? "What did you used to say to me every time I suggested teaching you?"

"That it's useless because I will never get disarmed. As long as I have my swords, I'll be fine." Wrex turned to Aethyta again pointedly, but she was already shaking her head, as if Shepard didn't just make a perfectly valid point.

"So you just accepted that? And now you're stuck with a human in your krantt who can't even headbutt?"

_Oof_. Even Shepard felt that hit land straight to Wrex's and Grunt's pride. She unintentionally took a step closer as those three exchanged predatory glances.

She couldn't sense any actual hostility between them, and that calmed her a bit. But they seemed to be engaged in a pissing contest already, for some unknown, unspoken reason. She expected it from her krogans, but Aethyta's challenge was a bit of a surprise. _Perhaps she has a bit of krogan in her_, _too, same as Liara_. How amusing would that be?

"As stubborn and unreasonable as she can be, Shepard proved her value." Wrex said.

"Thanks, I guess?" Shepard felt the need to jump in. It wasn't every day you were marked as unreasonable by a _krogan_. This krogan in particular really had no leg to stand on in that department.

"You haven't yet, Matriarch." Wrex continued as if Shepard hadn't said anything. "Maybe you should put your flimsy forehead where your mouth is and spar with _me_."

_Oh dear_. Shepard threw a few worried glances back and forth between them, uneasiness growing when she saw that Matriarch Aethyta actually looked enticed by the proposition. What was even going on here?

They've just met for Maker's sake. Wasn't it too early for some sort of battle for dominance? Was this just something thousand year old people did for kicks?

But when she watched them lock eyes and stare at each other intensely, she saw that they already marked each other as equals or something as ridiculous as that. She looked to Miranda for help, but she only shrugged back. Jack and Grunt on the other hand, looked thrilled by the prospect.

_Well_…Shepard thought again for a moment as silence stretched between Wrex and Aethyta. If they were fighting _each other_, then she was off the hook? Why was she even trying to think of a way to break them up and then be the one to have her face smashed in?

When she put it like that, there was really no reasonable explanation. "You're _so_ right Wrex." She chirped in helpfully. "Aethyta should show her skills first."

She knew it was a grave mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. They both turned to her in unison, the expressions on their faces clearly showing that they knew exactly what she was doing. And they weren't too impressed by it.

_Oh, shit._

"Nah, I think she should go ahead." Wrex said, already taking a few slow steps back to the edge of the ring, like he was giving permission to the Matriarch to pounce on her. "I'll give pointers if necessary." Though he still seemed eager to at least prod at Aethyta.

"Whatever you gotta do, krogan." The Matriarch was at least taking the teasing well. "When I'm done with her, though, you're next." Or maybe not.

_Ah well_, Shepard thought. It was too good to be true, anyway. Might as well get it over with.

"All right, Matriarch." She said, voice flat once she accepted the inevitable. She lifted her hands up in a half-hearted attempt at a boxing stance. The Matriarch would correct her, she was sure. And then tell her how to move her legs while evading blows, which was surely the most important lesson to cover. "I'm ready. So how would I-"

The first hit landed before she could even finish the sentence. One moment, Aethyta was standing two steps away and the next Shepard's head was jerking back from the impact, pain erupting from the bridge over her nose and twining in thick, pulsing branches through her whole face.

She half heard Tali's sympathetic groan, but it was hard to focus on it through the agony. She brought her hands up to her nose, eyes tearing up as she looked at the Matriarch. Not before moving a few steps back first though.

"What the. Actual. _Fuck_. Aethyta?" She hissed. "Warn me first! Before you just _slam_ into me."

The language was coarse but nobody here would hold it against her surely. The team certainly wouldn't but the others… Oh god, she hoped the audience thinned after the evening bouts. The less people see this the better.

She would have lifted her head and looked around, but she had to keep Aethyta in her sights. One time making that mistake was more than enough. She was just glad that Liara had left a long time ago. Shepard's prediction for how this session would go was turning out to be more accurate than expected.

"First lesson – opponents don't generally announce their attacks." It was Wrex who spoke, the smartass. Shepard wasn't happy with him at all. Shouldn't he be on _her_ side?

"I thought that was obvious." Aethyta said to Wrex before turning back to Shepard, her eyes glinting ominously in the torchlight. "You think Enyala will broadcast her moves?"

All right, that was completely unnecessary. And a bit patronizing.

If Aethyta wanted her to drop the blasé attitude and get serious, she was sure as hell going to get it. Shepard gave her nose a farewell squeeze, satisfied that it wasn't broken, before squaring her shoulders and fixing a look full of intent at Aethyta.

To her credit, the Matriarch seemed to find this much more palatable. She nodded firmly, before dropping into a loose boxing stance as well, looking disturbingly light on her feet for someone of her age. "Good, Commander, now we can start. Lesson number two," She started moving sideways as if trying to circle around. Shepard followed her, alert and prepared now. "If you're fighting an asari, you'll want to hit the bridge of the nose first. Hurts like hell, like you can attest to." She threw a cheeky look Shepard's way coupled with a grin. Shepard shook it off, paying close attention. "Also means a lot of blood, if you can break the nose. Which I didn't. You're welcome, by the way."

Shepard ignored that too, focus solely on the Matriarch, drinking in her words. She might get hit, but Aethyta wouldn't get out unscathed either.

When the Matriarch lurched forward again, Shepard was ready.

oo000ooo00o0o0oo000ooo000oooo00ooooo000oooo0ooo000oooo0o00oo00oo0

Slamming the door behind her, Liara lurched into her rooms before dropping her bag to the floor in front of her four poster bed. It landed with a heavy thud, like it was filled with stones, and she huffed in relief, her breathing ragged.

She'd rejected the offer for help from Matriarch Aethyta, but carrying the bag all the way up to her rooms was more difficult that she expected. Her shoulder ached and throbbed and she rubbed it gently with her hand, soothing the burn.

_Marvelous. What now?_

She wasn't entirely sure. She couldn't leave them there and she wouldn't very well put them in the library. Where would she stash them to minimize the risk of discovery? Her laboratory was a good option – very few dared enter her sanctuary or Goddess forbid, tamper with it – but availability was just as important. Perhaps even more so.

What if Liara woke up in the middle of the night, itching for something to read and these were so far away? It would just not do.

The books stayed there on the floor mocking her while she slipped out of her clothes and into the bathtub. Taunted her as she washed the day away with long gentle strokes, trying very hard not to think about what they contained. They enticed while she toweled herself off, trying to not even look in their general direction.

By the time she slipped into her pajamas – soft cotton button up and loose cotton pants - they were waiting for her, Liara's battle with restraint now finally lost completely.

She grabbed a few tomes at random from the top of the pile, then pushed the others beneath the bed, hurriedly, unable to resist any longer. She would just have to warn her maids not to touch it tomorrow and hope they'd obey. But for now…She had more important matters to attend to.

She slipped underneath the covers and propped herself up on the pillows, moving her books on the nightstand next to her. She didn't know how many she would get through tonight, but she had a feeling she would devour them quickly enough. Turning a bit away from her nightstand reading candle so that the light fell on the book, she opened up her first pick - the tome with the unmarried Matriarch and the cocky noble. That one certainly promised excitement. And of course, very likely contained various complicated human noble customs Liara was desperate to learn.

She dove in.

The candle slowly melted and the fire in the fireplace ebbed away into red embers and Liara kept reading. She hardly even moved from her position, other than to sink a bit lower into the covers, her fingers moving to her mouth to trace her lips as the plot unraveled before her eager eyes. What little there was of it.

_Matriarch Nyxathea's knees buckled when she was backed into the bed but she didn't fall back. Strong hands kept her upright while her human lover feasted on her neck, leaving angry purple bite marks in her wake. But this time, Nyxathea wouldn't be outmatched. Gathering all her strength she resisted the gentle assault and weaved her fingers through her lover's dark, curly mane, pulling her head back._

_Then she kissed her hard, tongue claiming what was hers and swallowing an answering moan. Her other hand moved down, ripping the silver plated buttons on her lover's loose shirt, exposing her pale skin and dark brassiere._

Liara swallowed thickly, sitting up a bit straighter, her knees coming up underneath the covers so she could prop up the book. Her underwear stuck to her as she moved but she ignored it. The scene was more important.

This wasn't Matriarch's first encounter with her human noble. In fact, she had already been taken up against a wall and then bent over a few bales of hay in her own stables on another occasion. However, this was the first time the couple made it to an actual bedroom. And more importantly, the first time the _human_ was getting undressed.

Liara's mouth dried as she thought she might finally analyze a truly fascinating illustration, one of those she caught while leafing through the book at the bookstore. Not that the other ones were unexciting – far from it – but this was particularly pertinent to her interests.

While the human love interest from the book looked nothing like Shepard, Liara still kept imagining her own bondmate to be in every scene anyway. She didn't know why that was; it could have been the teasing that reminded her of the Commander or the shared trait of calm confidence, but before she knew it, the character was closely entwined with her own object of fascination.

At the beginning, she even felt a bit guilty, imagining the Commander in such situations without permission – especially since she identified quite a bit with the Matriarch – but she doubted Shepard would mind_. If anything, she'd probably welcome the new batch of teasing material_. The woman was absolutely shameless.

With this in mind, Liara was half tempted to skip ahead to the illustrations straight away but she forced herself to read on. Even do it slowly, drinking in the words like fine wine to be savored thoughtfully.

_Falling to her knees, Nyxathea refused to waste a single minute more. She unbuckled her lover's pants with clumsy fingers before pulling them down muscular, thick thighs, her prize now barely inches from her nose, clad in matching dark material._

_Scent of desire in the air, she licked her lips in preparation, before moving her eager hands to her lover's panties, inching them lower as if unwrapping a particularly precious gift, exposing a triangle of wiry dark hair covering her lover's sex._

Liara let out a startled gasp, fingers digging into the tome's leather binding. _Of course_.

_Humans had hair down…_

She'd learned it ages ago during her biology lessons but it had completely slipped her mind in years since. Human females were so similar to asari that the differences were easy to brush away.

But this… This information was fascinating indeed. Would Shepard…share another similarity with this character? _Does she groom the same way? Or perhaps shave instead?_

Liara flushed a deep purple as images formed in her mind. _Oh, dear Goddess_. She honestly couldn't tell which option she preferred. Perhaps Shepard liked to change things up a bit. Perhaps…Perhaps Liara will be blessed enough to see _every_ possibility?

Her center pulsed at that last thought and she squeezed her knees together to alleviate a bit of the ache. It had been building steadily since she started reading and she'd been wet for _hours_, but now…Now her arousal seemed to kick into overdrive. Pressing her thighs together only seemed to make things worse too, because her clit throbbed in pure bliss, begging for attention.

Biting her lip, Liara considered her options before sinking a bit deeper into the pillows and moving her right hand beneath the covers to inch toward her bellybutton and then below. She'd been resisting the urge for what seemed like forever, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold out without any relief. Her center felt empty with need. Where was the harm in relieving that pressure?

Besides, it's been awhile since she indulged. Surely she could allow herself a moment of weakness in this very stressful time in her life.

Decision gleefully made, she dipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear and found herself absolutely soaked, her panties ruined. She dropped her fingers through silk heat all the way down to her entrance before she drew them up again, opening herself up and shivering at the sensation. Moving her fingers in slow, steady circles, she turned her eyes to the book again, flipping the page awkwardly with one hand while she continued reading.

As if rewarding her wise choice, the illustration appeared on the very next page. Liara took in a sharp breath before releasing it in a half exhale-half shudder as she examined the image closely.

The Matriarch was on her knees already, her lips closed over the human's sex. Liara could even see a hint of tongue worshipping her lover's clit.

Nyxathea had her hands on back of the human's thighs as if pulling her in and her crest was gripped tightly as she sucked, her jaw extended hungrily. _Lucky her_, Liara thought before she found enough sense to be mortified at herself.

Her own fingers were stroking steadily, over and around the hard point of her clit and her breath was shortening far too quickly. She deliberately slowed down the rhythm to extend the sensation. As needy she felt at the moment, she didn't want to finish just yet.

Her eyes flicked to the other side and the image description, reading feverishly, her shoulder moving up and down slowly as the only outward evidence of her impropriety.

_"__Nyx," Her lover rasped, voice low and throaty when the Matriarch dragged her hands up her defined thighs to her shapely behind, pulling her even closer. She sucked hungrily, her chin wet, unable to get enough. "Inside. I want you _inside_."_

Overwhelmed for a moment by the imagery, Liara felt her short short fingernails dig into the cover before she slammed the book closed after a moment of hesitation. Then, she leaned over to blow out the candle, before settling on her back and pulling the covers almost up to her nose with her unoccupied hand.

Darkness settled around her comfortingly, the only light coming from the almost extinguished fireplace. It made it much easier to conjure images in her mind.

It was odd, really. Yesterday, she'd been too nervous to lean in and merely _kiss_ Shepard. But now, here, in the dark, and with several hours of very pleasurable reading, her need was giving her courage. She felt like she could do almost anything to have it sated. Perhaps she'd feel differently in the morning but until then, she decided to enjoy it.

She pushed her free hand under the covers as well, moving it straight beneath her panties and past her still gently circling fingers, her knees falling apart on the bed lewdly. Her digits felt cool against the heat of her center but she dipped one inside anyway, stifling a moan when it slid in easily. Pulling it back she immediately added another one, this time unable to muffle another soft groan when she filled herself just as smoothly.

Still cool, her fingers stretched her deliciously and she could swear she felt every inch, the sensation pulsing in her clit. She took a brief second to adjust before she started up a steady, but firm rhythm, diving inside over and over again.

Her eyes closed as she called up the last scene from the novel, the human noble now completely replaced by the image of Shepard offering herself like that, demanding to be pleased. Would she ask for be claimed like this as well? Would she pulse and pull at her fingers just like this?

Or would she prefer to be the one doing the taking? Bury herself in Liara and have her mercilessly?

Her fingers quickened at that, plunging inside and making a sticky, obscene sound. She was so wanton she could hear it through her covers and her cheeks flushed even further. Still, she didn't stop. She couldn't, not now.

Her clit was hard and throbbing, more sensitive with each of her strokes, sending jolts of pleasure through her whole body. Her hips moved on their own accord, lifting up to receive her fingers out of pure instinct. Liara let out another needy groan, mesmerized by the sensation of stretching herself like this, the ring of muscle at her entrance always yielding to take more.

Close to eruption, she half opened her eyes, imagining Shepard kneeling between her open legs. Half naked and absolutely magnificent, just like she was yesterday.

_She would reach forward and claim me as hers, just like this._

Her digits quickened again as she impaled herself, letting the fantasy take over as the pressure built in her lower stomach.

Shepard would lean over her, propping herself on one muscular arm, her hair falling forward as she rocked back and forth. Her hips backing her arm, giving her even more power. Her scent in the air. Her forearm working between Liara's thighs. Taking her. _Fucking_ her.

Another weak, desperate sound tore from her throat but Liara didn't hear it. Her fingers curled inside and another stroke over her tortured clit was enough to push her over the edge. Her stomach spasmed once before the shocks spread through her whole body, her hips jerking uncontrollably as her back elongated, her crest digging into her pillow.

She rode the wave, her fingers still working as the fantasy took firmer hold instead of evaporating. She could almost see Shepard's eyes twinkling above her in the darkness, watching her as she came undone.

It took several long minutes for the orgasm to subside, and even longer for the residual twitches to abate. When she finally came down, she felt completely and utterly drained.

She withdrew her soaked fingers, leaving a wet trail and eliciting a few more spasms, feeling boneless but relaxed.

She had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't be able to look Shepard in the eye tomorrow, but at the moment she couldn't even worry about that. That was the best orgasm she's had since…Well since forever, really.

The books were worth every penny she paid for them.

ooo000ooooo0000oooo0000ooo000ooo000o00oo0000ooo000o0o000o000oo00oo000o

Aria T'Loak was having a not _entirely _miserable night.

Sweaty and breathing heavily, clad only in a tight strip of cloth to bind her breasts and soft tight leggings, she looked around at a pile of groaning, geriatrically moving bodies lying all around her. Her knuckles hurt from delivering punches, and her muscles were crying for mercy after an entire evening of fighting, but she was satisfied.

Finally she felt like she could _breathe_, though she knew any relief was temporary. She learned that the hard way; the tension was always back without fail. Ever since that damnable woman left her in this cursed state.

Aria had to get even and had to do it quickly, or the irritation of being outplayed would never leave her alone.

"Ma'am?" Someone called out behind her, but she didn't even turn, instead slowly stepping over defeated members of her security team to get a clean towel from a neatly stacked pile on the table in the corner. Say what you want about her team's fighting prowess, they at least knew how to keep their underground training lair well-stocked. The towel even smelled nice – of vanilla and jasmine – as she wiped her face clean. _How lovely._

"Hit the showers, everyone." She said quietly, but she clearly heard when everyone started picking themselves up with increased urgency. By the time she turned back, leaning her thighs against the table, only a single matron was left in the room, looking at her timidly.

She was new – Aria still hadn't learned her name – but she seemed trustworthy enough. At least to take care of menial tasks around the mercenary barracks. Aria kept quiet, but looked at her expectantly. The matron kicked into gear after a moment of silence.

"Ma'am, you bath is ready as well." She said quickly, looking at the floor. "And I have a few girls waiting if you're interested in a… _massage_ after your exercise."

Aria could practically hear the eyebrow wiggle in her tone, though the matron still didn't have the courage to look at her. _Or eyebrows for that matter._

It was unimportant. Aria wasn't interested. "No." she said simply, almost waving the attendant away before a thought occurred to her.

Sex held no appeal for her at the moment, even with her nerves on edge. They've been frayed for days now but Aria had a sneaking suspicion that only putting the Councilor in her place would get her the release she craved. Anything else would be just as bland as all of her most recent encounters.

But that didn't mean she couldn't have _any_ relief at all.

"Wait." She said finally. "Get me an actual masseuse, _no_ _sex_. A hanar maybe. And do it quickly."

Yes, that would hit the spot just fine. A long bath and a massage while she planned her revenge. And soon the tournament would be beginning and she would have more than enough opportunity to tip the scales in her favour.

Plus, nothing beat six tentacles working on you at the same time.

The matron left just as swiftly and inconspicuously as she entered, but before Aria could follow her, Bray was entering the fighting dome, carrying a long ornate wooden box with him. Aria stopped abruptly, looking at him for explanation. _We have quite the procession here tonight, don't we?_

"Delivery arrived for you. We checked the box, it's safe."

He handed it to Aria unceremoniously before turning to make an immediate retreat.

"What is it?" Aria asked.

Bray paused for a moment before repeating himself. "It's…_Safe_."

Then he was gone, practically running through the door. Aria cursed inwardly, bemoaning the fact that she only had idiots working for her.

She placed the box on the table, noticing that there was a letter perched precariously at the end of it. She grabbed that first, ripping the envelope before unfolding a small note printed on fancy cream paper, filled with neat, controlled cursive. The first two words were enough to make her shoulders twitch, telling her everything she needed to know.

_Your Majesty,_

_As you no doubt already know, we will soon have the honor of witnessing a spectacle in Armali. I'm sure you'll be ecstatic to hear your invitation to this event will be arriving in the next few days._

_As part of your upcoming payment for this favor, I've taken the liberty of sending something else with this notification. You will be required to employ it during the payment procedure._

_In the meantime, feel free to put it to use in easing the frustration our last encounter elicited._

_Most respectfully yours,_

_T.T._

Jaw clenching, Aria squeezed her fist around the note as she threw open the lid, peering inside.

_Of course. How fucking _nice _of her._

Nested innocently in the soft velvet inside the carved box, was a double headed dildo.

Pristinely white, seemingly carved from pure ivory, it sported a thicker end that would curve into the wearer. The length was no less impressive, with artful ridges swirling around the thick shaft that curved just a bit upward, promising untold delights. And last but not least - Aria noticed as her fingers travelled over the length – there was a small but powerful circle singed into the surface, the only flash of color on the otherwise virginal instrument, and positioned right where her clit would sit.

How thoughtful.

Aria pulled back, slamming the lid back down before picking up the box again and carrying it to her rooms. She was half tempted to visit the Councilor again and throw the damn thing at the feet but there was no need to waste a perfectly lovely toy.

Still, the good Councilor just didn't know when to stop poking the sleeping beast, did she?

But if she thought she could leash her as well, then she had a surprise coming.

oo00ooo000ooooo0000o0o0o0o0o00oo000oo0o0oooo0000ooo00oo00oo000

Okay, so we officially crossed 100k words just in time for the end of Act 1. I just wanted to quickly thank everyone who stuck around for so long; I deeply appreciate all of your follows and reviews (though I realized only recently I can actually respond to reviews on ffnet oops -.-).

Act 2 incoming, everyone. Hold on to your butts, the tournament is at hand :D.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Making her way to the Tower, Shepard hurried through the long castle corridors, second-guessing her decision to visit Liara with each new step.

It was late, awfully close to midnight, but she had only just managed to excuse herself from a vital meeting with the head spy mistress. Benezia had invited her to attend it - the last in a long string of meetings she was encouraged to sit through in these last couple of days - but Shepard wasn't about to complain.

It seemed that Benezia was warming up to her, and they'd grown a bit less formal with each other since their talk in the ring. Shepard wasn't sure if Benezia had grown to value her input on state affairs or if she was simply preparing ground for the future, getting Shepard to meet all of the important court officials and learning to work with them on important matters.

Either way, Shepard appreciated the effort. Especially because Benezia seemed to have an even more merciless schedule, starting her day before anyone else and finishing long after everyone was asleep. She spared no expense to get this tournament up and running and she certainly didn't spare herself.

Shepard had been impressed by the monumental effort it took, especially that now it seemed to pay off. The tournament was ready to be set in motion. Tomorrow morning, Benezia would open it in the Armali Arena and in the next three days, the fate of Thessia and Terra alike would be decided.

Truthfully, Shepard should have been sleeping already – that's the only reason Benezia acquiesced she could leave so soon – to make sure she was rested for tomorrow's trials. But all these meetings these last few days had a huge drawback – she barely got to see Liara.

Sure, the lovely heiress popped up here and there, but she had her own preparations to attend to. Those meetings were the most frustrating of all – she could see Liara and even exchange a few short sentences, but then they needed to focus on whatever task awaited them.

And Shepard found herself missing Liara to an alarming degree.

Her fiancé seemed to have found her way into Shepard's head without any need for melding and the urge to talk to her was hard to shake her off. That's why Shepard was speeding to the Tower tonight as a last ditch chance to talk to her, hoping Liara was as hardworking as her mother.

When she reached the door to Liara's laboratory, Shepard took a steadying breath before raising her fingers to knock at the door, her knuckles rapping against the sturdy wood. There was no answer.

Her shoulders slumping a bit, Shepard tried again before moving her hand to the door knob, fully expecting the door to be locked. When it surprisingly gave way instead, she decided to take a peek inside, hoping fervently that Liara was still in there, nose deep in some book.

She stepped inside and looked around, amused when that was exactly how she found her fiancé. She was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace, halfway turned from Shepard, her profile illuminated by the cozy fire. Feet propped up on the seat, her body was curled up comfortably as her eyes ran over the open book on her knees, her long fingers playing with the collar of her shirt.

Shepard breathed out again, committing the lovely image to memory as her whole body relaxed.

"Good evening, my lady." She said quietly, but the eyes widened when Liara practically jumped in the air. She lunged from her chair, snapping her book shut, her eyes wide in complete panic, before she pulled the book to her chest protectively, gaze aiming somewhere slightly above Shepard's shoulder when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah, Commander, you've startled me." That much was clear. Her cheeks were already purple, as if she was embarrassed by her own reaction.

"My apologies, my Lady." Shepard said, coming a few steps closer. As if in response to her movement, Liara twitched before she bent over and started sorting out various tomes and papers that were awaiting her attention on the small ornate coffee table in front of the fireplace. The book she was holding found itself at the bottom of the pile as Liara worked through the artful mess. "I didn't mean to surprise you. I knocked but when I heard no answer, I decided to check real quick if you were indeed still awake."

Liara nodded, her eyes still downcast and her hands nervously working. Her lovely white button up darted a bit forward, separating from her skin and Shepard, in an attack of chivalry, allowed herself only a couple of seconds to take in the view. She was truly a saint.

"No need to apologize, Shepard." Liara said finally, her cheeks still flushed and her eyes on landing on Shepard's for a split second before she continued. "I just-I just wish I knew you were coming, that is all. It-it's so messy in here, I wish I could have tidied up a bit before you arrived."

Shepard looked around when Liara shrugged her shoulders helplessly before her fingers came down to play with the edge of her blouse. It was true. The room was messy. The coffee table looked to be in the best shape, actually. There were books strewn all over the room, most of them on the big working desks in the center. Some of them were half-open, showing complicated circles with hard-to-pronounce names.

She also noticed a few marble bowls filled with sweet smelling ointments, colored either in aggressively bright colors or cold dark blues. Was Liara researching the circles still? And experimenting with painting materials as well?

Shepard paused again, feeling awfully touched. Of course Liara would exhaust every possibility, go to any length in research, leaving nothing to chance before the tournament start. The poor thing was looking like she planned to work through the night and Shepard would bet this wasn't the first night she had done so.

"No need for that, my Lady." She said finally, coming a few steps closer before reaching for a thick leather tome herself. "I'm more than happy to help with that, in fact." She offered and was confused when Liara twitched again, coming forward to take the book from Shepard, positioning herself between the Commander and the mess. It left her standing barely a few inches in front of Shepard, so the Commander wasn't about to complain, but Liara still wouldn't look at her for more than a second, even when she started speaking again.

"Not necessary, Commander. I was thinking of calling it in for today anyway. I'll deal with this clutter tomorrow." She said a bit breathlessly as she turned around and added that tome to the already precariously stacked pile.

Shepard paused, thinking for a moment. She could see no cause for nervousness.

She supposed Liara could have been twitchy about the last time Shepard was here and they almost…

But she made very little sign of being this uncomfortable during their subsequent meetings. Perhaps she was just nervous now because this was the first time they were left alone since the incident?

Shepard's features gentled as she took a step back respectfully, giving Liara a bit of space to breathe. And speaking of that…

"In that case, my Lady. How would you feel about joining me for a midnight stroll through the grounds? It would give us a bit of time to chat about what's coming." She said and Liara's eyes lifted to hers, holding her gaze for a few seconds, a smile spreading across her face. Shepard decided to try to widen it. "I've barely seen you this past week. I would very much like to remedy that."

Mission accomplished.

Another blush spread over Liara's cheeks as she nodded and motioned Shepard to the door. "I would like that very much as well, Shepard."

They moved through the deserted hallways in silence, only nodding to the guards at the front gate in greeting before moving ahead. Liara went through first, but Shepard caught the moment when guards exchanged glances, first shocked, then amused. One of them even poked at the inside of her cheek with her tongue impishly, suppressing a wider grin.

Shepard hid one of her own as she followed Liara, her eyes firmly on the ground to hide her own reaction. What did these two think was about to happen? What filthy minds these asari had.

Descending long stone steps quickly in an effort to catch up to her fiancé, Shepard idly wondered if Liara was blessed with one as well. Wouldn't that be absolutely delicious?

When they reached the bottom, Liara stopped, turning around to Shepard.

"Where would you like to go, Commander?" She asked quietly, eyes dark blue in the moonlight. The night was cool but not unpleasantly so, quiet enveloping them intimately as most of the castle settled in for the night. Still, Shepard wanted to make sure she would have Liara all to herself this evening.

"How about the maze, my Lady? Or the gardens, perhaps?"

"Both sound lovely, Shepard." Liara said, her voice soft. "The maze is usually my mother's domain, however."

"Oh I doubt she'll be wandering it tonight my Lady. The meeting I just left looked like it would take a while to finish yet." Shepard said. "Perhaps that makes tonight a perfect opportunity to explore it together?" She asked, glad when Liara shot her a quick look and a smile before she turned around, looking as if she planned on hurrying away again.

Shepard had had quite enough of that however.

She jumped forward and reached out, her fingers closing around Liara's elbow gently and making her fiancé shiver before turning around to shoot Shepard a questioning look, her crest flushing.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" She asked quietly, eager to get at the bottom of this. If Liara was uncomfortable with any of this, Shepard needed to know before making the situation worse. "If you would rather we just turn in tonight, we can do that instead."

Liara's eyes widened and she ducked her head again, looking both apologetic and embarrassed. "No, Shepard. I'm sorry, I'm just…" She paused for a moment eyes darting around before landing on Shepard's. "I would be delighted to walk with you." The flush spread further when Shepard smiled at her, her fingers dragging over Liara's forearm before dropping to curl around her palm.

But instead of moving away, Liara squeezed Shepard's hand and pulled her along, not speaking until they broke the edge of the maze, strolling inside. It didn't mean that Shepard was going to get her answer, but at least Liara's problem wasn't with her.

"Tell me, Commander," Liara started conversationally, her hand warm in Shepard's, their shoulders bumping gently as they walked. "What have you been up to these last couple of days? I know Mother has deemed it necessary to claim all of your time." Her voice was just a tad terse, and she even sounded a bit put out by the whole thing. Shepard had to resist a wide grin.

Now she was sure things were just as they were between them.

"What haven't I been up to?" Shepard lamented, tone morose. "I've had meetings with tailors, spy mistresses, huntresses and blacksmiths. To name a few. I've had my portrait painted by several artists. Honestly, I think I must have met half of Thessia by now." She said, throwing a quick glance at Liara who looked moderately impressed. She'd been present for some of these, but not all of them, so the news must have come at a bit of a surprise. "Worst of all, I've had several meetings with Matriarch Aethyta."

Liara threw her an amused glance at this. Shepard widened her eyes to look extra pitiful but it only increased Liara's merriment as her lips stretched further. "Oh, yes, I've heard about that. Your encounters are quite the popular topic of conversation around the castle. Shiala especially likes to recount the most…memorable moments, shall we say?"

Shepard groaned, making Liara laugh. Hearing her façade crack in such a lovely, melodious way, made all the pain inflicted by Aethyta entirely worth it. "How lovely to hear that my lack of skill has been a source of amusement for the asari." She deadpanned, but Liara wasn't having it.

"I wouldn't say that. The encounters with the Captain were more than enough to convince everyone of your considerable skills. If anything, your …trials with the Matriarch have made you seem a bit more relatable." She looked at Shepard, her eyes growing a tad more serious. "More… grounded, not as untouchable as before."

"Is that how you saw me, my Lady?" Shepard asked quietly as they weaved through the tall green walls, separating them from the world and giving her a sense of intimacy.

"At the very beginning, perhaps." Liara confessed. "But you're very good at breaking that image. I'm just saying the rest of the castle – at least people who had very little contact with you – tended to see you as a war hero first. Even Shiala was impressed by your accomplishments in the war, and she's not usually the type to fall prey to flawless reputations."

"Well that image is well and truly demolished now I bet." She said, making Liara giggle again. The Matriarch definitely helped her find a few weak spots but it was well worth it in the end. She was even more prepared now to take on anything coming her way. But for now, she had more important things to discuss.

This was the second time Liara mentioned this Shiala woman, and Shepard just had to ask. "Shiala, my Lady? I don't' believe you mentioned her before."

Liara's eyes widened as if she was surprised as well. "Oh, she is a childhood friend." She said, pausing for a moment before she continued. "She's very interested in meeting you. She has been pestering me about it for the past couple of days."

"And you haven't granted her wish yet?" Shepard said, exposing teeth in a predatory smile. "I would very much like to meet her as well. Just thinking about all the horribly embarrassing childhood stories she must have of you is enough to make me giddy."

Liara rolled her eyes heavenward. "And that is precisely the reason I've been avoiding it. She's almost as bad as you." She shot a sharp look in Shepard's direction who only grinned harder. "I'm sure she'd have no qualms about embarrassing me horribly. I'm doing that just fine on my own; I don't need her help."

Shepard laughed. "What if I want to shatter your untouchable, impressive visage, my Lady?" She teased and Liara rolled her eyes again though the corners of her lips lifted once more.

"Again, I'm sure I already did that all by my lonesome. During our very first encounter too." Liara teased back and Shepard's heart skipped a beat. She was relaxing a bit more with each exchanged sentence, tension draining from her lovely curved shoulders. It was a privilege to watch.

So when she spoke, she made sure to show her appreciation. "Oh I don't know if I would agree with that, my lady." She started nonchalantly, her thumb moving to stroke Liara's hand slowly but steadily. She felt her fiancé shiver, goosebumps peppering her skin but she could also swear Liara squeezed her hand a bit tighter as well. Emboldened, she continued.

"You're quite impressive. Very kind, extremely intelligent, horribly hard working," she leaned over a bit closer, nudging Liara's shoulder with her own and shooting her a meaningful look before delivering the last of her praise. "Stunningly beautiful. I have to say, I'm still very much in awe. Growing more impressed with each day, actually."

The effect was immediate and devastating.

Liara shot her a startled look, looking both disbelieving and hopeful at the same time, as her flush conquered her crest. She lifted a jittery hand to the collar of her blouse, fiddling with it unnecessarily. Then, she tried to respond but only managed to get out a few stuttering, unintelligible words before she swallowed thickly and tried again. "You are as outrageous as always, Commander. But I'll allow it this time, no matter how outlandish your views might be."

"How graceful of you." Shepard picked up where she left off, but giving Liara a moment to breathe. "Still, I will hold my ground. If you planned on disillusioning me, you're doing quite a horrible job. You'll have to step up your game."

"Or let Shiala do it." Liara said, sounding defeated, though she seemed to have perked up quite a bit since Shepard's compliment shower. "I'll make a deal with you, Commander. I'll allow this meeting if you in return let me met your team. I've heard a lot of chatter about them as well these past few days."

Shepard laughed at that, the sound almost echoing in the quiet of the maze. "Nicely played, my Lady." She said and bowed her head respectfully. "Those terms are acceptable. Especially because they're quite impatient to meet you as well. Honestly, I doubt I could have stopped them even if I tried."

Liara smiled. "Excellent, then it is agreed. I admit I am a bit nervous, but I suppose since we will both suffer equal amounts of embarrassment, it is agreeable."

"Indeed. We're already learning the fine art of compromise and we aren't even married yet." Shepard teased back before she continued. "I'm sure we'll be able to arrange something after the first day of the tournament is done. They are quite excited about the fighting but I'm sure we'll be able to squeeze in a meeting."

Liara nodded but her eyes stuck to Shepard's, growing a bit more serious. "And you, Commander? How do you feel about tomorrow?"

Shepard put on a wide grin but it shivered under Liara's close inspection. She decided she would go for the naked truth instead of powering through with bravado like she originally planned.

It was tough to glaze over facts when Liara looked at her like that, open and inquisitive. And honestly, Shepard didn't even want to obscure anything. "Honestly, my Lady? I'm a bit nervous."

She confessed, feeling both relieved and a bit exposed. She'd been used to projecting a strong, unshakable image for so many years it was tough to let the mask fall.

It wasn't like she was worried about the next few days and her bout with Enyala – she had no doubt she was good enough to pull through - but she couldn't be completely relaxed either. "A lot is riding on this." She said, voice quiet, her thumb still drawing circles over Liara's warm skin. "I'm aware of the risks and consequences. There can be no mistakes now. So I won't make any."

This time she did throw a wide grin in Liara's direction and her fiancé returned it, subtly coming a step closer, her forearm not in full contact with Shepard's.

"I don't doubt you'll deliver, Commander. And neither should anyone who's ever seen you fight." Shepard breathed in, feeling a bit better as nervousness started giving way to a positive buzz of excitement. "Furthermore, you'll have the best, most complete protective array Thessia had ever seen drawn onto you." Liara added, now looking a bit boisterous herself. Apparently she had planned something quite impressive for her. "No alchemy attack will touch you, of that you can be sure."

Shepard's eyebrows rose at the bold claim. Not because she thought Liara couldn't live up to it, but because she didn't expect such an absolute affirmation, spoken without reservation. It was a good look on Liara, she had to admit.

"Then I will happily leave myself in your very capable hands, my Lady." She said throwing a look in Liara's direction just so she could catch the flush that was no doubt incoming. When her prediction turned out true, she licked her lips before continuing. "How much time should I put aside tomorrow morning?"

"Several hours at least." Liara responded quickly, possibly in an effort to distract them both from the implication Shepard teased just a moment before. "I cannot say for certain – drawing circles into skin is not something I usually do – but this will take time. I recommend meeting as soon as the opening ceremony is done, so we can be sure you are ready before your first match in the afternoon."

Shepard nodded, considering for a moment if she should prod Liara a bit more - perhaps gently implying her own excitement of being under her fingers for hours on end, but in the end she decided against it. There was more than enough time for that tomorrow apparently. She could be very patient if it meant having first row seats to Liara's adorable stuttering. In the meantime though, she would still get as much time as she could with her fiancé.

"Then that's exactly how we will proceed, my Lady." She said. "If it's not too much trouble, could you walk me through the process now though? I want to make sure I understand everything."

Liara didn't need more encouragement. She nodded and then launched into a spirited explanation, her cheeks now flushing in joy as she discussed her favorite subject.

Shepard couldn't claim she was quite as passionate about alchemy, but she was definitely getting there with Liara herself. She could listen to her talk for hours, or be perfectly content just watching her. After several long days with barely any contact, she was eager to wrap herself in Liara's presence and settle in.

Hands still clasped together, Shepard interlocked their fingers as they continued walking through the maze, moonlight shining down on them and illuminating their way.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Liara tapped her fingers on the armrest of her chair, looking down into the ring as the fighters slowly filled it. They were being announced to the crowd one by one in order of prestige, from the lesser known to the elite. Considering there were more than a hundred of them registered, it was taking a while.

Still, she forced her fingers to stop, not wanting anyone from the auditorium to notice. Or, Goddess forbid, her mother.

Instead she continued watching, her face impassive as she waited for Shepard to be called.

She had seen her future bondmate just a few short hours ago when their walk turned out to be much longer than expected. She couldn't help it she didn't want last night to end at all, never quite ready to say goodbye. It seemed the Commander was of similar opinion.

So she brought up new topics until she couldn't think of any and in the meantime she learned quite a lot about Shepard's history. Her childhood. Her team. She shared more than she probably should have of her own past. Most of it was entirely boring she knew, but Shepard didn't seem to mind.

They had finally said goodbye at Liara's door, well past two in the morning, and Liara felt brave enough to place another kiss on Shepard cheek, this one slow and thorough. She ran inside immediately after, but the memory was enough to send her heart racing even now, her cheeks hot.

It was tempting to slip back into the memory once more and replay it over and over again but she couldn't afford to be distracted, not now. She forced her eyes to focus in front of her again as the announcer started calling in various military officials who put their name into the pot as well. It won't be long now.

The crowd cheered readily for every new name though their enthusiasm seemed to grow with each one. Hardly surprising, considering that military people were a bit better known in Armali. Plus, Liara would bet the uniforms didn't hurt either.

Still, the Arena seemed to increasingly buzz with excitement as time passed. The auditorium was completely full, with only standing room left on the stairs between steps here and there. And even that was a hard find. All she could see was a sea of crests as she dragged her eyes over it from her elevated position, and they were all moving, the excitement palpable in the air. The early morning sun started to shine a bit stronger but the air was crisp and cool, perfect for fighting.

"General Melys." The announcer called and Liara jerked to attention, hopefully inconspicuously. "Hero of the Krogan rebellions and Column in the south." Liara looked to the entrance, watching Enyala swagger into the ring, her lips stretched in a lazy grin.

The cheers erupted at her entrance and Liara had to fight off a grimace. It was to be expected, after all. Enyala was quite popular with the populace because of her service. Still, when she came into the ring and stopped in front of everyone else, closest yet to Liara's booth, it was difficult to grace her with a smile as was appropriate.

Liara did it anyway, unable to stop herself from fantasizing how Shepard would go about destroying her in a couple of days.

Her mother had been very careful about 'random' fight drafts and Enyala ended up not sharing the bracket with Shepard. Which would mean she would only meet the Commander in the finale. No doubt her mother planned this for dramatic purposes, but there was also a chance that Enyala's arrogance would cost her and she would end up being eliminated from the tournament even before that, thus eliminating their biggest threat.

In the end though, Liara didn't think it mattered. Three days from today, Shepard would stand victorious at her feet and their spies would make sure Enyala would reveal her co-conspirators. They would finally be able to put this behind them and look forward to their bonding.

And Liara was definitely ready for that.

Goddess, she could barely keep it together last night when Shepard came to see her. She had been reading another smutty book and the Commander had arrived in the middle of a very explicit scene. Liara had been wet and aching and imagining the Commander in all sorts of perverted scenarios and when Shepard actually appeared as if summoned by her thoughts, she feared her heart would give out.

It was stupid to read in her Tower. Far too risky. But these last few days, it was almost as if she couldn't help herself. She'd already gone through half her book stash and touched herself countless times in response to all that filth.

I have lost my mind.

And yet, she couldn't seem to get sated, not matter how she tried. It was torture. And she was inflicting it on herself. What other proof of insanity did she need?

She was lucky Shepard didn't notice anything. The Commander probably didn't even expect this of her - that she would be so wanton and out of control. She had to pull herself together before she managed to embarrass herself even more.

She straightened her shoulders, her fingers pressing into her palms as she pushed her thoughts away. Various noblewomen were now getting called into the ring and she had to greet them as befitted their station.

They didn't have as much experience with weapons as Enyala, she would guess, but they were also likely more proficient at alchemy. She hoped they would all end up fighting Shepard because after this morning the Commander would be virtually impenetrable to their attacks.

But perhaps she shouldn't be thinking about Shepard and how penetrable she was. She knew what awaited her in that direction; she'd been following that particular path religiously the last couple of days.

So she opted to preen a bit, proud of her alchemical accomplishment. The array she designed for Shepard was magnificent - complicated and detailed - bringing out Liara's creativity in full force. She bound all the circles a soldier would need and added a few of her own, interlocking them fluidly. She was almost sad no one would ever get to see it expect for herself, except…

Except for the fact that she wasn't at all saddened by that.

The announcer showed the last noble Lady inside – a merchant from Ilium, Dantius was her name Liara was pretty certain – before he stopped and paused dramatically.

Liara perked up immediately. Finally.

The crowd seemed to know what was coming as well and the cheers lulled a bit, as if they all suddenly held their breath in suspense. After getting exactly what he wanted, the krogan announcer continued. "And the last contender for the tournament prize, ladies and gentlemen – Commander Shepard." The cheers erupted again, stronger than before, but the announcer soldiered on. "Savior of the Human realm. Cycle breaker. Peace bringer. Future bondmate to our Lady Liara T'Soni of Thessia."

Some heads swerved in her own direction but Liara's eyes were firmly fixed on the entrance again. She didn't have to wait long. After a moment of delay Shepard came through, taking long assertive steps into the center of the ring, each one carrying her closer to Liara and her hungry eyes.

Mother wasn't lying about those improvements to her armor.

It was a deep black now, the two-color stripe that usually fell down her sleeve now gone, replaced by a small white and red crest to mark her training. Instead, the armor was tinged tastefully with dark green at her chest, the same color as her eyes. Her swords were strapped to her back, one over each shoulder, but this time they were accompanied by a one shoulder black cape, falling to the back of her knees and tailing a bit behind her as she walked.

She looked good enough to actually be a character in one of those books Liara couldn't seem to stop reading, from her knee-high boots, over tight leather pants, and to her chest piece that seemed to be a bit wider in the shoulders.

Having studied Shepard's figure extensively ever since they met, Liara noticed immediately her shoulders now seemed broader. She couldn't see the point of it though. Shepard was already built flawlessly, there was no need to tamper with perfection. But if it worked, then she wouldn't complain.

And work it did, because the auditorium seemed to have lost their collective minds, roar reverberating through the Arena at Shepard's entrance. Even Enyala couldn't ignore it and Liara victoriously caught her sour smile when Shepard finally stopped a step in from of her and greeted both Benezia and Liara with a hand above her breast followed by a bow.

When she came back up, a smirk was lifting up a corner of her lips, reminding Liara vividly of Shepard's giant portrait hanging down the outer edge of the Arena. Mother's artists were very good; they managed to catch that glimpse of naughtiness just beneath the surface. She had no doubt the crowd would enjoy that as well.

Before she could gauge the reaction though, Benezia rose from her high backed chair and came closer to the edge. The audience fell silent as if muted forcefully when her mother lifted her hands to demand silence.

"People of Thessia. Dear guests." She started but not before her powers activated, her whole body glowing faintly with blue as she projected her voice to the auditorium. She looked quite intimidating in her sleek purple dress and the crowd couldn't help but follow her every direction. "I would like to welcome you all today to this celebration of new friendships and new alliances. Let us come together in-" She kept talking but Liara tuned out already, not feeling guilty at all. She heard the speech earlier that morning after all.

And even more importantly, Shepard was looking up at her, that same hint of mischief in her eyes, her posture nonchalant as if she was doing nothing wrong. Honestly, surely you needed permission to look that good in armor. Shepard was definitely breaking a public decency law somewhere.

When Benezia extended her hand to the side, Liara twitched again and rose as well, smoothing her blindingly white dress over her hips as she came closer to her mother. This was her cue.

"…archery and jousting as well." Benezia was finishing. "Warriors of every background exhibiting their skill and testing their mettle in friendly competition."

It was time.

Liara called on her powers as well before speaking to the crowd. She let her eyes wander over the sea of fighters in front of her but they settled back on Shepard. "Gladiators." She started, pleased that her voice sounded as collected as her mother's. "You have the privilege of fighting in the great Arena in the tournament celebrating a new future for us all, including myself." She said, resisting the urge to return Shepard's smile. "Demonstrate your strength. Fight honorably and tirelessly. Show the whole of Thessia what you're made of." The last bit was directed at Shepard and she had no doubt it was recognized in the auditorium. The crowd cheered at her taunt and she heard laughter erupting in the bleachers.

Responding to that as well, Shepard grinned up at her before lifting her hand up to one of her swords, unsheathing it slowly. Then, still looking at Liara, she twirled it around once – completely ridiculously, Liara thought – and then plunged the tip into the ground as she took a knee.

For a moment, no one moved, but then a few warriors behind Shepard buried their weapons into the ground and followed her example, nudging even more to do the same. Even Enyala had to mimic, threatened to be left standing in the middle of kneeling warriors. Soon the motion spread through all of the fighters like a wave and the crowd roared in pure glee.

"I declare the tournament open." Benezia said and Shepard rose, her eyes still on Liara as delight raged on around them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fingers shaky, Liara lifted her hand to knock on Shepard's door, her other hand clenched tightly around the strap of her leather bag.

Even though it was mostly used as a book bag, this morning it carried various powders and oils and a heavy marble bowl used for mixing alchemical ingredients. The various glass containers inside kept clinking dangerously during Liara's climb to Shepard's rooms, making her walk slowly and carefully, the slow pace increasing her nervousness with each step.

_There is nothing to be worried about._

She would just draw a few circles.

She'd been doing it basically every day for the last several decades. Therefore, this was nothing to _panic_ about.

The fact she was going to draw them into her future bondmate's skin was immaterial. Or the fact that she would have a perfect excuse to touch Shepard for _hours_. After fantasizing about doing the same for even _more _hours.

Nothing to feel nervous about whatsoever.

"Come on in! If you're Liara, that is!" Shepard called in from inside after what seemed like an eternity, and Liara grabbed the doorknob after a deep, ragged breath. She didn't even think to worry about Shepard's peculiar invitation, but as she entered the room she realized that she perhaps should have.

The Commander was seated at the vanity, dressed only in a silky black bathrobe, opened shamelessly at the front and exposing her matching black underwear. She was also bent over, rubbing some sort of oil into her calves before sliding her hands over her knees to her well-developed thighs, working them over thoroughly.

Liara had to remind herself to breathe.

She licked her dry lips, averting her eyes so she could perhaps try to form a full sentence. "Good morning, Commander." She croaked finally as her fingers tightened around the bag strap again, this time even more savagely.

It was a perfectly acceptable greeting, she thought, though she had trouble thinking of anything to add to it, the image of Shepard like…_that_ now singed into her brain.

Instead, she decided to look around under the pretext of examining the room, to buy herself a bit more time.

Shepard's quarters were almost as comfortable as hers, she was glad to notice. A giant four poster bed dominated the bedroom, red sheets looking practically sinful in the light of the fireplace. The fire was roaring, no doubt to compensate for Shepard's lack of clothing this morning. The large window overlooking the gardens was shut tight, probably for the same reason, the dark red curtains drawn, making the soft glow of the fireplace the only light source in the room. It was doing wonders accentuating Shepard's glistening thighs as she worked the oil in over and over again, her head bowed, hair obscuring her features.

And with that, Liara was back to staring. She moved closer to the bed and placed her bag on it, removing her supplies one by one.

"I'll be with you in a second, my Lady." Shepard said, still looking oblivious to Liara's struggles. Perhaps she thought Liara would be used to seeing her half naked at this point, but nothing could be further from the truth. Anyone who could be left unaffected at the sight of so much perfection need to be put into the ground because they were dead already. "Your practitioners recommended I put this on before any circle drawing. Something about this oil protecting the skin from drying, I think?" She said, sounding unsure, but Liara nodded, her hands still busy as she removed the marble bowl and placed it on Shepard's cluttered nightstand.

_Whatever_ kept Shepard's skin as silky as it looked got Liara's whole hearted approval.

"They rubbed me down with this the last time, but since your array would be bigger, I thought I'd do at least a part of it myself." Liara paused, her fingers twitching mid motion. The royal practitioners were the ones to do this last time? But she wouldn't be given the same privilege?

She didn't know which part was more offensive. And she didn't even have time to think about it because Shepard rose from her chair and started moving her glistening hands over her stomach, slathering it with oil as well, her eyes on the mirror on the vanity, as if she wanted to make sure she got every little patch of skin. Her fingers even dipped below the waistband of her tight boyish underwear, making them slip down her hips by a fraction.

Liara wrenched away from the sight, her thighs clenching together for a moment, her center pulsing once in response. _Dear Goddess_. She was already losing her composure and they hadn't even started yet.

Grabbing a few oil bottles at random, she turned to Shepard's nightstand again, ready to set up while the Commander finished working on herself. She didn't even turn around when she heard soft thump of fabric hitting the chair, meaning that Shepard took off her robe and was working on her upper body now, her hands no doubt gently rubbing over her shoulders and sliding to just above her bound breasts. The image was vivid enough in the mind that she almost didn't even feel the need to turn around and look for herself. Almost, but not quite.

However, her decision was rock solid this time in an effort to preserve her sanity for at least a few minutes more, so she focused on the mess atop Shepard's nightstand. The assortment of items stacked on it was quite eclectic – Liara saw a few cosmetics including a dark eyeliner, a sheathed dagger of impressive length and a pair of clean, soft green socks. She blinked before setting her oils aside and moving to clean the mess up. She would need the space to mix the paint and more importantly, this will give her shaky hands something to do.

She grabbed the cosmetics and the dagger first, opening the first nightstand drawer to shove them inside, her cheeks flushing when she noticed a copy of Vaenia already stashed there.

_The_ copy of Vaenia.

She hadn't had a chance to go through it herself yet, but judging how worn and well-read this tome was, Shepard was even more of a fan than she claimed. But she couldn't think about that. Not now, not in _here_.

Determination reaching new heights, Liara grabbed the socks as well, opening the second drawer to get rid of them as well before her eyes fell on the contents. She froze mid motion, not even blinking when she realized what was inside.

Oh. Dear. _Goddess_.

There - in plain view as if no effort whatsoever was made to conceal them – lied two dildos. Of very respectable length and girth. One glass, one wooden. One bumpy, one curved.

Liara swallowed thickly, eyes wide and cheeks burning, memorizing every detail before she caught herself. She threw the socks in there and slammed the drawer shut, her heart beating in her temples and neck.

_And_ center.

"All right, I'm almost done-" Shepard said and Liara turned just in time to see her come closer, the Commander's eyes falling on Liara's hand just as she completed the motion. Liara froze before snapping her guilty fingers back as if burned, her eyes wide with apology.

"What are you-", Shepard started but Liara launched into an explanation. It would perhaps be more accurate to say that a flood of words burst out of her, panic pushing them out, but she wasn't in any state of mind to worry about that.

"Ah, Shepard. There you are. I didn't mean to - what I wanted to - I actually - I was trying to make room for my supplies but your nightstand was very messy and I was just trying to put it back in order. It wasn't my intention to snoop and I certainly wouldn't have done so if I had any idea what I would fi-"

Eyes widening in what looked suspiciously like amusement, Shepard lifted her hand and Liara cut the string of words as forcefully as she started it. Her heart was lodged somewhere in her throat, her pitch high and breath short, but she couldn't help but keep her eyes locked with Shepard's, trying to gauge her reaction. If she was angry or annoyed at the invasion of her privacy, then Liara wanted to know immediately so she could launch into a furious apology.

"I bet you're sorry now though." Shepard said simply, her hand moving to the back of her neck to scratch at it awkwardly.

_Not angry then_.

If anything she looked bemused and perhaps even a little embarrassed. Liara breathed in fully for the first time since opening that drawer. She felt lightheaded with relief.

"Perhaps it's best to leave the cleaning to others, my Lady." Shepard spoke again, the faint blush already fading from her cheeks as she sent a cheeky wink Liara's way. "Much safer for everyone that way. I'm sure my poor maids know exactly which hiding places to ignore by now."

Liara's fingers twitched again as her hands struggled for something to do instead of just awkwardly dangling at her sides. And she was at a loss for words as well, having no idea how to respond to Shepard's tease.

Because the Commander was completely wrong. She wasn't sorry at _all_. No matter how mortified she was at the moment, she was still glad she opened the cursed drawer.

This information was vital. Precious. Even _inspiring_.

Standing there, next to the Commander's bed, it was disturbingly easy to imagine her splayed on top of it – in the same position Liara found herself in disturbingly frequently these past few days. The image was tantalizing and alluring – so much that Liara couldn't bear to shake it off immediately, not even while a flush burned beneath her skin and Shepard was waiting for a response.

Instead, she allowed herself a second where she let it progress, until she caught a glimpse of Shepard bringing one of those lovely toys between her legs before _using _it, that charming grin wiped of her face in a single moment to be replaced by pure need.

Crest burning, Liara let out a shuddering breath; a tremor passing through her whole body as she pushed the image away viciously. There would be time to examine it thoroughly but for now…She had to at least try to show some semblance of self-control and respond to the Commander. She hoped Shepard didn't notice her moment of weakness, but she was too realistic to allow herself to hope for that.

"I apologize if I invaded your privacy, Shepard." She said finally, voice low and rough. It was as close to truth as she would get. She would truly hate to make Shepard uncomfortable, after all. But when she didn't seem to react like that now, Liara wasn't about to regret her choices. "I wasn't expecting to find…what I have found." She finished lamely, shooting a quick look in Shepard's direction before returning it to her bottles. She caught the quickly spreading smirk anyway.

"You weren't?" Shepard started, voice teasing and Liara's heart started thumping a bit more forcefully again. "Why not? Where do _you_ keep _your_ toys, my Lady, if _not_ in the nightstand?"

The oil clinked dangerously together in Liara's hands and she just abandoned any semblance of posture and just shoved them on the top of the nightstand, banging them against other vials as her crest flushed anew.

She took a deep breath, buying herself a bit more time, but when she turned back to Shepard, she knew the battle was already lost. Even _before_ she managed to draw a single circle. Her defenses were down and her body was awake and aching, especially when the Commander stood across from her, half naked and with her hands on her hips, the soft looking bed innocently waiting between them.

The implication was devastating to Liara's already fragile composure. Still, she could at least refuse to be drawn into this particular discussion. There was nothing to say anyway; she didn't actually own any toys. _Yet_.

Though she knew even now that this would change very quickly. She was already risking her reputation with her stack of lewd books, why not add a masturbatory aid to her collection of shame.

"Commander." She started, eager to finish this line of dialogue, her expression stony and her gaze firmly on Shepard even as her skin vibrated underneath her tight lab coat. "Get on the bed."

Shepard's grin expanded for a quick moment before it disappeared and her eyes narrowed in mock smolder. "Yes. _Ma'am_." She drawled, voice outrageously deep, tone sinfully viscous. It was clear she was still teasing, obviously overplaying the flirtatiousness of her tone to make Liara's command seem even more forward than it was.

The joke was on her, though.

It worked _beautifully _anyway and Liara's breath shortened at the brief sentence, her center pulsing again. She tried to get her breathing under control as Shepard knelt on the bed before moving to lie in the center of it, chest down.

She didn't succeed as she planned, but Liara would take even the smallest improvement in her breathing. Shooting a quick prayer to the Goddess, she moved to sit down next to Shepard on the bed, trying to ignore the way Commander's back muscles stretched when she lifted her hand to sweep her hair to the side as her face turned in Liara's direction.

"Now, where were we, my Lady?" Shepard asked innocently, he head lifting off the pillow as she shot a look in Liara's direction. She quickly put it back down when she saw Liara's stern expression. It was borne more out of frustration with herself than annoyance with Shepard and Commander seemed to sense that, because she continued speaking. "You were about to confess everything to me. Describe every shameless detail of your collection and admit-"

Liara reached over to the bowl and took it into her lap before slapping the paint powder into it unceremoniously. It gave her hands something to do while Shepard was being impossible. But as the sentence progressed and Shepard's voice grew even deeper she knew she had to cut the Commander off immediately. She was actually feeling an inkling to give Shepard some info, if only to see her reaction. Even though it was an absolutely inconceivable idea. She pushed the thought away and opened her mouth.

"I don't know where you got that silly notion, Commander." She said finally, pouring a bit of mint oil into the mixture before stirring it slowly, methodically. "Just because you are completely shameless doesn't mean the rest of us share your…inclinations." She flushed again while lying so boldly but she couldn't give Shepard _anything_. It was a slippery slope and this succubus of a woman would surely find a way to drag even more out of her until Liara was completely bare to her. The last thought was too appealing that it had any right to be. "If you're trying to fluster me, you're doing a poor job." Another lie, this one even bolder. "It won't work this time."

Shepard threw her another smug look before responding. "Or maybe I'm just trying to have you shut me down again. Order me around. This was quite a sight to behold, my Lady. Attitude suits you."

Liara fought off the urge to stammer a response right away, instead giving herself time to formulate a proper response as her teeth bit into her bottom lip to the point of pain.

Shepard enjoyed that?

It couldn't be true of course – far too delicious to be real – but the mere idea was intriguing. She'd seen scenes in that particular tone during her recent reading extravaganza, and she infused Shepard into all of them – even with the most submissive human characters - but she never actually considered Shepard would find those sorts of situations…_interesting_.

She always seemed confident and commanding, and it was hard to picture her in some of the more advanced scenarios.

For a moment, a slew of well-analyzed illustrations flickered through her mind, but she wouldn't allow them to stick, no matter how tempting they were. The Commander was kidding; it was clear.

Still, she could at least respond in kind.

"I won't lie, Commander." She started, her busy hands still working nonchalantly, pouring a few more distilled oils into the bowl. "With the way you like to chatter outrageously, there were times where I definitely wished to gag you."

The reaction as immediate. Shepard took in a surprised breath, this time lifting her upper body on her elbows just so she could fix Liara with a delighted look, her mouth open.

"My Lady!" She whispered gravelly, tone scandalized but enthusiastic. "I can't say I expected that. If I had, I assure you that I would have been just as outrageous and _twice_ as provocative!" Liara rolled her eyes, but Shepard seemed even more energized. "If _only_ I had known what hidden depths you kept secret, my Lady…I would have endeavored to explore them sooner."

There was no mistaking the true meaning of her words, especially not when underlined with a heated, half-lidded look, and Liara's fingers squeezed around her tools again before she reached out to Shepard's back and pushed her to lie down. The motion was forward, but considering their conversation, she doubted Shepard would object. In addition, it would perhaps inspire the Commander to break their probing eye contact when she slumped back. Or muffle her words. Something –_anything_ to throw Liara a bone in this conversation.

Even when she thought she had finally landed a hit, Shepard was right back with another tease. She just kept being pulled in, always just a step further in their teasing dance and the worst part was she didn't even mind it, not truly. Goddess help her.

"So impatient, Commander." She said finally. "Humans are such frenzied beings. Perhaps you should concern yourself more with your afternoon trials and less with your dreadful teasing." She finished, the sharp tone eased a bit by her hand that stayed on Shepard's back, her palm warmed by the soft skin below. Letting it rest there as casually as she could, she reached out for a thick brush on her nightstand before dipping it in the bowl in her lap.

"I'm extremely good at juggling, my Lady. I can do both, don't you worry." Shepard said, seeming self-satisfied but Liara couldn't blame her. She was feeling quite giddy herself.

Who would have thought she would be sitting on Shepard's bed, her hand on her half naked form and be relatively comfortable doing it? If you ignored the ever-present blush and the thumping heartbeat. And her wet panties, of course.

But still, a few days ago she'd reeled back when faced with an opportunity to kiss Shepard and now… Now she wasn't so sure she would do the same.

The insecurities still bit into her enthusiasm at all times, and she still couldn't bear the thought of ruining this opportunity for herself. Or worse, disappointing Shepard with her lack of experience and skill. But the alternative – not doing anything to get over the problem – was quickly growing ever more unappealing.

Even waiting had become unpalatable, more so with each passing day. The books were partially at fault – they opened her eyes to a few possibilities she hadn't considered yet, given her even more to yearn for. And she came up with a few intriguing ideas on her own as well.

Her entire mind felt like it had been taken over for the past week, working in a single direction, toward a single goal.

Becoming more _intimate_ with Shepard.

Even her research for today had been interrupted more than a few times as she imagined their current position and how she could evolve it if she was just a bit braver.

The prospect of failing was scary, but Liara had increasingly tougher time to convince herself to wait. She felt comfortable with Shepard, even during their most frenzied flirting. Even if she was…as _horrible_ as she guessed at…intimacy at first, she was sure the Commander would not judge her. Perhaps she'd even be amenable to _practice_. The thought brought another flush to her cheeks and Liara squirmed a bit on the bed before turning the motion into a scoot closer to the Commander.

She squeezed her fingers around the brush, for a moment not even sure what they were discussing anymore, her mind a mess of conflicting but exciting thoughts.

Ah right, Shepard was teasing her. How unexpected.

"I'm sure you're more than capable of doing both at once, Commander. You've certainly had enough practice teasing me." She started, swirling the brush through the paint, pleased how smooth it came out, even with all her distractions. "But I am afraid I'm not. I need my full concentration if I'm about to shield you. Do have mercy on me, if only for the next couple of hours."

"If you insist, my Lady." Shepard said, still looking giddy. "But if you must know, I'm only amassing teases to be used later."

"I expected nothing less." Liara said, in a callback to their riding excursion as she rested the bowl next to the Commander's side and leaned forward, her palm splaying on the bed so close to Shepard it almost touched her breast bind.

"Consider me gagged then." Shepard punctuated, dragging her fingers over her lips and Liara rolled her eyes, even though she blushed at the response.

Without saying another word she sunk even further forward and brought the brush to Shepard's skin gently, her breath catching as she started to work.

The first line came out beautifully curved, if a bit thin due to her light touch, even with her nerves threatening to make her fingers unsteady and Liara attributed it solely to her decades of experience. She knew she could probably draw a complicated array while half asleep but drawing one on her soon to be bondmate's naked skin while having her sprawled on the bed was another thing entirely. Still the first circle formed beneath her slow moving hand rather beautifully and she didn't even notice that Shepard's skin had pebbled until she pulled back a bit to evaluate her work.

"Oh wow…" Shepard said, her hands moving to fist next to her breasts, elbows firmly on the bed, as if she was trying to give Liara more space to maneuver on the bed. "What is _that_, my Lady?! It feels..." She trailed off but Liara preened a bit at the surprise in her tone knowing that Shepard couldn't see her.

She also made sure to weed all the excessive pride from her tone when she responded. "I took the liberty of adding a few ingredients to the paint, Commander. Mint, lavender and a few other herbs that would ensure a more pleasant experience for you."

"More _pleasant_ indeed." Shepard half whispered, half groaned and seemed to suppress a shiver. "It feels _amazing_. The mint kinda sinks through the skin but it's _warm_, as well? How did you pull that off, my Lady?" Her voice had more than a twinge of wonder to it.

"I have my ways." Liara said airily, pleased beyond belief that her little gamble paid off. After all, it couldn't hurt to show the skills she actually _possessed_ to the Commander. Especially before showing lack of skill in different departments.

Seeing Shepard's body react to her little plan didn't hurt either. She took a moment to appreciate the way Shepard's pale skin warmed underneath her touch before she let her powers light, her hand buzzing with blue energy as she moved to seal the just drawn circle.

"Do another one, but-" Shepard started before Liara completed her move but when the circle flashed blue before drying immediately and settling into the skin like a tattoo, she took in a sharp breath and let out a weak, strangled sound.

"Commander?" Liara asked now a bit worried. She looked to the circle, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Certainly nothing to warrant this kind of reaction. The Commander almost seemed to be in pain for a moment but sealing a circle should never prompt _that_ sort of reaction.

Liara was certain-she had tested it on herself. The sensation would usually be tingly, perhaps prickly at worst – and only with the most sensitive areas - but it hardly warranted the sort of rigid posture Shepard froze into now.

"What…What was _that_?" She asked, voice now perfectly normal, if a bit formal.

"I just sealed the circle, Commander. Is something wrong?" Liara asked, snatching her hand back again. She seemed to be doing that a lot this morning but Shepard still looked rigid, though her shoulders relaxed by a fraction. Was it the new paint blend she made? Nothing was hazardous there, but she didn't test sealing a circle with that particular…

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just a bit surprised by it, that's all." Shepard relaxed completely now though it seemed it was more out of conscious effort than real comfort. Liara bit her lip, confused.

"You just seem-I mean, I hope that wasn't unpleasant. I should have probably tested the mixture a bit more extensively, but I didn't think it would hurt." Her voice must have betrayed a bit of her concern because Shepard shook her head as much as it could, her palm lifting off the bed to wave her off vaguely.

"No, it didn't _hurt_, my Lady." She said, voice sounding sincere. Liara started to breathe again. "It just – carried a little more punch than usual. Not unpleasant though, just…a bit more charged, that's all." She paused for a moment then continued. "You can keep going now, my Lady."

_Charged? What did that mean?_

Liara thought for a moment before she leaned forward again, her mind working furiously as she dipped the brush into the paint again. Did the Commander actually _like_ the sensation?

She was half tempted to draw a quick circle on her own skin just to activate it and see what exactly it felt like but she couldn't be completely sure it would feel the same for a human. Plus, Shepard would definitely notice. It wasn't worth the risk.

But that didn't mean she couldn't experiment for a bit. She had sealed the first circle just as a test, to make sure she had things under control. She had originally planned to then draw the rest of the circles on Shepard's back before sealing them all at once, but now she wasn't so sure that was the best plan.

Before she could convince herself to change her mind, Liara quickly moved to draw the second circle, this one a bit bigger, taking up the whole upper center of Commander's back, before she brought her hand again to seal it.

This time, the Commander was prepared, but Liara watched her like a hawk. Shepard's breath caught for a few long seconds as Liara's powers shot through the drawing, and when it was done, the Commander let out a slow, slightly shivery breath, goosebumps rising on her skin.

As if that wasn't enough, Liara even got a spoken confirmation a few seconds after, her heart jumping in her chest.

"Oh Maker, that feels even better." Shepard drawled. Before Liara could stammer a demand for elaboration, Shepard launched into it on her own. "The sensation is amazing. The paint feels like it's melting into you, warm but pleasant, and then your powers kick it into gear, making it explode and slither wider. My Lady, you should bottle this mix, and _sell_ it." Liara let out a laugh, feeling relieved, but Shepard lifted up on her elbows to square her with a look. "I'm not even kidding. You could make a _fortune_."

"I'll keep that in mind, Shepard." Liara said as she bent forward at the waist to continue her work, her motions now a bit more smooth. "But I'm sure you've had your share of circle drawing in your career. Lots of practitioners experiment with different ingredients to make the process more agreeable to the subject. Even last week you had our best and brightest working on you – I'm certain they had a few tricks up their sleeves." Liara had even considered asking for advice a few days ago, but the thought was unappetizing to her for some reason. In the end she decided against it, though she had no doubt the royal alchemists could provide her with useful info.

"Not quite. I fell asleep." Shepard mumbled into the pillow after Liara finished a new circle, this one a bit simpler but still spreading over Shepard's shoulder blade and reaching for her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" Liara prompted her even though she heard the Commander clearly, satisfaction suffusing her chest with warmth even before Shepard elaborated.

"I fell asleep as they drew." Shepard admitted, a shiver vibrating to her as Liara moved a bit lower to place her hand on her lower back. Liara wasn't sure if the reason was the last seal or residual embarrassment over her scar that looked as ragged and angry as it did the first time. It would be foolish to guess. She decided to test instead and put her brush to Shepard's skin, right above the twin dimples on the Commander's lower back.

"The head Alchemist kept droning on about technical aspects and her voice was very soothing, so I just kinda… dozed off." Shepard admitted, even sounding a bit embarrassed. "I don't think they even noticed I was asleep until they both went to activate their circles, all at once. It felt like being hit with a splash of cold water." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It was _nothing_ like this."

Liara grinned into her work, carefully keeping her brush moving. Now _that _was good news.

Shepard's previous encounter with circles _wasn't_ as indecent as she feared. And she even seemed to prefer Liara's hands on her.

It was extremely flattering, but Liara tried not to let it to get to her head. She wouldn't want to get cocky and ruin her progress now, now would she?

"I'm glad you find this arrangement more to your liking." She said, surprised when she heard Shepard mutter into the pillow again.

"To put it mildly." The Commander said and Liara grinned freely, knowing that she couldn't be seen. She agreed however. It _was_ an understatement – she wasn't just glad, she was _thrilled_.

"Because I will doing this for the whole tournament." That was the best part of all.

The intimacy of the circle drawing was addicting, Liara found. Stopping after just today would have been painful because she already felt much closer to the Commander even when she'd only just begun with her work. "Please let me know if you feel uncomfortable. This is a bit of new territory for me as well."

Double meaning, but Shepard didn't catch it. Or at least made no show of it. "Will do, my Lady." She said after stretching her now inscribed shoulder blades into a more comfortable position. "Though I doubt that will happen."

Liara smirked again but leant forward and continued to work. The lines appeared smoothly under her brush, curved and flawless, gradually covering the Commander's lower back as minutes ticked by.

She would occasionally reach out with her hand and seal them, still one by one, enjoying every muted shiver it elicited in Shepard's prone form. Sometimes she would even test her bravery and rest her empty hand, still buzzing with her power, on Shepard's skin as if in preparation for the seal when the circle wasn't even close to done, just to savor Shepard's reaction.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to indulge her curiosity like that but it was hard to stop when she was rewarded each and every time. With each passing minute and each circle drawn and sealed, Shepard became more tense and rigid, her thighs squeezed together, making her posterior alluringly curved and taut.

For a moment Liara marveled at it, letting her eyes and mind wander. Perhaps down the road Shepard would allow her to draw on her posterior as well. After all it meant a lot of unused, flawless skin for her to work on.

Goddess, Liara was even tempted to play with Shepard's scar though the thing was so monstrous that it would break any circle drawn on it. But as she worked, it was hard not to remember that Shepard had claimed the skin there was more sensitive. How would it feel for Shepard if she slathered it with paint and brought her powers to it?

The thought was delicious, but the Commander seemed on edge enough, lying there in what seemed like perfect inflexible wakefulness, though she couldn't help but release an occasional groan when Liara would activate yet another circle. The ones Liara drew last, the ones on the back of her thighs seemed to elicit the strongest reaction, and Liara could swear she heard a soft moan when she sealed those.

"Turn around, please." She said finally when she was done, her voice cutting through the silence. She couldn't tell how much time had passed since they last spoke, but her words seemed jarring in the quiet of the room now.

Shepard obeyed immediately, though, and twisted around on the bed, her legs still fused shut. Liara lifted her eyes to her face to smile encouragingly before the second phase but her mouth opened in surprise when she caught Shepard's expression.

The Commander was flushed, red spilling from her cheeks to her chest above her chest bind, expanding with each slow deep breath the Commander took. She smiled back at Liara but her eyes weren't as impish as usual, her pupils now wide and dark in the light of the fire. Liara swallowed as she tore off her eyes from Shepard's and forced them to move to her stomach, already bringing her brush to flawless skin as her thoughts screeched to a halt.

The Commander almost looked…

She paused, unsure if she should even finish the thought as her fingers continued to work and Shepard's stomach muscles clenched under Liara's palm. Truthfully, she looked about as aroused as Liara felt and the thought…That she would get so affected by Liara barely touching her, it…It was _breathtaking_.

Overwhelmed, Liara forced herself to continue to draw, filling Shepard's stomach with her art, and drinking in every reaction she could milk out of Shepard's tense body. The way her breathing seemed to stop and then kick into gear when another circle was finished, the way her fists clenched into the sheets as if she was barely holding still, the way her thigh muscles flexed every time Liara's breath would hit a newly drawn and still wet circle.

Liara knew she was making things harder on Shepard with each brush stroke, but she didn't know how to stop. She never expected to have _this_ much power over her future bondmate. She was used to reacting savagely to Shepard' mere presence but she somehow never expected for the Commander to feel the same issue. Was it truly possible that Shepard could be just as weak to Liara's touch?

She never reacted this strongly to Liara before. Or was the response just less hidden now?

The thought was devastating to Liara's doubts. Suddenly she couldn't find a single reason to wait any longer. If Shepard had struggled to contain her reaction to _this_, then perhaps kissing her wasn't such a terrifying concept after all.

Eager to test her theory, Liara drew the last circle - the one stretching beneath Shepard's belly button - a bit bigger than originally intended. "Shepard," She started after wetting her lips once, her voice a bit higher than anticipated. "Could you please push your underwear an inch or so lower? I need just a bit more space." She was shameless. Absolutely filthy. Mother would be _appalled _if she knew. But Liara couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

Shepard threw a wide eyed look in her direction before nodding sharply, her hands moving to the hem before pushing it down. "Yes, my Lady. Of course." She said and if Liara's tone was higher, Shepard's was noticeably deeper and gravelly, ether from disuse or arousal.

Liara's thighs clenched together too as she watched a narrow ribbon of skin being revealed, Shepard's fingers gripping the black fabric so tightly that they turned pure white.

The panties were low now, so low that they threatened to close the 'v' Shepard's hip bones and muscles started on her stomach. Low enough that Liara now had one of her questions answered - that she knew now without a doubt that Shepard groomed.

She swallowed thickly and moved to close the circle, her breath coming out in short bursts in time with the steady throb deep in her azure. It was over sooner than she would have liked and she moved her hand to activate it, almost letting out a soft yelp of surprise when Shepard's hips jerked a bit up when the circle flashed blue, pushing against her palm as if in eagerness.

Liara kept her hand in place for a fraction of a second, enjoying Shepard's heat beneath her, marveling how smooth her skin felt. She wondered if the Commander's panties were as wet as hers were, if that was the reason she kept her thighs clenched together. She wondered if she ordered Shepard to spread them wider so she could draw…If she would find the thin material soaked and sticking to her future bondmate, revealing her most intimate…

Flush now reaching Shepard's in severity, Liara wondered if she could perhaps even detect Shepard's scent in the air if she wasn't so reckless before and mixed in so much mint and lavender in her paint. Should she perhaps ignore them for the second day of tournament? But the mix was what Shepard had appreciated so much this time around so perhaps-

Her musings were cut off by a sharp banging noise on the door and both her and Shepard twitched from their stupor.

"Hurry up in there! Half an hour till go time!" Came the muffled yell through the wooden door, sounding awfully like Matriarch Aethyta. Liara was ridiculously grateful she didn't feel the need to come inside to convey her warning but her heart still kicked into overdrive at the position they were almost caught in.

"Four more circles to go, Shepard. Two on each thigh. We'll be done soon." She said, voice shaky, unable to look into the Commander's eyes, another flush rising in her cheeks.

She had taken too long, enjoyed the process a bit too much and now they were behind schedule. The magic was broken, at least for the moment, but Liara's decision wasn't, even as embarrassment still flooded her chest.

She was done waiting.

She bent down one last time to move her brush quickly over Shepard's thighs, drawing on the outer curve to let the Commander breathe finally.

Shepard had battles to fight this afternoon.

But as soon as she was done…Liara was determined to track her down and get the kiss she so foolishly let slip through her fingers the first time around. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

A.N.

Hey there guys! Sorry about the delay, I've had a couple of super stressful weeks at uni and work. But I'm back now and kicking into high gear writing wise. Work on MMM takes priority but I'm also eager to sink my teeth into a few super secret and original projets now. More info to come soon ;).

Also, my betas were busy so this chapter didn't get the usual attention. I hope you enjoy it anyway :). Apologies for any mistakes and awkward sentences.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Shepard rushed through the sunny courtyard toward the open door of the carriage, holding her holstered swords in one gloved hand as she reached for the door handle with the other.

_Barely on time._

_Lady Benezia would not be happy with this struggling punctuality if she were here._

Shepard had a pretty good excuse this time, though not one she would be eager to share with Her Ladyship. She was only _almost_ late because she'd spent way too much time dealing with the consequences of the circle drawing after Liara left. She couldn't think about it now, though, or this fresh pair of panties would get ruined too.

Pushing the thought away and taking a deep breath, she jumped into the darkness of the carriage, the drapes drawn fully over the windows to shield from the aggressive noon sun, leaning her swords against the leather seat as she shut the door behind her. She knocked on it once to signal the driver to move and froze immediately when she lifted her eyes - still adjusting to the darkness - and saw her favorite torturess sitting directly across her, a flush covering her face.

Liara nodded sharply at her, before returning her attention to a leather notebook in her lap, scribbling something in that tiny, neat handwriting of hers. Shepard swallowed, wholly unprepared for dealing with her so soon after the incident.

Feeling breathless, she put her hands awkwardly in her lap, her fingers clenching as she watched Liara write for a moment, unsure what to do. _How could she even see anything in here?_

Was she waiting for Shepard for a long time? And why? They'd arrived separately after the opening ceremony so she must have changed plans to be here.

She'd left very suddenly after Shepard's hugely embarrassing, very obvious reaction. For a moment, while lying there on the bed in silence after Liara's exit, Shepard had been really tempted to lie to herself and pray that Liara perhaps hadn't noticed her arousal. Or perhaps wouldn't consider the possibility. But her flush spoke otherwise. Very loudly.

Considering that, Shepard was convinced they'd both need a bit more time to process before they could even look at each other in the eye again.

Maybe this was a _good_ sign. Maybe Liara wasn't taken aback or Maker forbid unnerved with how… _eager_ Shepard proved to be for her touch.

"Forgive me, Commander." Liara broke the silence and Shepard twitched before snapping to attention. Seemed like she still wasn't quite back to her usual alertness quite yet. Not that she could expect anything else. After all, there wasn't enough time to quickly get rid of her mounting libido problem.

But Liara was talking now. She should really try to concentrate and avoid making herself even more of a fool in front of someone she very much wished to impress. "I'm just making notes of our meeting today. It will only take a minute and the data will be invaluable going forward." She said quietly, barely audible over the carriage clanking over stone roads but it made Shepard freeze anyway, her eyes widening.

_Wait, what?_

_Did she just-?_

What _was_ she writing in there? And for what use exactly? For the first time in a long while, Shepard felt a heavy flush rising up her own neck, caught off guard again. Twice in a very short timeframe. Half shocked-half hopeful, she tried not to imagine what Liara was writing in her journal.

_Dear diary,_

_Even though I'm completely inexperienced, today I made a grown woman soak her panties by breathing on her stomach. How fascinating._

_Of course, being the effortless temptress that I am, and a scientific prodigy to boot, I think I'm going to take this as a research opportunity and try to replicate her reaction in the future by chronicling and analyzing every minute detail of Shepard's wantonness. Oh yes, I shall play my silly fiancé like a perverted fiddle._

Shepard swallowed again, squirming a bit in her seat. Honestly, the idea wasn't as off-putting as it should have. Not off-putting at all, to be even _more_ honest. Surrendering to Liara's gentle attentions and letting her do as she pleased was actually making its way up Shepard's list of priorities very efficiently.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry?" She said, not as eloquently as she would have wanted perhaps, but she was trying valiantly not to sink deeper into the fantasy. She had a job to do today, and that job wasn't daydreaming about Liara moving that thrice-damned brush to her clit before circling it. Repeatedly. Before activating the circle.

Liara looked up at her, her eyes flying over Shepard's features for a short second, as if seeing all the evidence of Shepard's nervousness, before dropping back to the journal, her own fingers fiddling with the leather strap on the side.

"I'm writing down the type and quantity of ingredients used and a few ideas about mixture modification that came to me while I was working. It's dreadfully tedious, but I like to have the notes written down. I wouldn't want to get my various experiments confused in the excitement. Especially not with the stakes as high as they are here." A short pause and another quick glance in Shepard's direction. "Because of the tournament."

Right, the tournament.

The way Liara emphasized that last bit meant that she absolutely wasn't talking about the tournament. What was she planning exactly? Playing with ingredients to see just how close to orgasm she can get Shepard before she broke? _Or is it just what I want her to be doing?_

Shepard's shoulders tense as she watched her fiancé continue scribbling, drawing over her lovely generous curves before pulling back up again and focusing on her tempting crest and downcast eyes.

Shepard had been good. So _very_ good so far.

Liara had not been ready to take this attraction between them a step further, so Shepard decided to let her take the lead. She was patient; she could wait. For Liara she was prepared to let this thing evolve at a glacial place if need be. She had already become very important to Shepard's well-being.

Shepard didn't even take liberties in her own head, refusing to fantasize about moving stuff further intimately until she was sure Liara would be interested in that. She had done everything she could to make sure she wasn't acting pushy or disrespectful to her fiancé's feelings.

But what happened this morning left her confused.

Liara could be so tentative, so unsure, one moment, and then surprise her with a quip or a bold suggestion. Or in the most recent case – a heated look when the situation turned decidedly less than chaste. She'd seen the way Liara looked at her - at her body - these last few days when Shepard had been in various states of undress and… and Shepard knew how to recognize desire.

But that knowledge told her nothing about how to proceed. Perhaps… Perhaps she couldn't quite pin Liara down because her fiancé was struggling with what she wanted as well? Moving into a new relationship was intimidating, and for her…It must have been downright terrifying.

Shepard's eyes gentled and some of the tension left her as Liara finally seemed to finish and moved her pencil inside the spine of the book before tying it securely shut with the leather string.

There was… _nothing_ to do. The attraction was undeniable and Liara seemed to be coming to terms with it at her own pace. _Quickly evolving_ pace.

Shepard smirked to herself, letting it spread when Liara's eyes lifted to her and eliciting an immediate blush.

Doing nothing never came quite easy to Shepard but…If her fiancé needed to undress her, touch her and bring her to the brink of orgasm numerous times before retreating then Shepard would happily allow her. Showing her that was she was very ready and _very_ eager for anything Liara might want to try was the only course of action.

"I know how serious you are about your work, my Lady." Shepard said finally, her voice a bit softer this time. "Feel free to tinker with your design to your heart's content. I'm always available as a willing test subject." She punctuated the sentence with a wink but Liara didn't take blush this time. Shepard was half disappointed, half encouraged.

After giving her a little head shake, Liara responded.

"The array is solid." She started, moving the conversation firmly into safer, less teasing waters. Probably the smartest choice in this situation, Shepard thought. "It requires no adjustment. I also know how serious you are about _your_ work, Commander. I want to do everything in my power to help you win."

She looked honest, earnest, and Shepard's hands flew forward of their own volition to take Liara's. After a moment of startled surprise, Liara relaxed and slid her fingers over Shepard's gloved palms, dropping her eyes when Shepard brushed her thumbs over her bare knuckles.

"I know you do, my Lady." She said, dipping her chin lower until she caught Liara's eyes with hers. "Your help has already proved invaluable. I've never felt more confident before going into battle against powered opponents than today and that's all thanks to you." She paused for a moment, teeth digging into bottom lip as she contemplated sharing more before giving into the urge. "There's not a lot of people I trust with having my back. You've quickly made your way onto that very short list."

She watched as Liara's' face flushed with pleasure, their eyes staying locked this time as Liara's fingers squeezed her own. The contact was easy, natural, without any hint of discomfort from her fiancé.

"I'm-I'm very pleased to hear it Shepard. You do not know how much." Liara said after a few long moments of silence. "Please tell me if there's anything else I can do to aid you in these coming days. Because-because you have become quite important to me as well."

Shepard brushed her thumbs once again over Lira's soft skin before squeezing her fingers once in quiet reassurance. She had her suspicions of course, but it felt surprisingly good to hear them confirmed out loud. Her heart felt twice as big than it did just a few moments before.

Touched and struggling to contain her excitement, she released Liara's hands before leaning back in her seat, opening her mouth to speak.

_Better give Liara some space_. Let her pull the strings. It was time to move the conversation into safer, more familiar waters. That, of course, meant more teasing.

Hell, the tactic worked pretty great so far. _If it isn't broken, don't fix it._

"Funny you should say that my Lady." She opened, taking in the way Liara's eyes widened at her tone before she tried to disguise a fond eye roll. Very poorly. _Oh dear, it seems like she's onto my tricks already_. Shepard's grin widened. "There is one thing that would ensure my complete invincibility today."

Liara's eyes narrowed as she laced her fingers over her lap, the motion accentuating her relaxed posture. "I'm listening." She said shortly and Shepard leaned in to explain, her elbows planting on her padded pants.

"Well you see, there's this human custom I would like to honor. When knights fight in a tournament, their partners usually gift them with a token of their appreciation- a symbol of their connection. It is believed that carrying this trinket into battle would help them persevere through their trials."

Liara's brow creased for a second.

"That makes very little sense, Shepard. If _every_ knight has a token then how could it possibly grant them all the w-" She cut herself off suddenly, shaking her head once before taking in a fully armored Shepard in with one sweeping glance. When she spoke again, her tone was a bit more forgiving. "Though I suppose…having a warrior carry something of yours into battle would be very…romantic." Her fingers flew to brush over her lower lip in a nervous gesture as if to hide the last word. Shepard opened her mouth to reassure her, but Liara was quicker. "I'm curious, Commander. What sort of object is commonly used?"

Shepard jumped to respond. "It depends. Could be a piece of jewelry – perhaps a ring – maybe put on a necklace to be worn underneath the armor and close to the heart."

Liara's reaction to that was a small appreciative gasp followed immediately by a slump of shoulders as she looked down at her bare fingers. "I'm afraid I'm not partial to rings, Shepard. They always get in the way while I'm working so I avoid wearing them. I'm not one to wear much jewelry at all, now that I think about it."

Shepard nodded. She'd noticed this before and even though she thought such lovely fingers – long and slender and very, very nimble – deserved to have attention drawn to them, she wasn't about to complain.

Considering where things were going.

Not having to remove tedious jewelry will save so much time down the road.

Shepard continued quickly to derail her own train of thought. "Completely understandable my Lady. That's not the only option, though. Some ladies use a strip of cloth or perhaps a scented tissue to tie around their champion's arm. Thus claiming them in front of everyone." At this Liara perked up immediately, sitting a bit straighter, completely focused on Shepard words even when their carriage stumbled over rough patch of road for a few seconds.

"Intriguing." Liara mused as the road smoothed between them again, though she still seemed a bit down. "I wish you told me this sooner, Shepard. I'm completely and utterly unprepared."

"Well-" Shepard started, unable to help herself. Just one more blush. _One more and I'll be ready to demolish anyone who stands between me and this perfection of a woman._ "Some ladies – if they're feeling a bit adventurous, that is – even bestow their partners with garters." Liara's eyes widened and the expected blush spread across her cheeks right on cue. Shepard still couldn't stop before prodding a bit further. "Freshly worn of course. Still warm with their body heat. It's said this is the key ingredient in making their chosen superbly motivated."

In her defense, she wasn't lying. She had heard of such exchanges happening behind closed doors, but she'd never _seen_ one being worn openly. Perhaps if the garter in question wasn't too frilly, it would get mistaken for an innoce-

"Shepard, this is a complete nightmare. I'm afraid that won't work either. I'm not wearing stockings today." Liara said, her tone disappointed but completely serious. She didn't even blush, taking Shepard's words at face value. _Or perhaps I've raised her embarrassment tolerance to exciting new heights._

Now, it was Shepard turn to go speechless and hot under her collar as her mind froze and refused to kick start again.

Today.

She said '_today'_.

That meant that wearing stockings and garters and - oh sweet Maker - no doubt a _garter belt_, was a regular occurrence. That she probably had a whole collection of tempting lingerie hiding beneath her lab coats. That she probably wore them at least a few times while talking to Shepard herself.

Shepard broke eye contact, turning to the curtained carriage window as if she could actually see outside while she feverishly tried not to think what Liara was wearing beneath that skin tight white dress right now. That was so beyond over the acceptable line she couldn't even see it anymore. Halfheartedly she pulled the curtain back to at least pretend she was checking how far from the Arena they were.

When in fact, she tried to think back and guess _when_ Liara might have been wearing such a thing. With stockings hugging her generous upper thighs. Straps dipping into soft blue skin right above them, begging to be played with. She swallowed thickly, not even trying to hide her reaction, the image so clear in her mind she found it hard to concentrate.

The dance, surely.

_Definitely_.

She would go all out then; an important party like that deserved dressing up to the maximum.

Where else? Their midnight walk? Perhaps one of the meetings with several high officials? She didn't know which option was sexier.

Maybe even during Shepard's horrible run in with that damn flower? She did return from several very important meetings that day_. Oh Maker, that was almost a sure thing then._

"Are you upset, Shepard?" Liara spoke and Shepard's eyes jerked to her, heart jumping even though Liara's voice was soft. "I'm sure I can send a servant to fetch one of my-"

Well, _shit_. She's been silent way too long, way too noticeably. She had to shut down her train of thought right away and reassure her fiancé. She could always dig it up later, when she had a bit more time.

"Today? You said you didn't wear one _today_?" Her mouth supplied seemingly on its own, without any conscious input from Shepard. _Alright, I guess the image is harder to shake than expected._ Liara did after all have lovely _thick_ thighs.

Shepard had checked. Repeatedly. Three times alone since the ride started in fact.

"Yes, but I can certainly instruct someone to-" Liara started but then she seemed to have read Shepard's expression because she paused and blushed furiously. _Was my appreciation so obvious?_ "Yes." Liara said finally, fingers clenching and nails burying into the soft leather of her journal, drawing Shepard's attention.

"How about that?" She said, deciding to let Liara off the hook. The confirmation was more than enough for now. Who knew, perhaps some time soon she would even get a chance to see for herself. "I could tie that leather band around my arm or thigh. It would still count as something that belongs to my betrothed."

Liara shot her a fervent look at that, but when her eyes fell to Shepard's target, she frowned. "This is a plain strip of leather, Shepard. From an old notebook. It's worn and bland." She kept listing things and deflated a bit more each time Shepard obviously remained just as interested as she was at the start. "It's even stained, look. I tipped over an inkwell on it one time while writing in my research notes."

Shepard grinned. She could picture the scene now. Liara at the end of one of her long work days, curled up in a chair just like she was a few days ago, lab coat finally undone for the day, her clothes and fingers stained with her research.

"Exactly, my Lady. That's why I want it." She started getting even more excited about the idea as she explained. "It speaks of your dedication and work ethic and intellect. All of which you employed to work on my array these last few days." The fact that the lucky string often got played with by Liara's skillful fingers was a welcome bonus. Perhaps Shepard could stand to have more in common with it. "It's a perfect symbol. I would be _honored_ to wear it as your champion."

Smiling, she extended her hand to Liara and waited as her fiancé very obviously tried to not get flustered. Finally she shook her head and shot a tortured look in Shepard's direction.

"Well, _fine_. Even though this is ridiculous. Nobody will ever deduce you were claim-you were granted a token of our upcoming bond." She huffed and untied the string, drawing it from the tiny hoop on the journal spine before handing it to Shepard.

Shepard fixed her with a toothy grin and paused for a brief second.

Is _that_ what Liara took from this? As an opportunity to mark Shepard in front of all of Thessia?

She had a clear inkling her future wife might be a tad possessive, but she was never this transparent before. _This could be fun._

She pursed her lips in amusement as Liara fidgeted on her seat then finally leaned back again, thinking for a moment. Tying it around her upper arm was probably not the best idea. It could get untied and distract during a crucial moment. The thigh was the better option.

She scooted a bit forward on her seat, her knees on either side of Liara's so she could tie it high on her thigh. "You know what to do next time, my Lady, if this is an unacceptable option." She couldn't help but add, throwing a teasing glance Liara's direction before looping the string around her armored thigh before tightening it and moving to tie the knot.

She caught Liara's intake of breath at her last words, but didn't notice her move until she landed to sit right next to Shepard, her hand extending into Shepard's lap.

"If you would allow me, Commander." She said, her eyes firmly on Shepard's thigh as she moved well into her personal space, her perfume subdued but intoxicating. "It must be awkward to tie it. With your gloves and all." She whispered, barely audible and when Shepard's hands fell away – one landing awkwardly on the other side, one moving back to rest at her hip – she took the ends herself and gently redid the loop. "It's the least I can do after having nothing else to offer you."

Shepard moved to object but in that moment Liara pulled at the ends of the string, tightening the loop and, in a single second, making Shepard realize without a doubt that she was going to be in a hopeless world of temptation for the foreseeable future. She may have considered herself ready, but enduring it was not going to be easy.

At all.

No one should get _this_ excited by something so simple.

And fine, perhaps getting bound in leather by the object of your fascination was enough of reason to have your breath stolen but context was very important. Still, when she felt herself pulse at the feel of the cord settling snugly over her very clothed thigh, Shepard still had trouble fighting off the reflex to bring her legs together.

"N-nonsense." She started and immediately cursed inwardly. She _stuttered_. This was spiraling out of hand way too quickly. Perhaps Liara wouldn't be the only one who needed a bit more time to adjust to the new situation and the level of attraction that grew between them with each day. "You did plenty. Now it's time for me to hold up my end."

Fingers slow but steady, Liara finished the knot before drawing her fingers over it once, as if testing it. She was still leaning forward, her breaths long and deep, and her crest a blue so dark it seemed purple. "I hope everything we've done will be enough, Commander." She said finally, and Shepard couldn't help but reach forward and take her hand gently, squeezing it once.

Liara's eyes flew to her and her breath stopped when they connected. She broke the contact by glancing at Liara's lips for a split second, but her decision was still rock solid. Even when she was never quite this tempted to kiss someone before.

"Like I said, the token enhances the warrior's abilities. And I was already nigh _invincible_." She grinned smugly before darting forward and placing another quick peck to Liara's cheek, heart jumping happily when Liara didn't move away, didn't flinch at her daring motion. If anything, her lips turned a bit to the side, as if half tempted to catch Shepard's

Perhaps she wouldn't have to wait long after all, Shepard thought, and she felt a smile stretching her lips even when Liara let out a shuddering breath before moving away to rest against the seat again, her eyes closing.

Her hand stayed in Shepard's though, warm and still under Shepard's wandering thumb all the way to the Arena.

oo00o0o00o00o0o00o00o00o00o00o0o00oo00o0o00oo0

A.N. Hey guys, I just wanted to quickly thank all of you for sticking around and reading the story. Your comments and support make writing easier and more exciting 3.  
I thought I'd ease us into the new year with a nice fluffy chapter :). I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
